Química
by Schala S
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! En crisis con Gohan, Videl se propone salvar su matrimonio. Sin embargo, un suceso con Trunks desatará en ella una revolución hasta entonces desconocida. El deseo la dominará y ya no será capaz de resistirse al intenso adolescente y a todo lo que éste inspirará en ella: una pasión sofocante, el anhelo de reencontrarse consigo misma. Crack!Pairing. Trunks x Videl
1. I

_**Disclaimer**__: Dragon Ball _es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

—Tenía diecinueve años; ella, veintisiete. Duró muy poco tiempo. Ella me volvía totalmente loco.

—¿Loco?

—Siempre me había gustado…, _siempre_. Pero cuando empezamos a hacerlo, llegó un punto donde se nos fue de las manos, especialmente a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la harté.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**I**

* * *

Ella no lo sabía aún. No sabía así como ninguna persona sabe, jamás, que desde cierto instante la vida jamás volverá a ser la que era; Videl no tenía idea de que esa noche no era más que el preludio de tantas cosas que, sin embargo, un día ya no le dolerían más. Pero mucho tendría que pasar antes de llegar a ese ansiado punto. Por lo pronto, era el preludio del periodo más racionalmente inolvidable de su vida.

Giró hacia él y pensó: vislumbrar la boca en la oscuridad; una acción que se había vuelto costumbre. Tocar la boca, rozarla con la necesidad de sus labios; una acción que se le había vuelto imposible de concretar. ¿Cuándo Gohan se le había convertido en tan inalcanzable ser? Cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo, ante él, ante esa boca que, en el pasado, era parte de sí misma porque siempre, en la soledad, estaba sobre su cuerpo. Ahora, desde hacía tiempo, eso había cambiado. La situación se les iba de las manos.

—Gohan… —susurró. Bien sabía que él ya estaba dormido—. Gohan, oye…

Nada.

Giró en la cama una vez más, dejó de estar frente a él y pasó a estar frente al techo. Suspiró, y pasó del techo al borde de la cama, a la mesa de luz, a la ventana del cuarto, eterna en medio de la pared.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

Conteniendo la furia y las lágrimas, que en ella bien podían ir de la mano por la esencia que portaba, admitió lo que llevaba meses siendo evidente: Gohan y yo estamos en crisis. Ya no hay contacto, ya no hay ganas. Estamos en otra etapa de nuestra relación. Atrás quedaron esos besos que nos dábamos, esa necesidad de amarnos, esa costumbre del contacto y todo lo que éste provocaba en los dos.

¿Se acabó?

Se levantó en cuanto se lo preguntó. Caminó por la casa en penumbras sosteniéndose el adolorido pecho. ¡No quería eso! A sus veintisiete años se sentía demasiado joven para dormirse en la cotidianeidad. Es que todo en su vida había sido, hasta entonces, prematuro: temprano había perdido a su madre, se había hecho cargo de su inmaduro aunque leal padre, se había casado, había sido madre. Muy, muy temprano. Pero aún sentía ese impulso juvenil de vivir y experimentar, de apasionarse. Aún tenía ganas de ser como era diez años atrás. Aún tenía mucho por sentir.

Se secó una furtiva lágrima apretando los dientes. No quería perderse a sí misma. Ella siempre había sido una persona intensa, rebelde, auténtica, de pocos amigos, de peligros y actividades, de entrenamientos y altruismo. Siempre había vivido en la ciudad, intensa tanto ella como el mundo al que pertenecía. Desde hacía algunos años, esa intensidad había menguado: vivía en la calma de las montañas como una responsable ama de casa, esposa de un erudito, hija de un campeón mundial y madre de una hermosa guerrera. Pan, su pequeña, era justo como ella solía serlo: quería entrenar y ser fuerte y vivir su vida intensamente. ¿Dónde había quedado su propia intensidad, entonces? Aún tenía mucho por vivir. No había llegado a su «y vivieron felices por siempre»; no podía estar más lejos de tan utópico sentir.

La historia, para ella, proseguía.

Quería vivir intensamente, como siempre lo había hecho. Quería trabajar, esforzarse, ayudar a las personas. Quería reencontrarse con su esencia innata, aquella Videl testaruda que deseaba aprender y cooperar en pos de satisfacer su energía vital, tan alta desde el primer día.

Quería vivir, no descansar. La tranquilidad no estaba hecha para alguien como ella.

Salió de la casa. Bajo el cielo, rodeada por el espectacular paisaje de Paoz, supo que esa vida no era para ella. ¡No, no lo era! Y qué evidente había sido durante meses la sensación. La asfixia que sentía al verse rodeada de ese entorno se lo dijo al oído: necesitas inyectarte vida, mujer. Necesitas pasión.

—Pasión…

Retornó a la cama y vislumbró, una vez más, la boca de su marido. Dormía; ella no podía sentirse más despierta. Desde la génesis de su relación que era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa amorosa. Al decirse lo que sentían, al empezar a salir, al intimar por primera vez. Ella era la de las iniciativas, y era justamente ella quien ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. Harta de sentirse tan sola en su insomnio, fue a por la boca. Lo besó, primero en una dulce caricia, luego en un voluptuoso pedido: despierta, Gohan.

—Te necesito…

Gohan despertó sonrojado. La frenó, delicado en sus ademanes. Un caballero.

—Videl, ¿qué pasa?

Demasiado caballero.

—Yo… Yo quería… —Desesperada, fuera de sí, intentó quitarle el pijama; Gohan la detuvo. Ella, verbalmente, insistió—: Gohan, hace mucho que…

Él, con los ojos rebalsados de paciencia, de entendimiento, de respeto, la detuvo una vez más. Entornando una sonrisa, dijo:

—Lo sé, hace mucho que no… —Se sonrojó aún más—. Discúlpame. Han sido días intensos, lo sabes…

—Es que, Gohan… —Como pudo, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como una niña, Videl intentó contenerse. Estaba colérica. Consigo misma, no con Gohan—. Somos jóvenes. No es sano que permanezcamos tan lejos del otro. No mantenemos nuestra relación. ¡Y te extraño! Te extraño muchísimo…

Gohan actuó automáticamente nada más escucharla: le hizo rememorar el pasado al hundir la boca en su voluptuosa piel de mujer. Por un momento, la vida se acomodaba, se armonizaba. Por un momento, nada más.

—Perdóname, mi amor. Prometo que este fin de semana me encargaré de esto. Dejemos a Pan con mi madre y salgamos. ¿Qué dices?

Sintiendo las cosquillas que Gohan le provocaba en el escote, Videl asintió. Aún había esperanza; aún no se había terminado.

—Me encantaría.

—Así será, entonces.

Así fue.

El sábado por la mañana, Gohan le comunicó los planes: la iba a llevar a cenar a un precioso restorán de Satán City, situado ante la Torre Satán, el lugar favorito de Videl de aquella ciudad donde había vivido toda la vida. Luego, irían a un bonito hotel en las afueras. Entusiasmada, pues hacía siglos no salían los dos, Videl se arregló con inaudito empeño. Ella jamás había sido la más femenina de las mujeres, pero esta vez quiso esforzarse; la situación lo ameritaba.

Los dos eligieron ropas formales. Listos, al anochecer, se despidieron de Pan, a quien dejaron con Chichi, y se marcharon en una nave. El viaje transcurrió con calma, así como la cena en el restorán. Bebieron un poco de vino espumante, brindaron por ellos y charlaron de la vida y de Pan, sobre todo. Videl creyó sentirse cómoda hasta ese punto de la velada. Cuando se quedaron en silencio, cuando ni uno ni otro supo qué decir, entendió que algo no estaba cuadrando. Durante meses había sentido la falta de contacto, sí, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿sólo era falta de contacto físico? ¿Acaso había más? Entendió que sí al pensarlo: ya no hablamos, ya no compartimos cosas juntos, ya no tanto que nos unía en el pasado.

Estamos madurando y la maduración nos está separando.

Un poco más de vino, y ella pidió salir del restorán. Iba a esforzarse, ¡tenía que hacerlo! La desesperación tiñó su cristalina mirada. En el hotel, en una hermosa habitación de anticuada ornamentación, Gohan la desnudó lentamente, como un muchacho a una muchacha.

Y hacía años que no eran tales.

Gohan sonrió más emocionado que excitado ante la lencería que ella había elegido, la negra con encaje rojo que, sabía ella, era su favorita, y cuando ya no tuvieron más prendas puestas, y cuando él le abrió las piernas en medio de la cama, y cuando él entró en ella tan, tan despacio, Videl lo entendió: sí, se había terminado.

Ya no sentía la antigua atracción por él. Ni por su cuerpo, ni por su mente, ni por su alma, ni por su corazón. El amor acababa de terminar de marchitarse.

Y ella, con él.

Se dejó hacer el amor con toda la ternura del pasado, siempre debajo de él. Gohan entraba y salía de ella enternecido, movido por las enormes emociones que toda ella le inspiraba. Videl se dejaba en total apatía.

Quería otra cosa.

Quería algo más.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntará aquel que todo lo arruinará, que todo lo renovará.

—Gritar.

* * *

Al final del sexo, el ímpetu que Gohan le puso a las embestidas logró estimularla lo suficiente como para permitirse disfrutar un poco más que al principio. Cuando él terminó y se desplomó sobre ella y no tardó en dormirse, aferrado como tantas veces a su cintura, ella lloró sin emitir sonido. Las lágrimas resbalaron solas. Iba a tener que luchar por este matrimonio, para sentir ella y para inspirarle a él todo lo que alguna vez tan intensamente habían sentido. No iba a separarse, ¡eso jamás! No iba a rendirse, no siendo como era ella, tan sanamente obstinada. Iba a hablar con él, iba a decirle lo que le pasaba e iban, juntos, a buscarle solución, una que evidentemente debería ser más profunda que una cena y un cuarto de hotel por una noche.

Pasara lo que pasase, tenían que resistir.

A la madrugada, antes del amanecer, volvieron a Paoz. Gohan se acostó; Videl le dijo, fingiendo calma y alegría —dos cosas que lejos estaba de sentir— que lo acompañaría en un momento. Gohan cayó en un pesado sueño y nunca se enteró de qué pasó después. Ante el tocador, el cuarto sumido en una oscuridad sólo interrumpida por la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana, Videl se miró, como pudo, al espejo. Así como no era la mujer más femenina, ella nunca había sido enferma de su apariencia, nunca hacía caso a las modas, nunca perdía tiempo en aquellas alienadoras patrañas; ella no era superficial. Al verse en el reflejo, pese a estar difusa, a no poder apreciarse en totalidad, vio su edad. No; vio más que su edad. Veintisiete años, esos tenía; cuarenta, cincuenta, esos se vio. Tragó saliva, se quitó la ropa y se puso pijama y bata. Tenía veintisiete y vivía sumida en la tranquilidad de las montañas, rodeada de silencios, genuinamente ocupada de su familia, pero sin tiempo ni energías para ocuparse de sí misma, de la salud de su amor por su marido, de su propio y nada egoísta (cuidarse es quererse) bienestar. No pensaba nunca en ella, ¡porque ya no era ella! Era, ahora, una versión defectuosa de sí misma, un foco sin luz, la nada. ¿Dónde se había ido aquella esencia que tan genuina sentía en su juventud de aquella joven valiente y decidida con destellos de rebeldía? Su carácter, sus respuestas, su alma. ¿Dónde? ¿Quién era esa mujer avejentada sin sueños ni esperanzas, sin amor propio, sin pasión? ¿Dónde estaba la respiración que atestiguaba su existencia?

¿Dónde estaba Videl?

Fue hacia la casa de sus suegros intentando no derrumbarse en el transcurso. Quería llevarse a Pan con ella; la necesitaba. Quería acurrucarse junto a ella en la camita de niña y dormir y consolarse con el calor único de su hija. No llegó, sin embargo, a entrar a la casa de al lado: a mitad de camino, frenó ante una imagen: Goten se arrastraba hacia la puerta totalmente borracho. Trunks lo ayudaba como podía.

Trunks.

* * *

—Dime que no sientes nada y me iré…

* * *

Aquel que no le permitiría, de allí en más, hacer todo cuanto se había prometido: resistir, luchar.

Sacar adelante su matrimonio.

Cuando se vieron, el cielo en el principio mismo del amanecer, él palideció, así como cada vez que _esos_ ojos se interponían en su camino para recordarle su eterna fijación. Goten cayó al suelo como desde que se había emborrachado le venía pasando. Trunks intentó ayudarlo. Goten se reía como loco. Trunks lo abandonó del todo y, enderezándose, hizo un gesto de respeto hacia la mujer.

Era _ella_. Al fin.

—Lo… ¡Lo siento, Videl! —dijo Trunks, nervioso, ante la imagen petrificada de la cuñada de su mejor amigo. Respiró profundo, intentando acumular confianza para que sus palabras salieran de él con más entereza—. Es que Goten se ve que no comió bien y lo que tomamos no le…

Videl, aun cuando sólo sentía angustia en su pecho y pese a no notar lo que provocaba en su interlocutor, pudo reír.

—¿Goten, comer mal? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Carcajadas venidas de la necesidad de alejar el dolor, no de lo divertido de la situación, escaparon de ella. Trunks se dejó llevar y estalló en risas también.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy diciendo tonterías! Goten, si hay algo que siempre hace bien, es comer. Ok… —Trunks se rascó la nuca, apenado—. Tomó todo lo que había en la fiesta, incluyendo el agua de los floreros, casi. Lo siento, tuve que haberlo vigilado y…

Videl no dejó de reír. Dijo:

—¡No es necesario que me des explicaciones! Relájate, Trunks. Lo ayudaré a ir a su cuarto y ya. No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Trunks suspiró, aliviado.

—¡Gracias, Videl! Es que la señora Chichi se enfada y la tierra tiembla…

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Goten, sentado delante de la puerta, empezó a dormitar. Trunks dio dos pasos hacia Videl.

—Por cierto, no es necesario que lo lleves tú; yo puedo hacerlo.

—No es necesario. Ya mucho que lo trajiste hasta acá.

—Pero no podrás tú sola. Cada día está más pesado, este Goten.

Rieron juntos, mirándose. Videl, por un momento, había sido capaz de olvidar la angustia. El pecho dejó de adolecer.

—De acuerdo.

Trunks levantó a Goten de un brazo y Videl hizo lo propio del otro. Ella abrió la puerta y, entre los dos, subieron la escalera haciendo perpetuo silencio. Una vez en el cuarto, lo arrojaron a la cama y se marcharon, casi, en puntas de pie. Videl frenó al pie de la escalera. Giró hacia la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Gohan, donde Chichi hacía dormir a Pan cuando la cuidaba. Ante la mirada de Trunks, quien detrás de ella no le perdía detalle, Videl negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Trunks.

—Nada…

Se fueron. En el exterior, caminaron silenciosamente hasta la casa de ella, al lado de la de sus suegros. Videl abrió la pequeña cerca y, dándole la espalda a Trunks, se dispuso a despedirse. Le bastó contemplar la entrada de su casa para que la angustia por quien en el cuarto dormía sin ella retornara. Respiró, por la angustia que le quitaba el aire, con marcada dificultad. Trunks, que seguía sin perderle el mínimo detalle, indagó:

—Videl, disculpa, pero…

Ella, sobresaltada, volteó en un exagerado ademán hacia él.

—¿Qué? —largó, fingiendo la sonrisa más infame.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces nerviosa.

Atrapada. Videl no pudo creerlo. ¿Tanto se le notaba la angustia que le quemaba el pecho que el joven y desabrido Trunks la notaba? Se odió por ser tan mala actriz.

—Es que… —Miró sus pantuflas. Tenía que fingir, tenía que convencer al mundo de que nada sucedía. Lo que entre Gohan y ella ocurría a nadie más que ellos le concernía—. Gohan y yo fuimos a cenar y dejamos a Pan con sus abuelos. Y bueno, pensaba traérmela, pero…

Se quedó sin palabras, se paralizó ante la atenta mirada de Trunks. Esa mirada, pronto, le pesó. Era como si cada pupila fuera un ladrillo, como si cada ladrillo pesara una tonelada, como si cada tonelada estuviera en uno de sus hombros. Insoportable.

—Discúlpame, Videl. No quise ser entrometido.

Videl, sin soportar más la situación, volvió a darle la espalda. No quería que nadie lo supiera, que alguien notara que Gohan y ella no estaban bien. ¡Le daba pena! Se sentía, en su matrimonio, una total fracasada. Tembló sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, aguantó las lágrimas, maldijo. El problema no era Gohan; era ella. Algo le ocurría, ¡sí! Algo le pasaba y por eso sentía tal desconexión física y emocional con su marido. No había más química y eso, por ser Gohan el único y gran amor de su vida, le aterraba. ¡Amaba a Gohan! ¡Lo hacía! Pero la química ya no era igual. El tacto ya no se sentía como antaño, tampoco las conversaciones, el fluir de su vida juntos. Sus labios ya no estaban naturalmente unidos a los de ella. Y esto, todo esto, era demasiado para ella.

—Videl…

—Descuida, Trunks. En serio, no pasa nada.

—Estás temblando… Y… Bueno, tú no eres así.

El clavo se le incrustó en el lugar exacto, en el centro de su alma. Trunks, al parecer, tenía mucha más empatía de la que parecía tener siendo tan despreocupado joven. Derrumbada, tanto como inestable por esos ladrillos infernales de particular tono azul, Videl tuvo que decirlo:

—No te preocupes. Ya se me pasará.

Y volveré a ser la de antes, se dijo; volveré a desear la intensidad en cada cosa que diga, en cada cosa que haga. Volveré a ser la Videl de antes.

Renaceré.

No me voy a extinguir.

—Videl, si te parezco atrevido puedes echarme, pero, si necesitas hablar… ¿Sabes? No tengo sueño… Tú, _digo_, puedes… contar conmigo.

* * *

—Y gritar sobre mí.

* * *

Impresionada, ella volteó una vez más. Trunks no parecía Trunks. Rascaba su cabello, serio, mirando fijamente el suelo. Algo de rojo adornaba sus mejillas. ¿Quién era ese dulce muchacho? ¿Dónde estaba el díscolo Trunks de siempre, ese que hacía travesuras mañana, tarde y noche? ¿Dónde estaba ese muchacho que juraba conocer?

—Es un lindo gesto de tu parte. Pero, Trunks, no te preocupes por mí. Los adultos, en cierto punto, nos volvemos amargados. —Intentó reír para menguar la tensión; no funcionó. Su risa fue cualquier cosa menos eso; fue peor que nada—. Los problemas pesan de otra forma.

Trunks se encogió de hombros. El rojo aumentó en sus mejillas. Los ojos rodaron a un lado, buscaron no hacer contacto directo. Trunks parecía…

«¿Triste?».

Videl dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Las manos dejaron de rascar la nuca y se hundieron en los bolsillos del jean. Trunks se apenó aún más.

—Nada. Disculpa, no quise meterme en tus problemas. —Se dio vuelta—. Ya me voy, es tarde.

—Bueno… Adiós.

—Adiós.

Trunks corrió y después voló a incalculable velocidad. Al verlo volar como un pájaro y atravesar con tanta justicia el cielo, Videl recordó cuando ella lo hacía. Se recordó cortándose el cabello ante el espejo de su tocador, se recordó llegando a Paoz totalmente sonrojada. Recordó cuánto, sin saberlo, le atraía Gohan.

Y ya no más. Ya no era lo mismo.

En la cama, dándole la espalda a Gohan, pensó en lo que le había dicho a Trunks. Los adultos se vuelven unos amargados. Qué frase más de adolescente frustrado, furioso con la vida. Pero era verdad. Para ella, ahora, lo era. No era sólo Gohan: sentía que ella, más allá de él, ya no era la misma. Algo parecía haber muerto, no evolucionado como se supone que debe ser al crecer. Era una esposa y madre dedicada, una hija atenta a los manejos de su padre; era una mujer que hacía muchos, demasiados años, no pensaba en sí misma.

Y ahora no era más que una adulta amargada que ya no era capaz de nada más que avanzar por inercia, dejarse llevar. Hacer sin sentir.

Estaba atrapada y nadie podía ayudarla.

¿O _él_, acaso, podría?

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final I**_

* * *

_Holis, bienvenidos a _Química_, un fic que ya tengo bastante avanzado y que, además, no tendrá muchos capítulos. Calculo que serán, más o menos, unos siete. Quizá más, quizá menos. Todo depende de algunos detalles sobre los cuales aún no me decidí._

_No voy a extenderme mucho en esta nota, simplemente comentar por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Tengo tres motivos: el primero es para darme el gusto de escribir una historia sobre infidelidad, algo con lo que no estoy demasiado familiarizada al escribir, por lo menos no si me refiero a una infidelidad «clásica»; el segundo es que me agrada esta pairing absolutamente crack y, como prácticamente no existe ningún fic de ellos, decidí escribirlo yo; el tercero es por mera práctica de escritura, por ejercicio y nada más._

_Si de casualidad están del otro lado leyendo este disparate, les agradezco de corazón. ¡Gracias! Un honor, de verdad. También, agradezco de corazón a quienes le dan una oportunidad a mis historias. ¡Siempre agradecida! Es un honor maravilloso._

_Gracias a __**Kattie**__ por leerlo antes de que lo publique, por sus críticas y sus consejos. ¡Divina, amore! Gracias también a __**Dev**__, __**Hildis, Dika**__ y __**Akadiane**__ por apoyarme tanto mientras dudaba de subirlo o no. Hermosas todas._

_Mi idea original era escribir un fic de lemon y nada más, una especie de oneshot extenso donde pudiera probar algunas cosas en narración de escenas íntimas, pero me entusiasmé con el drama que me transmitió la idea de la infidelidad. Iba a publicar este fic en otra página, pero finalmente decidí ajustar las escenas a un rating que me permitiera publicar acá. Culpo a Diva Destruction, un grupo de música gótica que descubrí hace relativamente poco, por inspirar una historia más «incorrecta», profunda y humana, protagonizada por dos personajes muy grises, con muchos aciertos e innumerables fallos._

_Y eso. Espero les guste. _

_Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	2. II

Dorado.

Es dorado el color que inunda el cuarto, mientras ella y él se funden en lo mismo, en un único ser. Ella lo aprieta contra sí, lo obliga a pegarse a ella; él se entrega como, se supone, ningún hombre lo ha hecho jamás.

Al borde de la cúspide, a punto de rozarla y gritar por su causa, el dorado parece transportarla a un lugar completamente diferente, un lugar que no es ese cuarto, que no es ese tiempo, que no es ese hombre.

Una lágrima se desliza, trágica, por su mejilla.

El recuerdo le desfigura, de ahí en más, la realidad.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**II**

* * *

Llegó de Paoz a las siete de la mañana. Entró volando por la ventana, la cerró y bajó la persiana lo más posible, a fin de evitar el insoportable sol matinal. Se desvistió en la penumbra, y trayendo puesta sólo la ropa interior se metió bajo las sábanas. Se puso boca abajo e intentó dormir; nada. Un algo sin forma estaba adherido a sus emociones y no lograba, por más que lo intentara, evadirlo. Intentó pensar en la chica que había besado contra la pared en la discoteca. ¿Era rubia o castaña? Cuando logró recordar que era pelirroja y muy bonita creyó olvidar al fin. Y no, no lo hizo. Rememoró las manos de la chica, la respiración contra su cuello mientras él ponía en acción la curiosidad adolescente de sus manos. Suspiró al evocar la placentera sensación de besar a una mujer, rodeado de oscuridad, ruido, humo y juventud; al sentir la música ahogando los gemidos que provocaba en ella con sus caricias.

Ni la excitación que tal recuerdo le transmitió pudo borrar la preocupación que experimentaba.

Había dejado el celular justo encima de la mesa de luz, bien cerca de él. Buscó auriculares tanteando en el desorden de la superficie de la mesa, esquivando un sinfín de tonterías, y cuando dio con ellos, los enchufó al móvil, se los colocó y miró, en la oscuridad, la pantalla. Apretó el modo aleatorio y una estridente música punk rock lo transportó a otra realidad. Escuchó música minutos enteros, más de una hora inclusive. Cantaba sin emitir sonido, mirando la persiana que, por las rendijas, le hacía llegar líneas de sol en pleno fulgor. Siguió las líneas hasta las paredes, hasta su cuerpo tumbado en la cama, mientras sonaba la discografía completa de la banda de moda y él cantaba las canciones con la mente vacía, sin pensar, sin nada más que esforzarse sobrehumanamente en bloquear la preocupación, en no hacerle lugar, en evitarla y no evocarla nunca más.

—Videl…

Detuvo la música.

Nunca la había visto así. Temblorosa, no le sostenía la mirada. Parecía devastada, al borde del llanto, a punto de estallar por una suerte de desesperación. Parecía cualquier cosa, menos ella. Ella, que siempre era de tan marcada forma, que tenía una personalidad tan avasallante, que sabía gritar y quejarse, pero también preocuparse, emocionarse, sentir a aquello que la rodeaba.

Ella, a la que él tanto…

Levantó el celular, que hasta ese momento descansaba sobre su pecho. Cambió la lista de canciones y puso una en particular, de una lúgubre banda de rock que sólo de tanto en tanto, cuando tenía cierta clase de humor, escuchaba. A sus diecinueve años, Trunks era lo que podía denominarse un chico «normal»: tenía gustos normales, hacía cosas normales, se encaprichaba y sufría y se alegraba por cosas normales. Pero, como todos lo tenemos, él tenía un lunar que lo volvía peculiar.

Ella.

—Para qué… —cantó al ritmo de la canción. Sus dedos, encima de su estómago, marcaban el compás al golpear su propia piel—, para qué mierda fui…

Se había prometido, hacía años, ir lo menos posible a Paoz. Porque lo que le ocurría cuando iba allí no era «normal». Lejos estaba él de entender que el concepto de «normalidad», bastardeado por el mundo, no era algo que cualquier persona pudiera alcanzar. Ninguna, de hecho. Siempre hay lunares; él, en el fondo, lo sabía.

Pero aún no era lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo.

Pronto, sin embargo…

La canción terminó. Trunks se obligó a no pensar más. No obstante, pensó. No sólo pensó; decidió. Si no hacía lo que creía correcto, «normal», no podría sacar a Videl de su mente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nada se había movido de su lugar. Gohan le dio un beso suave en los labios, la saludó con cariño, lo hizo y se volcó a sus obligaciones. No sólo trabajaba, sino que además continuaba estudiando. Ahora iba por una nueva maestría, una de tantas. Merecía todos los buenos resultados que obtenía, pues Gohan era una persona admirable por su inmensa dedicación al estudio. Era impresionante. Videl bien sabía cuánto se esforzaba y con cuánta pasión lo hacía.

«Pasión», esa palabra que tan ajena sentía.

Pan se había ido con su abuelo paterno a entrenar, como de costumbre; el silencio empujaba a rememorar. Se dedicó a limpiar, acordándose mientras lo hacía de cuando peleaba con delincuentes para limpiar las peligrosas calles de Satán City. Pensó, entonces, en El Gran Saiyaman Nro. 1 y Nro. 2. Recordó, dejando caer la aspiradora de mano al suelo, cuando Gohan y ella practicaban aquellas ridículas coreografías y, agitados, interrumpían la práctica con besos y después con pasión. Pasión, lo que parecían haber perdido, la que tanto habían conocido en la juventud. Pasión por lo que sentían por el otro y por el altruismo, por la vida, por la paz y el amor.

Qué idealistas habían sido alguna vez.

Videl recogió la aspiradora, la vació, la guardó. Salió de la casa sin rumbo preestablecido, necesitando, ante todo, escapar. Esa casa era como un embudo que la succionaba y le quitaba toda la energía vital. ¿Por qué no sentía voluntad de nada, ni siquiera de renacer, como un fénix, de sus cenizas? Darle significancia a su vida, recuperar su esencia, pensar por lo menos un poco en sí misma. Apasionarse. Salir de la rutina en pos de hallarse. No sabía para dónde disparar: estaba a oscuras ante un muro donde no había ninguna puerta. Ninguna.

¿Qué hacer?

Frenada en medio de la nada, bajo el sol de plena tarde, resignada, se encaminó por fin a la casa de sus suegros. Si bien Chichi era una persona de gran carácter con la que de tanto en tanto era sencillo chocar, era también una mujer inmensa, admirable. Quizá, si obviaba los temas con Gohan, si disfrazaba sus sentimientos y le pedía un consejo…

—¡Videl, justo iba a llamarte! Hice café y unas galletas. ¿Por qué no vienes? Trunks vino a visitar a Goten.

Trunks, de nuevo.

Videl se dejó llevar por Chichi a la cocina sin querer ver al amigo de su joven cuñado, avergonzada por lo sucedido a la madrugada. Al verse, tanto él como ella se encogieron de hombros.

—Hola, Trunks.

—Hola, Videl.

A un lado de su mejor amigo, Goten, visiblemente dormido, tomaba de a ínfimos sorbos un café cortado. Ojeroso, denotaba la evidente resaca. Videl tomó asiento ante ellos. Luego de que Chichi le sirviera una taza, se dedicó a observar, abstraída en desordenadas elucubraciones, a los amigos. Goten simulaba sentirse bien ante su madre, pero los chistes maliciosos de Trunks, burlándose metafóricamente de su estado, atragantaban al hermano de Gohan, que nervioso intentaba silenciarlo. Trunks se reía como loco. Menos cuando, accidentalmente, la miraba a ella.

¿Por qué Trunks parecía triste al contemplarla?

Videl no emitió palabra, ni siquiera con Chichi. El ánimo de pedirle un consejo a su suegra se le fue al diablo en minutos. Trunks continuaba fastidiando a Goten y la vida parecía más básica que nunca. Qué fácil parecía reír, disfrutar, relajarse; qué difícil empresa aquella, cuando es un nudo lo que provoca dolor en nuestro pecho, por las venas enredadas por todo cuanto existe, cada problema menor, mediano o grande. Qué difícil luchar cuando no hay fuerzas. Qué fácil extirpar la mente, alma y corazón en pos de la auto-anulación.

Ella sentía, aún, el ardor de dolor en el pecho. La angustia le latía en carne viva. ¿Pero por qué Trunks, el relajado Trunks, el joven y feliz Trunks, se tildaba al cruzarle la mirada?

* * *

—¿Por qué lo hacías? —le preguntará pronto, sintiendo el resbalar de los dientes por su espalda.

—¿No es obvio?

* * *

Ella no lo sabía aún, pero Trunks luchaba, al mirarla, consigo mismo. Desde hacía años que ella, para él, no era una más. Quizá, si lo analizaba en detalle, jamás lo había sido. Videl siempre había simbolizado todo lo sensual y prohibido de su persona, porque ella siempre le había gustado, porque él siempre se había sentido obnubilado por ella, porque Videl había sido, en su pre-adolescencia, la primera mujer en resaltar.

El amor platónico, eso era y sería Videl para Trunks.

La mujer del hermano de su mejor amigo; eso era, por desgracia, también.

Lo que había decidido Trunks era volver a Paoz. No era algo que hubiera hecho en una situación normal, no era alguien que se desesperara hasta el punto de no dormir por la incertidumbre de ver en un estado anormal a una persona, pero era Videl. La había visto muy mal, muy fuera de sí, muy apagada. Videl, que siempre irradiaba energía, actitud y vida. Videl, que no encajaba con aquel espectro con el que se había encontrado hacía unas horas.

No lo soportaba.

Quería indagar; no lo haría. ¿Quién era él para hacerlo sino un conocido, uno más entre todas las caras familiares que Videl tenía a su disposición?

No era nadie.

Apretando la taza, los nervios acudieron. ¡¿Para qué había ido?! Se martirizó un momento: ¿para qué, si siempre es lo mismo? Termino igual: devastado por no tener ningún derecho a nada, más que a mirarla, a mirarla y nada más, jamás. ¿Para qué vengo, si termino desesperándome por tenerla enfrente, si no resisto mirarla, si me fascina hasta el punto donde siento que perderé el control? Para qué, para qué mierda vine, carajo.

Saludó a Goten y se dispuso a irse, incómodo como cada vez que iba a Paoz, el lugar que más esquivaba en todo el planeta Tierra desde que su fascinación por Videl había rebalsado todo límite moral y ético. Videl, que no soportaba preocupar a las personas, que no quería que nadie jamás pensara que algo le ocurría, que era más débil que fuerte desde hacía tiempo, se puso de pie.

—Te acompaño afuera. Voy para aquí al lado.

Una mirada más, y él tembló, odiándose, por tener tal fijación por ella. Videl, por su parte, se empecinó en alejar toda duda de él, creyendo que era la escena de la madrugada el motivo que tenía para tildarse al contemplarla. ¡Nadie debía ver las fisuras que su alma ostentaba! Ante todo, el orgullo: nadie debía ver lo que ella tanto deseaba ocultar. Afuera, caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa de al lado. Ante la cerca, como a la madrugada, frenaron. Videl la abrió, tanto a la cerca como a su boca, mas no a la honestidad brutal de los sentires que rebalsaban su corazón:

—Siento mucho lo de anoche —dijo. Sonrió al notar que su tono no delataba nada—. No quise preocuparte. Tenía sueño, no estaba muy en mis cabales. Acababa de volver de una salida con Gohan y…

Él luchó con su propio ser. No lo digas, no lo hagas notar, no le hagas saber que si hay una mujer en el mundo que será tu eterna cuenta pendiente, esa es ella. No permitas que ella sepa que cada vez que la tienes cerca la piel se te eriza y ella se te redondea, se te embellece, se te vuelve la mujer más atractiva, atrayente. No dejes que ella lo sepa, que ahora, mientras la tienes al frente, notas cada curva de su cuerpo y te pierdes en una perpetua fantasía que, por ser ella la mujer de un amigo, jamás en la vida podrás cumplir.

No te delates, Trunks. Videl nunca lo tiene que saber.

—Está bien —susurró él, sus ojos en el piso—. Es que me pareció raro… Tú siempre estás tan…

* * *

—Bella…

* * *

—… Tan llena de energía…

Maldito clavo que te incrustas hasta el límite en mí; el susurro del dolor de Videl volcó por completo su convicción. Quería hablar, decirle que estaba marchitándose, que necesitaba pasión, gritos y locura para surgir de las cenizas de la cotidianeidad y la rutina; no lo hizo. El tono ya no saldría de su boca con normalidad. Ya no podía disimular.

—Estaba cansada, nada más.

Entonces él, necesitado de mirarla porque algo no le cuadraba, le fijó los ojos. Contra el azul, el celeste se tornó más pálido. Se convirtió en el blanco de la nieve. Videl algo ocultaba y él pudo notarlo. Encaprichado, porque él siempre había sido, ante todo, un muchacho caprichoso, dijo justo lo que sintió:

—Algo te pasa. —Ante la impresión de ella, él tomó más valor. Ella siempre inspiraría convicción y vigor en él—. Te veías muy angustiada. Y sigues viéndote así. —Después, escondió su mirada, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo a semejante mujer. Cerrados sus ojos, suspiró; la culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente entrometido lo tapó—. Perdón, me pasé. Sólo espero que, si es algo malo, se solucione pronto.

Videl contuvo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho notara tanto con tan poco? ¿Por qué era Trunks y no Gohan quien notaba su angustia latente?

¿Por qué no era su marido quien se mostraba tan preocupado por ella?

Al verlo tan aniñado ante ella, tan distinto al Trunks que fastidiaba a Goten en la mesa, Videl recordó que ese muchacho era aquel niño de hacía diez años, el niño que, cuando el héroe Tapion había salido de la caja de música, se había hecho cargo de él personalmente. Comida, apoyo, conversación, después incluso asilo, amistad, hermandad. Trunks era un ser con empatía. Era un ser capacitado para recibir lo que ella necesitaba, mas no se permitía, expulsar de su alma.

Sollozó. Trunks levantó el rostro hacia ella.

—¡No! No llores. —La sujetó de los hombros, desesperado—. Videl, lo siento… No quise…

—Me siento mal y me odio por sentirme mal —dijo ella, envuelta en un llanto trabado, contenido, involuntario—. Soy una adulta pero me angustio por tonterías y me odio por ello… ¡No soporto ser tan idiota! Yo no soy así…

—Videl…

Decidido, sujetó una mano de ella. Se miraron al mismo tiempo que sus pieles se unieron, quizá por primera vez. ¿Se habían tocado así en alguna oportunidad? Les pareció que no por el fenómeno que, al tocarse, se produjo en los dos: el mundo pareció revolucionárseles. Un calor excesivo los domó, una atracción natural al otro cuerpo les nació. Trunks sintió que su cuerpo entero se encendía, que su piel era más suave y sensible por el simple hecho de estar en contacto con la de ella. Videl, aunque no lo comprendió en ese momento sino mucho después, sintió exactamente lo mismo. La piel de Trunks y la de ella, pegadas, produjeron maravillosas, aunque peligrosas, chispas.

Videl intentó zafarse; Trunks no lo permitió.

—Confía en mí. No diré nada, soy una tumba. ¡Confía en mí, en serio! No me gusta verte… así.

En un suave ademán, ella se soltó.

—Eres muy buen muchacho, Trunks. Gracias…

Las frases, al ser proferidas, denotaron la falta de aliento en los dos. Una falta calcada. El tacto les había significado la misma clase de revolución. Íntimamente, más por sentirlo que por pensarlo en total racionalidad, desearon tocarse, de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

—Si quieres hablar puedes confiar en mí —insistió Trunks, testarudo como él solo.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

Estaba dicho. Videl acababa de rechazar su ayuda. Y estaba bien. Trunks no tenía derecho alguno con ella, se recordó, porque ella no era nadie más que la cuñada de su mejor amigo. Sólo eso. Era hora de aceptar los hechos como lo que eran: la realidad. Videl era la mujer de otro y ese otro era Gohan. Todo sentir que le dedicaba desde muchachito no era más que eso, un sentir, unos cuantos sentires; un montón de tendencias injustificadas que lo empujaban obscenamente, así como amorosamente, hacia ella. ¡Basta! Era hora de olvidarlo. Si ella no quería su ayuda, si ella no quería aceptar lo que él le ofrecía por todo cuanto sentía por ella, entonces no iba a molestarla más. ¡Basta, basta, basta! Pensó en un segundo una verdadera sobredosis de contradicciones, lo atacaron una absurda cantidad de deseos. Era un animal y era un corazón, cubierto por llamas, por las llamas que ella bien sabía prender en él sin esfuerzo alguno. Suspiró pasado el lapso de anhelos y confusión.

—Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego.

Trunks se fue corriendo y después volando, un calco de la madrugada. Videl ni siquiera llegó a devolverle el saludo. Petrificada en la puerta de su hogar, observó enfáticamente el cielo: ¿era impresión suya, o Trunks se había ido denotando cierto atisbo de molestia? ¿Acaso por rechazarlo lo había ofendido?

¿Qué había sido ese chispazo al tocarlo?

Videl ni lo pensó: cuando quiso darse cuenta, observaba sin comprensión su mano. Rio ante el absurdo. ¿Mirar su mano, chispazos? Tonterías. Se sintió una loca, y sintiéndose así por toda la angustia que estaba experimentando por los problemas con Gohan no le dio a Trunks la importancia que le daría en el futuro.

Aún no era tiempo de arrepentimientos.

* * *

—Todavía no había caído. ¡Estaba a tiempo de no cometer este maldito error…! ¡PORQUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO UN ERROR, TRUNKS! —le dirá al borde del final.

* * *

Pasó la semana. Gohan era tan tierno como siempre, tan atento, tan adorable. Pero insuficiente. Continuaba habiendo, entre un cuerpo y el otro, la misma separación. Era una brecha, un algo intangible que oponía resistencia entre uno y otro. Los gestos eran dulces mas la esencia se había disuelto.

Ya no funcionaba. No había más química entre los dos.

Videl se ocupó de sus obligaciones como cada día, algunas sin sentirlas, otras sintiéndolas en total intensidad. Pan, su pequeña, fue la única en lograr sacarle una sonrisa. Lo demás, como el té por la tarde junto a su suegra, la cena en familia, la limpieza, los quehaceres; no sintió nada más que a Pan, que a la niña con carita de ángel que todo lo iluminaba con su mera existencia. Por lo restante, estaba harta, tanto que se creía capaz de explotar en cualquier momento. ¡Era por demás desesperante! Estaba al borde del colapso, más aún por la noche, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir y Gohan y ella yacían en la cama. Gohan le daba un casto beso en la frente, una caricia en la mejilla y se dormía. Y ella lloraba sin emitir sonido por interminables minutos.

¿Por qué Gohan no se daba cuenta? ¡¿Por qué no estaba tan destruido como ella?! Jamás se había sentido tan devastadoramente sola.

Durante la semana, casi no pensó en Trunks. El chispazo era cosa del pasado, un algo absurdo que olvidó bien rápido. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo cerca. Ella nunca se enteró, pero Trunks había ido cada día a visitar a Goten. Había rondado por su casa, se había paralizado delante de su puerta, con el brazo levantado, listo para golpear, la cerca abierta detrás de él. Pero no. Trunks la había espiado desde la ventana de Goten, la había visto en la terraza colgando la ropa, en el jardín arreglando las flores, en medio del verde atisbando el cielo con ese gesto tan impropio en ella. Y las lágrimas de Videl seguían húmedas en sus recuerdos. Sentía que debía ayudarla, que ella necesitaba de alguien y que, por algún motivo, nadie estaba a su lado. ¿Por qué?

¿Dónde estaba Gohan en un momento así?

Un día, Trunks no pudo soportarlo más.

El viernes por la tarde, el velo de monotonía que envolvía la vida de Videl cayó. Alguien golpeó la puerta de su hogar. Ella, sola en la casa por el trabajo de Gohan y el entrenamiento de Pan, atendió.

—¡Vi-Videl! Siento mucho molestarte. ¿De casualidad has visto a Goten? No hay nadie aquí junto. Golpeé mil veces la puerta y nada.

Trunks, que ya no soportaba atisbarla a la distancia y quedarse cruzado de brazos ante la angustia, pronunció esas palabras de pie ante ella, derechito, con una mano en la nuca y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin contacto visual. Videl recordó lo que Chichi le había dicho hacía una hora. Lo dijo con una voz inexpresiva:

—Fueron al pueblo del sur, de compras. Goten fue con su mamá.

Trunks bien sabía que Goten había ido con su madre; su mejor amigo le había avisado por mensaje de texto que se atrasaría, que iría más tarde para la Capital, listo para romper la noche con juventud y desenfado. ¡Espérame allá, Trunks! Acá en casa me aburro, Internet anda mal. ¡Mejor nos vemos allá y jugamos a los videojuegos en tu plasma! Pero la excusa era imposible de soltar: necesitaba ver a Videl de nuevo. ¡Ya no podía contenerse! Se sentía más encaprichado que nunca con aquella que jamás podría tener; estaba obsesionado con la anormalidad. Sobre todo, estaba prendido fuego. El chispazo era algo que él no podía dejar atrás: la necesitaba. Y necesitaba, también, ayudarla, verla sonreír, verla brillar como toda la vida. Quería ver la esencia de Videl tan prendida como él se sentía.

Aunque no fuera por su existencia.

—Ah… Bueno, entonces me voy, supongo…

Por un instante, él se remordió la conciencia. ¿Para qué iba, para qué se preocupaba, para qué se volvía loco por una mujer mayor e inalcanzable? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y mirar hacia otras partes? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en bajar del altar al amor platónico, si era eso, platónico, así y no posible, tangible? Al segundo, sin embargo, se llenó de vital convicción: si está triste y sola, si nadie la está acompañando, entonces yo estaré aquí para ella. Qué adolescente era, cuánto se reprocharía a sí mismo algún día, pero para aprender lecciones de vida hay que vivir. Si él no vivía lo que pronto sucedería no podría madurar como era debido. Tenía que ser tozudo y plantarse allí, ante Videl, y cuidarla justo como ella lo merecía. Eso era lo que el sentir que sólo a ella le dedicaba le exigía: cuídala. Cuídala y hazle saber que estás aquí, que no está sola, que no tiene por qué mirar el cielo en soledad.

Videl, mientras él se volvía loco con afirmaciones y negaciones, lo vio de repente cabizbajo, endemoniadamente aniñado. ¿El simple hecho de no encontrar a Goten había trazado en torno a él tan notoria aura de tristeza? Videl no vio en ese muchacho al Trunks que conocía. El pinchazo de las manos entrelazadas se cruzó apenas por su mente; más bien, se sintió. Por supuesto, y ahora era bien consciente de ello, era mentira aquello de que lo había olvidado. Su piel se erizó a la vez que su empatía sentía necesidad de preocuparse por él.

En algunas cosas, eran tal para cual.

—¿Quieres… pasar? Haré café. Puedes esperar a Goten aquí si quieres, Trunks.

Se miraron. Trunks se sonrojó. Videl, al notarlo, no pudo evitar impresionarse. No: ya no era normal lo que sucedía: él no reaccionaba así por cualquier cosa. Trunks sacudió la cabeza. Le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Llenos de dudas, de convicción, de miedo, de confusión, entraron en la casa. Aún no lo sabían. Ni ella, que sólo tenía corazón para sentir la angustia del marchitar de su matrimonio; ni él, que ansiaba lo que jamás podría tener desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No lo sabían, pero desde ese punto en adelante ya no habría marcha atrás.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final II**_

* * *

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer! ¡El fic tuvo muchas visitas! ¡Tuvo muchos más comentarios de lo que pensaba! ¡Estoy gratamente sorprendida y muy feliz! __**Mil gracias por leer, gente. **__Quiero agradecerle especialmente a __**Kawaii Destruction**__ por sus enriquecedoras observaciones. ¡Me vienen más que bien, muchísimas gracias por hacerlas! Haré todo por mejorar. Mil gracias, emperatriz. n.n También gracias a il mio amore __**Kattie**__ por aguantarme cuando me pongo densa con Trunks y Videl, así como a __**Michiru**__ por siempre incentivarme a mejorar. ¡Tan lindas!_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a __**Dev**__, __**CarXx**__, __**Loregar**__, __**NebilimK**__, __**KawaiiDestruction**__, __**CcYBriefs**__, __**Dalara**__, __**MBriefs**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**TourquoiseMoon**__, __**Kikky**__ y __**Mikamitta666**__. ¡GRACIAS POR DARSE UN MOMENTO PARA COMENTAR! Y __**Skipper1**__, MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS, me halagó muchísimo tu comentario, ¡te lo agradezco con el alma!_

_Sin más, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	3. III

—¿Has vuelto a ver a esa mujer?

—Sí, pero ya no es lo mismo.

—La has olvidado…

—No exactamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando eres adolescente y te enamoras de esa manera tan vehemente, creo que jamás lo olvidas, no del todo.

«Ella, en cambio…».

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**III**

* * *

Entró y observó la casa de forma circular en su totalidad: los libros tapaban todas las paredes de la sala principal. Qué impresión le daba y cuánto le recordaba a la pared de libros de su abuelo, el Dr. Brief. Gohan sí que era un erudito. Sonriendo, caminó despacio hacia el modular, donde apreció una foto de Pan, toda pequeñita e imposiblemente tierna sentadita en una roca. Al lado de la niña, notó la foto de casamiento de Gohan y Videl. Siempre sonreía al ver esa foto; la veía feliz y eso lo hacía feliz. Al sentir la presencia de Videl tras él no fue capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo. Quería tocar su mano.

* * *

—No quiero que esto termine… —dirá, apretándola amorosamente contra él.

* * *

Por la preocupación y por la necesidad de tocarla; para eso había ido cada día de la semana al lugar prohibido, a Paoz. Bien sabía que caía en picada, que cada vez podría soportarlo menos, pero la angustia de Videl era tan palpable y tan constante que no podía hacer más que mantenerse cerca. Su amor adolescente, además de su sana tozudez, de su obstinación innata, hacía que no fuera capaz de seguir su camino sin saber antes que ella se encontraba bien. El espiarla cada día desde la ventana de Goten, la devastadora imagen de ella atisbando el cielo con tan doloroso gesto era suficiente para él: había llegado el momento de indagar. Aunque no tuviera derecho a ello, lo haría.

Recordó al papá de Goten combatiendo contra Hildegan: «si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará», había dicho. Nadie parecía notar el estado de Videl, ella parecía disimularlo con magistrales actuaciones. ¿Pero por qué Gohan no lo notaba? Lo había cruzado el miércoles, lo había saludado, le había preguntado cómo estaba todo; Gohan había respondido «muy bien», palabras acompañadas por una de esas sonrisas serenas de él. Notarlo tan tranquilo lo había irritado en demasía. Y Videl, la que todo lo merecía, tristeza pura al atisbar el cielo. Algo era injusto. Así que haría lo que Goku recomendaba en sus recuerdos: si nadie nota lo que le pasa, entonces yo me ocuparé.

No quería verla llorar nunca más.

—Siéntate donde quieras —dijo Videl unos minutos más tarde mientras él divagaba, trayendo café en una bandeja.

Trunks vio lo que iba sobre la bandeja: dos tazas, una azucarera, una pequeña lechera para cortar el café. Ni lo pensó:

—Permíteme ayudarte.

Sujetó la bandeja. Al hacerlo, rozó por un instante las manos de Videl, que sostenían a cada lado. Las miradas se cruzaron un significativo segundo en el que Videl se sintió extraña, justo como desde el primero de esos particulares encuentros con Trunks le venía pasando. Cuando Trunks bajó la mirada, ella se relajó. Él elevó la bandeja y, así, se la quitó. Llevó el café hacia la mesa, apoyó la bandeja y se sentó delante del televisor. Al notar su ubicación, Videl, ya alejada del lapso anterior, habló por cortesía:

—¿Quieres ver alguna cosa en la tevé?

—N-no.

—¿Seguro? Eres libre de…

* * *

—… pedirme lo que quieras, Videl.

* * *

—… de hacerlo, de mirar lo que desees.

Trunks disintió. No quería hacer nada más que derribar el muro que lo hacía ser nadie para ella en pos de poder acercársele, de poder ser imprudente, de poder ayudarla en lo que estuviera a su alcance, todo con tal de detener su palpable dolor. Miró la taza, se perdió en la oscuridad del café, contuvo el maldito rojo que ella le plasmaba en las mejillas. No podía animarse. La incomodidad dio inicio; ni uno ni otro emitieron sonido. La televisión se encendió de un segundo al otro. Trunks se fijó en Videl y ella rio apenas.

—¡Veamos qué hay de interesante!

Videl, más nerviosa de lo que creía estar, fue de canal a canal. ¡Cualquier cosa mejor que el silencio! Cualquier cosa menos una mención a su llanto del domingo. Muy segura estaba, pensando en la empatía tan notoria de alguien como Trunks, que él aprovecharía la soledad para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, para ofrecerle ayuda una vez más. Ella, por supuesto, no quería algo semejante. La frustraba pensar en que alguien pudiera ir más allá de su muro de fortaleza —fingida a tremendas alturas— y ver fisuras en ella. Videl no era alguien a quien le agradara, en absoluto, denotar debilidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que parecía prestar total atención al televisor que tan fijo miraba, algo que de ninguna manera estaba sucediendo. Trunks se fijó en ella. Pronto, cayó en el conocido lapso de toda la vida: la escrutó como tanto deseaba hacerlo, enteramente y frenos, sin prisas. La miró sin temer que alguien descubriera su fijación. Estudió la piel: era blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos, tan bien conocidos ya, eran de ese color celeste exquisito, tan grandes y redondos esos ojos que todo parecían provocarlo. Su cabello, que no llegaba a los hombros, tan distinto al corte masculino que tenía cuando la conoció en el torneo, tan negro y brillante como la noche. Las manos, de dedos largos y delgados, de uñas cortas aunque prolijas que imaginaba deslizándose por su piel.

Su boca se entreabrió.

Las uñas, filosas uñas, deslizándose por su espalda. Luego por su pecho, luego por su estómago. Un escalofrío lo atravesó; se sumió en un momento surreal al morderse el labio. Juró estar a solas con ella en un lugar oscuro, sintiendo la suave respiración chocando contra su piel. Juró estar junto a ella, abrazándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Se mordió más.

Juró que ella lo abrazaba, en respuesta; que todo se lo contestaba. Y las uñas resbalaban y la respiración aceleraba.

Y más. Se mordió aún más.

Juró que los labios se pegaban a los labios, las pieles a las pieles y las almas a las almas. Y la respiración, con el apretar impetuoso de las uñas sobre la piel, era sucedida por un sonoro, erótico, grito.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo, tanto que, pronto, se lastimó.

—¡Ah! —siseó.

Videl dejó de pasar de canal, largó el control sobre la mesa y atisbó a Trunks. Los ojos saltaron de ella.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Trunks despertó, se llevó una mano al labio, tocó y luego estudió sus dedos: sangre. Se insultó a sí mismo, ciertamente impresionado por esto que acababa de pasarle, el viajar libre de sus ojos por el cuerpo más deseado de su vida transformándose en un anhelo que, en su mente, había pasado como una película. Videl salió corriendo para el baño, y él, solo, se odió por su extrema imprudencia. Ahora, su cuerpo estaba prendido fuego.

—Maldita sea… —farfulló nervioso.

Cómo deseaba a esa mujer.

Había mezclado todo: se había dejado llevar por el deseo olvidando el verdadero motivo de su visita, indagar. No sólo no lo había hecho, sino que además se había prendido como el maldito adolescente que era. ¡Felicidades, Trunks!, se dijo con odio. Quería irse. Sujetándose el labio, maldiciéndose y aguantándose las ganas de tocarse para aplacar el calor que lo domaba, Trunks se vio incapaz de hacer nada. Con la piel erizada y la mente imposibilitada de razonar, se limitó a esperar. Videl apareció con un botiquín.

—Permíteme, Trunks.

Videl apoyó el botiquín en la mesa, sacó algodón, lo humedeció con alcohol y lo apoyó en el labio inferior de Trunks, que al sentir el espantoso ardor se hizo hacia atrás, apretando fuertemente los párpados. Sin darse cuenta, por puro acto reflejo, sostuvo las muñecas de Videl para alejar el algodón de él. La tensión cayó sobre los dos. Videl se paralizó un momento; al siguiente, reaccionó. Sonrió con cierta pena.

—¿Fui brusca? —inquirió al retirar el algodón.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron. A centímetros de él, encontró la mirada de ella. Sin siquiera parpadear, enamorado demencialmente de ella y la dulzura que acababa de regalarle, susurró un tímido «no». Y allí mismo se perdió; traspasó toda barrera intraspasable por tratarse ella de la esposa de Gohan al quedarse clavado a su mirada y no abandonarla más. Estaba obnubilado, fascinado por la belleza de Videl. Ella sintió —las miradas son las únicas que lo hacen sentir— la intensidad que él puso a su contemplación. Eran los mismos ladrillos del primer encuentro. La piel de los dos se erizó, más al notar que él la estaba sujetando aún pese a que ella ya había alejado el algodón. Confundida, Videl entendió que era un lapso idéntico al de las manos tomadas de días anteriores, ese lapso que había dejado atrás a la fuerza.

¿A la fuerza?

Alejó sus manos hasta que Trunks terminó por soltarla. Despertaron al mismo tiempo.

—Quédate quieto para que pueda curarte, ¿sí?

Trunks tragó saliva, revolviéndose en la silla. Otra vez la había tocado y otra vez se había terminado antes de cuando él lo hubiera querido. Mucho antes.

—Sí…

Echó hacia atrás su cabeza, con Videl de pie a su lado. Abrió apenas la boca, y ella limpió la sangre del labio. Ella escrutó el rostro de él: mejillas rojas, agitación, ojos entrecerrados apuntando hacia el extremo opuesto de donde ella se encontraba. La estaba evitando.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué eran todas las actitudes sospechosas que le notaba últimamente?

¿Qué eran esos lapsos de quietud que la atacaban cuando estaba ante él?

—Ya. No sangra más.

—Gracias, Videl.

Ella ni lo miró; tomó el botiquín y lo guardó en el baño. Retornó, como si nada, a la sala. Trunks miraba la taza que no había tocado, abstraído, hasta bloqueado, asustado. Se sentó junto a él pero él no la observó.

—¿Cómo te cortaste? —preguntó, más por compromiso que por algo más, Videl—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me mordí el labio sin querer. A-a veces me pasa…

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí…

No la miraba; su mundo era la taza y de allí jamás se alejaron los ojos. Videl sintió que el momento se extendía por la eternidad. ¿Qué magia extraña paralizaba así el tiempo? Vio a Trunks como un adolescente con todas las idas y vueltas que uno que se precie tiene impregnadas al alma. Le pareció frágil, en conflicto consigo mismo. ¿Cuándo Trunks, que siempre le había parecido tan encantador muchacho, que toda la vida parecía barrer con su personalidad, había sido eso que ella estaba notando? Estaba en shock.

Todo cuanto sucedía era por demás inesperado.

Necesitando cambiar de tema, ella dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Supongo que… los saiyajin tienen problemas con eso de la fuerza.

Trunks, por debajo de la mesa, apretó los puños. Era un volcán de confusión, anhelos y culpa.

—Sí, muchos. Todo el tiempo…

—A veces me pasa. O me pasaba, mejor dicho… —La mirada resplandeciente de Videl, apagada en los últimos tiempos, menguó aún más—. En la época en la que alcancé mayor fuerza, a veces, si por ejemplo me enfadaba y daba un portazo, rompía la puerta. —Pese a los nervios y el recuerdo de algo que hacía siglos no le sucedía, una anécdota de la Videl que ya no era, pudo sonreír.

Trunks sintió cómo esa suerte de ímpetu arrasador que lo tenía subyugado bajó a la tierra. Sin más, lejos de aquella imagen sugestiva que tan bien había plasmado en su mente, se dejó llevar por ella.

—Me pasó mil veces —comentó él, permitiéndose reír un momento—. Supongo que es normal. La naturaleza saiyajin no es adecuada para la vida en la Tierra.

—Aunque debe ser peor para Goku y Vegeta, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Ellos son puramente saiyajin. En cambio, Gohan, Goten, yo…

—Lo noto en Pan. A veces jugamos en el jardín y ella es tan bruta. ¡Me deja moretones!

—Eso no es nada: mi hermana se hizo la costumbre de rasguñarme.

—¡Te debe dejar todo marcado!

—Sí. La odio…

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el diálogo había fluido tan bien que se encontraron riendo, juntos, mirándose a los ojos, relajados.

—Creo que no le tienes mucha paciencia a Bra.

—¡Claro que se la tengo! Pero ella es un diablo. Como todos la consienten y la tratan de princesa, piensa que se le tiene que cumplir cualquier capricho.

—A mí me parece muy linda. Cuando nos juntamos y Pan, Marron y ella se ponen a jugar, siempre se le ocurren unos juegos muy originales. ¡A la vuelta, Pan siempre habla y habla de esos juegos!

—Del endemoniado guerreros y princesas…

—¿Ese cuál es?

—Bra agarra sus mil millones de muñecos y peluches, los lleva al sótano de casa e inventa que estamos en una misión de conquista como las de mi papá. Ella es la princesa y, junto con sus soldados, tienen que conquistar el planeta.

—¿«Estamos»?

—Oh, sí. Cuando Goten viene a casa, él es su mano derecha. Siempre viene a molestarnos para que juguemos con ella…

Videl se mató a carcajadas. Qué niña particular era Bra. Notó el fastidio meramente fraternal de Trunks y un recuerdo la acechó de repente.

—¡Pero tú no eras muy distinto a ella! Siempre andabas jugando a la guerra con cientos de robots. ¡Y es más! Cuando pasó lo de Tapion, siempre andabas cortando cosas con la espada que te regaló.

Trunks se mató de risa junto con ella. ¡Qué pena que recordara algo semejante! No obstante, lo tomó con humor:

—Hasta que le corté un mechón de cabello a Goten sin querer…

—¡Ah, sí! Chichi te persiguió por toda tu casa. ¡Lo recuerdo! Estaba furiosa. ¡Hubo que cortarle el cabello muy corto a Goten! Lloraba, pobrecito…

—Desde ese día, mamá no me permitió jugar más con la espada.

—¡Menos mal!

Rieron de nuevo. Trunks recordó el café. Tocó la taza: estaba tibia. Se bebió todo el líquido de un trago. Cuando lo hizo, Videl rio aún más. Se respiró un ambiente tan distendido que él, casi sin darse cuenta, lo dijo:

—Te noto… mejor que la última vez. —Se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. Me alegra mucho.

Videl no fue la misma desde ese punto en adelante: paralizada ante él, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, se sintió tremendamente avergonzada.

—Viniste porque te quedaste preocupado, ¿verdad? —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, mirando su taza, la bandeja y la nada misma; todo el universo, menos él.

Trunks notó su cambio. Se odió por haber hecho semejante comentario.

—Disculpa, no quise…

—No. —Videl dio énfasis a su respuesta moviendo su cabeza a un lado y al otro, en negación—. Es… muy noble de tu parte. Te lo agradezco… Fue muy infantil de mi parte llorar así el otro día. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

—Lo sé. Pero… Videl, tú… —Trunks, con la mano aún en la nuca, se tironeó del cabello. El labio aún le ardía, así como el corazón; un poco de valentía bastó y sobró para proseguir—. Tú siempre te preocupas por todos y eres fuerte y decidida…

Y perfecta, tan endemoniadamente perfecta que no tolero mirarte, agregó Trunks en sus pensamientos; eres tan perfecta que no soporto estar ante ti.

—Tú eres distinta, no eres de las personas que lloran por cualquier cosa…

Videl se asombró al escucharlo. Nunca, estaba segura, había hablado tan en profundidad con él. Se dijo que estaba conociendo una faceta de Trunks muy sensible, delicada y también admirable. Le pareció adorable. Detrás de ese muchacho que bromeaba y se hacía el líder, el portador de la sangre real saiyajin, había un muchachito que observaba el entorno y no dejaba escapar ningún tipo de detalle. Trunks era un muchacho atento, amable y educado. Era reconfortante hablar con él así por primera vez.

—Gracias por ver eso en mí —dijo ella, emocionada.

Trunks la miró a los ojos. Videl, al sentir el peso de los ladrillos tirando bajo tierra su cuerpo y su ánimo, se tapó la boca con tres dedos, el codo apoyado en la mesa.

—Es la verdad, nada más.

Los dedos apretaron la boca; las miradas se mantuvieron pegadas por interminables, sofocantes, segundos. Un nuevo lapso se manifestó: Trunks notó que era mentira, que la verdad era la imagen de ella atisbando el cielo con aquel devastador semblante; Videl supo que Trunks le leía la mirada con pasmosa facilidad. ¿Por qué? Él también se halló asombrado por un momento mas no para siempre: leo sus ojos porque ella me importa, porque siento algo inmenso por ella, porque me importa más que la mayoría de las personas. Lo hago porque ella es especial para mí.

¿Por qué Gohan no nota algo tan obvio?

Trunks frunció el ceño que bastante fruncido tenía_ per se_ por aquella inexorable herencia paterna que lo hacía ser un muchacho caprichoso, obstinado, orgulloso también. Sintió un pinchazo de furia hacia Gohan; lo alejó en un santiamén. Quizá, como se había dicho antes, ella no dejaba notar lo que, para él, tan evidente era.

Pero, si ella tenía un problema, ¿por qué no lo hablaba con su marido?

Videl no pudo más, el peso de la mirada y la debilidad que no le permitía mantener la fachada la vencieron: lloró. Se levantó de la silla y dio vueltas por la sala, descontrolada. Su muro acababa de derribarse y ahora se sentía desnuda ante una mirada demasiado intensa como para ser tolerada. Unas manos apretaron sus hombros y fue en ese mismo momento donde la situación cedió.

No podía callarlo más: su dolor era evidente y Trunks lo sabía tan bien, quizá mejor, que ella. Por algún motivo, hasta entonces desconocido, él sabía más de ella de lo que ella pensaba y esperaba.

—Videl, no sé qué te sucede. ¡Y sé que estoy siendo entrometido, perdóname!, pero _no soporto_ verte así… ¡Es como si te estuvieras tragando todo, y no lo entiendo! ¡Si necesitas hablar con alguien, por favor, cuenta conmigo! Si no tienes con quién hablar ¡yo te escucharé encantado! —Las manos apretaron más los hombros amados, soñados; la boca expulsó todas las palabras contenidas durante años—: ¡Quiero que cuentes conmigo! ¡Yo te escucharé! ¡Lo haré!

Ella giró sobre su eje, haciendo que las manos se soltaran de sus hombros. Tapándose la boca, sólo tuvo que mirarlo un segundo a los ojos para poder permitirse, por primera vez, ceder ante su intensidad adolescente: su rostro avanzó hacia el hombro de Trunks, se recostó en éste y los ojos bien cerrados, al fin, liberaron las lágrimas que derramaba cada noche; a diferencia de cuando lloraba junto a su marido, dormido él y despierta ella, ahora sí hizo ruido. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento…! —susurró entre lágrimas una y otra vez.

Trunks, que creyó que le explotaba el corazón por tenerla llorando así, apretada a su hombro, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada… —farfulló, loco de ira, amor y empatía, acunándola dulcemente.

En el futuro, él lamentará haberse comportado así. Se dirá que su imprudencia no tiene perdón, que por ser tan entrometido y caprichoso había perdido mucho y ganado poco, sólo un puñado de recuerdos asfixiantes que jamás lo dejarían y la sensibilidad ante ciertos aromas, ciertas texturas, cierto tipo de luces. Y nada más. Pero no podía volver al pasado, no a solucionar el error que cometió cuando dijo lo que dijo:

—Te escucho, Videl…

Ella, sin parar de sollozar, apoyada aún en el hombro de él, tembló al escucharlo. En su fuero interno, deseó lo que tanto desearía al atarse a Trunks: gritar. Debía gritar, debía decirlo todo, largarlo, escupirlo. ¡Debía sacarse el dolor de adentro, gritar cuánto lamentaba sentir que Gohan ya no le inspiraba el mismo amor del pasado, por el desgaste de la relación, por sus estudios y su trabajo y todo eso que hacía mientras ella atisbaba el cielo sin más, sin sueños, sin libertad! Sin alas para volar.

Ella también se arrepentirá. Antes del final, lo hará.

—No aquí —dijo, desconociéndose, Videl. Ya no tenía nada que perder—. No puedo hablar aquí…

—Torre Satán, cuando tú quieras.

Impresionada, ella indagó:

—¿Torre Satán?

Trunks intentó, como pudo, no sonrojarse. La apretó más fuerte. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro: qué bien se sentía ese calor. Era mejor que en la más clara de sus fantasías.

—Recuerdo cuando Gohan tenía que cuidar a Goten y nos llevaban a los dos a los videojuegos frente a la torre… ¿No es un buen lugar? Que sea donde tú digas, entonces.

Que él recordara algo semejante la enterneció. Su cuerpo dejó de lado la tensión ante la ternura que le recordó quién era Trunks: un muchacho, el amigo de Goten. Nada más, nunca.

Se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. Sonrió y asintió.

—Mañana por la tarde…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Videl se arrepintió justo después de aceptar. Trunks se mostró tan aliviado al escucharla —¿por qué?— que no pudo contradecirse en cuanto quiso hacerlo. Concordaron un horario exacto, los dos visiblemente emocionados por todo y por nada, por el pequeño aunque significativo momento que habían compartido. Quiso, ella, decir algo más, lo que fuera; no llegó. Se escuchó un motor proveniente de afuera. ¡Goten, ayúdame con las bolsas, no te vayas para adentro, oye! Eran su suegra y su cuñado. Trunks le hizo una educada reverencia.

—Mañana por la tarde, Videl.

No la miró. Trunks abrió la puerta y corrió hacia Goten. ¡Eh, te estaba esperando! ¡Trunks, pero…! ¡Bah, bah! Me quería ir de casa, el día no estaba para esperar adentro. Videl me invitó un café mientras esperaba. ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? Nada, nada… ¡Señora Chichi, yo la ayudo! ¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Qué amable eres! ¡Está posando, mamá! En realidad es diabólico. ¡Diabólico!

Videl observó la escena desde el umbral de la puerta. Trunks llevaba las bolsas en las dos manos, Goten le hacía caras y él le sacaba la lengua, burlón. Goten terminó por adelantarse, y cuando nadie más que Trunks permanecía en el exterior, él volteó hacia ella. Videl se paralizó cuando él la miró fijo, muy fijo, demasiado fijo. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa decoró el rostro de Trunks antes de dejar de observarla.

Cuando ya no pudo divisarlo más, ella se sintió sumida en la misma cotidianeidad de cada día. Atisbó el cielo con el mismo gesto que ya se hallaba inmortalizado en el recuerdo de Trunks. Se sintió patética, tanto que, furiosa consigo misma, se adentró en su hogar, se empapó de la insatisfacción que la embargaba y dio lugar a un nuevo latido de la angustia. Pronto, estaba desolada como antes de hablar con Trunks.

Por la noche, luego de acostar a Pan, al echarse en la cama junto a Gohan, que leía un complicado libro junto a la lámpara de noche, lo observó en el peor de los estados.

Tenía ganas de tener sexo.

Un sexo tan pasional que fuera capaz de hacerla olvidar de todo en un momento. ¡Sí! Quería ese sexo hecho fuego, ese fuego hecho pasión, de quienes se unen porque el amor que se tienen los hace sentirse uno. ¡Uno! Quería recobrar la unión natural de su cuerpo y el de Gohan, recordarla, instaurarla y perpetuarla. ¡Para siempre, Gohan! Para siempre la chispa de su amor en armonía con la chispa de su pasión. La misma chispa dividida en dos, dualidad de dulzura y erotismo la de una relación verdadera. Se dio vuelta, sin embargo, segura de que Gohan no aceptaría. Cuando no hay voluntad, tampoco hay esperanza. En el fondo de su ser sabía que estaba siendo una estúpida, que debía hablar con Gohan y no con Trunks; pero no quería hablar con Gohan, ese era el problema. Porque el problema era ella. Irle a Gohan con sus dramas, a los cuales ella no les daba el valor que tenían, no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer. Era un lapso: pronto, volvería a unirse apasionadamente a Gohan. Podría recomponer la relación esforzándose al máximo. Sólo debía reunir fuerzas. Quizá, si tomaba a Trunks por un confidente, si se expresaba y expulsaba todo el dolor, podría fortalecerse. Nada más que eso le hacía falta para recuperar la salud de su matrimonio.

¿Realmente?

* * *

Cuánto le había costado dormir. Había pensado en ella hasta gastar todos sus recuerdos, hasta distorsionar todas sus fantasías. Pero finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño. Al despertar, Trunks, tan feliz que la sonrisa era incontrolable, hizo sus actividades —era asistente de su madre en el laboratorio— a la velocidad de la luz. Se largó sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, entusiasmado por serle de ayuda a Videl, por haberse ganado su confianza. ¡Quería verla bien! Nada deseaba más.

* * *

—Te quisiera hacer muy, muy feliz…

—No podrías —dirá ella, sin embargo—. Eres muy joven, Trunks. No lo entenderás, no ahora. Pero no es tu culpa…

»La culpa es toda mía.

* * *

Voló a Satán City chocándose de lleno con el cielo y, ante la torre, se cubrió lo mejor posible con gorra y lentes oscuros. Esperó.

Videl no venía.

Trunks la buscó con la mirada. Nada. La buscó, al fin, con el ki. Cerca de la torre, media hora después de la pactada, la encontró en una de las tres fuentes de la plazoleta, de espaldas al lugar de encuentro. Como si no quisiera ser vista. Preocupado, Trunks la sorprendió sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Videl?

Ella se sobresaltó. También usaba un gorro y unos lentes. No le respondió; los nervios se le notaban a la legua. Trunks, intentando animarla, bromeó:

—¿Verdad que es molesta la gente y la prensa? Ser heredero de algo es una mierda.

Videl, hasta escucharlo tapada por la bola de angustia que ahora había tomado la forma de su sombra y la había cubierto por completo, se permitió reír en un amargo intento de resistir.

—Es muy, muy molesta —aseguró, limpiando con inmenso disimulo sus lágrimas.

Él, al ver tanta ternura en ella, en sus gestos, en su estado, se vio abrumado por la atracción. La locura empezó, sin más, a florecer.

Después de la pausa que tanta perfección le provocaba, dijo:

—¡Al fin alguien me entiende! Odio ser Trunks Brief y tener que andar cuidándome de los malditos periodistas de esas ridículas revistas de espectáculos. ¡Ya quisiera yo poder hacer lo que se me venga en gana en el momento en el que se me dé la gana!

* * *

—… Estar así para siempre.

Así, desnudo como lo estará, encerrado con ella como lo estará, atado invariablemente a ella como lo estará. Estar así, desnudo y ella desnuda, desnudos y en carne viva.

Perdidos.

* * *

Ella rio apenas. Sí, claro que se sentía identificada con él. ¿Cómo no? Si lo pensaba, ellos eran ciertamente parecidos: hijos de gente importante, familia adinerada, desprecio por la fama, atracción por las artes marciales, ansia de vidas con perfiles más bajos que los de sus progenitores. Si había alguien que podía entenderla siendo Videl Satán en persona, ese era Trunks Brief, heredero de la Capsule Corp., la compañía más poderosa del mundo.

—¿Te arrepentiste, Videl?

¿Qué clase de capacidad tenía ese joven con ella, que le presentía todo y jamás le erraba al clavo? Videl, anulada, asintió. Se había arrepentido con una enorme facilidad. Al despertarse, se sentía llena de energía, dispuesta a hablar y descargarse en pos de fortalecerse; con el avanzar de la jornada, la minimización de su problema la llevó a decepcionarse: ¿de qué le iba a servir hablar con un adolescente que seguramente terminaría riéndose de sus problemas? Había ido porque algo dentro de ella anhelaba contar lo que le sucedía; no lo había enfrentado por no soportar su imperdonable debilidad.

—Yo jamás le cuento a nadie lo que me pasa —aseguró, seria. Las lágrimas, de momento, quedaron atrás—. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada, aunque quiera.

—Eso no es bueno —respondió Trunks. Se mostraba, pese a los nervios que Videl le generaba, convencido. El problema era, ¿de qué? Ella no tenía idea; él jamás había estado tan seguro de algo como de esto: ayudarla a ella, servirle a ella, ser usado por ella para que pudiera estar bien—. Vivo rodeado de gente extraña que nunca dice lo que piensa o siente, sino que lo expresa con sus comportamientos. Siempre me ha irritado eso de mamá y papá: deberían ser más francos y no esperar a que uno les lea el pensamiento. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Siempre intenté ser distinto a ellos, por lo menos en ese aspecto. Pienso que decir lo que nos pasa es algo… sensato.

Videl rio por tercera vez.

—Es muy sensato, sí. Eso habla… bien de ti, Trunks.

Sacando pecho, contando cada esbozo de sonrisa que ella le regalaba, él prosiguió:

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! Todos pasamos por malos momentos, ¿qué tiene de malo admitirlo? Videl, no te preguntaré qué te sucede, ¡juro que no insistiré más!, pero sí te recomendaré que hables con alguien de confianza. ¿Lo has hablado con Gohan?

Videl negó, su boca entornando un amargo gesto. Trunks notó el ceño fruncido por debajo de los lentes, el apriete que las manos de Videl ejercían sobre del borde de la fuente en la que estaban sentados, el tiritar irregular de su cuerpo, la palidez.

El problema se llamaba Gohan.

Trunks, aun cuando la añoraba con cada molécula de su ser, aun cuando sentía por ella un gran cariño atado a una eterna admiración platónica, se lamentó de la situación. ¿Gohan y ella con problemas? Creerlo le costaba sobremanera. Ellos dos formaban la pareja ejemplar, el ideal a seguir, la perfección. Ellos y Pan eran la más dulce de las familias, la más pura de las que integraban los Guerreros Z.

No era posible.

Trunks dejó de cavilar cuando Videl se puso de pie. Se disponía a marcharse. Sujetándola del brazo, él no se lo permitió. De pie ante la fuente, se miraron. Por debajo de los lentes oscuros, lo hicieron con extrema fijeza. No había contacto directo entre sus pieles, mas bastaba estar en contacto al fin. Una pequeña nueva revolución se suscitó entre los dos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos algo? No te preguntaré nada más, lo prometo.

—¿Para qué tomar algo juntos si no vamos a hablar?

—No quiero que te vayas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Triste!

—Trunks, no somos más que conocidos. ¡¿Qué te importa lo que me sucede?!

En el tono, Trunks percibió el carácter. ¡Era la vieja Videl! ¡La que nada se callaba, la que todo lo admitía! Aguantándose sonreír, hizo lo que debía para despertarla: provocarla.

—¡Yo sólo estaba siendo cortés! ¡¿No te parecería muy frío de mi parte que te viera triste y no quisiera animarte, siendo que nos conocemos hace más de diez años?! ¡Bah! Mujeres…

—¡Mujeres, dices! ¡Pero mira qué machista resultó el niño!

—¡Si somos amables, nos critican! ¡Y si no lo somos, también!

—¡Bah!

Videl se desasió de él. Trunks, al verla cruzada de brazos, ofendida por demás con su actitud, sonrió notoriamente, sin aguantarse más.

—Ésta eres más tú —dijo en tierno tono.

—¡¿Acaso dices que no soy más que una histérica?!

—Digo que no te quedas callada cuando algo te molesta; eso es muy propio de ti. No tragarte lo que te pasa como estabas haciéndolo hace un momento.

Al entender la intención de Trunks, revivir a la Videl de siempre a través de la muestra de su carácter, ella se derrumbó. Quizá el método había sido un tanto burdo, mas la intención había sido buena.

Y aunque no venía de su marido, era la intención que necesitaba que tuvieran para con ella.

—Me rindo. Confiaré en ti…

Porque Videl ya no tenía nada por perder. Su alma estaba apagada, la pasión se le había borrado del espíritu y la relación entre Gohan y ella agonizaba. Y eso, se juró por enésima vez, ante aquel con quien sería infiel, no iba a suceder. Porque ella iba a luchar.

O eso pensaba, de momento.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

**Nota final III**

* * *

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer! Por sus hermosos comentarios y los favoritos también. Estoy muy contenta por la respuesta que tuvo este pequeño experimento. ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada!_

_No tengo mucho para decir más que agradecerles puntualmente a __**Dev**__, __**LDGV**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**Dika**__, __**SteelMermaid**__, __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Loregar**__, __**Ardisha**__ (XD), __**TourquoiseMoon**__ y __**Fiorella**__ por sus reviews. A las últimas dos, a __**Fiorella**__ y __**Tour**__, les quiero dedicar este capítulo, porque SIEMPRE están, porque siempre me incentivan a mejorar y son dulces y hermosas. ¡Las adoro, chicas! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

_**Steel Mermaid**__, espero no caer en los lugares obvios. Tengo mi perspectiva sobre esta clase de temáticas, pero creéme que apuesto a describir esto desde cómo puede pasarle a cualquiera. No quiero que haya ni buenos ni malos, no quiero que todo se reduzca a la insatisfacción sexual de Videl y nada más; aspiro a otra cosa, a algo más grande y profundo. ¡Espero mi planteo vaya tomando más forma con el correr de los capítulos! Mil gracias por estar desde hace años del otro lado, linda. =)_

_Gracias __**Dev**__ por darme latigazos virtuales para seguirlo. ¡Me encanta que me leas! ¡No sabés cuánto! Te quiero, amiga._

_Y eso… ¡Gracias por leer! Sé que esta insistencia de Trunks es un poco pesada, pero me parece que era necesaria: Videl no iba a ceder fácilmente, no va con ella hacerlo. A partir de acá, como decimos en Argentina, «se pudre todo». XD ¡Espero hacerlo lo mejor posible! Voy a esforzarme. =)_

_Gracias __**Kawaii**__ por tu entrevista. ¡Te recontra mega admiro, Emperatriz! Sos la mejor._

_¡Ah! Y en el prólogo dije que esto iba a durar unos siete capítulos. Creo que me quedé corta. Por mis cálculos, serán unos diez u once. Por ahora. ¡Luego veremos! No me voy a presionar mucho con eso. ¡Quiero disfrutar y nada más!_

_Besos a todos, nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. IV

—¿Te pasa que ciertos ambientes te recuerdan sensaciones?

—Sí.

—Esta luz, por ejemplo…

—Me trae recuerdos, sí.

—A mí también, Trunks. Me trae recuerdos…

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**IV**

* * *

No hablaron, no cruzaron ni una palabra, no hasta ese momento. Ante el café que ella pidió, al igual que él, en una modesta cafetería ubicada a mitad de cuadra en una pequeña calle de Satán City, Videl no tuvo más opción: debía mostrar las cicatrices, debía confesar sus sentimientos. Debía admitir la verdad:

—Gohan y yo no estamos en buen momento. —No miró a Trunks al decirlo; fijó la vista en la cuchara que estaba junto a la taza, sobre el platito. Sollozó y se arrepintió de decirlo—. Lo siento…

—¡Videl, no! No pasa nada, no te disculpes. Lamento escuchar esto.

Lo hacía. Si bien pronto protagonizaría el gran desliz de la vida de esa mujer, si bien era ella única e irrepetible para él, lamentaba el mal momento que atravesaba con su marido. Admiraba a Gohan, lo hacía desde siempre por verlo como ese hermano mayor que nunca había tenido y siempre había deseado, un hermano admirable, perfecto. Recalcitrantemente perfecto. Un instante de furia convulsionó sus facciones. Videl lo escrutó, impresionada. ¿Por qué, a Trunks, todo lo que le dolía a ella parecía dolerle por igual? Muy poco le faltaba para entenderlo.

Por desgracia.

Para Trunks, escucharla le significaba entender todo. Con razón atisbaba así el cielo, con razón contenía las lágrimas, con razón era tan palpable su tristeza. Se sintió terrible al entender que ella sufría por el quiebre de su matrimonio.

—Nunca, en más de diez años, tuvimos una crisis… —agregó ella, más avergonzada que nunca por su dolor.

—Por eso no hablas con él…

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no me sale. Lo veo tan maduro y tan ocupado… Lo mío es estúpido, un capricho.

Y no mentía, realmente lo pensaba. Trunks notó que ella estaba convencida de sus palabras. Impetuosamente, largó lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Lo dijo apresurado, deslizándolo con urgencia:

—No es estúpido que te sientas en crisis con tu marido.

Videl, observando la cuchara, esbozó una resignada sonrisa.

—No es su culpa, ¿entiendes? Soy yo… —Fingiendo toda la convicción que no portaba, Videl tomó, con gesto amargo, uno o dos sorbos de café. Dejó la taza en el plato, lo cual provocó un sonoro ruido. Videl, entendía Trunks, estaba furiosa—. Quizá estoy un poco desencantada de mi vida en Paoz… Todo es tan perfecto, tan endemoniadamente perfecto, que me da nostalgia y empiezo a rememorar cosas del pasado. Como cuando peleaba con los delincuentes entre clases…

Trunks, al captar la frustración de Videl, no pudo hacer más que experimentar una pequeña muerte. Al estar por primera vez tan en confianza con su más inmenso amor platónico, se daba cuenta de que ella, quizá, le gustaba más de lo que creía. Mucho más.

—Tanto que de sólo pensar en que esto se termine… ¡Tanto que…! —balbuceará encima de ella, sensualmente unido a ella, tan devastado por el inminente final como ella.

* * *

Clavándole las uñas en los hombros, ella contestará en un absurdo intento de traerlo y traerse a la realidad:

—Terminará…

—¡Pero no quiero…! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

Y llorarán juntos, de ahí en más, él en ella y ella en él, dos cuerpos formando uno hundidos en una bruma de culpas, pasión y desolación.

Terminará, sí.

Quieran o no, terminará.

* * *

Una nueva punzada de odio hizo suyo a Trunks. Habló sin pensar, de nuevo:

—¿Extrañas eso?

Videl esbozó la misma sonrisa resignada de antes. La dejó fija en su rostro en lo posterior.

—Extraño todo. —Y no supo cuánto hasta admitirlo. La llenaron abrumadoras sensaciones que pusieron en peligro la entereza que, con gran esfuerzo, estaba luchando por mantener. Por un momento, pensó en levantarse e irse. ¡Y cuánto se arrepentirá en el futuro por no hacerlo! Permaneció ante Trunks sin más, entregada—. Extraño… No sé, extraño muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Sentirme útil, dar todo de mí por todo cuanto creo que debe hacerse.

—¿Por la justicia?

—Por el bienestar de las personas. Extraño… —La sonrisa la abandonó—. Extraño ser la de antes, esa Videl que peleaba con criminales y daba todo y más de sí en pos de lograr que las vidas de las personas fueran por lo menos un poco mejores. Extraño la adrenalina, las peleas, la emoción. Extraño mucho a esa Videl…

Trunks se dijo, internamente, que extrañaba lo mismo. Al sentir esa suerte de nostalgia por esa mujer de carácter y altruismo que había conocido, lo invadió una gran tristeza. La veía apagada, indefensa, desdibujada, en diametral oposición a esa que solía ser su amor platónico.

Era cierto: Videl ya no era la del pasado.

Creer muerta a la de sus recuerdos era como una estaca en medio del corazón.

—Era una Videl genial —dijo, convencido.

Videl vio la intensidad que él expresaba. Notó un algo poderoso en Trunks: parecía profesarle un inquebrantable respeto, incluso un ápice de admiración. Contrariada por la actitud cada vez más sospechosa de su joven confidente, pensó en la que solía ser. Más palabras brotaron de ella:

—Extraño estudiar.

—¿Estudiar?

—Pensaba seguir una carrera. De joven, lo anhelaba mucho.

—¿Qué carrera?

—Policía.

—Vaya, va mucho contigo.

—Pero no lo hice porque papá no estaba de acuerdo. Gohan, de alguna manera, tampoco: cuando creces, casi inconscientemente, deseas corregir en tu vida los defectos de tus padres, como tú, que no quieres guardarte las cosas así como ellos lo hacen. —Trunks, que la escuchaba atentamente, asintió—. Siempre me molestó la mentira de papá.

—¿La de Cell?

—Sí. Como mamá murió cuando yo era una niña fue inevitable aferrarme mucho a papá, así como él lo hizo conmigo. Me molestaba, por quererlo tanto, que justamente él se hubiera adjudicado algo que no había hecho. Yo deseaba ayudar de verdad, adjudicándome sólo mis propios logros. De alguna manera, lo que quería era corregir los errores de papá. No literalmente, no por reprocharle algo, pero…

—Nos pasa a todos, supongo… —Trunks se rascó la nuca—. Admiro demasiado a mi papá por todo lo que vivió en su vida, por haber aguantado humillaciones de ese tirano para el que trabajaba y por haberse sacrificado por todos contra Majin Buu, entre tantas otras cosas que le admiro, como su poder, su inteligencia y su carácter. Pero esas pequeñas cosas que también tiene no son las que le prefiero, ciertas actitudes, tú sabes. Inconscientemente, tal vez, quiero hacer las cosas mucho mejor que él.

—Exacto, Trunks. Me pasa con Pan: quiero que ella me supere en todo, que no cometa mis errores, que tome mis defectos como ejemplo para hacer las cosas mejor. Pero no me siento, ahora, un ejemplo digno de ella…

La tristeza tapó el rostro de Videl. Trunks observó la mano posada sobre la mesa. Qué ganas de estrecharla y darle calor. Qué ganas de besarla, de amarla, de jamás dejarla ir.

—Papá me insistió para que no siguiera esa carrera porque no creía que fuera para mí. Él siempre quiso que yo fuera una princesa, supongo; que no moviera un dedo para nada. Y Gohan…

—¿Dijiste que de alguna manera tampoco estaba de acuerdo? ¿Por qué?

Videl terminó el café. Apretando los párpados, armó las oraciones antes de proferirlas:

—Gohan quería mantener a la familia. No quería que yo trabajara; quería hacerlo todo él. Con una buena intención, por supuesto, porque Gohan es una buena persona. —Abrió los ojos; sonrió un mero instante a su interlocutor—. Gohan, como sabrás, admira mucho a su mamá, así como Goten lo hace.

—Goten la ama más que a nada en el mundo. Chichi es admirable.

—Lo es. Aunque a veces reñimos por tonteras, créeme que la aprecio enormemente. Ella dio todo por sus hijos. Luchó por ellos cuando Goku no estaba, procuró que nunca les faltara nada, fue madre y padre al mismo tiempo. Gohan quería arreglar el error de su papá. No me lo ha dicho nunca, pero entendiendo la relación que tengo con mi papá, me parece algo evidente: Gohan quiere _todo_ para mí y para Pan… Insistirme para que no trabajara tenía que ver con una clase de vida «ideal» que ansiaba darme, no con prohibirme lo que yo quisiera hacer.

Trunks estaba admirado. Qué observadora era Videl, qué bien parecía analizar las cosas. Todo cuanto decía tenía mucho sentido. Todo se lo admiraba.

—Pero lo hizo.

Videl apretó sus manos, ahora entrelazadas entre sus rodillas, bajo la mesa.

—Sí. La intención de darme una vida relajada fue buena pero fue mala también. Nada me entusiasma, mi vida en Paoz es demasiado calma para mí. Quisiera hacer mucho, mucho más…

Trunks sentía la furia viajándole por las venas. Se contuvo de decir con palabrotas lo que pensaba; suspiró y fue lo más educado posible. Estaba colérico.

—Videl, discúlpame… Pienso que… Eh… —Un suspiro más profundo. Debes contenerte, no te vayas de boca, no seas imprudente—. Gohan tendría que haber pensado más en ti. Digo… Él te conoce, él sabe cómo eres. ¿No era muy obvio que no era esa la vida que deseabas? Para mí…, si me dejas decirlo…, es obvio.

Al final, el rostro de Trunks ardía en un adorable tono carmesí. Videl sintió una suerte de ternura. Era como si el que le hubiera dicho esas palabras fuera Goten. Le dio esa ternura de hermano menor, de niño, de muchachito. Y cuánta razón, si lo pensaba, tenía. Trunks tenía la verdad de su lado: ella era apta para otra clase de vida, sus ideales no hacían juego con los de una vida recluida en las montañas. Gohan no lo había notado, había mantenido en alto la idea que tenía de la familia perfecta y la había llevado a cabo casi a la perfección. Salvo por la infelicidad de Videl, todo había salido perfecto. Gohan no había errado en nada.

Gohan sólo sabía tener buenas intenciones.

—Es culpa mía, en realidad —exclamó ella de un segundo al otro, jugueteando nerviosamente con un sobre de azúcar, sus manos nuevamente sobre la mesa—. Es culpa mía porque no estoy afrontando la vida como debería hacerlo. Debería aceptar todo y seguir luchando por mi familia. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Eso, siendo que deseas otra cosa, sería resignarse. Tú no eres esa clase de mujer.

Esas palabras sonaron como música para Videl. Se emocionó sobremanera al captarlas, al recibirlas mientras miraba el dulce rostro del adolescente. Videl deseó abrazar a Trunks. Necesitaba un abrazo fuerte, comprometido. Necesitaba amor. Al pensarlo, al sentir aquella tan puntual necesidad, rompió el sobre de azúcar sin querer. Rápidamente, derramó el contenido en la taza vacía, aunque eso no evitó que también cayera sobre el platito y la mesa. Sus manos eran un manojo de nervios, temblaban así como toda Videl lo hacía. Había algo que ella no estaba entendiendo, tanto en sus reacciones como en las de él.

No se percataba del amor pasional y desmedido que él le tenía.

No se percataba de la alegría que Trunks le provocaba con su compañía.

—También pensé en ser abogada —comentó, necesitada aún de decir todo lo que tanto había callado durante meses, durante años.

—Va contigo, como lo otro.

—Pero es una carrera muy extensa, lleva tiempo y… no tengo ese tiempo. No puedo dejar a Pan sola. ¿Y si tengo un examen y ella está enferma? ¿Y si tengo una jornada de clase muy extensa y no puedo darle su almuerzo, su merienda, ni siquiera el desayuno? ¿Y si no me queda tiempo para jugar con ella en el jardín, como tanto nos gusta hacer? No puedo ni tampoco quiero perderme a Pan.

—Pero sus abuelos…

—No es lo mismo. Quiero estar con mi hija, necesito a Pan. Si no fuera por ella…

—¿Ya te hubieras ido?

Videl sollozó al responder mentalmente la pregunta.

—Sí.

—Pero no es justo que te frenes por ella.

—No eres padre, Trunks —sentenció Videl, un tanto molesta—. No lo entenderías. Y aunque lo fueras, tampoco lo harías.

Al escucharla, él se sintió un tanto menospreciado. Al segundo, pudo comprender la naturaleza de las palabras. Comparó situaciones y, al fin, tuvo su respuesta:

—Sé que una mamá es una mamá. Mi mamá trabaja muy duro y aun así jamás la sentí ausente, porque cuando ella no estaba o no podía, ahí estaba mi abuela y mi abuelo. Quizá…, no te digo que lo hagas conscientemente, pero (espero no te ofendas) como tu mamá murió cuando eras niña, no quieres que Pan…

Trunks no pudo hablar más: Videl se quitó los lentes y lo contempló con fijeza, impresionada por el análisis que su confidente acababa de hacer.

En el clavo.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, Trunks. —Los ojos se llenaron de unas lágrimas que ella bien limpió antes de seguir. Ya no las dejaría caer. Ya no. En cambio, se esforzó por sonreír—. Mi mamá murió muy joven. Tenía mi edad, más o menos. Casi no la recuerdo.

—Te aterra que Pan no te recuerde.

—Me aterra, sí. Y me aterra vivir una vida vacía, siendo que tengo salud. Mamá no tuvo una oportunidad. Yo la tengo y… y no la aprovecho… ¡Estoy desperdiciando mi salud…!

No más fortaleza: ante el recuerdo y la verdad, se tapó los ojos con las manos, apoyó los codos en la mesa y lloró. Trunks se paralizó; no sabía qué hacer. Quiso levantarla y sentarla sobre él, estrecharla en sus brazos, mecerla como si ella fuera una muñeca. Quería besar esas lágrimas y borrar todo sufrimiento de su rostro. Se contuvo de sujetar sus muñecas para destaparle el rostro y entonces notó el entorno: las dos o tres personas que tomaban café en el casi vacío establecimiento quedaron absortas ante la imagen de los dos. Debía llevársela, ¿pero a dónde? Tanteó en su bolsillo su caja de cápsulas, la abrió y se resignó: no había llevado la casa-cápsula. No tenía ningún lugar al cual llevar a Videl.

La contempló. Lloraba sin detenerse. Sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar y nada más, se levantó y arrastró su silla junto a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la jaló hacia él. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Videl se dejó hacer. Contra su oído, sintió el latir exacerbado del corazón de Trunks, quien también estaba agitado, a quien ella parecía haberle contagiado el temblor. ¿Por qué?

—Videl…

—Lo siento…

Ella intentó desasirse; los brazos de él no lo permitieron.

—Llora todo lo que quieras. Estoy aquí.

—Me estoy abusando de tu confianza. ¡Y lloro por verdaderas tonterías!

—No son tonterías: todo lo que te pasa puede pasarle a cualquiera. Que te preocupe tanto la gente y tu familia, que pienses tan poco en ti y tanto en los demás dice muchas cosas buenas sobre ti.

—Son trivialidades…

—No lo son. Te duelen, así que son cosas serias.

—Eres demasiado joven, no lo entiendes…

—¡Oye! No soy un niño. Tengo un año más que Goten.

Trunks rio luego de decir lo último. Videl, aún entre lágrimas, se contagió. Con debilidad, pero lo hizo. Notando cómo menguaba segundo a segundo el tiritar del cuerpo de Videl, sintiendo cómo ella dejaba paulatinamente de sollozar, él habló y habló todo lo que pudo, intentando incentivarla:

—Deberías buscar algo que logre emocionarte, alguna actividad entretenida. ¡Eso hago yo cuando me harto de trabajar con mi madre en el laboratorio! Porque no te das una idea de lo insoportable que es. Entre mi mamá que grita, mi abuelo que no para un minuto de fumar, Tama de hombro en hombro, mi abuela y sus dulces y refrescos, las mil millones de mascotas del jardín interno… ¡El maldito dinosaurio! ¡Siempre se comía mis tareas, me hacía rehacerlas una y otra vez…!

Videl rio más. Sin darse cuenta, se sentía de maravillas en brazos de él. No lo notaba, porque su mente estaba en otra parte, pero se sentía bien y a gusto en brazos de Trunks. Sentía que nada malo podía pasar. Pese a su juventud e inmadurez, Trunks la hacía sentir protegida. No era una sensación que la antigua Videl hubiera elegido: ¡ella no quería ser protegida; quería proteger! Pero en ese momento, sintiéndose tan débil, tan desmoronada, nada podía ser mejor que la sensación reconfortante que podían dar dos brazos y un pecho del cual brotaban vehementes latidos.

Era todo cuanto había necesitado: un abrazo, un consuelo, un momento de satisfacción.

Era en los brazos de la persona equivocada.

—¿Y si entrenas con tu hija?

—No hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle a Pan.

—Mmm… ¿Y si vuelves a ser El Gran Saiyaman Nro. 2?

—¡Ya estoy vieja para esas cosas! —Videl largó una potente carcajada.

No obstante, permaneció hundida en el pecho de Trunks. No se daba cuenta de que la satisfacción no era «normal».

—¿Vieja? Videl, eres muy joven aún. ¡Tienes veintisiete, no ochenta y ocho!

Videl frunció el ceño. Se supo sonrojada. Recordó su imagen avejentada ante el espejo y, ante un Trunks exaltado por tenerla pegada a él, negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy fuera de forma.

—¿Ya no entrenas?

—No.

—Deberías retomar.

—Ya no soy la de antes.

—¿Y si sales más seguido con tus amigas?

—¿Amigas…?

—¿No tienes?

—No muchas…

Ninguna, de hecho. Había perdido todo contacto con Iresa, la única amiga «verdadera» que había tenido en la secundaria. La vida, las cosas, los ideales las habían distanciado. Por tenerla en sus contactos en la red social que prácticamente no usaba, sabía que Iresa tenía un muy buen puesto en una importante compañía, que tenía buen pasar y mantenía aquella elegancia y belleza que tanto la caracterizaban. Por lo demás, la desconocía por completo. Y quizá era mejor así. Trunks rio apenas; el movimiento de su pecho, por la risa, la relajó de alguna forma mágica e inexplicable.

—¡Videl, por favor! Enseña artes marciales en alguna escuela de tu padre, busca alguna actividad entretenida, haz ejercicio, date ratos para estar sola (mamá lo hace y dice que la ayuda a no volverse —tan— loca), mira películas, adopta algún pasatiempo inesperado… ¡No sé! Pero haz algo por ti, algo que te dé adrenalina y que te llene de energía. Cuando tú estés bien, podrás estar bien con Gohan.

—No es tan fácil… ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Lo que me pasa no es importante; es…!

—Eres muy buena persona: es hora de pensar en ti.

Se miraron sin soltarse, él con lentes y ella no. Videl, la parte dulce de ella, sonrió con franqueza. Por algún motivo, el diálogo entre ellos era fácil, se daba de manera sencilla.

Era un placer hablar con Trunks.

Él, ante esa mirada y esa sonrisa, se sintió infantilmente enamorado. En el punto más recóndito de su alma, presentía que debía alejarse de ella lo antes posible por la mera existencia de Gohan, que amenazaba desde la nada misma con destruirlo todo; no era capaz de alejarse, sin embargo. Sentía que si la soltaba se le derrumbaría el mundo entero. Fatal, exagerado, pasional, pervertido; todos esos sentires y más eran los que formaban el amor que experimentaba por esa mujer.

—Así crecí, perdiendo clases sin que realmente me importara para irme a trabajar con la policía.

—Derrotando criminales.

—Rechazando los lujos que papá intentaba darme. Prefería donar esa ropa carísima que me daba, esos vestidos que yo jamás usaba. Aunque no voy a mentir: nunca le rechazaba las naves…

—¿Quién lo haría? ¡Las naves son las naves!

—¡Trunks!

Rieron medio minuto. Videl lo escuchó suspirar.

—Ni siquiera ibas a un colegio privado. Ibas a la escuela del Estado.

—Porque quería ser una más. No Videl, la hija de Mr. Satán…

Trunks sintió que era él quien hablaba, no ella. ¡Se escuchó a sí mismo! Era él, desinteresado de todos esos lujos que el dinero bien hubiera podido darle, concentrado en cosas que le gustaban de verdad —las motos, la mecánica, las salidas, los viajes, la libertad— y no en posturas y apariencias. Conmovido por sentir que ella hablaba usando sus palabras, sintiéndose un calco masculino de ella, levantó una mano. Amagó con acariciar la mejilla de Videl; su mano permaneció suspendida en el aire, a medio camino. Se identificaba con ella, lo hacía ahora mucho más que en otros tiempos. No recordaba, francamente, cuánto se parecía a ella. La mano se tornó puño; aún era capaz de domarse.

No por mucho.

—Tu sacrificio es noble. Eso te hace una persona demasiado especial, Videl. Pero… pienso que… es hora de que pienses en ti. Es injusto que no lo hagas, ¡no lo entiendo!

—Cuando eres adulto tienes que priorizar. No es como cuando eres adolescente, cuando tienes tiempo para todo; al crecer, al formar una familia, es ésta la prioridad, no tu propia vida.

—¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! Si tú fueras mi esposa, no permitiría que me tuvieras como tu prioridad. Para mantener la familia pondría todas mis energías contigo, no permitiría que tú sostengas algo sin mi ayuda ni viceversa. Eso te daría tiempo a tener tus cosas… porque…

La culpa calló a Trunks. Videl se paralizó al escucharlo y un denso silencio se produjo, cortado por los autos, por la cuchara revolviendo el café, por el sobre de azúcar al abrirse, por el hombre pidiendo la cuenta al camarero; todo lo que acontecía aparte del mundo que eran los dos. Trunks sabía que había hablado de más y ese error no pasaría desapercibido. Tarde o temprano, el castigo llegaría.

—¿Qué cosas dices…? —susurró Videl.

Trunks no pudo contestar. La soltó y retornó la silla a su lugar de origen, ante ella. El mundo se iba a derrumbar y él se merecería cara escombro sobre el cuerpo. ¡Estaba abrazando a una mujer casada en crisis con su marido y le estaba asegurando que si él fuera su esposo no le permitiría olvidarse de ella misma…! Estaba admitiendo todo lo que sentía, incluso las partes aún incomprensibles de su vasto sentir. Y estaba criticando sin querer —también queriendo— al marido de Videl, a Gohan en persona, al nunca criticable y perfecto ser.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Videl, al verse despojada del enternecedor calor, se sintió contrariada. Una subyugante ansiedad la invadió. Observó a Trunks, percibió sus nervios, su edad y sus buenas intenciones. Percibió algo más a lo cual no pudo etiquetar. Quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, quiso indagar: ¿por qué me sueltas? Estábamos riendo, estábamos bien. ¿Por qué cortaste eso, esa paz tan bonita…? Al contener las preguntas, al saborearlas, toda ella se sonrojó.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

—¿Trunks…? —susurró, confundida. Sujetó su hombro. Al notar cómo él le evadía la mirada, traspasó la barrera al quitarle los lentes y dejarlos caer sobre la mesa. Como una madre a punto de retar a su hijo, lo obligó a mirarla tomándolo del mentón—. ¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta quebró todo al unirse al tacto y la contemplación. Trunks se vio incapaz de contestar y de reprimir. Su sangre fluyó a mayor velocidad, su corazón se aceleró, su piel se sensibilizó junto con su olfato, con su vista; todos sus sentidos se vieron afectados por ella, potenciados en lo consecuente. A Videl, sin darse cuenta, le pasó lo mismo, se vació de reacción y se entregó a la inercia, que no era inercia y nada más: era su instinto en esplendor. Trunks, sin más aire ya, sin más frenos por el deseo que lo recorría, sujetó la mano de ella, que continuaba en su mentón. Una mano rozó a otra en medio del espacio que los separaba, ahora sobre la mesa, y ese roce bastó para electrificarlos. Videl no fue consciente de la situación, no inmediatamente. Petrificada delante de Trunks, perdió, así como él, todo el aire que contenía. Trunks, delirando, excitado, sintiendo la sangre concentrándose en sus más sensibles puntos, no pudo ni quiso detenerse: el dedo corazón y el dedo índice de su mano viajaron juntos sobre la superficie de la mano de Videl, que no se movió un ápice. Subieron hasta la muñeca a un milímetro por hora, bajaron incluso en más pronunciada lentitud, en hipnótico movimiento. El tinte en las miradas cambió así como la naturaleza de la caricia, que no era tierna; era erótica. Los dos corazones latieron a la velocidad de la luz, desbocados, acalorados. El solo hecho de tocarse les había significado perderse, perderse a sí mismos, al resto del universo; a todo, menos al otro. ¿Cómo podían erizarse así, cómo podían experimentar esos escalofríos tan tremendos, cómo podían sonrojarse hasta lo obsceno por una efímera caricia que por lo erótica que se sentía resultaba inolvidable?

Un descubrimiento, el entendimiento de lo que les estaba sucediendo, los sacudió al mismo tiempo: había piel. Sí, la había como a veces la hay con determinadas personas que jamás elegimos, que nos parecieran predestinadas. Cuestiones químicas que desplazan a la razón, atracción irracional hacia otro ser, deseo sexual nacido de la nada misma por la compatibilidad que existe entre dos cuerpos; sexualmente, ellos, quisieran o no, eran compatibles. Ambos comprendieron todo cuando sus instintos demandaron acariciar más, cuando los dedos se entrelazaron; cuando los dedos, calientes así como rojas las pieles de los rostros, provocaron más escalofríos por lo voluptuoso de la caricia.

Trunks entendió, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de acariciarla, que así como se sentía implicado e identificado con ella en lo emocional, se sentía también sexualmente atado a ella. Lo hacía por algo que era tan inexplicable como evidente: ella siempre le había provocado calor, atracción. Ahora, lo único que hacía era expresar esa inspiración que toda ella engendraba en su ser. Quien jamás lo había notado, mucho menos sentido, enamorada y sólo con ojos para su marido desde hacía más de una década, era Videl, que en ese Trunks que se le presentaba como un hombre, un adulto, vio el mismo deseo que ella sentía por la caricia de los dedos. Una fuerza incontrolable, impetuosa, la llenó. Se creyó capaz de todo por el ardor que su sangre propagaba por su cuerpo. ¡Estaba viva! Esta mujer está viva, siente y puede, también, hacer sentir. Esta mujer tiene fuerza, juventud, energías para todo, para demasiado.

Esta mujer siente pasión.

Escrutó, fuera de sí, olvidando al entorno y a la realidad, los ojos, la boca, la piel de Trunks y, por un enigmático segundo, se imaginó besándolo, desvistiéndolo, rozándolo con los labios.

Intimando con él.

—¡No!

Videl se soltó en un violento ademán. Sin emitir palabra, salió corriendo de la cafetería. Trunks respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. El mundo se derrumbó, sin más. Pidió la cuenta, se acomodó la ropa, se puso los lentes y salió tras ella. En la puerta de la cafetería se concentró. Fácil fue hallar el intermitente ki de Videl, nervioso, subiendo y bajando en total exaltación. Vertiginosamente, enceguecido por la cortina de deseo que lo cubría, corrió en dirección a ella. Deseaba llegar a su casa y tocarse para saciar el hambre sexual que lo acechaba, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pensando en ella y en nadie más. Pero no: deseaba saciarse debajo de ella, ser su instrumento de liberación, su inyección de peligro y vida.

Quería ser de ella.

Gohan se le desapareció. No lo recordó más, no con semejante hambre a cuestas. Quería ser engullido en cuerpo y alma por Videl.

Ahora.

Llegó a un callejón. Al fondo, en la oscuridad, Videl lloraba tapándose la boca con ambas manos, su espalda pegada a la pared de una vieja fábrica abandonada. Al verlo, ella no se contuvo. Gritó:

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, chiquillo?! ¡¿Acaso me crees una de esas niñas con las que de seguro te besas cuando sales con Goten?! ¡Tengo marido! ¡Y LO AMO! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

Trunks, movido por su lado más irracional, en celo tanto como platónicamente atraído se sentía, se quitó los lentes, fue hacia ella, destapó la boca sujetando las muñecas y tomó una mano entre las suyas. Retomó, como en la cafetería, la caricia: hizo exactamente lo mismo, ascender y descender, hipnotizar con el tacto y la mirada a la mujer que lo volvía loco.

—Dime que no sientes nada y me iré… —farfulló en un trémulo hilo de voz—. Dilo y te juro que jamás volveré a molestarte…

Videl se vio arrinconada. ¡Claro que la volvía loca esa caricia! ¡La volvía loca como nada que hubiera experimentado alguna vez! Era la caricia más erótica y asfixiante que había sentido. ¡Y se odiaba por haberla sentido así, tan a la perfección! Luchando contra el deseo que le nació por él, por todo ese cuerpo joven de prohibido muchacho de mirada penetrante, su razón trató de imponerse. ¡¿Qué mierda haces, mujer?! ¡Es un adolescente y tú estás casada! Los dedos ascendieron y descendieron sobre su palma en amatorio vaivén, y la razón de Videl se esfumó.

En su vida había sentido tal necesidad de otro ser.

—¡Dime que no sientes nada y me iré!

Videl no emitió palabra. Toda su piel estaba erizada; todo su deseo, exacerbado. Quería hundirlo en ella y gozar. Nada más.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué me estás haciendo…?! —chilló sin más escapatoria que chocar contra ese cuerpo que, sin decirlo, exigía el de ella.

Trunks llevó la mano a su boca. Besó delicadamente cada nudillo, cada uña, cada punta de cada dedo. Besó, apasionado, la palma. Intensos escalofríos lo recorrieron. Se sentía más excitado que nunca en su vida. Era ella, la de tantas fantasías; era ella y el aire era de carne, y las curvas eran tangibles, y la redondez era genuina.

Era ella.

—Me fascinas, Videl.

—¿Trunks…?

Él, ido, abandonado en las sensaciones, en las necesidades, besó el dedo corazón. Besó con su boca cerrada, regó diminutos besos que, de haber sido abandonados sin más y no depositados con tal delicadeza, no hubieran tenido ningún tinte distinto a la ternura; por ser lentos, pausados, insinuados, resultaban sensuales. Había voluptuosidad absoluta en los labios del adolescente, que por estar Videl tan encerrada en sí misma parecía, por el momento, el más experto. Y no lo era. Claro que sí tenía experiencia, una «normal» a sus diecinueve años; no era tanta como para comandar la situación con una mujer mayor. Sin embargo, así estaba, demandando todo, montado al deleite de besar la piel que había añorado desde que había descubierto la sexualidad que portaba.

La boca dejó de besar y se limitó, cerrada, a deslizarse a lo largo del dedo corazón. Todo Trunks temblaba, los nervios que el peligro generaba eran extremos; la boca se mantenía en tal concentración que parecía tener vida propia. Los labios se separaron y fue el inferior el que, esta vez, acarició. Fue, vino, de la punta del dedo a la base y viceversa. Videl no reaccionaba; gozaba hundida en y manchada por la subyugante culpa que le florecía del centro del pecho. De repente, los labios dejaron de acariciar: succionaron suavemente cada rincón del dedo. Y la lengua humedeció el entorno, intrusa. Y los dientes intentaron contenerse, ¡no lo hagan, por favor, no! Pero lo hicieron: mordieron la piel del dedo corazón de Videl. Al sentir cómo los dientes se clavaban despacio y apenas en ella, al escuchar el gruñido adolescente de Trunks al hacerlo, al escucharse jadear a sí misma, Videl al fin fue capaz de reaccionar. Retiró su mano, miró a Trunks a los ojos y le dio una sonora cachetada que retumbó en todo el callejón.

Trunks levantó la mirada. Se veía, más que ofendido, más que furioso, triste. Videl vio su edad, su falta de experiencia, su ímpetu y deseo en las pupilas. Tardó un segundo en sentirse culpable por golpearlo, al notar el rojo del golpe trazado perfectamente en la mejilla. Sin pensar, perdida ya toda su capacidad para luchar, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella, como si él fuera un niño que se hubiera portado mal y ella una madre que, luego de reprenderlo, hubiera terminado por sentirse culpable.

Era lo mismo.

Pero al juntarse pecho con pecho, había algo más.

Trunks intentó respirar, en entrecortadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, contra ella. No la abrazó, no se movió un ápice: estaba aterrado. Era ella quien lo estrechaba amorosamente, era ella la culpable.

—Lo siento… —lo escuchó susurrar, apenas—. Yo no…

—No pasa nada, Trunks…

Sí, sí pasaba. ¡Por supuesto que pasaba! Un muchacho de diecinueve años acababa de amar a su mano como un amante, perdido en las sensaciones que toda ella le desataba. Lo había sido, en realidad: un amante en plenitud, un amante embelesado por su objeto de deseo, por la provocadora de su profundo, tierno, erótico, amor.

Las respiraciones se descontrolaron aún más. Tiritaron los dos, uno contra el otro, seducidos por el calor que los aprisionaba. ¿Por qué temblar, si hacía tanto calor? Lo hacían por miedo: el deseo era tan gigantesco que parecía incontrolable. Los seducía el calor que conformaban juntos, la oscuridad, el ambiente viciado por el aroma de los dos, el fuego de cada extasiado aliento. Era la novedad el condimento extra del todo. Los seducía estar juntos, uno contra el otro.

Trunks tragó saliva. Moría desde siempre por esa mujer. Ella lo volvía loco, lo sacaba de sus casillas, le hacía experimentar las más tiernas y perversas sensaciones, tanto que bien a propósito se había alejado lo más posible de Paoz. Ella le disparaba al infinito la imaginación. Sin poder guardarse más el más inconfesable de sus secretos, lo dijo:

—Me gustas mucho.

La voz se despidió de él con dulzura, con timidez. Videl sintió ternura ante la confesión, una ternura tal que ella no fue capaz de pensar en lo indebido del sentir que el muchacho le profesaba.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella.

—Porque eres _la _mujer.

—¿Eh…?

Videl lo estrechó más. Trunks, hasta ese momento congelado, inamovible como una estatua, levantó sus brazos. Juntó sus manos detrás de ella, sobre el contorno de la cintura, allí donde la curva se pronunciaba de tan femenina forma.

—Siempre me gustaste. Quizá fuiste la primera chica en gustarme… —Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos abrazados se balancearon, como si la suavidad de una melodía sublime resbalara sobre el aire, en torno a los dos. Un escalofrío nació en él y se reprodujo en ella—. Cuando era niño pensaba que ninguna era como tú. Al crecer… lo seguí pensando… ¡Lo siento…! —Pronto, él se soltó de ella. Le dio la espalda a Videl—. Estoy haciendo cualquier cosa, estoy diciendo tonterías y me estoy comportando como un crío.

Es que él no era así. Él era soberbio, frontal, creído, aplastante, genial. Él era el de potencial de líder, el cerebral, el galán, el príncipe. Él era único. Ahora, ante su punto débil —Videl lo era, lo será—, se comportaba como un infante de primaria, como un niño enamorado de una encantadora profesora, como cualquier cosa menos él mismo, ese que creía ser, ese del que se jactaba ser. Es que ella, realmente, lo sumía en un estado involucionado: lo convertía en un niño tímido y sensible. Y odiaba eso. Odiaba que Videl, a la que jamás podría pertenecerle, fuera la única y máxima en tener tal poder sobre él. Videl, de repente, le sujetó los hombros. Ella hundió el rostro en la espalda de él. Lloraba; los espasmos irregulares de su cuerpo lo atestiguaban.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Un espasmo. Dos, tres. Videl lloraba porque por tan sólo escuchar tan conmovedoras frases había sentido una caricia del pasado, la resurrección de un momento, la familiaridad. Videl había evocado su adolescencia al lado de su novio, del antiguo Gohan. Practicaban coreografías, paraban y se besaban. La pasión arrasaba con sus cuerpos y dejaba intactas, aunque prendidas fuego, las almas, que al verse despojadas de sus límites se veían capaces de soñar y ser una en lo consecuente. Videl lloraba por la caricia del pasado, una que la había llenado de deseos de retroceder.

Quería ir hacia atrás.

Quería volver.

—Trunks… —Un espasmo más, uno inconsciente: volvía atrás por fin, sí, pero pronunciando el nombre equivocado—. Yo…

»Voltea…

Las manos apretaron los hombros, instando a Trunks a obedecer. Él, domado por ella, domado como imaginaba serlo por ella, obedeció finalmente. Volteó, y al mirarse a los ojos se produjo una nueva revolución, la definitiva.

Adiós a los frenos, a las cuerdas opresoras, a la moral y las buenas costumbres, a la sanidad de la fidelidad. Adiós a todo, menos a la electricidad.

Las bocas se atrajeron por instinto. Los labios se aproximaron a los labios en medio de una batalla de respiraciones fuertes e irregulares. Se rozaron, se hundieron en el otro y el mundo, tras ellos, desapareció. Se besaron en evidente salvajismo, en ineludible necesidad. La vehemencia quedó denotada por la velocidad y el ahínco. No podían respirar, pero jamás, pese a ello, se separaron. Videl olvidó todo, a Gohan y al mundo, así como Trunks, y gimiendo en la boca del otro, saboreando los labios y percibiendo el aroma del otro, los dos se perdieron en la piel que los atraía naturalmente. Trunks la estrechó conteniendo una fuerza que no podía controlar. Hizo viajar sus manos por la espalda urgido de aguantar, de no perder el control, de disfrutar ese instante como si fuera el último de su vida; Videl ató sus brazos tras la nuca y apretó sus puños hasta provocarse dolor con las uñas, intentando contenerse, luchando imperiosamente contra la necesidad de tocarlo, de exigirle un más allá, de retenerlo hasta el delirio total. El movimiento amatorio inconsciente dio inicio, y Trunks embistió hacia ella su excitación, y Videl embistió hacia él para saciar tanta necesidad. Animal fue la velocidad de las embestidas, así como la humedad del asfixiante beso, así como la obstinación de las manos por contenerse y no desnudar el otro cuerpo, así como el acelere descomunal de sus respiraciones. Videl soltó la boca de Trunks para aspirar todo el aire que había perdido; él deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello, donde se perdió. Ella sintió los besos, también el calor del aliento golpeando contra su piel cada vez que esa endemoniada boca adolescente se abría. El gemido que no pudo contener, que liberó por accidente, por obviedad, se convirtió en una alarma.

Despertó.

—¡No! No, no, no…

Él prosiguió como si no la hubiera escuchado. No lo había hecho, en efecto; iba a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigía rumbo a la tierra de las fantasías donde ella interpretaba a todas las mujeres que lo encendían. Porque ella era la única y las demás meras imitaciones. La adoraba, la deseaba, la todo lo que existía. ¡Todo! La quería y querría como a ninguna otra mujer. La querrá.

—Videl… —jadeó, anestesiado por el placer.

—¡No!

Se separaron cuando ella, con inhumanas fuerzas, lo empujó. Trunks cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, sorprendido por ese empujón que jamás esperó. Videl se apoyó en la pared, mareada. Ni siquiera miró a Trunks, ni siquiera le dijo o no le dijo; se fue corriendo, sólo que, esta vez, él no la siguió.

Trunks, solo, permaneció en el suelo, en shock. Es que, cuando algo transcendental nos sucede, el miedo es el primero en aparecer. Nos domina, nos hace suyos. El miedo había abusado de los dos y, por ahora, reinaría. Los separaría por unos días, mas no para siempre.

La próxima vez, bajo el dorado que tanto evocaría en el futuro, no habría interrupción. Piel, culpa, placer y nada más.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final IV**_

* * *

_¡Gracias, mil gracias por leer! Esto va avanzando. Disculpen el capítulo un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero cortar el final no me parecía indicado._

_Corrigiendo una parte me acordé de algo que había escrito en _Triángulo_. Después de romperme el coco para recordar dónde estaba (?), lo encontré, y me di cuenta al releerlo que esta idea de Videl planteada acá me nació en esa escena, cuando Pan analiza a sus padres y siente a Videl inmersa en el gris. Entre esa y una escena de _Pecados en la sangre_ donde el Príncipe Trunks se siente atraído por la madre de Pan por un ínfimo instante estuvieron las culpables de que terminara escribiendo esta historia y su hermana del futuro,_ Tres formas de unión_._

_No es lo mismo escribir a Trunks con Marron, con Pan, con Mai, con Goten (?), con quien sea, a escribirlo con Videl; cada pairing es un universo de posibilidades, y escribiendo estos dos fics me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. Era lo que necesitaba, divertirme y no exigirme, aprender a disfrutar más y presionarme menos al escribir. Me han dicho, en reviews, que el disfrute se nota. No sé si será así o no, pero créanme que estoy muy contenta de escribir esta historia. =)_

_No me estoy presionando en nada, más que en pasarla bien._

_Por eso, agradezco el quíntuple sus lecturas, su apoyo, sus comentarios que tan enriquecedores me son. Muchas gracias por leerme, GRACIAS._

_Gracias a __**M Briefs**__, __**DaiozArlert**__, __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**TourquoiseMoon**__, __**Genialfic**__, __**ChocolateMint**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**REXRS6**__, __**Ashril**__, __**Kikky**__, __**KawaiiDestruction**__, __**LDGV**__ y __**Dev**__ por sus reviews. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo tanto a __**Skipper1**__ como a __**LDGV**__ por darme otro punto de vista sobre esta historia en sus maravillosos comentarios. Muchísimas gracias a los dos, de verdad._

_A los que les gusta escuchar música (?), Madonna y Michael me hicieron compañía muy grata. Son los mejores._

_Y eso. ¡Nos leemos en el V! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	5. V

—Sentíamos mucha culpa. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era peor: por un lado, sabíamos que la situación era delicada y que seguir viéndonos era una pésima decisión; por el otro, era tal la piel que había entre nosotros que no podíamos parar.

—Niño perverso…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Suena tonto, cliché, como quieras decirle. Pero es cierto: cuando tienes tanta piel con alguien, separarte es casi imposible. Yo no podía: la quería a todas horas, todos los días.

»No podía vivir sin ella. Estaba en jaque.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**V**

* * *

La ducha que se estaba dando era tan violenta como aquel beso que se habían dado hacía una hora. Tapando su boca para que nadie oyera sus alaridos, con la luz apagada para no poder mirarse al espejo, Videl se limpiaba con ímpetu, se refregaba salvajemente, obsesionada con limpiar la culpa como si ésta fuera una mancha del cuerpo y no del alma. La severidad se agravó entre sus piernas: se aseó una y otra vez, por minutos enteros, sin ser consciente del espacio y el tiempo, sólo del asco que sentía por sí misma. Es que percibía el aroma a hombre, aquel particular aroma que, con una pared construida con culpas sobre la espalda, simbolizaba sus más nefastos errores. Cuando la velocidad aumentó y el aire se le fue, cayó al piso de la ducha. Abrazando sus piernas, lloró.

¡¿Qué mierda hice?! Se tapó la boca con las dos manos, toda su piel roja. ¡Tiene diecinueve años! ¡Es un niño! ¡Es amigo de Gohan, casi su otro hermano menor! ¡Es el hijo de Bulma! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Loca!

—Loca…

* * *

—Y amo que lo estés.

* * *

Se deshizo en llanto. Qué insoportable le era la culpa. ¡No podía más! ¡Se moría! ¡Se iba! ¡No lo soportaba! Gritó contra sus rodillas, y el aroma de hombre, de un hombre que no era cualquiera sino Trunks y nadie más, parecía impregnado a todo su cuerpo. ¡Era excesivo! Esa culpa no era para alguien así, de principios como ella. Y ya no podía deshacerlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había besado a Trunks, había refregado su cuerpo contra él y, de no haberse ido, habría tenido sexo con él.

Se había excitado en brazos de él.

Al pensarlo, limpió entre sus piernas una vez más. No supo cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero en algún momento salió de la ducha. Con todas las luces apagadas, con las cortinas cerradas, se metió a la cama y fingió dormir. Rezó para que Pan no fuera a verla, para que su pequeña no la viera así. ¡No podía permitir algo semejante! No era, ahora, la mujer que deseaba ser para su hija; era un ente que nada más que el desprecio merecía. Gohan apareció primero, aquel al que jamás quería volver a ver y al que más necesitaba suplicar: perdóname, Gohan. Perdona mi impudicia, mi instante de debilidad con ese chico que podría ser tu hermano. Perdona a mi alma por no poder ser feliz en la vida que tan detalladamente planeaste.

Perdóname por desear más, por necesitar mucho más para ser feliz.

—¿Videl?

—¿Sí…?

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me siento bien…

—Déjame revisarte.

—No…

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo necesito dormir. Nada más…

—Videl…

—Ya se me va a pasar…

—¿Segura?

—Sí…

—¿No cenarás? ¿Quieres una sopa?

—No… No quiero que te preocupes por mí…

—Le haré algo rápido a Pan y vendremos a verte. ¿Quieres?

—No quiero que me vea enferma…

Porque olía a hombre, a traición. A Trunks.

—Bueno, bueno… Pero ella…

—Dile que mamá la verá mañana por la mañana y que le hará un rico desayuno… ¡Dile que la quiero!

Aunque ya no fuera capaz, nunca, de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Porque los ojos de su hija eran del mismo negro característico de Gohan. Los ojos de ella eran los ojos de él.

—Bueno. Si se te ofrece algo, ya sabes. Descansa, Videl.

La puerta se cerró. El tiempo, a partir de ese momento, pareció no transcurrir. Videl vagó en confusos pensamientos, en recuerdos por demás difusos: contra la pared refregándose con un adolescente y deseando en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo una feroz invasión. ¡Sexo! Eso había deseado al besar y tocar y percibir entero y perfecto a Trunks, a un niño de diecinueve años que ni cerca estaba a su edad de entender lo grave de la situación. ¡Si no era más que un chiquillo caprichoso que andaba por la vida sin dificultades, sin grises! Un muchachito inmaduro con la piel sin curtir.

Todo lo que Gohan no era.

Cuando más moría por gritar sus angustias, Gohan reapareció. No hizo ningún ruido al llegar. Cerró la puerta, se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acostó junto a ella. Videl tembló completa al sentir cómo la abrazaba. El calor de Gohan, el mismo calor que todo lograba al quemarla a ella, ahora no tenía ningún efecto.

Y la respiración de Trunks, contra ella.

—Mi amor, ¿mejor?

—Más o menos…

Y su respiración, al compás de la de Trunks.

—Tienes un hilo de fiebre.

—Abrázame, Gohan…

Y sus sexos, vestidos y violentados, embistiéndose en mutuo deseo.

—Videl…

De los dos.

—Abrázame…

Y cállate, y no me digas todo esto ahora, cuando ya no me sirve. Y no me abraces ahora, cuando tu calor no tiene efecto en mí. Ya te engañé, Gohan. Es tarde. Ya se terminó. En cuanto lo sepas, me dejarás y tendrás razones para hacerlo. No seré para ti más que la imagen del concepto que encierra la palabra «traición».

—Abrázame, por favor…

Haz que lo olvide, haz que ya no pueda pensar en lo ocurrido. Haz que Trunks se me vaya y que lo nuestro renazca, para que la vida vuelva a tener sentido, para que mis sentimientos se vuelvan a encarrilar.

Para que este deseo que me quema como tú ya no lo haces me deje de subyugar.

* * *

Acurrucado en la cama y con los ojos bien abiertos, no lograba moverse. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño; tenía ira, mas no culpa. ¿Por qué no tenía culpa? ¡Era la mujer de Gohan! Pero también era Videl, la de toda la vida, el amor platónico de siempre. Y de sólo pensarla, y de sólo evocar los oscuros recuerdos, el calor se le disparaba y la temperatura le subía. Era Videl, esa que le gustaba desde hacía tanto.

Era la química que los había atraído tan mortalmente.

—Debe odiarme… —se dijo en un murmullo—. Debe pensar que soy un hijo de puta.

Pero ella había correspondido el beso, ¿o no?

—Videl…

¿Qué hacer? Era una mujer ocho años mayor; era bella, madura, decidida, rebelde, de gran carácter y carisma. Él era un maldito adolescente. Y ella era casada y tenía una hija. Estaba seguro de que lo acontecido, el pasional beso en el callejón, no era más que un desliz, un momento de debilidad suscitado en ella por un sencillo motivo: se sentía triste por la crisis de su matrimonio. Qué evidente resultaba todo al pensarlo con una frialdad que milagrosamente aún podía dominar: Videl, quizá, necesitaba compañía, cariño, calor. Quizá necesitaba pasión. Y ahí tuve que aparecer yo, se dijo, listo encima de la bandeja, fácil y entregado a la chica que más me gusta en el mundo. Que nos hayamos besado, por más caluroso que haya sido el beso, no significa nada. Ella no va a dejar a Gohan para estar conmigo, ella no va a deshacer su vida tan prolijamente tallada por un mocoso hormonal que nada de esto entiende, porque nada sobre esto sabe, más que adora a esa chica y sólo aspira a tenerla en sus brazos y verla sonreír. Nada más podría pedir, verla feliz en mis brazos y que nada pueda angustiarla.

Tenerla en mis brazos y saber que nunca se irá.

Pero no. Es hora de asumirlo: no hay futuro. Revolviéndose en el colchón, loco de ira y de excitación pero no de culpa, jamás de ella porque se trataba de Videl y no cualquier otra mujer, se lo repitió como una suerte de rezo: no hay futuro, Trunks. No hay futuro.

Pero él, el Trunks caprichoso y pasional que era, recordando el calor que los había apresado, rememorándolo con sus autocomplacientes manos, quería imaginar que sí. Quería imaginar que más, mucho más, era posible entre los dos.

Se tocó. La palma cerrada contra la más sensible piel bien sabía qué hacer. Apretando los párpados muy, muy fuerte, dejándose llevar por el infinito violáceo que en el apriete vislumbraba, la vio: Videl lo besaba una vez más. Videl apretaba sus caderas contra las de él al ritmo de la mano, hacia el frente, hacia atrás. Videl respiraba cada vez más rápido, así como él lo hacía. Videl deliraba en el ir y venir y sus ropas se desprendían de ella, resbalaban por su piel así como la seda. Y por el movimiento insistente de su mano, de su cadera, de todo su cuerpo, la sábana caía a un lado de la cama y su ropa interior terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Videl, entonces, brillaba: qué esplendor el de ese cuerpo blanco tallado por dioses, qué fastuosidad expresaba tan detallada belleza. Jadeando por el placer que la imagen le brindaba, vio cada rincón de piel, lo blanco, lo rosado. Las partes visibles y las ocultas. Y ella iba hacia él, sonriendo. Hazme olvidar, Trunks. Quiero olvidar. Quiero sentir. Necesito sentir. Las piernas de ella se separaban; las de él ya separadas _per se_, las rodillas flexionadas, los pies apoyados en el colchón para impulsar los violentos movimientos que golpeaban el denso calor que lo asfixiaba al contenerlo, el aire, la nada. Y Videl de pronto apoyada entera sobre él, piel contra piel. Gimió, febril, sumido en el goce. Videl, experimentada mujer, asumía el mismo rol de cada fantasía que había tenido con ella alguna vez, el dominante. Juró quedarse quieto y aguardar a que ella hiciera todo, juró sentir al fin cómo Videl se ocupaba de la situación. Qué hombre se sintió. Y su mano bien lo simulaba todo, a la par de su encendida imaginación.

Al borde de la explosión, una serie de imágenes estáticas se le manifestaron en el inconsciente. Las imágenes se movieron a compás de su urgida mano, de su urgido sexo. Vio poses, vio cuerpos desnudos, vio una luz dorada en torno a los dos; vio el futuro.

Vio, sin saberlo, todo lo que sucedería a partir de su próximo encuentro, una serie de encuentros que sacarían tanta pasión de ellos que poco tardaría en gastarlos. Se iban a cansar muy rápido del otro. Pero en el pequeño lapso de intensidad desmedida que tendría su relación, cada imagen sucedería. Y la culpa iría de la mano con la satisfacción.

Cuando ya no pudo imaginar más, cuando las más retorcidas imágenes se le desdibujaron, el placer alcanzado se encargó de todo lo demás.

* * *

Videl llamó a su padre la mañana siguiente, cuando Gohan le avisó que iría de compras junto a Pan al pueblo. Al final no le había hecho el desayuno a su hija.

No era más que una mentirosa.

Aguardó con el oído pegado al tubo por ser atendida. En esos meros segundos, intentó calmarse; no lo hizo. Cuando Satán atendió y la voz salió de ella, ésta no era más que un ruido incomprensible, fino y derruido por la angustia. No era una voz; era llanto.

—Papá…

—¡Videl!

—Papá, necesito un favor. Necesito dejar la casa por unos días.

Porque si se quedaba un minuto más, explotaría. No podía mirar los ojos de su familia. ¡No había manera! No iba a soportarlo, ya no tenía fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dejar tu casa?! ¡¿Acaso sucedió algo con Gohan?!

—Necesito… estar sola.

—¡Pero…!

—¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! ¡Necesito tiempo para mí! Y no tengo a dónde ir, ¡y no quiero que nadie me moleste! ¡NADIE! No es Gohan; soy yo. Necesito irme unos días a alguna parte a estar sola.

Al decirlo, la invadió otra sensación: Pan. Su hija la llenó con tal ímpetu que se vio imposibilitada de decir algo más. ¿Dejar a su niña? ¿Alejarse de ella? ¡No! No quería, no podía. ¡¿Cómo se iba a alejar de Pan?! No existía forma de cortar ese lazo natural con aquella que venía de su propio cuerpo, aquella a la que su unión con Gohan le había dado vida. No se podía. Pero tampoco se podía ser madre así, cargando tan pesada culpa sobre los hombros. Videl no estaba en condiciones de cuidar a su hija como su hija merecía. Primero lo primero: debía confesarle lo sucedido a Gohan, decirle fui infiel, fui infiel y me arrepiento de ello. Porque ella era, ante todo, honesta. Es que si no se lo decía, jamás podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, ni a él ni a Pan. Entendiéndolo, dijo:

—Sólo un fin de semana, papá…

Para poder pensar bien en cómo decírselo a su marido.

—¡¿Quieres que te busque un spa?! ¡Para que te relajes…!

—¡Sabes que odio esas cosas! Tienes propiedades, muchas…

—Y tú tienes la llave de todas si lo necesitas. Elige y podrás ir, hijita. ¡Pero con una condición!: ¡quiero verte antes!

Sin más opción, necesitada de expresarse verbalmente aun cuando su padre no fuera el más indicado para tremendos menesteres, Videl le dijo que sí, que fuera inmediatamente a verla. La voz, justo antes de cortar, se le quebró. Mr. Satán llegó cuarenta minutos después, poco antes de que Gohan y Pan volvieran del pueblo. Al verse en la puerta, él notó su tristeza y se volvió loco. Videl cortó por lo sano:

—¡CÁLMATE! —gritó—. No estoy para estas cosas, por favor… —Abrazó a su padre, cerró la puerta y se entregó al llanto—. Ayúdame, papá…

—¡Claro que sí, mi amor! Sólo dime qué debo hacer.

—Habla con Gohan, invéntale que debo cuidarte una propiedad, que debo representarte en alguna parte… ¡No sé! —Chilló más contra su padre—. ¡Invéntale algo y dile que me tengo que ir y que no puede venir a visitarme porque no quiero verlo porque no me sale…! ¡No quiero verlo…! ¡NO QUIERO!

Satán, que amaba en exceso a su única hija, que veía en ella lo mejor de sí mismo, su mejor virtud, luchó por mantener la compostura. Si preguntaba algo a Videl, si indagaba el porqué de su estado nervioso, ella dejaría de confiar en él. Era mejor no preguntar; acatar.

—¡Quédate en el viejo departamento de Satán City!

—Sí…

—Lo tendrás para ti sola.

* * *

—Te lo haría en cada habitación. ¿Puedo? —preguntará, pícaro, el adolescente—. ¿Puedo, Videl…? ¡Será divertido!

* * *

—Gracias… ¡Gracias…!

Lloró en el pecho de su padre como ni de niña lo había hecho. Ella era autosuficiente, jamás pedía ayuda mas sí la brindaba, porque ella pensaba en los demás, no en sí misma. Ahora, era momento de pensar en su matrimonio, en su familia, en cómo confesarse, en sus errores.

Pensar en cómo recomponer lo que había destruido.

Sin parar de llorar, Videl se dijo que era curioso: un ínfimo beso había bastado y sobrado para arruinar su vida. Y la culpa era de ella, no de Trunks. Se mordió la lengua al mencionarlo en su mente. ¡Qué dolor más grande el de haberse entregado de tal forma a un simple muchacho ocho años menor a ella! ¡Ella, casada! ¡Casada! No tenía sentido lo que había hecho.

* * *

—Mejor hubiera sido huir…

—¿Huir? ¡Huir no sería propio de ti! Y tengo razón, Videl. Esto tenía que suceder: era inevitable y lo sabes tanto como yo. ¡No íbamos a aguantar! Yo no iba a aguantar…

* * *

No había forma de justificarlo. ¿Insatisfacción? ¿Cansancio? ¿Aburrimiento? Nada justificaba lo hecho, la infidelidad que había cometido contra aquel que no la merecía. Gohan era el ser más bueno del universo; ella, una traidora. Pensó en los tiempos que corrían en el año 785: para la juventud, para personas que no eran como ella, que no tenían su sentido de la fidelidad y justicia, un beso no significaba absolutamente nada. ¡Y cómo no! Para ella significaba todo. Era imperdonable.

Por la noche, luego de pasar el resto de la jornada con la familia de su hija, de distraer con sus monerías a su hermosa nieta, de aguantar la tristeza de ver cómo Videl le evadía la mirada a todo el mundo, Mr. Satán habló en privado con Gohan. Satán, que durante muchos años había mantenido en pie la mentira del siglo, no tuvo problemas en mentir una vez más: debo viajar por unas charlas que me han encargado en distintas escuelas de la Capital del Oeste sobre la importancia de blablablá y blablablá, necesito que Videl me acompañe porque esto y aquello y lo uno y lo otro y todo eso y más. Con lo que no contaba Satán era con que Gohan no le creyera una palabra. El híbrido disimuló, no obstante, que sí. A Gohan le bastó con notar el nerviosismo de su suegro y la actitud de Videl en los últimos días, que había pasado de lo peculiar a lo incomprensible: día a día, ella parecía un poco más lejos. Desde el hilo de fiebre del día anterior, él se mantenía más alerta que nunca: ya no era verla un poco apagada, como a todos nos pasa de tanto en tanto, así como días anteriores; ella no lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Cuándo Videl había dejado de mirarlo, si ella jamás le había ocultado nada, si ella era la mujer más sincera que hubiera conocido en su vida y justamente por eso, y por más, la amaba con tanta profundidad?

¿Qué le ocurría? Decidido, esperó el momento propicio para indagar.

Por la noche, cuando Pan ya dormía y su suegro ya se había marchado, invitó a una nerviosa Videl a caminar por el bosque aprovechando la frescura del clima. Ella supo, ante la actitud seria, entre comprensiva y preocupada de él, que sabía que todo era mentira. No se equivocó.

Caminaron bajo las estrellas, bajo la luna llena, sin tocarse ni mirarse. Gohan mantuvo, por varios minutos, el silencio y la compostura. Al ver unas viejas rocas en las cuales solía sentarse de pequeño para estudiar los astros con la mirada, invitó a sentarse a su mujer. Él hizo lo propio justo a su lado. Suspiró. Habló.

Dijo lo que Videl sabía que diría:

—¿Por qué quieres irte? Quiero saber el verdadero motivo, Videl. —Suavemente, Gohan sujetó su mano.

Videl se desasió con la misma suavidad.

—No estoy bien…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Te fui infiel con un niño.

—No es nada. —Videl se detuvo abruptamente. Cuando pudo retener el aire suficiente, siguió—: Gohan, es que… necesito tomarme unos días.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? Siempre hemos sido honestos el uno con el otro.

Videl apretó los párpados. No quería volver a abrirlos jamás.

—No estamos bien…

Y lo dijo por fin. Gohan frunció el ceño; de alguna forma, había presentido esa respuesta. Al escucharla, cada actitud de Videl en los últimos tiempos tomó un significado diferente: lo apagada que estaba, lo silenciosa, lo tranquila en exceso, lo poco sonriente.

Se odió. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo no había considerado lo atípico de la situación? ¿Cómo no le había dado la importancia merecida, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo? Al verla junto a él se odió más al comprender que ya no tenía caso entenderlo. Era tarde.

—Podemos solucionarlo —largó, convencido. Gohan, ante todo, era una persona de enorme positividad—. No es necesario que… —El corazón pareció detenérsele, sin embargo. Los brazos de Gohan, hasta entonces alzados hacia ella, cayeron.

No lo podía creer.

¿En qué momento su relación con Videl se había derrumbado así? Un atisbo de furia, tan imponente por venir de nadie más que él, asomó; no duró más que unos ínfimos segundos. Señales, pensándolo en más detalle, habían sobrado: hablaban poco, ya no eran románticos, ya no salían, ya no compartían nada. ¡Ni siquiera compartían momentos con Pan! Él se enfocaba en su trabajo, en sus estudios, en su eterna capacitación intelectual y profesional. Videl había dejado todo por Pan, a quien habían recibido orgullosos, con los brazos abiertos y resplandecientes de amor. Videl había dejado todo por criarla, para ocuparse de la casa, para ser los andamios de la familia mientras él se ocupaba de traer el dinero. ¡Él le había lanzado todo sin más, le había lanzado todo para ocuparse de sí mismo! Y no lo pensó en otra perspectiva más que la propia, nunca. Hasta este instante de reflexión, había creído estar en lo correcto: dejar a Videl en casa y mantener económicamente la familia él. Y Videl lo había hecho, había dejado todo atrás, incluso sus ideales, esa energía que siempre la sobrepasaba, esa inteligencia que de todo era capaz. La vio: Videl era una sombra de lo que había sido, estaba destrozada y ya no era la de antes, esa adolescente tan distinta y tan única, tan maravillosa y perfecta. Pero aún sentía todo y más por Videl. Aún la amaba. Lo hacía con todo su corazón.

No obstante, sí: la había descuidado. En el amor, en el compañerismo, en la amistad, en la paternidad, en la cama.

En todas partes.

—Videl…

Un nudo en el pecho, un nudo inmenso e insoportable, se le materializó. Gohan pensó en Goku, en su propio padre, en cuando por entrenar se iba al diablo, en sus ausencias, en las imborrables ausencias, en cuando Gohan lo necesitaba y no podía más que evocarlo, nunca tenerlo. Sobre todo, pensó en los siete años de muerte, en los momentos de crecimiento donde tanto lo había necesitado, a solas con su madre en perpetuo duelo y su hermano recién nacido.

Nada.

Pensó en su madre, férrea desde y para siempre Chichi luchando hasta el fin por él y por Goten.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo? ¿Estaba dejando sola a su mujer?

¿Tan egoísta había sido?

Videl, por su parte, sentía la culpa de tal forma que ya no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de respirar. No podía más. Aferrándose al amor que sentía por su marido, ese amor que ya, pensaba, no merecía sentir por su traición, lo dijo:

—No te quiero dejar, no te voy a dejar… ¡No puedo! Sólo dame unos días para pensar… Necesito estar sola. ¡No te sirvo así! Ni a ti ni a Pan…

Lloraron ante cada palabra; lloraron sin poder evitarlo, por esencia, por instinto.

—Videl, no…

—¡Lo siento…! —Se abrazaron, llorando, sollozando, temblando—. No puedo, no entro en mí… ¡Dame unos días, por favor! ¡Necesito estar sola! ¡NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡Dame una semana! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! Déjame, debo pensar mucho… Cuando recupere fuerzas, volveré y hablaremos y veremos qué hacer con nosotros…

—Pero Pan…

Videl chilló en el pecho de su marido, que al sentirla tiritar creyó volverse loco. La estrechó rebalsado de amor.

—¡No les sirvo así…! ¡NECESITO ESTAR SOLA!

Porque no podía mirarla a los ojos, ni a la pequeña ni a Gohan. Porque había traicionado a su matrimonio y ya no sentía derecho a nada.

Alejarse sería, sobre todo, su castigo.

—Está bien —dijo Gohan, acongojado, deshecho por los errores que apenas ahora notaba—. Si es por tu bien, no tengo forma de impedirlo. Lo acepto. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites… Lo… respetaré…

Porque él se sentía y creía el culpable de todo. Y no lo era.

La culpa de todo, pensaba Videl, la tenía ella.

Abrazados, se lamentaron en silencio. Alguna vez habían sido una pareja ejemplar: estudiaban juntos, trabajaban en pequeñas cosas, combatían el crimen, planeaban un futuro a la medida de ambos. Ensayaban los ridículos bailes, se detenían y se besaban. Y ella siempre tenía ideas, y ella siempre ostentaba carácter y fuerza. Ahora, Videl vivía en la tranquilidad, una que él siempre había anhelado darle a una mujer; una que no era compatible con ella, con la elegida, con la Videl que estaba hecha para otra clase de vida. Qué obvio era todo y qué tarde era para recomponerlo.

Qué tarde parecía para absolutamente todo.

Y lo era: nunca había sido más tarde para reparar lo destruido. Nunca se habían desencontrado de tal forma en el camino que desde hacía tanto caminaban juntos. Las manos ya no estaban entrelazadas.

Y quizá nunca volverían a estarlo.

* * *

—O quizá sí.

* * *

Atendió el móvil aquel martes por la mañana, debajo de una nave que su abuelo le había pedido que reparara. Quien aguardaba del otro lado era Goten.

—¡Eh! —exclamó confundido, fingiendo una calma que no tenía. Salió de debajo del vehículo y permaneció sentado en el piso.

Desde lo de Videl que Trunks no se había siquiera atrevido a contactar a su mejor amigo. No tenía cara. Tres días después, al fin se atrevía a atender el teléfono. Seguía furioso, excitado y sin culpas. Hasta escuchar a Goten, no las tenía.

—Eh, Trunks…

El saludo de Goten careció de energía, de carácter, de frescura; de todo lo que Goten siempre transmitía. Trunks supo que algo ocurría. Se lo preguntó. Goten, en respuesta, dijo:

—¿Sabes? Disculpa, sé que sonará tonto, pero estoy preocupado por Gohan.

Trunks palideció.

—¿Gohan?

—Videl se fue hace dos días. Se tomó un tiempo con mi hermano.

—… Voy para tu casa.

Lo hizo después de ducharse a la velocidad de la luz. Voló, y mientras lo hacía repasó en detalle la escena, se recordó en el callejón con su amor platónico, recordó la fría despedida, el final, el llanto de ella. Recordó a Gohan.

La culpa lo cubrió finalmente, así como a Videl.

Llegó donde los Son y, encerrados en el cuarto de Goten, éste dio detalles: parece que no están bien. Videl le pidió un tiempo, se marchó unos días para pensar. Mamá no lo sabe, pero Gohan me lo contó de todas formas: nunca vi tan destrozado a mi hermano. Me duele. No lo soporto, Trunks.

—Si alguien no lo merece, ese es Gohan.

Y Trunks tenía la culpa.

Desesperado, disimuló lo mejor que pudo para hacer lo que debía. Pidió un vaso de agua, Goten fue hacia la cocina a buscarlo y dejó sobre su mesa de luz el móvil. Trunks lo tomó, importó el contacto a su teléfono y dejó todo como estaba. Al volver, Goten le habló de otras cosas, intentando distraerse con su mejor amigo. Por la tarde, Trunks se marchó.

En pleno aire, la llamó:

—¿Hola…?

—Videl, no me cortes… Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final V**_

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad! Sigo impresionada y contenta por la respuesta de esta historia por la cual no esperaba la cantidad y calidad de comentarios que estoy recibiendo. La arranqué con tanto capricho que sentía que a nadie le iba a resultar interesante. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me lee, los que comentan y los que no, por el apoyo. De corazón, gracias._

_Es lindo compartir este entusiasmo tan grande que siento con Uds._

_Gracias a __**LDGV**__, __**Karepink**__, __**Dika**__, __**SteelMermaid**__, __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Dev**__, __**Lady'zPhantom**__, __**DaiozArlert**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**REXRS6**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Fiorella**__ y __**MBriefs**__ por darse un minuto para comentar. ¡Mil millones de gracias! Dedico este capítulo a __**Dika**__ por recordar este fic el otro día (?). XD ¡Te quiero, perra! XD Sos hermosa, Dikis._

_**M Briefs**__ me había preguntado por la canción que escucha Trunks en el capítulo II. A quien le interese, era Even flow de Pearl Jam. Al escribir este capítulo, me fui a los 80s para escuchar How soon is now de The Smiths. La letra es bellísima, trasciende escalofriantemente lo que intento decir a través de esta historia, va más allá, inspira mucho más, pero esa melodía me transmite sentimientos tan grandes que escucharla cuando tengo cierto tipo de humores es inevitable para mí. La escuché cada segundo._

_Y eso. Hice la cuenta de cuántos capítulos va a tener el fic haciéndome un pequeño resumen de los sucesos que tengo planeados. Deberían ser 13 capítulos más el epílogo. A lo mejor son menos; no creo que más. Pero nunca se sabe. ¡Es lo de menos! Quiero disfrutar hasta el final._

_Besos a todos, los leemos en el VI. ¡Gracias por todo! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	6. VI

Desnuda, observa el techo. Observa las paredes, los defectos. Desnuda, observa a quien duerme.

Se pregunta: ¿será que podré perdonarme? ¿Será que podré perdonarlo? ¿Será que podré olvidarlo?

Qué dulces son sus gestos, lo lacio de su cabello, lo juvenil de sus facciones. Lo siente un pequeño dios, una escultura de mármol, una pintura de otros tiempos. Lo siente bello.

Prohibido.

Piensa: esto es un error. Las paredes de este cuarto lo saben; son nuestras silenciosas testigos. Lo saben los muebles, las sábanas que huelen a los dos. Lo sabe esta luz dorada que nos alumbra, inefable luz que nos hace ver en los ojos ajenos, inefable luz que nos recuerda que esta pasión debería ser en brazos de alguien más.

Pero no se puede.

Llora. La certeza se le clava en el alma en forma de estaca.

Nunca lo olvidará.

Jamás lo superará.

Siempre lo añorará.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Hasta el llamado de Trunks, dos días había pasado consigo misma. No habían sido días sencillos, pero por lo menos estaba sola. Eso era lo fundamental. No tenía que fingir; podía llorar, lamentar y maldecir a gusto. Podía tener las ojeras en su esplendor, los párpados irritados por el llanto, la cara roja y derruida. Podía no fingir para que su familia no se preocupara.

A solas, tenía derecho a estar mal.

Sin embargo, sí tenía algo vedado: pensar en Trunks. Eso no lo hacía pese a la lamentable necesidad que la acosaba día y noche, una necesidad que era más inconsciente que consciente, que se sacudía en su interior en total silencio, apresada con poderosas cadenas. A solas en la cama matrimonial en la cual dormía, en el centro del viejo departamento que su padre conservaba de la época donde aún no había sucedido lo de Cell, lo evocaba sin querer. De repente se le venían sonidos, aromas, delirios. Se le plasmaban, en el inconsciente, reminiscencias del callejón que no la dejaban escapar, el choque amatorio de los cuerpos, las respiraciones violentas, el sabor de los labios. Enloquecía cuando los ojos intensos brillaban en azul hacia el final de su ser, en sus recuerdos.

Sí se había permitido lo obvio: pensar en su marido. Videl estaba decidida a no retornar a su hogar hasta indagar apropiadamente en sus sentimientos. Si quería ver a Pan cuanto antes, ordenar su realidad era menester, porque su hija la necesitaba entera y fortalecida, hecha de hierro. Para ayudarse, reflexionaba: evidentemente, es mi culpa. Se supone que debo aceptar las cosas como son: Gohan, Pan y yo viviendo juntos en la paz de las montañas Paoz. La calma no está equivocada, Gohan tampoco; soy yo. Yo y nadie más. Yo y mi inmadurez. Es que no puedo creer que me deprima por ansiar cosas que ya quedaron atrás, que como adulta ya no debería añorar. En mi actualidad, mi prioridad es el bienestar de mi familia, no el mío. Eso es: ¡ya no estoy sola! Debo dejar de lado este lapso de egoísmo para así entregarme a mi familia: basta de pensar en estudiar, en trabajar, en volar por los cielos, en atrapar criminales, en hacer cosas que dejé de hacer hace tanto. ¡Mi familia primero! Es inútil pensar en alguien que ya no soy, en el bienestar de una Videl que ya no recuerdo, que hace tanto dejó de ser la del otro lado del espejo. Es inútil todo cuanto haga: ¡basta de mí! Gohan es mi marido.

Es tarde para todo lo demás.

Al final de la reflexión reía amargamente. Se estaba intentando convencer de patrañas. ¿Aceptar esa vida? ¡No! No quería, francamente. No quería clavarse a esa vida como si fuera la única posible. Más reflexionaba, más lo entendía: no quería aceptar algo semejante. Tenía que haber desvíos en el camino que transitaba, es decir su propia vida construida con sus propias decisiones. ¿Acaso su alma era tan cuadrada que ni un desvío ostentaba? ¡Eso no era posible! No podía ser ese el único camino.

Tenía que haber más.

Entendiendo lo último —o queriendo entender, o queriendo convencerse de lo contrario—, retomaba su reflexión en pos de hallar otra respuesta, la genuina, improvisando distintos enfoques de lo mismo: me siento insatisfecha. No era esto lo que quería para mí, aquello que me soñaba en la juventud. ¡Eso siento! Pero no puede ser culpa de Gohan; es mía. Él no me obligó a nada, simplemente ejerció fuerza sobre mi mano al encaminarse por esta ruta que compartimos, una fuerza que yo, más inmadura y perdida y ansiosa y obstinada que él, no tuve el carácter de ejercer. Era mentira que yo era una mujer de carácter; tomada de la mano del hombre de mi vida, del padre de mi hija, no soy más que una mujer que ama y que lucha por lo que ama. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Chichi luchó toda su vida por su familia y es una mujer admirable. ¿Por qué, entonces, denigro a las mujeres como ella casi sin querer? Porque al decir que merezco «más», tácitamente dejo en claro que soy «más» que una ama de casa. Y qué creída resulto ser al asegurar semejante cosa.

Será que no soy más; soy distinta. Siempre fui distinta, ¿o no? Nunca me conformaron cosas que a otras mujeres sí y viceversa. Tal vez, el matrimonio no era para mí, la felicidad rosada de un cuento juvenil no era para mí. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo debía tomar _otro_ camino. Pero cansada y aburrida y vacía como lo estoy ahora, a mi corta edad que parece más edad de la que es, ya no tengo manera de encontrar ese camino que dejé atrás. Me dejé llevar por el amor y me sumí en una relación duradera, próspera, clásica con un hombre maravilloso, el príncipe que cualquiera podría desear. Pero qué patético resulta, al final, mi comportamiento, por no poder aceptar lo que es, por no poder apreciar al marido que tengo aun cuando todo evidencia que no podría estar yo en mejor situación. Qué poco nos satisface lo ideal cuando no es lo ideal lo que deseamos en lo más íntimo de nuestro ser.

La verdad es que no soy más que una infeliz. Nada me agrada, me emociona, me inspira, me nada. Nada. No soy capaz de aceptar esta vida al lado de Gohan, la vida que él me propuso, donde soy su reina y él me protege del universo.

Quisiera sentir peligro.

Peligro, sí. Quisiera adrenalina, quisiera experimentar nuevas emociones. Quisiera saciar a la Videl de mis recuerdos, alimentarla con todas mis energías. Quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Gritar! Y lloro porque lo único que tengo en la vida, esta mujer que soy al lado de mi marido, me es intolerable. Y por perderla a ella me perdí a mí. Porque asomé la cabeza.

Porque miré a Trunks.

¿Lo miré? ¿O él me hizo mirarlo? Me miraba fijo, serio, lo hacía al otro lado de la mesa. No lo había hecho nunca, ¿o sí? Si hago memoria, creo que ya había notado otras miradas intensas de él. Quizá sólo es mi imaginación, pero juraría que él, alguna vez, ya me había mirado así. En un cumpleaños de Goten, a lo mejor. En algún Año Nuevo, en su casa o en la nuestra.

¿Por qué lo besé…? ¿Por qué arruiné todo? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por él?

Cerró los ojos; la respuesta bailaba en la punta de su lengua, lista para lanzarse al mundo. Ella no la dejó saltar. Empezó la reflexión definitiva sin saber que en una hora más lo escucharía al otro lado del teléfono: me atrajo. Él, Trunks, me atrajo. No sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero cuando me miró así y cuando se preocupó tanto por mí, cuando me permitió llorar en su hombro y me dio tantos ánimos para que hiciera algo por mí, me atrajo. Puede que necesitara eso, puede que ansiara sentir a alguien preocupado por mí. Gohan estaba ocupado; yo estaba ansiosa. Quería que alguien me mirara. Extrañaba sentirme…

—Especial…

Lo besé porque quería saber qué se sentía rebobinar. Quería sentirme esa adolescente que ya no soy una vez más. Quería experimentar una adrenalina que fuera capaz de hacer correr vertiginosamente mi sangre. Quería rebelarme, portarme mal.

Qué estupidez.

Un adolescente no es el camino a seguir para alegrar mi vida, no es una opción coherente. Un adolescente no es el fin de mis problemas. Un adolescente, a mis veintisiete años, es un acto de rebeldía y nada más.

—¿Por qué mierda lo besé…?

Limpió las lágrimas ante el espejo. Acababa de salir de la tina donde había pasado más de media hora inmersa. Dejó que la toalla cayera y estudió minuciosamente su desnudez, una que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no contemplaba en su totalidad, de pies a cabeza. Negó: ya no soy la de antes. Videl, esa Videl que todos ven en mí, ya no existe. Y me extraño, pero ya no puedo ser la de antes.

Trunks desea un maldito espejismo.

Se preocupa por la de antes, la idealiza. Dice que ella «le fascina». Le fascina porque ella era una adolescente rebelde, algo que a cualquier adolescente puede fascinar, ese afán de rebeldía reflejado en otro ser. Le fascina eso y nada más, la idealización.

Tocó su cuerpo, paseó sus dedos por la piel. Años sin entrenar; sus contornos ya no estaban tan definidos, ya no tenía esa marca del ejercicio en el estómago. Era puro blanco. Era una sola piel blanca que cubría con pasmosa naturalidad su carne. No se sintió mal al descubrir sus pechos más voluminosos, su cadera más ancha, alguna estría perdida en su estómago. No estaba mal. Para una mujer de su edad madre de una pequeña saiyajin, no estaba nada mal. Pero no vio, en el reflejo, a la adolescente que se había cortado el cabello por recomendación del único hombre que había movido su mundo como un peligroso terremoto.

Ya no era ella.

Al pensarlo, todo pareció claro: no se hallaba en su relación con Gohan porque no había evolucionado junto a él. Como ser humano, hacía años que se había estancado. En algún punto del camino, las manos se habían soltado. No conocía a la del reflejo, no sabía nada de ella. No quería conocerla, tampoco.

No le parecía interesante.

Eso es, se dijo: no le he dado una oportunidad. Me he pasado los últimos años entregándome a los demás, aferrándome y amando a mi hija, complaciendo a mi marido y dándole su espacio para él. Me olvidé de mí; me olvidé de que el tiempo nos pasa a todos por igual, que Gohan ya es un adulto responsable y Pan una niña que muy pronto será como yo fui: rebelde, fuerte, de carácter. Me quedé anhelando un pasado del cual ya me alejé demasiado y al cual no tengo manera de retornar.

Lo arruiné.

Besar un adolescente fue el colmo, el límite. Besar a Trunks fue un último suspiro de tonta rebeldía adolescente que de nada sirve. ¿Para qué suspirar a través del tiempo, si el suspiró se prolongará desde el presente hasta el futuro y jamás hacia el pasado? La nostalgia es el sentir más inútil. De nada sirve. No es más que un eterno espejo retrovisor recordándonos algo que jamás volveremos a vivir.

¿Para qué besé a Trunks?

Se sonrió por primera vez desde su partida de Paoz.

—Para volver…

Pan no es el problema. Ella me hace feliz y su existencia le da el significado definitivo a mi vida. Nunca fue Pan el problema; es Gohan, es la incompatibilidad con ese Gohan que trabaja, estudia, se esfuerza y nos mantiene. En esta vida tan monótona y tranquila con la cual no me identifico. Es ese Gohan que no me he permitido conocer, el hombre en el que se convirtió al madurar. Quizá, besé a Trunks porque extraño al viejo Gohan, ese muchachito tan tímido y tan valiente, tan bueno y tan inteligente. Tan bello. Extraño a Gohan así como me extraño a mí. Tuviera la vida que tuviese, siempre tendría a Pan conmigo; teniendo esta vida que tengo con Gohan, ya no deseo seguir.

Me quiero separar de Gohan.

—No… —susurró ante el espejo.

Tremenda frase no era más que una puñalada. Pero qué genuina y necesaria era, porque la sinceridad era fundamental para solucionar todos los problemas que arrastraba. Se la repitió: me quiero separar de Gohan, y al decirlo el corazón palpitó desbocado.

Frunció el ceño.

Pero, se dijo, ¿sin intentarlo? No sería propio de mí no hacer un último intento. Debo volver a Paoz, debo luchar y debo mantener esta relación. Gohan no es un hombre obstinado; él entenderá todo, aprenderá junto a mí y juntos lograremos el equilibrio que pueda mantener en pie nuestra relación.

Quizá, una relación duradera es como un ave fénix. Hay que resurgir de las cenizas en cada encarnación. Amo a Gohan, pero hoy por hoy no siento compatibilidad con él. De adolescentes, de jóvenes adultos, éramos compatibles. Ahora, hastiada como me siento, falta de voluntad como me siento, no puedo seguir. Debo hablar de esto con él, debo decirle todo, debo explicarle que necesito que los dos nos esforcemos. El esfuerzo no debe ser de uno solo. Trunks tenía razón en eso. Por el bien de nuestra relación y sobre todo por el bien de Pan, que merece crecer al lado de sus padres unidos, debemos esforzarnos. Gohan debe señalar mis defectos y yo señalar lo suyos. Siendo honestos y esforzándonos, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Pero por qué besé a Trunks…?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al verdadero resultado por medio de la introspección, una melodía llegó a sus oídos. En el cuarto, sonaba su móvil. Había pedido a Gohan que no la llamara a menos que fuera una emergencia; había pedido a Pan hablar cada día y lo habían cumplido, las dos. Ya había hablado con la niña por la mañana.

¿Quién era, entonces?

Se vio desnuda por última vez antes de ponerse la bata y encaminarse al cuarto. Atendió sin mirar, intrigada.

—Videl, no me cortes… Tenemos que hablar.

Su piel entera se erizó al escuchar la voz de Trunks, aquella voz adolescente que tanto, más de lo que recordaba o bien quería admitir, había susurrado en sus sueños. No contestó; permaneció sentada junto a la mesa de luz, con todas las luces apagadas, iluminada nada más que por el atardecer que se colaba en el cuarto gracias a la ventana.

—¿Videl…?

Nada.

—Videl, por favor…

Nada.

—De acuerdo… —Un ápice de tristeza, de fastidio, entintó la voz—. Si no quieres hablarme, entonces escúchame, por favor: siento mucho lo que hice. Acabo de enterarme de que te fuiste de Paoz, de que le pediste un tiempo a Gohan. Yo no quería eso; lo único que quería era ayudarte, apoyarte, escucharte. No quería verte triste…

Nada.

—¿No me hablarás? Bueno, bueno… —Un carraspeo y continuó—. Videl, en caso de que lo estés pensando, no fue tu culpa; fue mía. Hace años que te miro de otra manera y no tienes ni tendrás la culpa de eso. Incluso, aunque no lo sepas, intento ir poco a Paoz para no verte. ¡Lo intenté! Te evadí por mucho tiempo y prometo que te seguiré evadiendo, que jamás te molestaré. No lo recordarás, Videl. Te lo juro. Pero, por favor, no te culpes. Sólo fue un beso.

—¿«Sólo un beso», dices?

Al otro lado de la línea, Trunks sintió un escalofrío. La voz era cualquiera menos la de la mujer que tanto le provocaba con su mera existencia.

—Sí: un beso y nada más. ¡Ya pasó! ¡Ya no volverá a suceder! Todos cometemos errores, ¿no?

—¡Fue más que un error! ¡Fue imperdonable…!

—Videl…

—¡FUE ALGO HORRIBLE, TRUNKS!

Videl separó de su oído el móvil y lo mantuvo segundos enteros sobre la palma de su mano. El pulgar temblaba delante del botón que le permitiría cortar la comunicación. Pero no cortó.

* * *

—En el fondo, deseaba hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te necesitaba mucho, Trunks…

* * *

—Videl, escúchame… —La voz de Trunks casi no es escuchaba. Estaba quebrada—. Sé que fue un error…, pero creo que te culpas demasiado cuando no fue tu culpa. ¡Fui yo! Yo te besé.

Videl puso el móvil en altavoz. Observándolo, inerte en su mano, contuvo un sollozo y sonrió forzadamente.

—No mientas.

—¿Mentir, Videl?

—Yo también te besé. No me obligaste.

Silencio. Trunks se tomó diez segundos antes de llenarlo:

—Necesito verte.

—No.

—Por favor, Videl. Me siento demasiado culpable e incómodo. ¡No entiendo nada! Esto es… nuevo para mí.

Videl apoyó el móvil junto a ella, sobre la cama. Se entregó a un silencio que Trunks, esta vez, no cortó. Apretujó con los dedos las sábanas a un lado y el otro de sus caderas. ¿Qué era esa sensación de que la piel del rostro se le despegaba, de que la piel saltaba de ella y se lanzaba al frente, dejándola en carne viva? ¿Qué era ese impulso?

La reflexión se le drenó del cuerpo. Nada quedó en ella capaz de frenar la situación.

—Por favor, Videl. ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero disculparme, quiero jurarte que nunca más…!

Se sujetó el rostro, necesitada de mantener la piel pegada a ella.

—Sólo quería despertarte…

Vislumbró el móvil entre lágrimas.

—¿Despertarme?

—Quería ayudarte, no perjudicarte…

—¿Ayudarme…?

—Pero no aguanté, lo siento. Es que… me gustas muchísimo… ¡Pero lo olvidaré, lo prometo! Ya nunca te molestaré.

La voz aniñada le retorció el corazón, la conmovió de una forma muy especial. La culpa por herirlo le pesó por primera vez, así como la mirada ya le pesaba _per se_. Se dijo, con fingida convicción que sumida en tremendos nervios no podía tener, que si él necesitaba pedir disculpas para así cerrar la herida que tan sanguinariamente habían abierto los dos, entonces estaba bien. Ella también debía disculparse: al escucharlo, entendió que Trunks no era más que un muchachito con el cual había tenido un desgraciado impulso de rebeldía. Él, entendió, no era culpable de nada. Se merecían una última charla. Nada tenía de malo, siendo que ella tenía en claro lo que pasaba y qué actitud debía tener. O eso creía, ilusamente.

—Ven, Trunks…

Se sujetó la cara nuevamente, así como a su pecho para que el corazón no saliera despedido por la vehemencia de los latidos. No se había dado cuenta de su error, no aún: lo había invitado a verla pensando equivocadamente que verlo de nuevo no significaría nada, y sí lo haría. Verlo de nuevo sería terminar de ceder ante la tentación de rebobinar, de rebelarse, de liberarse de esa Videl que era y que nada le inspiraba. Al otro lado de la línea, el muchachito al que se le caían todas las lágrimas adolescentes que tenía y más pudo sonreír. El corazón aceleró.

—Dime a dónde.

Ella se lo dijo.

—Ahora —pidió Videl antes de cortar.

Sola, impulsada por violentas emociones, escondió el móvil bajo la cama, harta no de Trunks, sino de sí misma. Se levantó, se vistió con una blusa celeste que le quedaba inmensa y unas calzas negras gastadas por varios lavados que usaba de entrecasa. Las pantuflas y nada más. Lista, se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña pero acogedora sala de anticuada decoración. Observó a su alrededor y notó la oscuridad. Encendió una lámpara y el ambiente se tornó dorado.

Por primera vez.

Salió al balcón, atisbó el cielo con el mismo gesto de melancolía que Trunks tan bien le había captado en Paoz, anulada, sin pensamientos, sin sentires, sin nada más que los nervios y la culpa. Una luz blanca resplandeció en el cielo. Si hubiera sido de noche, hubiera parecido una estrella fugaz. La luz se dirigió al balcón, se escabulló en éste y se materializó. Videl se tomó un minuto para girar hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, Trunks incrustó sus ojos en ella. Estaba agitado, despeinado; parecía tener frío aun cuando afuera de los dos era primavera. Les bastó mirarse para experimentar una nueva revolución. No quisieron aceptarlo, pero era claro como el agua: habían subestimado la situación.

Era mentira que verse de nuevo no significaba nada; significaba todo.

Videl abrió la puerta del balcón y, con señas, le indicó a su invitado que entrara. Trunks fue tras ella. Solos en la sala, Videl cerró las blancas y gastadas cortinas que debían tener quince años allí. Avanzó hacia el sofá y sólo al hacerlo Trunks se percató de la luz tenue, dorada, que los envolvía. Transmitía calor, intimidad. Era la luz de esas fantasías que tenía con ella. Se sonrojó y se excitó por igual.

—Siéntate —pidió Videl.

Trunks lo hizo a su lado, en el mismo sofá. Los separaba medio metro. Se produjo un nuevo silencio mientras se acomodaban. Videl cruzó sus piernas y sujetó sus rodillas con ambas manos; Trunks entrelazó los dedos entre sus piernas a medio abrir. Los dos miraban al frente.

—Perdóname —dijo Trunks. El tono hablaba por él, evidenciaba que la aflicción era genuina—. No quise.

—Sí quisiste. Y yo también.

Videl lo sorprendió sobremanera tanto con sus dichos como con la rigurosidad de su voz. Intentando no ilusionarse con un algo que de ninguna manera debía acontecer, Trunks se tragó todas las frases que se le ocurrieron. Miró sus dedos y se mantuvo lejos de los ojos celestes.

—Pero yo…

—Trunks, no te voy a mentir: me sentí atraída. —Videl habló despacio. Entre oración y oración se mordisqueaba los labios y en la parte interna de las mejillas—. El problema soy yo, no tienes la culpa de nada más que de tener buenas intenciones.

—Pero no aguanté.

—Yo… _tampoco_ lo hice. Estaba confundida. Acepto tus disculpas y tu arrepentimiento, pero por favor, no te cargues la culpa tú. Es mía. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esta historia. Perdóname tú a mí por meterte en este embrollo que no es tuyo, sino nuestro, de Gohan y de mí.

—¡No! No tengo nada que perdonarte… Yo quería que tú te descargaras, que charlaras conmigo si necesitabas hacerlo con alguien. Lo demás fue…

—No importa. Lo entiendo, ya no lo expliques más.

La voz de Videl denotó cierta violencia.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también lo hago.

No dijeron nada más en los siguientes minutos. Ni siquiera sospechaban que, en cuanto el atardecer diera paso a la noche, sus cuerpos se atraerían mortalmente hacia el otro. Se atraerían y ya nada podría detenerlos. Pero cuando se ignora lo que pasará, las mentes se sienten inquietas. Sus mentes estaban inquietas y no podían decir nada más, porque el reencuentro no había sido sólo entre ella y él, sino que sobre todo entre piel y piel. Trunks suspiró. Estaba en jaque, se sentía seducido como jamás en su vida. Todo cuanto lo rodeaba parecía excitarlo física y emocionalmente. Mordiéndose el labio, la miró de soslayo. ¡Oh, no! Ahí iba de nuevo. La deseaba. Quería besarla hasta perder la consciencia. Quería estrecharla contra él, sentirla fría y transmitirle calor. Quería protegerla y jamás dejarla ir.

Movió los ojos hacia sus propios dedos una vez más.

El aire empezó a calentarse; las respiraciones se agitaron paulatinamente. Videl sabía que debía dar fin a la conversación y pedirle que se retirara; los nervios que paso a paso se le sumían más en el alma se lo pedían. Debía decirle vete, vete ahora mismo, mas no podía. La sensación del desprendimiento de la piel le retornó. Deseaba algo, ¿pero qué? La piel entera se le erizó. Sujetó su rostro así como ya lo había hecho. Como pudo, dijo lo que consideraba que tenía que decir:

—Eres muy joven y no lo vas a entender. No te culpo: es algo «normal» a tu edad. Cuando pasó lo que pasó, ansiaba cosas de antes, emociones que no se corresponden con mi edad, conmigo, sino con la que era de adolescente. Ella ya no soy yo: ahora soy una adulta y estoy convencida de portarme como tal desde el día de hoy. Volveré con Gohan e intentaré, junto a él, recomponer nuestra relación.

—¿Y te dejarás marchitar?

Las miradas se encontraron, lo hicieron de soslayo. Trunks se arrepintió un ápice de su última oración, proferida con la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba en momentos tensos. Los ojos de Videl parecieron chispear, mirad por la furia, mitad por el dolor.

—Crecer no es marchitarse. Ese pensamiento es muy propio de un adolescente. Hablas con inmadurez, Trunks.

La impulsividad intentó responder pero la razón se impuso y tomó el control. Trunks sentía que deseaba que Videl abriera los ojos, que no aceptara lo que se le imponía. En su evidente inmadurez para con las relaciones de pareja, en su desconocimiento y en el absurdo de ver al mundo como la sumatoria de blancos y negros y nunca grises, vio en Videl a una víctima y a Gohan como victimario. No era así y tendría que pasar por la tormentosa relación que se le avecinaba para comprenderlo; Videl y Gohan no eran la buena y el malo. Esto no era un comic de superhéroes; era la vida real llena de grises, de cosas buenas, de cosas malas, de defectos y virtudes y errores y aciertos en todas las personas, _todas_, sin excepción. Pero él era tozudo, vivía inmerso en una vida demasiado tranquila y sin sobresalto alguno, donde todo parecía bueno y donde todo era posible. Y no.

—Perdón.

Vivía una vida muy _naif_. Era millonario, trabajaba en el laboratorio cuando se le antojaba, sin cumplir horarios y sin presiones, más por placer que por necesidad. No sabía qué era una vida sacrificada, qué eran las carencias, qué eran los dramas. No sabía nada de eso. Vivía sin curtirse.

No tenía la madurez como para ver las cosas de otra forma.

—Está bien, Trunks. Ya. Perdóname por haberte contado esas cosas y por meterte en mis problemas.

Sin embargo, tenía la empatía necesaria como para entender que en Videl no había convicción alguna. Lo de Videl no era voluntad; era obstinación. Videl se iba a entregar a una vida que no la satisfacía.

Y ni la propia Videl lo entendía del todo aún.

Trunks abrió la boca pero no profirió palabra alguna. Se rascó la nuca, se revolvió en el asiento y, finalmente, se levantó. No podía más.

—Ya me voy. Perdóname y gracias por aceptar que viniera.

Caminó hacia el balcón sin mirarla, concentrado en las antiguas cortinas. ¡No voltees! ¡Si volteas, querrás abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir! Si volteas, querrás abrirle los ojos y ningún derecho tienes a meterte. Videl, que prácticamente no lo había mirado durante la charla, no en detalle, lo hizo cuando él le dio la espalda. La sensación de la piel la abrumó una vez más, tanto que tuvo que apretar sus mejillas con los dedos, tanto que su respiración se agitó con exageración.

Tanto que lo llamó:

—Trunks…

Él se detuvo a un paso de las cortinas. Ella notó el temblor de él, que giró y la observó. Videl se puso de pie cuando captó la ternura propia de su edad en la intensidad de sus ojos.

Gohan nunca la había mirado así.

¿O sí? Ya no lo recordaba. Hacía meses, quizá hacía años, que Gohan y ella no eran los de antes. Cotidianeidad, obligaciones, calma y el fuego no había soportado la tormenta. Una última reflexión le brotó del alma, entonces; se le manifestó como una epifanía, le dio la respuesta definitiva a todo: no añoro a Gohan. No lo extraño, no lo ansío, no lo amo más. Amo a un Gohan que ya no existe, así como él ama a una Videl que tampoco lo hace. Amamos la nostalgia, no a nosotros. Ya nos soltamos. Estamos solos, uno por un lado, otro por el otro, en el gran camino que es esta vida de los dos, de todos.

Una lágrima cayó de ella. Había besado a Trunks por su intensidad, por haberse sentido especial, única, ante él. Porque sus pieles se atraían y ninguno de los dos podía volver a ceder.

Él enloqueció al ver la lágrima.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Videl secó la lágrima.

—Porque tienes razón.

Trunks volteó del todo. Frente a frente, se estudiaron el uno al otro. Videl esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me voy a marchitar…

Trunks frunció el ceño. La contempló extrañado.

—«Crecer no es marchitarse», dijiste.

—Pero permanecer al lado de una persona que ya no amas sí es marchitarse.

Trunks avanzó un ínfimo paso.

—¿Ya no lo…?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que me fui que me he obligado a pensar en él, a extrañarlo, a rememorar cosas… ¡Pero no gano nada! Hace meses que podría haber hablado con él, que podría haberle pedido que nos esforzáramos para arreglar nuestra situación, pero no lo hice. Él tampoco notó que algo estuviera mal. ¡No lo hizo hasta que se lo dije antes de irme! Ni él ni yo hemos puesto voluntad… ¿Eso es amar?

—Quizá sólo es una etapa. —Confusos, los ojos azules viajaron por toda la sala. Al retornar a Videl, brillaron en absoluta incertidumbre—. No sé qué decir…

Videl forzó una nueva sonrisa que ni ella se creyó.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que estamos así, no hace días. Cuando decidí irme, él lo respetó, pero… ¡Pero quizá yo no quería que lo respetara! ¡Quería otra reacción de su parte, una reacción más apasionada, más obstinada! ¡Quería que me detuviera! ¡Y NO ME DETUVO…! —Sus piernas flaquearon y terminó por sentarse en el sofá. La garganta, sin más, lo dejó ir—: ¡No me siento amada como antes! ¡Ya no es lo mismo! ¡A su lado, no soy más que una persona inferior! ¡Me siento tan inferior a él, que es tan adulto y tan asquerosamente perfecto por todas las maravillosas virtudes que tiene, que ni siquiera doy importancia a mi insatisfacción, porque la siento un capricho ante sus obligaciones! —La furia se mostró más fuerte que la tristeza, que quedó en segundo plano en una Videl que, en su manifestación, mostraba su acostumbrado carácter. La garganta continuó liberando todo y más—: ¡EXTRAÑO SENTIR PASIÓN! Extraño sentirme amada por él… ¡Gohan sentía eso por mí, lo hacía antes, cuando aún no éramos los que somos ahora! ¡Y no lo soporto…! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡Quiero _algo más_…!

Trunks intentó contenerse pero hacerlo fue imposible. Corrió hacia ella, se sentó junto a ella, la asió contra su pecho, la apretó con todo el amor que sentía. Estaba aterrado, confundido, ansioso, expectante. Estaba enamorado de Videl, que lloró contra él no sin antes devolverle el abrazo. Se balancearon dulcemente, él necesitado de animarla y ella necesitada de conservarlo. Ella no quería que él se fuera y admitirlo le dolía más que la infidelidad en sí. Realmente lo necesitaba.

La piel se les erizó por igual: estar pegados era suficiente para los dos. Cayeron en lo mismo: la agitación, los escalofríos, la mayor sensibilidad, el redondeo de los contornos, el mismo anhelo de pasión. Morían de deseo, lo supieron al mirarse. Trunks vio las lágrimas, observó a un centímetro los inmensos y enrojecidos ojos de Videl. Ella vio todo el amor, la pasión y la admiración que hacía tanto, o bien nunca, había visto en Gohan.

Necesitaba a Trunks.

Porque Trunks, ese adolescente, ese muchachito, ese chico inmaduro que la encerraba en sus brazos, tenía toda la intensidad que ella ansiaba sentir.

Entonces, él lo preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos de Videl parecieron desorbitarse. La respuesta se deslizó sola de ella:

—Gritar.

Afuera, detrás de las cortinas, llegó la noche. Bajo la luz dorada de la lámpara, azul y celeste se vislumbraron fijamente. Las respiraciones chocaron, las pieles se encendieron, la química se encargó de atraerlos y sus labios se ensamblaron. Sollozaron sin soltar la boca ajena, la abusaron sin culpas. Los brazos siguieron aferrados al otro, compartiendo un único y gran temblor.

Cuánto habían ansiado besarse una vez más.

A veces, no somos conscientes de cuánto deseamos algo hasta que ese algo sucede, se produce, se manifiesta y genera todo, hasta lo impensable, en nuestro ser. Ninguno de los dos había sido consciente de ello hasta hacerlo al fin, y cuando las bocas ansiaron más que a su igual, cuando viajaron, extasiadas, por los mentones, las mejillas y cada parte de los rostros, él liberó la garganta así como ella lo había hecho al confesarle la realidad de sus sentimientos. No más frenos; pura y adolescente impulsividad:

—Puedes… pedirme lo que quieras, Videl. —Trunks se sintió lleno de adrenalina. Se sintió más hombre, más experto, más encendido de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. Nunca había deseado con tanto ahínco unir su cuerpo al de otro ser—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras… y gritar sobre mí.

Las mejillas de Videl, rojas de por sí, multiplicaron el tan particular tono. La voz de Trunks había sido tan dulce al proferir tan voluptuosas palabras que envalentonarse hacia él resultó una consecuencia natural. Sintió cómo su piel despertaba de un largo sueño, cómo el tan olvidado deseo se activaba. Vio los labios de Trunks, vio todo su cuerpo, vio la evidente excitación. Ella la sentía de la misma forma.

No respondió con palabras, sino con gestos. Se besaron como dos amantes al reencontrarse en la vida siguiente, cumpliendo la promesa de amor eterno. No notaron nada en el otro: Trunks no notó la experiencia de Videl; Videl no notó la falta de experiencia de Trunks. Faltaba poco para que la notaran: por ahora, el beso era tan imperfecto, tan violento, tan pasional, que parecía perfecto pese a su imperfección. Era perfecto por las sensaciones que provocaba, por la excitación que disparaba, por los sentimientos que hacía florecer. Era perfecto porque el deseo era descomunal.

Por un momento, mientras se besaban y apretaban, mas no se acariciaban, la culpa quedó de lado. La química, al atraerlos, ganó la batalla contra la lógica.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final VI**_

* * *

_Gracias por leer. __**¡Muchas gracias! **__Sí: Videl se está mandando una casi incorregible y Trunks se dejó todo. ¡Lo sé! Pero pensé esta historia de esta manera. Esto iba a pasar. Mil millones de gracias por leer. Me encanta compartir esta historia con Uds._

_Agradezco con el alma sus reviews. Gracias a __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Dika**__, __**Dev**__, __**el chino**__ (?), __**LDGV**__, __**Steel Mermaid**__, __**Mailen**__, __**Guest**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**NebilimK**__, __**Lady'z Phantom**__, __**M Briefs**__, __**Tourquoise Moon **__y__** Skipper1**__por sus mensajes. ¡Aprecio con el alma que se tomen un minuto para comentar! ¡Gracias! También gracias a mi amore __**Kattie **__por los ánimos, a la gente del FB por el apoyo a la historia._

_Y eso. Será hasta el VII. Me encanta el 7 romano. Me recuerda al Final Fantasy VII, a Cloud, Cid, el chocobo dorado, el día que vencí a Omega y Ruby Weapon (los hice mierda a los dos XD) y la canción de Nibelheim que tanto miedo me daba. Perdón, deliré. XD_

_Besos y gracias._

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	7. VII

Prende en un elegante movimiento el cigarro que necesitará para relatar lo que sigue. Ella lo escucha atentamente, sin dejar de contemplarlo, estudiando sus gestos, los chispazos de su mirada, el ritmo de su no siempre apacible respiración. Entiende cuánto le cuesta, cuánto lo alegra y cuánto lo entristece el relato del idilio que hace ya once años protagonizó. Entiende, al ver el rojo en sus mejillas, cuánto lo excita también.

—Cuando eres adolescente —dice él, concentrado en la colilla del cigarro y en las mil palabras atragantadas que amenazan con explotar en su cabeza—, no entiendes la diferencia entre erotismo y pornografía.

Ella ríe. No esperaba ese giro.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

Él ríe con ella. Se deshace del excedente de colilla sobre el cenicero y prosigue sin más:

—Hablo de _ese _día. —Una pitada al cigarro y continúa—. Hasta entonces, yo me excitaba sin más al ver una foto de una mujer desnuda porque estaba desnuda en sí, lo hacía ante la imagen explícita de las partes íntimas de las mujeres de las revistas que escondía bajo la cama por el hecho de contemplar algo deseado y desconocido. Cuando perdí la virginidad, un par de años antes de lo que pasó con _ella_, buscaba en cada chica la imagen pornográfica: mirar sus senos, mirar sus genitales, mirar la totalidad de su desnudez. _Mirar_. No buscaba nada más para encender mi deseo. Sin embargo…

Se detiene. Fuma el resto del cigarro, no prosigue hasta liquidarlo contra el cenicero. Piensa, ella lo nota: mirando a su alrededor, captando la ciudad envuelta en la noche que proviene de la ventana, contemplándola como si fuese un cuadro y no la realidad, él al fin retoma:

—Cuando la vi desnuda a _ella_, cuando la vi y la sentí y la escuché, encontré algo más. No volví a ser el mismo.

»Cuando la vi desnuda, vi más que la imagen que siempre buscaba, porque no sólo la vi; la sentí. ¡No sé cómo, no sé por qué! Quizá porque me importaba más que cualquier chica con la que hubiera estado. Era explícita, podía verle todo, podía tocar todo lo que veía, pero no era lo mismo que hasta entonces. Porque la sentí distinta. No era una imagen estática de una mujer enseñando sus genitales sin dejarme nada a la imaginación, _ella _no me estaba ofreciendo una imagen de su cuerpo para que yo me excitara, tampoco estaba preocupándose por seducirme; estaba siendo _ella_ en esencia, estaba liberándose, estaba sincerándose consigo misma.

»Esa imagen de una mujer desnuda que me excitaba por cómo expresaba su placer y no por mostrarme los genitales, la imagen de una mujer concentrada en gozar y no en gustar, en liberarse y no en seducir, ¡tan viva, tan genuina!, es la imagen más erótica que vi en mi vida. Porque era verdad: todo lo que sentía, lo que le erizaba la piel, era real. Y era conmigo, no con alguien más. Yo sentía todo lo que ella sentía y su placer era tan explícito como implícito: era el placer que sentía fluir en mi cuerpo unido a la sugerencia de su placer. Fue la primera vez que… —Duda un instante. Hunde los ojos en la ventana y todo se le disipa— todos mis sentidos, no sólo la vista y el obvio del tacto, se excitaron ante una mujer. Escucharla, saborearla, olerla; todo me excitó. Hasta mi corazón se excitó.

—Si yo fuera otra —dice su interlocutora— me ofendería escucharte esto. Eres tan extraño, niño…

Ríen juntos. Por eso la eligió para tenerla a su lado: porque ella también es distinta a las demás.

Aunque…

—Sé que es extraño, pero uno no se percata de las cosas hasta que logra entenderlas, supongo. Increíblemente, pese a que yo tenía alguna experiencia, no entendí todo esto hasta _ella_.

»_Ella_ me llenó de goce. Me rebalsó.

»Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el sexo y el amor.

Se detiene. Prende otro cigarro. Mira a su interlocutora un momento, dos; ya no más. No debería decirle estas cosas, mas sabe que ella comprende, pues lo palpa en la confianza que destilan sus ojos. No demora, no obstante, en rememorar la imagen de aquella mujer del pasado. Qué placer evocar ese recuerdo, qué placer atesorarlo aún, qué placer recordarlo en detalle pese a los once años transcurridos. Qué placer pensarla, añorarla, amarla en el fondo de su corazón.

Qué placer la nostalgia, vivir un instante más el recuerdo más preciado que alberga, la imagen de Videl desnuda bajo la luz dorada, eternamente perfecta en sus recuerdos, idealizada, inmaculada.

Qué placer recordarla, allí, con él.

Gritando todas las emociones que la subyugaban sobre él.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Cuando el beso se extendió en el tiempo, no frenó, no menguó, no cedió ni tampoco avanzó; prosiguió en lo mismo, en la expresión de una necesidad que por lo insistente resultaba enfermiza. Ese chico y esa mujer se sumían en el otro con una vehemencia tal que parecían, por momentos, ser dos partes de lo mismo. No se notaba, de vislumbrarlos, la diferencia entre uno y otro. Continuaban aferrados, los dos cuerpos abandonados en el sofá, iluminados por la luz dorada que a tanto remitirá algún día. Bajo esta misma luz, la culpa se permitió asomar por última vez.

—No… —farfulló Videl cuando soltó la boca de Trunks por un ínfimo instante, en búsqueda de todo el aire que el muchachito le había robado—. No…

Trunks, mentalmente, respondió ¡sí!, sí, Videl. No quiero que dejes de besarme, no quiero que me abandones. Quiero estar contigo y no dejarte ir nunca más. Porque me encantas, porque te adoro, porque las demás te imitan y ninguna te hizo ni hará justicia.

Sé que no debo, sé que está mal, pero no lo puedo evitar. ¡No puedo!

Se asió de ella obstinadamente, determinado a no cortar la escena a la mitad. ¿Cómo detenerse, si la necesidad era tan extrema? Tembló producto del miedo al no saber de qué sería capaz en el caso de que ella deseara detenerse. ¡No! La apretó más contra él, la besó en el cuello, succionó.

Ella jadeó.

Él se lo dijo a sí mismo un millón de veces: ¡no debo! No debo, no debo, no debo. ¡¿Por qué hago esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me detengo?! ¿Y Gohan? ¿Y la familia? ¿Y lo que se supone que es correcto, «normal»? Contuvo un sollozo al jalar a Videl hacia él, más y más hundida en él, en sus brazos, en su alma. Es Videl, se recordó; es Videl y soy yo, es lo que siempre quise, lo que me imaginé mil veces. Es Videl y es de verdad.

No debería, pero tengo que. Pero quiero.

Sintiendo toda la piel de su cuerpo erizada, anulada mental y emocionalmente, mas no en sus más inconfesables instintos, Videl se dejó llevar por la situación. ¡Cuánto deseaba detenerlo! Pero qué incapaz era de ello. ¿Cómo, si tocar a Trunks era como electrocutarse y sentir placer al hacerlo? Sentía placer por el mero hecho de tenerlo pegado a ella, de besarlo. La atracción hacia los choques eléctricos era absolutamente masoquista: quería sentir lo prohibido, llevar el peligro hasta la más retorcida consecuencia. La más incorrecta.

Quería arruinarlo todo.

Él, irracionales todas sus acciones, se descontroló. La apretó más, enamorado como sólo un adolescente puede estarlo. Ella gimoteó por causa del apriete, que empezaba a ser más saiyajin que humano. Era demasiado para Trunks: sentía cada sonido emitido por ella como una sensual melodía, como una puerta abierta, una invitación a la más ardiente fantasía. Pronto, él se agitó de más, tanto que tuvo que detener sus labios, que besaban ansiosamente cada retazo de piel que era accesible. Se aferró a Videl con sus brazos y con todo su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella, hasta hundirse los dos en el asiento. Estaba aterrorizado.

No por el error; por la idea de que ella se alejara de él.

—¿Trunks…? —inquirió ella, pasmada, sin reacción—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él refregó el rostro contra ella, drogado de amor.

—Quiero hacerte tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar —admitió con honestidad brutal, tan vehemente ésta como sus temblores, su sentir, su deseo—. Lo siento, estoy siendo demasiado sincero…

Videl, por un instante, muy lejos de Gohan ya, experimentó una oleada de inaudita ternura, inaudita por suscitarse en ese momento, bajo esas luces, en esos brazos adolescentes. Se suponía, en una escena así, que ningún sentimiento tenía lugar. Y los había. En él, los sentimientos eran todo.

—¿Eres virgen?

Trunks le arrancó un siseo de dolor por la potencia del apriete, de su rostro refregándose contra ella. La vergüenza lo tapó. ¡Eso era justo lo que no deseaba! Que ella lo considerara un niñito inexperto, que no se sintiera segura en brazos de él. ¡Si no deseaba más que darle todo el consuelo y liberarla, destrozar las puertas de la jaula para que pudiera volar! Quería verla volar.

Sobre él.

—¡No! No, no lo soy —farfulló, avergonzado—. Puedo hacerlo, sé hacerlo. ¡Lo sé…! No te preocupes, lo sé hacer…

Escuchar el «no» la relajó; fue para Videl la forma indicada de olvidarlo todo, de perder el último miedo que albergaba. En caso de que la respuesta hubiera sido «sí», la presión no hubiera ayudado en nada al instinto. Ansiosas por proseguir, las manos de Videl, después de tan desesperadas palabras, acariciaron por primera vez. Las palmas se apoyaron en los hombros y descendieron lentamente por la espalda de Trunks. El «no», sobre todo, le había dado seguridad; la había excitado. Él, al sentir la primera caricia, jadeó sin poder contenerse. Se sentía montado a una locura que amenazaba con perderlo, mas no tuvo tiempo a aferrarse lo suficiente a la cordura, pues las manos de ella ascendieron hasta los hombros. Él ahogó un gruñido contra el cuello de Videl. Ella, así, se percató de lo que desde el beso en el callejón era evidente: tenía más experiencia que él. Mucha más. Si bien hacía años que su vida sexual junto a Gohan había alcanzado un desafortunado nivel de monotonía, al principio había sido todo lo contrario. En la juventud, se amaban con un ímpetu conmovedor. Eran fuego, amor, pasión al unirse.

Luego, no.

Un recuerdo acechó a Videl, se coló en su mente y su alma con la potencia de una epifanía: aun cuando en los últimos años no hubiera podido demostrarlo, ella era apasionada. Aún portaba a aquella muchacha sincera que no temía a nada. Al apretar sus dedos contra los hombros de Trunks se sintió transportada en el tiempo, poseída por una fuerza superior, inquebrantable. Era ella, de nuevo. La adulta sabía que estaba cometiendo el más nefasto de los errores; la joven sentía el deseo imperar. Dejó, agotada, que la joven reinara: haz lo que tanto deseas hacer, volver a sentir, volver en el tiempo, volver a gozar y experimentar el pasado como si estuvieras viviéndolo por segunda vez. Hazlo. Yo ya no tengo fuerzas para contenerme.

Ya no deseo contenerme más. Sólo deseo la intensidad de este chico que podría destrozarme con sólo apretarme un poco más. Nada necesito más que esta intensidad dedicada a mí.

Quiero volver a ser especial.

Quiero que me vuelvan a amar.

Emocionada y él un reflejo exacto de ella, se besaron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez las manos acompañaron. Con la boca, Videl marcó un ritmo lento, pausado, uno que instaba a una detallada exploración. Numerosos escalofríos recorrieron a Trunks al sentir cómo ella lo domaba, cómo ella imponía el ritmo, cómo ella lo acariciaba, de arriba hacia abajo de la espalda, las dos manos arriba, las dos manos abajo. Qué deseos tenía él de hacer todo cuanto había fantaseado alguna vez, como si no hubiera una segunda oportunidad. Quería hacer todas las poses que se sabía, besar todos los rincones, mirar horas enteras el cuerpo, hasta memorizarlo.

Y lo memorizaría.

* * *

—Qué fácil sería recordártelo, pero no lo haré —dirá once años después.

* * *

Quería saciarse de ella. ¡Y no podría! ¡Cuánto la deseaba, y pese a estar besándola se sentía más insatisfecho que nunca! La amaba, se lo juró hasta poder animarse lo suficiente: ella está aquí, no es un sueño; Videl está aquí en verdad. Te acaricia; acaríciala tú también. Puedes hacerlo, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. ¡Cálmate y tócala! Demuestra que eres un hombre y no un crío. Podrás acariciarla y hacerle saber que hay alguien que sí la ama, que hay alguien que quiere que sea libre. ¡Abre la jaula! Acaríciala y díselo.

No lo hizo; ella sí:

—Acaríciame, Trunks…

El extasiado pedido de Videl terminó de despertar al hombre que era, al ser sexual, al adolescente impertinente que deseaba gozar dentro de tan perfecta mujer. Siguió al pie de la letra el ritmo demarcado por ella, tanto con la boca como con las manos, que apoyó en los hombros, e hizo subir, e hizo bajar. Qué insoportable es el entorno cuando lo único que se desea es estar dentro y no fuera, no en contacto con el mundo sino con otro ser.

No quería más la realidad, ¡no! Era ella lo único que precisaba para ser feliz.

Sofocados, soltaron las bocas y besaron cuellos, manos, frentes. El primer movimiento amatorio se suscitó: ella empujó sus caderas hacia él y él respondió copiándola. Gimieron sin soltarse los labios, él encima de ella, sintiendo en cada íntimo vaivén la súplica en el centro de sus sexos. Videl soltó la boca y ahogó un gemido. Buscó, concentrando su vista en el techo, acumular todo el aire que se le estaba negando. Él la sofocaba con pasmosa facilidad. Trunks besó la piel blanca del cuello ofrecido bajo él como si fuera a morir luego de hacerlo, desesperado por hacerlo todo de una vez. ¡No se le iba la idea de que sería la única oportunidad! Las caderas, mientras, continuaban chocándose. El ritmo aceleró, los suspiros escaparon anhelantes, a cuestas de las aceleradas respiraciones. Las bocas estaban húmedas, dejaban huellas que al contacto con el aire provocaban escalofríos. Videl notó un nuevo signo de la falta de experiencia de Trunks: él hacía lo que ella le pedía, lo que ella demandaba, nada más.

¿Por qué?

Sintió un nuevo temblor en él. ¿Se contenía, acaso? ¿Sentía miedo de pasar la raya? ¿O acaso eran los nervios, la culpa? ¡No, esa palabra no, ese sentir no! No quería dejar que la culpa se apoderara de ella; quería gritar. Efusivos, los dedos de Videl bordearon la cintura de Trunks, y aunque las caricias se suscitaban aún por sobre la ropa, él se desquició al sentirla. Las palmas de ella apretaron el estómago de él y ascendieron hacia el pecho, y volvieron a bajar y volvieron a subir. Trunks, que en las caricias de Videl percibió una nueva invitación, hizo lo mismo que ella: bordear la cintura, apretar el estómago, seguir más allá. Las manos se abrieron ante los senos. Ni bien él sintió la redondez contra sus palmas, los dedos apretaron. Ella, que sentía particular debilidad en esa zona de su cuerpo, deliró. Pronunció el nombre del adolescente febrilmente, lo hizo por primera vez.

Las caderas de él aceleraron hasta desbocarse; escucharla pronunciarlo a él era excesivo. La ropa era un freno, un obstáculo. Se miraron un instante, sus caderas moviéndose juntas, ya sin chocarse, sino acompasadas, domadas por la naturalidad del instinto que clamaba el enlace definitivo, las manos de él sobre los pechos de ella y las de ella en el estómago de él. Trunks estaba rojo, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos brillosos. Ella notó la casi intolerable intensidad de él. Era apasionado. Ese chico era sumamente apasionado.

Como ella lo había sido. Como aún lo era.

Una mano de ella se posó en el rostro de él. Fijar las miradas era menester; la intensidad resultaba adictiva. Él la tocó de igual forma. Era divina.

Trunks se mordió el labio. Por ahí andaba la cicatriz de la mordida que se había propinado en la casa de Videl. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te muerdes?

—P-para contenerme.

Ella acarició los labios con su pulgar.

—No lo hagas —dijo.

La ambigüedad de la oración hizo resplandecer los ojos, los de él y los de ella. Las respiraciones aceleraron hasta producir entre los rostros una furiosa batalla. El clima se tornó adulto; fuera de ellos quedó la ternura, la emoción. No eran más que un hombre y una mujer mirándose, devorándose con las miradas. Cada parpadeo era objeto de estudio; se medían como dos bestias a punto de atacar, esperando el primer movimiento del otro. Él lo hizo primero: giró un ápice el rostro, entregó sus labios al pulgar de ella, que besó lentamente. Los ojos cerrados de él se abrieron de tanto en tanto, lo hicieron para enfocarla a ella, para examinar cada reacción de ella. Videl percibió la pasión, así como la excitación palpitando contra su cuerpo, los dos cuerpos pegados, ella encerrada entre el asiento y él. Videl se sintió a punto, lista.

Era hora.

Hundió la punta del pulgar en la boca, sostuvo el labio de Trunks y lo atrajo hacia ella. Las bocas se rozaron. Él quiso ser el mejor, quiso crecer de golpe y acumular toda la experiencia que requería para darle el placer más descomunal a esa mujer. Como si el placer dependiera de un ser, cuando depende siempre de dos. Sin embargo, eso deseaba: ser quien diera todo el placer. Y no lo sería, no en esta primera vez.

La besó convencido de ser el mejor, de dar lo mejor de sí para complacerla, para que ella gozara igual o más o mejor o como fuera de lo que gozaba en sus fantasías. Ella, mareada, empujó los cuerpos fuera del asiento hacia el lugar donde lo que tanto deseaban debía suceder, porque la piel tiraba y amenazaba con despegarse de ella si no hacía lo que tanto ansiaban.

Al avanzar por el pasillo del departamento, la luz quedó atrás. Se vieron con dificultad sumidos en una profunda oscuridad. Andando, se tocaron; las manos se escabulleron bajo las ropas y las respiraciones aceleraron hasta lo imposible por el forcejeo de las pieles, de las manos, de las excitaciones palpables de los cuerpos. Contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto se detuvieron un momento. Él metió las manos bajo la blusa, acarició la piel desnuda, juró verla pese a la oscuridad: era tan perfecta que lo único que podía desear era gritar, hacerlo tanto como ella lo haría en unos minutos. Era un sueño. Estar con ella y poder tocarla y poder sentirla contra él era un sueño.

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo recordarás? —indagará ella—. Trunks… ¿De…?

—Porque es tarde.

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto, Videl volteó hacia él. Se soltaron, ella lo hizo para ir hacia el velador. Encendió la lámpara y luz dorada reapareció. Ante la cama, los dos de pie, se miraron interminables minutos, o bien segundos, o bien siglos. Las miradas parecieron imperar por la perpetuidad.

Se acercaron: un cuerpo avanzó hacia el otro, atraídos como un imán y un metal. Las manos de ella acariciaron, desnudaron; las manos de él imitaron. Sin hablar, escuchándose las respiraciones y el deslizar de la ropa por la piel, retiraron cada prenda con la desprolijidad propia del atropello. Todo desapareció, menos la ropa interior. Se contemplaron, él sonrojado, ella perdida: Trunks tenía un tono de piel más bien bronceado, que se potenciaba con el color de la luz de la lámpara. No era atractivo, tampoco sensual; era hermoso. Era un hermoso joven de diecinueve años, que en sus maravillosos ojos expresaba una irreal intensidad, más ahora, al deslizarse las pupilas por el cuerpo de ella; Trunks notó la blancura desmedida en contraste con lo negro del cabello, el blanco de la lencería haciendo juego con el tono de piel. Notó el dibujo de sus curvas, la forma de las caderas, de los pechos, de la cintura que tanto la identificaba como mujer. Era tan bella que era intolerable. ¡Y estaba con él, a solas con él! Quiso gritar por causa de la felicidad.

Y lo haría.

Cuando Trunks, decidido aunque nervioso, sujetó el borde de su bóxer para bajarlo, ella lo detuvo. Lo abrazó, lo besó, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Cayeron en la cama. Al verse horizontales sus cuerpos, los cables parecieron cortarse: la situación se tornó incomprensible. Eran dos cuerpos presionándose, reclamándose; eran dos bocas liberando gemidos, suspiros, jadeos, siseos. Eran un hombre y una mujer en carne viva, forcejeando, incapaces de tolerar la separación de sus cuerpos. Era la química comunicándoles cuán compatibles eran en la intimidad.

Eran dos pieles a punto de despegarse para hundirse en la otra, atarse y ser una.

Enceguecida, acelerada, sin dominio de su propia alma, Videl abrió con violencia la cama. ¡Basta! Si su piel continuaba amenazándola con abandonarla, terminaría por enloquecer. Se hundió en el colchón, debajo de él; lo tironeó hasta recostarlo sobre ella. Videl sujetó las sábanas y el cobertor y los cubrió por completo a los dos, necesitada de la oscuridad, de anular la visión para poder continuar. Sumidos en la intimidad definitiva, sintiéndose lo erguido y lo húmedo del otro casi de forma explícita, sin mirarse sino que sintiéndose, se besaron. Después, se tocaron. Se dejaron llevar gracias al ansia que les provocaban las caricias, faltos de aire y rebalsados de emoción, él muerto de amor y ella muerta de odio, los dos sentimientos dirigidos a ella. Qué difícil se sentía todo y qué necesario parecía. Y era.

Él tomó valor. Volvió la sensación de sentirse más hombre, más viril, más fuerte y masculino por el simple hecho de estar en brazos de la mujer de sus sueños. Volvió ese absurdo aunque sincero anhelo de ser el mejor amante de la historia. El ego subió así como la confianza lo hizo y se dejó caer en ella sin más. Por fuera, iluminada la cama por la luz dorada de la lámpara, se aceleró el movimiento del cobertor. Aquel bulto que eran los dos cuerpos se agitó, se convulsionó. Él se quitó y le quitó a ella el excedente de ropa, que no rompió de milagro con sus inquietas manos. Suspiros extasiados retumbaron contra las paredes de la habitación, suspiros que traspasaban sin dificultad las telas que los cubrían. Por primera y no por última vez, se sintieron por completo, sexo contra sexo. Trunks rememoró las fantasías, las cientos de veces que se había tocado pensando en ella, las horas intentando encontrar en las mujeres de las revistas, de las calles, de las camas que había compartido la verdad de la más maravillosa mujer. Tanto la había imaginado que, aunque no estaba observándola, le bastaba sentirla para saber que nunca la había imaginado bien. Videl era mejor que cualquiera.

Lo sería para siempre.

* * *

—Para siempre… —dirá al despedirse de ella, lágrimas de convicción en sus ojos.

* * *

Tanta belleza es imposible de imaginar, se dijo con la poca razón que aún domaba, que no tardó en abandonarlo cuando sus manos pasearon por la cintura, por los muslos, por los senos, por el sexo de ella, que acarició con los dedos para complacerla, para arrancarle vehementes suspiros que moría por escuchar. Era tan suave que parecía imposible, su aroma era tan exquisito que ya no quiera volver a oler nada, jamás. Quiso llorar. Sin darse cuenta, lloró. Ella también.

Las piernas de ella se separaron de un lento aunque transcendental movimiento.

El llanto pasó de la tristeza a la alegría, a la emoción, sobre todo de parte de él. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Nunca había sentido tanta culpa por causa de su felicidad.

* * *

—Y no me arrepiento de nada, Mai —le dirá, once años después, a su interlocutora—. Quizá debería, quizá estoy equivocado, pero te juro que jamás me voy a arrepentir.

—Muy típico de ti, niño.

—Muy típico de un adolescente.

El que, sabe, siempre será al pensar en _ella_.

* * *

Las caderas empujaron, las de él a las de ella; una mano de él ayudó. Los dos percibieron, al mismo tiempo y por el mismo motivo, el deslizar de la piel contra la piel que produjo la consumación. Al final, ella contuvo un gemido que él liberó sin más. Una quietud prosiguió. Videl sintió cómo él apretaba las sábanas, cómo ejercía fuerza sobre el colchón con sus manos, hasta hacerlas resbalar por la superficie y dirigirlas a la altura de la cintura de ella, a la cual se aferró posesivamente, enredando los brazos en el lugar exacto de la femenina silueta. Ella abrió los ojos justo cuando él, desatado, embistió presuroso: como las sábanas se habían corrido debido al vehemente movimiento, vio el techo, vio el cuarto, vio el cabello de él justo a su lado, el rostro de Trunks hundido en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Aturdida, escuchándolo gemir totalmente sofocado, con una dificultad quizá exagerada, lo cubrió con las sábanas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos celestes se despidieron al cerrarse los párpados, al apretarse por culpa de una poderosa oleada de placer. Gimió con él, victoria del deseo por sobre la culpa.

Era todo cuanto había deseado: el placer de sentirse especial una vez más.

Él se movió muy, muy rápido, al ritmo del miedo que lo acechaba: ¡será la última vez! ¡Nunca volverá a suceder! ¡Volverá con Gohan, estoy seguro! ¡Volverá con él y yo me volveré loco al recordarla! ¡Y no! No quiero, no quiero que termine, me quiero quedar aquí para siempre, no quiero volver nunca más al exterior. Quiero estar con ella.

Nada más quiero que a ella.

—Oh, Videl… —farfulló sin voz.

Estaba ahogado, no podía respirar. No ayudaba ella, que lo hundía más y más en su hombro al sostenerlo con tanta fuerza. Gruñó perdido en el irrefrenable instinto de penetrar, y las piernas de ella, tan fuertes como los brazos, se enredaron en su cintura. Ella demarcó el ritmo que él estaba siguiendo, lo aceptó, lo aprobó. Lo imitó. El vaivén los envició por igual cuando aceleraron hasta volver desquiciadas, casi imperceptibles aunque intensas, urgidas, las embestidas que él daba y ella recibía.

Gimieron al unísono; Videl, al fin, despertó.

Quería más del hombre que sentía en su interior. ¡Quería más de su intensidad, de esa fricción desprolija, un tanto inexperta, del sexo de él contra el de ella! Quería al muchacho del callejón, al impertinente muchacho que había amado su mano como si fuera su amante. Ahora lo era, y la situación debía ir más allá. Los dos lo deseaban, desatarse la culpa y flotar, perderse en el goce y en el otro, en el placer y en la locura. La piel del otro los inducía a mucho más. La justicia debía ser perpetuada.

Apretó desmedidamente las caderas de él, demostrándole así el deseo que la domaba y que ya no tenía manera de contener. Entonces, gimió en total crueldad. El gemido de ella fue, para él, el aviso, la luz verde, el principio del final.

Estaba perdido. Jamás podría dejar ir a esa mujer.

Un gemido más desprendido de la boca de la mujer, no fingido, sí sentido y atestiguado por los escalofríos y el ardor entre sus piernas, por el sudor que los cubría a los dos hasta perlarles la piel; la velocidad aumentó casi sin querer. Él dejó de pensar en lo que hacía, dejó de controlarse, dejó de ser Trunks. Se convirtió en un ser construido con pasión, así como ella. Fuera, las paredes notaron el descontrol y escucharon la inconfundible melodía del placer. Ella parecía cantar, hablar un idioma que sólo un ser apasionado podía entender. Y Trunks entendía todo. Gimieron los dos juntos de nuevo, uno al ritmo del otro, como conversando, intercambiando sensaciones al expresarlas audiblemente. Las embestidas insistentes, irracionales.

Cuando la velocidad se tornó violenta, cuando los gemidos eran más jadeos de dolor, el milagro sucedió.

Trunks sintió cómo ella lo empujaba. Enviciado con el ir y venir de los cuerpos, obedeció, tan encendido como aterrorizado: ¡se iba! ¡Ya no podía más! ¡Terminaba la escena y su vida con ésta! Se vio boca arriba. Abrió los ojos al sentir las rodillas apretando a cada lado de su cintura.

La vio.

Sin cobertor ni sábanas que lo escondieran ya, libre de mirarla, tocarla y sentirla, así como de respirar el hasta entonces negado oxígeno, vio sobre él a Videl, a una Videl desnuda y perfecta. Al sentirla subir y bajar con clara experiencia, en un movimiento preciso, exacto, se sostuvo de las sábanas y se retorció sobre el colchón, primero ante cada invasión inducida, luego porque sí, porque ya no podía más. Abrió los ojos lo más posible entre oleada y oleada de placer, y confuso pudo capturar la imagen de ella, la perfección de los senos, del sexo, del contorno de la cintura, del rostro y el cabello y las manos y la piel. Videl era un orgasmo para los sentidos. Intentó quedarse quieto, dejar de retorcerse para poder vislumbrarla en plenitud; no pudo ni podría, no si de ella se trataba. Ella subió y bajó, y él nunca dejó de retorcerse ante la irreal imagen: ella, con los ojos clavados al techo, danzando amorosamente sobre él, procurándose placer al dominar el acto, gozando sinceramente. Aceleró y Trunks desfalleció al sentir cómo ella tiraba de él, y la razón completa se fue cuando sucedió: ella se revolvió, se sacudió, lloró.

Gritó.

Videl gritó y él se obligó a no irse por la potencia de ese grito. Era el instante más erótico de su vida. Videl gritó tan fuerte su placer que a Trunks le bastó mirarla un único instante que para saber que no era gozo aquello que gritaba: en la exclamación, liberaba su frustración, su dolor, su angustia, su culpa. El grito, loco, demencial, sacó todo de ella.

La vació.

Cuando Videl se detuvo, cuando el placer le llegó en su totalidad y cayó exhausta sobre él, Trunks encerró la cintura en sus brazos, la meció sobre él y terminó. Gritó la felicidad así como ella había gritado toda emoción justo antes de la llegada de la quietud. Abrazados, recuperaron el aliento. Sin mirarse, se acunaron el uno al otro.

Cuando Videl lloró en su hombro, él lloró también. Llegada sin aviso la culpa, nada les quedaba más que eso, que llorar.

Cuando el placer termina, los problemas vuelven. La realidad sigue y ellos, quisieran o no, tendrían que hacerlo también. Por ahora, sin embargo, nada más que el cuerpo del otro y el llanto del otro y la piel del otro tenían. El llanto, la química y, afuera, la desolación. Sus manos, enlazadas en el prohibido camino de la infidelidad, no podrían nunca alcanzar lo que más lejos estaba de los dos: la realidad.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final VII**_

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. Terminé el capítulo el martes pero estaba MUY indecisa por algunos fragmentos. Gracias a mi __**Kattie**__ que me dio sus perspectivas cuando le pasé el borrador. ¡Qué haría sin ti, amore! Te ami, po. n.n_

_Gracias a todos, mil gracias por leer, por firmar, por interesarse por esta pequeña historia. Estoy muy entusiasmada y no veo la hora de continuarla, de terminarla. ¡No veo la hora de seguir para poder escribir más y más! Este fic, en estas extrañas semanas de mi vida, me hace sonreír mucho. Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo, significa mucho para mí._

_Gracias __**Fiorella**__, __**LDGV**__, __**REXRS6**__, __**Lady'zPhantom**__, __**VanneeAndrea**__, __**Guest**__, __**Furiael**__, __**Dev**__, __**M Briefs**__, __**Gattara**__, __**TourquoiseMoon, Akadiane **__y__** Carxx **__por sus reviews. Especialmente gracias a __**Skipper1**__ por compartir algo tan maravilloso conmigo en sus comentarios. ¡Te lo agradezco con el alma! Te dedico el capítulo con mucho cariño. Mil gracias por leer y por tus maravillosos comentarios, a vos y a todos. También gracias a todos los que me apoyan en FB cuando me pongo densa en mis estados (?)._

_Un detalle: este fic es el hermano de _Tres formas de unión_, mi Mirai Trunks x Mirai Videl. En ese fic, Trunks siente una enorme atracción por la cintura de Videl; fue un detalle que se me ocurrió y que amé, porque la cintura es, en nosotras las mujeres, un identificador muy puntual de nuestros cuerpos. Me parece una atracción más dulce que sexual, por eso quise mantenerla acá, quise hacer hincapié más de una vez en esa cintura. Lo hice a propósito. Tiendo a mirar mis fics como pequeñas familias. No creo tener fics huérfanos (?). El familiar directo de este es, sin dudas, _Tres formas de unión_._

_Después de lo que acaba de suceder creo que no tengo mucho más para decir. Lucybell, The Cure y Depeche Mode acompañaron durante la escritura. No puedo evitarlo: lo gótico es lo que más me gusta. Amo a estos maravillosos artistas._

_Según mis nuevos resúmenes, serán doce capítulos y el epílogo. Ese décimo tercer capítulo dependerá de si me extiendo de más con alguna escena o no. Veremos._

_Sin más, __**¡gracias por todo!**__ Nos leemos._

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	8. VIII

Sentada junto al velador, abandonada sobre el sofá, sujeta con una mano el interruptor. Prende; el dorado llena el salón. Apaga; por el anochecer, el espacio pareciera azul.

Azul.

Frunce el ceño. No importa si prende, si apaga: la embarga lo mismo, esa angustia en el pecho, ese llanto que de la nada sale, ese dolor que no tiene manera de explicarse, que se siente y ya, que aprieta el corazón y ya.

Y apaga, y prende, y apaga.

Y algo le falta.

Y _él _no está.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, sin apremio. Lo primero que vislumbró, la vista aún difusa, fue lo más maravilloso: ella. Desnuda, Videl dormía de espaldas a él, destapada. Desde su posición, Trunks podía atisbar su espalda, muslos, glúteos, nuca. Su cabello corto y despeinado. El silencio imperaba, y él se sentía, al contemplar a Videl, sumido en un sueño majestuoso. No quería moverse, tampoco deseaba respirar; quería helar la escena y nunca despertar. Quería dormir para siempre y soñar para siempre con la desnudez de Videl.

Maldita realidad, se dijo; maldita eres por existir, por obligarme a ver esta imagen en este maravilloso instante para después, en unos minutos, tener que abandonarla. Porque Videl va a despertar; despertará y me odiará, y me echará de esta cama, de este cuarto, de este sueño. Me expulsará de su vida, lo sé.

Y yo no lo superaré jamás.

Qué drástico es el adolescente: cree que el mundo explotará por lo exacerbado de sus sentimientos, por la efusividad con la que vive la vida, por la intensidad con la que dota su mirada. El adolescente cree que el dolor es el fin de la historia, la desaparición del universo.

Y no lo es.

El sufrimiento no es más que el viento que nos frena, el viento que pega de lleno contra el ser para intentar barrerlo, detenerlo. El adolescente palidece ante la mínima brisa porque está en su trágica naturaleza hacerlo. Trunks estaba pálido ante Videl, enamorado y aterrado por igual. Ella jamás me perdonará, aseguró a sus dispares sentires; no importa cuánto la ame.

Ella no me querrá a su lado jamás.

Contuvo el llanto que deseaba proferir. ¿Y qué haré cuando eso suceda? ¿Dónde me meteré? ¿Qué cosa tendrá sentido para mí? El adolescente, ante la felicidad, se apresura: no la disfruta, sino que se adelanta a su final.

Y el cuerpo de Videl, inmaculado ante él, se movió. Ella había despertado; el final había llegado y nada más podía hacerse. Trunks tragó saliva. Observando su propia desnudez, la rigidez de su sexo, se tapó lo más rápido posible, intentando disimular su estado, avergonzado por sentirse el más inútil de los críos. Ella, cuando sintió los movimientos detrás, se lamentó. Había sucedido, había tenido sexo con Trunks.

No había sido un sueño.

Despabilada por los nervios, Videl rememoró la noche anterior. Los besos, las caricias, la cama, la luz que nunca había apagado, que seguía iluminando desde la lámpara. Recordó la sensación de sentir a ese chico dentro de ella, saliendo, entrando, respirando sin respirar. Después, el techo, el placer, el grito final. Luego de este último, el recuerdo se le difuminaba. Juraba haber caído sobre él, haberlo abrazado y haber llorado. Quizá, luego de lo último, se había dormido. No estaba segura y, de ser sincera, tampoco quería pensarlo en detalle. ¡No! Estaba casada con Gohan y había cometido adulterio. Ella, que tanto creía en la justicia. Ella, que jamás había traicionado a nadie. Y ya lo había hecho: había traicionado de la peor forma a Gohan.

Se golpeó el rostro. Se enderezó y volteó despacio, hasta contactarse ocularmente con su amante: Trunks lucía estremecido, la miraba con temor, con amor, con respeto. Verlo fue suficiente para ella: se levantó, se cubrió con su bata blanca y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño. Allí se encerró dando un sonoro portazo. En el cuarto, Trunks se levantó. Bordeó la cama avergonzado de su desnudez, de la maldita erección matutina que no hacía más que molestarlo y dolerle. Se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, al lado de donde la ropa había caído de los cuerpos. Junto al velador estaba su bóxer. Estirando una pierna, lo atrajo, lo tomó en sus manos y se lo puso levantándose. Se sentó una vez más, contempló la ropa de Videl tirada en el suelo, junto a la de él.

¿Por qué, si tanto la amaba y tanto la había deseado, se sentía tan endemoniadamente triste?

¿Por qué la felicidad nunca es completa?

* * *

—Porque esto es un error, Trunks —dirá ella.

* * *

No pudo contenerse más: lloró. Lloró como un chiquillo luego de una imperdonable travesura, como un adolescente barrido por el viento. Era una basura. Cuando instantes de su vida compartidos con Gohan interceptaron sus recuerdos tuvo que taparse con las manos para acallar los sollozos. Entrenamientos, paseos, sonrisas, diversión. Verlo junto a Goten y sentir envidia. Yo quiero un Gohan en mi vida, un hermano mayor con el cual jugar todos los días. Quiero que Gohan sea mi hermano, no de Goten.

Quiero un hermano igualito a Gohan, tan genial como Gohan.

Lloró más, se maldijo. En el baño, Videl lo empapaba todo con el agua del grifo. El espejo, el piso, las paredes se vieron atacadas por su vehemencia; ella misma también. Había traicionado a Gohan, sí.

A un Gohan que no amaba.

Algún significado tiene que tener todo esto, se dijo empapándolo todo aún, mojando su cuerpo para bajar el calor que la acechaba, que la cubría y asfixiaba; ya no amo a Gohan, ya no quiero volver con él. Y no, no volveré con él. ¡No quiero! Porque ya no es lo mismo, porque él ya no puede darme lo que necesito, la intensidad, la libertad, sentirme viva de una maldita vez.

Pero tener sexo con un adolescente tampoco es la solución.

—Demonios…

Se miró al espejo. El recuerdo de la noche anterior aceleraba su sangre, erizaba su piel. Ese muchachito le había dado una noche adorable. Temblaba en sus brazos, gemía en exceso, penetraba desprolijamente. Pero había voluntad en él; había sensualidad en su inexperiencia. Le había parecido apasionado, honesto, subyugado por poderosos sentimientos. Hermoso, esa era la palabra.

Sonrió apenas, en un casi imperceptible esbozo.

La noche anterior había sido hermosa.

Porque ella, la Videl que ya no amaba a Gohan, había encontrado no la solución a sus problemas, sino el consuelo que necesitaba para acumular fuerzas y seguir.

* * *

—Eso era para _ella_: una vía de escape, un mata-tensiones —contará él en el futuro—, un chiquillo con el cual podía desahogarse.

—¿Y eso te duele?

—¿Que no haya sentido nada por mí? Pues…

»Sí.

* * *

Se iba a separar de Gohan; no había retorno. Le dolía en el alma por Pan, pero ella se ocuparía con toda su dedicación de que fuera la niña más sana y feliz. Pan no sentiría jamás la ausencia de su padre, porque ella se ocuparía de que lo viera, de que pasaran todos los momentos posibles juntos. No le arrebataría eso a Pan. Pero no iba a permitir que Gohan le arrebatara su vitalidad.

No, no se iba a marchitar.

Trabajaría y se esforzaría por ser una mujer independiente, haría todo para que su hija fuera feliz. Y ella, al ver bien a la niña, sería feliz también. Porque el problema era Gohan y esa vida monótona en Paoz, el malgasto de energía que ya no toleraba sentir. Si ella se mantenía activa, que lo haría sin dudas en una vida independiente de su marido, todas sus inagotables energías estarían depositadas en el lugar indicado. Ya no habría tiempo para lo demás, sólo para dedicarse de lleno a la crianza de su hija y a todo lo que tuviera que hacer para hacerla feliz. Qué vida imperfectamente bella le pareció esa.

Estaba hecha a su medida.

Sin embargo, ¿en dónde encajaba el adolescente que estaba desnudo en el cuarto? ¿En qué lugar de la maqueta de su nueva vida debía ser colocado?

La sonrisa se fue, la abandonó en lo posterior.

Retornó a la fatídica realidad: seguía casada y su amante era conocido de su marido, era un niño de diecinueve años con adictivos ojos e irrefrenable intensidad. Era Trunks, el hermano del alma de su cuñado Goten. Habían tenido sexo y habían gozado desbocados, los gemidos de ambos retumbando contra cada pared del cuarto. Había química.

La seguía habiendo.

El deseo actuó sobre ella así como la ansiedad actúa sobre un fumador cuando la tensión llega y prender un cigarro es necesario para lograr una ficticia relajación. Consuelo. Cuando los nervios llegaron y la tensión la ahogó, nada pudo hacer más que salir del baño. Al abrir la puerta, antes de lo esperado, se topó con Trunks.

—¿P-puedo pasar? Por favor —preguntó el joven, sonrojado. No la miraba. Estaba en ropa interior y se tapaba la entrepierna con las manos entrelazadas delante de él.

Ella, anulada por el simple hecho de verlo de nuevo, se hizo a un lado.

—Claro, pasa.

Se marchó al cuarto, se sentó en el mismo lugar donde Trunks había estado sentado, miró la misma ropa tirada en el suelo. Sintió cómo la incertidumbre la acechaba. Miró la cama, allí donde lo habían hecho, el mismo sitio, del lado izquierdo, junto al velador que continuaba encendido. Respiró fuerte y rápido. Lo deseaba. Frunció el ceño ante el más funesto pensamiento. No podía desearlo, pero él había sido su consuelo y ella aún se sentía desconsolada.

Y en el baño, Trunks se humedecía igual que Videl: mojó su rostro, su pecho, su cabello, sus hombros. Se sentía acalorado, incómodo por el sudor que aún perlaba su piel. La deseaba. Y la amaba, por supuesto. La química, para él, era tanto sexual como emocional. Cuando uno es adolescente, no analiza las situaciones con prudencia, busca la intensidad y no la complementación. Él se sentía obnubilado por Videl. No se había relacionado en profundidad con ella como para sentirse tan enamorado como se sentía y como estaba, pero verla en el altar platónico y tocarla en el lecho de los amantes era suficiente para sentir la trágica verdad: si la perdía, no lo iba a soportar.

Así de obstinado era su amor.

* * *

—_Ella _era la mujer perfecta —dirá a su interlocutora once años después—, la amaba como nunca amé a nadie, con la potencia que sólo la inmadurez puede lograr. Cuando eres un adolescente y te enamoras así, crees que el mundo se terminará cuando ella no esté.

—Pero el mundo no se terminó para ti, niño.

—Si algo te sucede y no dejas que ese algo influya en ti, entonces lo viviste en vano.

* * *

¿Cómo voy a perdonarme esto? ¡¿Cómo?! No soy mala gente, ¿o sí lo soy? Se sujetó la cabeza, y al verse al espejo no se sintió ni un ápice de orgulloso. Se sintió un imbécil, un ser equivocado. Lo maduro era ir al cuarto, tomar la ropa, vestirse, pedir perdón e irse; lo inmaduro era decirle cuánto la amaba, lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle una vez más, dos veces más, mil veces más. Déjame hacértelo de nuevo. Quiero escucharte gritar una vez más.

Quiero hacerte el amor un millón de veces más.

Sollozó sintiéndose tan excitado como patético. Lo maduro era irse y eso haría; se iría. Decidido, salió del baño. Al llegar al cuarto, la vio sentada en el mismo lugar que él había ocupado, mirando la misma ropa, conteniendo el mismo llanto. Al verla tan inmaculada, recordó: ella dijo que ya no lo ama, que permanecer al lado de un ser al que no ama significa marchitarse.

Ella no quiere marchitarse.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Esa no es la solución, tampoco la respuesta. Trunks, sé un hombre de una puta vez: agarra tu ropa, pídele perdón y vete. ¡Vete! ¡Vístete y vete!

Es por el bien de los dos.

… Pero no.

Se acercó a ella, se agachó delante de ella y, denotando los profundos nervios en el temblequeo de sus manos y el rojo de sus mejillas, separó la ropa de ella de la de él. No la miró; ella sí lo miró a él, lo hizo con gesto inmutable. Impertérrita, vacua. Con la ropa en mano, Trunks se enderezó, y cuando se dispuso a voltear hacia el lado contrario de ella para continuar evitándola y no caer en la irremediable tentación, una mano, la blanca mano de Videl, lo sujetó. Al sentirla, al sentirlo ella, las pieles se erizaron. En un segundo, antes de que azul y celeste se contactaran de mirada a mirada, los dos, por el roce de las pieles, sufrieron una poderosa revolución. Poses, fuego, gemidos, desnudez. Ir y venir, vaivén amatorio, hombre y mujer, sexo y sexo unidos en una perfecta complementación. Las respiraciones aceleraron como ya era costumbre.

Trunks la vio. Videl lo miraba desesperada. No: la palabra es «desconsolada».

* * *

—Me miró desconsolada —relatará él, falto de aire, falto de razón. Borracho, excitado— me miró y me suplicó: quédate. Eso parecía decirme. Y yo, que me pensaba ir, que realmente estaba dispuesto a irme…

* * *

No se fue.

Cuando se miraron, el silencio pareció aplastarlo todo, incluso las respiraciones agitadas por el roce. Trunks dejó que la madurez se le drenara. Hipnotizado, hizo justo lo que la mano de Videl demandó: de pie ante ella, confundido y excitado y emocionado, se desnudó. Se sonrojó por completo al sentirse observado. Ella lo estudió, paseó sus ojos por todo el cuerpo adolescente. Seguía siendo hermoso, seguía siendo Trunks, seguía siendo lo que su piel suplicaba tener por irracionales motivos, por culpa de la maldita química que tenían y que no tenían manera de controlar. Sin pensar, silencio total en la habitación, en las mentes y en los corazones, ella abrió la bata. Él la contempló como quien contempla una obra de arte, boquiabierto, embelesado. Enamorado. Ella sujetó una mano de él, lo acercó, lo jaló hacia ella. Él obedeció. Las rodillas de él se hundieron en el colchón, las piernas de ella se separaron, los dos cuerpos se dejaron llevar. Se deseaban. Los dos se deseaban con la misma intensidad denotada en las miradas.

Se deseaban como jamás volverían a hacerlo.

Ella, bajo él, acarició el rostro con las dos manos, el silencio siempre imperando. Asió el rostro hacia sus pechos y, con voz trémula, lo pidió:

—Bésame…

Trunks, el más irracional de sus lados, lo hizo: besó un pecho, besó el otro, besó entre los dos. Ella, perdida en las sensaciones, abandonada sobre la cama, se retorció por causa del beso dado en la zona más erógena que se conocía de su cuerpo. Las piernas se separaron más, los sexos se sintieron listos y las pieles tiraron de la otra: unidos en lo mismo, él dentro de ella al igual que la noche anterior, danzaron un vehemente acto. Sentados, abrazados, chocaron sus cuerpos demencialmente, él para retenerla, para ser el mejor hombre de la historia de esa mujer; ella para consolarse, tomar fuerzas y continuar.

Puras mentiras.

Se apretaban para saciarse las carencias y para nada más.

Gimieron febrilmente entregados al acto, él entrando y saliendo, conteniendo todo, delirando mientras besaba los pechos blancos de su amor platónico; ella apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose de placer, enfurecida consigo misma. Qué placer. Qué equivocación.

Qué consuelo.

¿Mentira o verdad? Nunca está claro cuando es el sentir el que domina, cuando ese sentir no sabe la verdad de lo que experimenta.

Cuando él escuchó el gemido de ella y percibió el placer de intimidad a intimidad, se abandonó a su propio goce. Al final, ella subía y bajaba despacio aferrada al cuello de él, y él con el rostro hundido entre los pechos, las manos en los glúteos, se dejaba. Cuando alcanzaron la quietud, ella se recostó al lado de él, quien había caído hacia atrás, exhausto. Respiraron interminables minutos.

Era miércoles. Trunks ya no sabía que los días existían y el mundo giraba; sabía que Videl estaba desnuda junto a él y que era adicto a esa inmaculada desnudez. Pronto, el móvil lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad: en la habitación sonó el tema punk de moda, la ruta solitaria es mi casa porque es la única que alguna vez conocí, o algo así. Videl se cubrió con la bata. La canción no paraba de sonar porque Trunks no hacía nada por detenerla.

—Anda, atiende —dijo Videl, su voz un esbozo de aquella llena de actitud del pasado.

Ya no era la misma.

—B-bueno…

Él tampoco.

Levantó el pantalón del suelo, sacó el celular y lo atendió.

—¡¿Dónde estás, jovencito?!

Se sonrojó por completo. Estar desnudo junto a Videl y escuchar la voz de su madre al mismo tiempo era casi una pesadilla.

—Mamá, yo…

—Son las ocho y treinta. A esta hora deberías estar pasando la puerta del laboratorio. Como no apareciste en el desayuno, fui a tu cuarto y nada. ¡Te fuiste ayer por la tarde! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir entre semana?!

Trunks se deslizó hacia el suelo y adoptó la posición de una pelota. No quería que Videl lo viera y escuchara lo que Bulma le decía, Videl, que seguía desnuda junto a él. Esto era bochornoso.

—Ya voy para allá… —farfulló, la voz ronca. Continuaba agitado, sudado e insatisfecho.

—¿Estás con una chica?

Cuando la voz de Bulma pasó del reproche a la complicidad, Trunks deseó desvanecerse del mundo. Para siempre.

—No…

—¡Lo estás! ¡Es tan obvio! Ay, hijo… ¡Qué difícil es verte crecer! Pero está bien, vuelve luego. Sólo te pido que te cuides, usa protección.

El corazón de Trunks pareció dejar de latir.

—Ma…

—¡Besos!

Y Bulma cortó. Trunks dejó caer el móvil junto a él. Miró su desnudez. Los nervios que lo invadieron eran más fuertes de los que hubiera experimentado alguna vez.

—Videl… No… Yo no usé…

—Tomo pastillas.

Él se sujetó el pecho. Suspiró.

—Ah… Yo… —Tragó saliva, se despeinó el cabello, se sintió terrible—. Siento no haber preguntado antes, juro que no me di cuenta. Fue… desconsiderado de mi parte.

¿Cómo lo iba a pensar estando ante ella, que le quitaba toda capacidad de razonamiento? Jamás le había pasado algo así, nunca había olvidado usar condón. Un motivo más para sentirse culpable: no la había protegido tanto como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Videl se levantó de la cama, pasó junto a él y se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Trunks.

Videl siguió su camino: se metió en el baño una vez más. Trunks miró hacia atrás. Se sentía tan incómodo que no se toleraba a sí mismo. Contuvo la angustia, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y se fue. Antes, frenó ante la puerta del baño. Atisbó el picaporte conteniéndose de abrir. Al otro lado, la lluvia de la ducha se entremezclaba con el suave llanto de Videl. La situación era peor que mala; era devastadora.

Para los dos.

Fue al balcón y desde allí voló. Cuando Videl sintió el ki alejarse, se abandonó en brazos del más fervoroso llanto.

* * *

Trunks entró por la puerta de la cocina. Bulma fumaba un cigarrillo y leía una revista. Seguramente era su _break _de media mañana. Pasó junto a ella intentando no llamar su atención; la llamó por completo.

—¿Has estado llorando?

Bulma sujetó su brazo. Trunks no tuvo manera de desasirse de su madre.

—Mírame —pidió Bulma.

—No quiero.

Bulma se levantó del taburete que ocupaba ante la mesada. Sujetó la barbilla de Trunks y lo contempló. Un pinchazo de maternal preocupación se convirtió en su mundo.

—Tú no eres así, cariño.

Trunks contuvo las lágrimas. La culpa era demasiado pesada para sus hombros. Bulma entendió que él no le diría nada, no ahora.

—Date una ducha y duerme un rato.

—Pero el trabajo…

—Luego. Anda, báñate.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió con lo suyo: cigarro, revista, _break _de media mañana. Trunks corrió a su cuarto e hizo lo que su madre recomendó: se duchó, se secó, se vistió con ropa ligera. Ante el espejo empañado de su baño personal vislumbró el chupón que tenía cerca del hombro derecho. Acomodó su ropa para no verlo nunca más. Ya en la cama, se sentó junto al velador. Tomó el móvil y puso la canción que usaba de _ringtone_. Camino, camino y camino, camino con mi sombra y nadie más. Cantó desordenadamente, hasta olvidar la letra gracias a la tristeza.

Cuando se entregó al llanto poniéndose boca abajo en la cama, Bulma entró. Él se levantó presurosamente.

—¡¿Qué haces, mamá?!

Ella rio, como divertida con la situación.

—No habrás pensado que no iba a preguntar, ¿verdad? Trunks, soy tu mamá: sé cómo eres y sé que lo que te ocurre no es cualquier cosa.

Él sintió que la odiaba. Siempre se da cuenta de que me pasa algo. ¡Siempre me descubre! No sé cómo mierda haces, mamá, pero jamás le erras. Y siempre me dan ganas de llorar cuando estoy triste y eres tú quien está junto a mí. Me siento un niño ante ti. Me siento inferior. Me siento el peor.

—No quiero hablar.

—Pero tienes que. Eres saiyajin: nunca es buena idea que te tragues tus problemas, luego desbordas de maneras no muy adorables.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Ay, anda! Si es sobre una chica, sabes que confías en mí.

La sonrisa de la madre recordó algo al hijo: ella podía sacarle todo, porque era su madre y sabía cómo mirarlo, cómo hablarle, cómo hacerlo emocionar hasta el llanto, cómo extirparle sus problemas. Trunks no podía hablar con Goten, y Goten era el único con el cual hablaba de sus problemas, su único amigo de verdad. Nadie más era confiable, nadie más en el mundo le era interesante. Menos su familia, su mejor amigo y ella. Y Videl desnuda en la cama luego de tener sexo con él.

Necesitándolo, lo dijo:

—Es una mujer mayor —Apretó las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tan mayor?

—Siete años más.

Eran ocho, pero no daría ni la mínima pista de Videl a su madre. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué pasa?

—Es casada.

Los ojos de Bulma no ocultaron la sorpresa, se abrieron exageradamente al escuchar a Trunks. Bulma recordó el triángulo amoroso que había protagonizado con Vegeta y Yamcha en el pasado, el engaño al segundo con el primero. Y a Vegeta jamás le había provocado culpa porque era un saiyajin y no estaba en su naturaleza sentirse mal por un engaño, no si había sido por relacionarse con una mujer con la que tenía una profunda química, piel e intelecto ideales a ojos del otro. Pero Trunks era un humano también. Pese a ser un saiyajin y tener necesidades, reacciones y comportamientos de un saiyajin, había crecido como un humano «normal». Era humano y llevaba tatuadas la moral y la ética de uno. Jamás pensó que Trunks pudiera verse involucrado en una situación así.

Pero hay una diferencia, se dijo.

—Trunks, tienes diecinueve años. Ella tiene veintiséis, ¿no? Es una mujer adulta, no una muchachita como lo eres tú. Si fueran dos niños esto sería una tontera; si fueran dos adultos, cada uno tendría su responsabilidad y nadie más tendría derecho a meterse, porque nadie además de ustedes debería hacerse cargo. Pero tú eres un muchacho y ella una adulta. Ella no tiene derecho a involucrarte en algo tan delicado. ¡Eres demasiado joven!

Trunks frunció el ceño. Ella no era mala, ¡Videl no tenía la culpa de nada! No creía en las palabras de su madre, no lo hacía ni lo haría. Videl no tenía la culpa; el culpable era él. Apretó los puños.

Y el culpable era Gohan por no hacerla feliz.

—Cariño… —Bulma lo sujetó de las mejillas. Lo miró sonriente—. Eres guapo, eres inteligente, eres encantador y carismático y especial, Trunks. Podrías tener a cualquier chica, ¡si hay tantas! La que tú quisieras estaría a tus pies.

Y él quería a Videl. Y quien estaba a los pies de Videl era él.

—Mamá, sé que hay muchas chicas y todo eso, pero…

—Lo olvidarás pronto.

Se soltó del agarre de su madre.

—No la voy a olvidar.

—Es la edad la que te hace responder así. —Bulma se puso de pie—. No te involucres con una mujer que te mete en un conflicto así. Olvídalo, Trunks. Lo único que harás, a tu edad, será sufrir. —Posó una mano en la cabeza de su hijo y lo peinó con los dedos. Su cabello lila aún estaba húmedo, por lo cual parecía más oscuro de lo que era—. Sé que lo entiendes. Eres muy inteligente, como mamá. —Él ni se inmutó—. Sabes que no vale la pena involucrarse en una situación así, que el problema no es tuyo y no tienes por qué estar en medio. Cuídate. Sé que lo harás porque sé que lo entiendes.

—Sí, mamá.

Cuando Bulma cerró la puerta al marcharse, Trunks volvió a poner la canción de su _ringtone_. Camino, camino, camino solo. Se dejó caer en la cama, angustiado. Quería llamarla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Yo te protegeré, Videl. Si me necesitas, yo estaré contigo. Te escucharé, te apoyaré, te amaré todos los días. Serás libre.

A mi lado, no te marchitarás.

Boca abajo, paseó sus labios por la almohada. Soy un tonto, se dijo; debería haberla besado más, debería haberla acariciado más despacio. Me aceleré, tendría que haberme calmado. Lo hubiera hecho de a poco, besarla, acariciarla, apretarla contra mí.

Si hubiera una sola oportunidad más, lo haría mucho mejor. La haría muy feliz.

—Ya no sucederá…

Cerró los ojos y, exhausto de pensar, de sentir, de desear y amar a esa mujer, se durmió. En sus sueños, la luz dorada y la figura inmaculada contorsionándose por el placer se repitieron un sinfín de veces.

Nada deseaba más que eso, que repetir. Que ser el mejor hombre para la mejor mujer.

* * *

Después de la ducha habló con su hija. Pan le había preguntado lo mismo de siempre: ¿cuándo vuelves, mami? ¡Apúrate, te extraño!

—El lunes, mi amor.

Esa había sido su respuesta. Era miércoles; el lunes por la mañana saldría para Paoz. Hasta entonces, meditaría cómo hablar con Gohan para anunciarle la separación. La realidad era que no se sentía capacitada para volver aún. Era como si una parte de mente estuviera dormida y no hubiera forma de despertarla.

Y al pensar en ello, asomaba él, el que había dormido desnudo a su lado hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Sentía culpa, pero no la sentía. Era una sensación demasiado extraña y por demás inesperada: sentía un profundo rechazo hacia Gohan. Estar con Trunks, es decir estar con otro hombre, le había reforzado el rechazo que sentía _per se_, el mismo rechazo, que, aunque sólo ahora fuese consciente de ello, la había llevado a irse de Paoz. No quería pensar en su esposo; quería evadirlo todo lo que se pudiera. No soportaba pensar en Gohan.

Pero en cambio…

Eran las ocho de la noche. Con todas las luces apagadas, pensaba sin pensar, sentía sin sentir. Sabía, desconsolada, qué deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Minutos pasaron y ella no se movió un ápice de su lugar. El silencio, la oscuridad y el griterío que se suscitaba en su inconsciente eran lo único que existía. Y la piel tiró, y ella intentó detenerla pero no pudo porque no quería. Cuando debemos hacer algo, cuando es menester hacerlo, no lo hacemos a menos que queramos. Con las pasiones, los amoríos, así es. Prendió el velador, tomó el móvil y, sin más, se dejó fluir. La adulta no tenía fuerzas; la Videl rebelde que había sido una vez también era caprichosa y no dejaba ni dejaría que las cosas quedaran así.

* * *

Se había despertado hacía dos horas. Desde entonces, miraba el _microblogging _en su celular. Las tendencias del día hablaban del concurso de baile del _primetime _de ZTV, del partido del deporte favorito de todos, del video erótico prohibido de la actriz más conocida, de tonterías que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Mientras, sonaba la misma maldita canción, camino solo, camino por el único camino que conozco. Miraba su perfil, las fotos que se sacaba con Goten en las distintas fiestas, los comentarios huecos que hacía para ser popular y tener muchos seguidores; estupideces adolescentes. Cantaba la canción, se veía en fotos con novias ocasionales, con herederas de otras fortunas que cruzaba en bares, con mujeres que nada le generaban porque nada le inspiraban. Y no las quería.

Quería a la única mujer que no podía tener.

Quería dejar de ser un adolescente, ser un adulto y ser el hombre indicado para la única mujer.

Quería madurar.

De repente, todo lo que veía en pantalla se borró. «Videl» se leyó, la canción al principio, vuelta a empezar.

Se agitó. Pronto fue como si la luz bajara, como si el clima cambiara, como si la vida dejara de ser adolescente y se volviera adulta, prohibida. La vida se sintió sensual, como ella lo era.

Tragó saliva; atendió.

—Ho-hola…

Se maldijo por sonar como un crío cuando quiso, en realidad, sonar como un adulto.

—Perdóname —dijo Videl al otro lado—. Te metí en una situación horrible.

—No, no es tu culpa. No te culpes. Soy yo…

—Eres muy joven y…

—¡Entiendo lo que sucede! —sentenció, molesto con la situación, jamás con ella—. No soy tonto: estás casada, eres mayor que yo, tienes una hija y yo soy un crío. Pero aunque sea un crío, tengo cerebro: sé que esta situación apesta y que debes estar destruida y… ¡Sé que lo que pasó fue horrible y de seguro debes estar arrepentida, pero…!

—No estoy arrepentida, Trunks.

Al escucharla, él se sintió aún más sumido en la adultez. Era un mundo oscuro, perverso, denso. Era un mundo que, de ahora en más, ya no le sería más ajeno.

Quisiera o no, a los golpes o no, acababa de crecer.

—¿No…?

—No. Trunks. No es tu culpa: hace meses que lo mío con Gohan venía en picada. Y estuvo mal lo que hicimos, no lo niego, pero… ya… ¡Ya no quiero saber nada con Gohan! Lamento haberme dado cuenta de la peor forma, pero es mejor así que nunca. ¡Todo lo que pasó me sirvió para entender lo que me sucede! No es para mí: la vida que Gohan me planeó no es para mí y ya no la quiero más.

Trunks se mordió la lengua. No debía decirlo, no tenía voz en tan compleja situación. Y sin embargo lo dijo, porque aunque ya estuviera en proceso de maduración, seguía siendo un impulsivo adolescente:

—Entonces, si no es para ti, que no lo sea y ya.

No lo sabía aún, pero Trunks se arrepentiría de ese y muchos diálogos. Todas las palabras que pronunciará con torpeza la hartarán. Pero qué inevitable decirlas sintiendo todo lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Una risilla de Videl le iluminó los ojos.

—Lo haces ver tan fácil…

—Cuando se trata de cosas que están en nuestras manos decidir siempre es fácil.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Trunks. Decidir no siempre es fácil, ¿sabes? —Algo en la voz de Videl sonó irritado. Asomaba, de a esbozos, la Videl llena de carácter—. Puede ser decirnos «haré esto» y ya, pero hay cosas más allá, factores que influyen. Están mis años de matrimonio, la familia de los dos y, sobre todo, nuestra hija. No se avecinan tiempos fáciles, una decisión no me arregla la vida ni me saca todo el sufrimiento.

¿Acaso ella aseguraba que se iba a separar? Conteniendo con tozudo ahínco la ilusión que de repente intentó florecerle en el centro del corazón, maldiciéndose por desear algo tan horrible con tanto egoísmo, carraspeó. Dijo lo que pensó, hablando con una medida objetividad:

—Pero todo tiene un principio. Decidir es lo más difícil de todo y tú… ya decidiste.

Ella demoró en responder. Unos segundos y lo hizo:

—Puede ser…

—Quiero verte, Videl.

Una nueva risa de Videl exudó resignación.

—Tu mamá dijo que no salgas entre semana.

—Una hora. Me iré rápido, lo prometo.

Videl rio a carcajadas y el mundo pareció, por una maldita vez, un lugar bello. Pareció haber una suerte de futuro.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella. Y cortó.

Trunks vio la pantalla: retornó la canción desde donde se había quedado, retornó el _microblogging_. Sumido aún en la nueva adultez, se dijo que era infantil todo cuanto hacía: un hombre no hace estas estupideces. Decidió: apagó la canción, cerró su cuenta de _microblogging_. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo no sin antes silenciarlo —cualquier cosa antes que contestarle un llamado a su madre ante Videl otra vez—, se puso zapatos y salió por la ventana. Voló a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba allí. Videl, vestida con un sencillo vestido de algodón, lo recibió en el balcón. Aterrizó ante ella, se midieron de mirada a mirada y se lanzaron a los brazos ajenos con pasmosa entrega, igualdad de ansiedades y deseo. Atropelladamente, entraron en el departamento, donde la luz dorada los aguardaba. Contra una pared, Trunks se juró que sería el mejor hombre.

Ya no más un crío.

La besó apasionadamente, calculando cada movimiento de sus labios y su lengua. Ella lo apretaba contra sí misma. Inquieto, presuroso, lleno de deseos y rebalsado de fantasías, él recordó una que lo había tenido obsesionado una noche luego de un cumpleaños familiar, quizá el de Chichi, quizá el de Yamcha. Él, mirándola toda la fiesta, había imaginado lo que hizo en ese mismo momento: se arrodilló ante ella, subió la falda, bajó la ropa interior y dejó que su boca se encargara del placer. No era su especialidad o eso creía, pero quería hacer todo con ella.

Porque hacer todo le permitía demostrarle su obstinado amor.

Videl, sobrepasada de sensaciones, hundió los dedos en el cabello lila. Desordenadamente, demarcó un ritmo lento aunque intenso, tan intenso como ese muchacho lo era. Cerró los ojos: ¿en qué lugar de la maqueta de su nueva vida iba Trunks? No podía hacerlo su pareja y no podía hacerlo su amante. Al sentir la insistencia de la boca contra su intimidad, supo que no tenía manera de pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, no ahora, con él esforzándose tan maravillosamente en darle placer. A eso se habían reducido: eran dos cuerpos ansiosos que sólo deseaban una cosa: la piel del otro.

Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, gimió.

No tenía caso pensar: confusa como se sentía, desbordada y llena de irracional deseo inspirado por ese adolescente, sólo podía hacer eso que tanto necesitaba aún, gritar.

Desahogarse.

Olvidar.

Gozar con Trunks y dejar atrás todo lo demás.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final VIII**_

* * *

_Holis. Mil millones de gracias por leer. El fic entra en sus momentos hot (?), aunque, si ya me leyeron, saben que no tiendo a enfocarme tanto en eso como en el desarrollo de la relación en sí. Me interesa mostrar cosas mientras atraviesan la etapa íntima de su relación. Lo de este capí era sentar bases para lo que sigue. Creo que apenas en el IX se va a entender mas esto que intento decir. Las cosas se están sucediendo rápido; está cantado que esta suerte de plenitud que viene no les va a durar. Veremos qué pasa. Me gusta que pasen por etapas, que la cosa vaya y venga, que haya cierta irracionalidad en sus acercamientos._

_Watching me fall de The Cure acompañó como ninguna en este capítulo. Espectacular canción que les recomiendo con el alma. Es de esas canciones hela-piel. Robert Smith, al escribir, es una de mis más fuertes influencias. El poder de sus frases me resulta hipnótico. Lo amo._

_La canción que Trunks escucha es una de Green Day que me encanta, Boulevard of broken dreams. Me parece que lo que refleja es algo con lo que un adolescente puede identificarse. Cuando yo era adolescente me llegaba mucho esa canción. Por eso la elegí._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios. A __**Dev**__, __**TourquoiseMoon**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**LDGV**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Steel Mermaid**__, __**Lady'zPhantom**__, __**MBriefs**__, __**VanneeAndrea**__ y __**Fiorella **__les agradezco con el alma tomarse un minuto para comentar y enriquecerme tanto. __**GRACIAS**__._

_Sigo sin saber si van a ser 12 o 13 capítulos. Sólo sé que de esos no pasa. Falta poco._

_Saludos y gracias. Nos leemos en el IX. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	9. IX

Lo ve andar, fumar, pensar a lo largo y ancho de la sala, abstraído de ella y del mundo. Lo ve sumirse en el recuerdo como si éste fuera un cuarto en el cual sólo bastara ingresar, abrir la puerta y hundirse en la oscuridad.

Prender las luces y vivirlo de nuevo, una vez más.

Nota la sonrisa nostálgica con un fondo de dolor. Ve sufrimiento en los ojos azules de quien es su pareja.

La interlocutora, ella, que esta noche ha prestado el oído a su esposo para que él le relate la historia que nunca se atrevió a rememorar, que ha dejado atrás por once largos años, empieza a entender el porqué.

¿Por qué nunca me lo contó?, se preguntaba un tanto incrédula, celosa, al principio.

Ahora, lo entiende.

Ahora, lo sabe.

No lo hizo para no delatarse, se dice en su fuero interno.

No lo dijo para no mostrarme esto que le pasa: el amor que aún siente, que está dedicado a otra mujer.

—La sigues amando, niño —dice, resignada.

Él frena.

—Ya te lo dije: una parte de mí nunca la olvidará, porque fue algo que me sucedió en la adolescencia, porque _ella_ fue la primera que me hizo sentir algo así.

Ella sonríe, victoriosa. Él frunce —más— el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él, curioso por la sonrisa que su interlocutora, su Mai, su mujer, le dedica en ese preciso momento.

—Me río.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te estás subestimando a ti mismo, niño.

»Estás negándote algo que es evidente.

Él pierde la convicción. A sus treinta años y por un instante, se siente de diecinueve de nuevo. Eso es, quizá, lo que le gusta de su mujer: ella logra lo que sólo la del recuerdo logró, hacerlo sentir frágil, vulnerable. Hacerlo sentir un eterno adolescente.

Hacerlo sentir vivo.

—¿Qué cosa es evidente?

La sonrisa de ella se amplía.

—Que no es una parte de ti; eres todo tú.

»La sigues amando, Trunks.

»La sigues amando y no entiendo por qué no haces nada por recuperarla.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Abrochó el pantalón desganado no por lo que acababa de hacer; lo que lo desganaba era la idea de irse. Es que Videl le quitaba la energía o eso sentía: cuando estaba en sus brazos, nada más podía desear que aferrarse a ella tanto, tanto hasta acoplarse a ella, hasta que de la nada, por arte de magia, pudiera convertirse en una parte más de ella. Sin embargo, se estaba yendo. Dos horas con Videl habían equivalido a dos minutos. Minutos si se era optimista. Dos segundos, así se habían sentido.

Dos segundos y la insatisfacción era alevosa.

Giró hacia ella: Videl, de espaldas a él, se abrochaba el sostén. Trunks no pudo detener sus manos cuando decidieron, por _motus proprio,_ acercarse a la espalda, apoyarse a cada lado de la cintura y apretar la blancura con los dedos. La boca besó el hombro, la nariz se llenó del aroma ajeno y la voz, temerosa, se contuvo de salir. Trunks no debía decir nada. Nada era necesario decir.

Al sentirlo tras ella, Videl se estremeció. Ahora que lo habían vuelto a hacer ya no había explicación posible: ya no era un desliz, tampoco un acto por el cual se pudiera culpar al instinto; todo era a consciencia. Había piel y tocarse era electrocutarse; autoflagelación. Videl ya no podía ocultar cuánto la estremecía sentir una mera caricia de Trunks.

Ya no tenía forma de resistir.

Videl sujetó las manos que le apretaban la cintura y se dio la vuelta. A un centímetro del otro, se miraron. Las bocas dejaron ir aire al mismo tiempo, en total mimetización. Ella estudió la adolescencia plasmada en el rostro, la dulzura involuntaria. Allí, al fondo del azul, vio carácter. Entrecerró los ojos, y los de él se incrustaron en los labios de ella. Sin pedir permiso, Trunks la besó.

Besarse era adictivo como todo cuanto les pasaba con el otro lo era. Videl aún no lo sabía, pero si algo terminaría fascinándole hasta lo obsceno de él, eso serían sus besos. Esto lo descubriría en un par de días más, durante la intensa madrugada del domingo que no sería humanamente posible olvidar. Por lo pronto, esos besos que Trunks le daba, condimentados por un fabuloso «no sé qué», le resultaban embriagadores. Él sentía lo mismo, que besarla era tan necesario como respirar. Cuando el aire escaseó y las bocas se separaron, respiraron sobre el otro, los ojos fijos en los labios. Era hora de decir algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué debía decirse en tales circunstancias? No había, realmente, mucho por decir.

Había demasiado por hacer.

Los ojos de Trunks se desviaron hacia la pared, donde un reloj con marco de madera ciertamente anticuado con sus números romanos marcaba las diez y media de la noche. Debía irse; a su madre no se le pasaría inadvertida su ausencia en la cena.

Retornó a Videl. No se frenó; cada vez nadaba con más confianza en ese mar celeste que lo vislumbraba con tintes de culpa. Besó a Videl una vez más, la embriagó con su magia. Se besaron largamente.

No.

Los ojos de Videl se abrieron exageradamente, sin dejar de besarlo ni por un momento, hasta que lo frenó. La culpa acababa de clavarse en la espalda de Videl así como un puñal. Se incrustó, la hirió de muerte. Cuando la sangre fluyó, sin aire y sin fuerzas, derrotada, lo dijo:

—Vete, por favor.

—Pero…

Ella le dio la espalda.

—¡VETE!

Videl tomó asiento junto a la mesa de luz, en la cama. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. El puñal también se clavó en Trunks, lo hizo al traspasarla a ella para dirigirse directamente a él, que merecía tanto como Videl experimentar esa hoja envenenada que quería sentir junto a ella, para acompañarla y no abandonarla nunca.

Trunks se alejó de ella casi sin hacer ruido. Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando supo que él se había marchado ya, Videl suspiró. Se le había ido de las manos y ya no le importaba un comino. Era maravilloso y horripilante semejante sentir. Era patético. Que la relación de diez años con Gohan acabara así era patético, no hacía justicia al pasado, a los buenos recuerdos.

Así lo había querido Gohan, no obstante.

* * *

—Pero ahora entiendo que me equivoqué —dirá Videl pronto, las emociones a flor de piel ante su amante y la inminente despedida—, que juzgué mal la situación, a ti, a mí y especialmente a Gohan. ¡Fui demasiado injusta con Gohan…! ¡Y de sólo pensar que cargaré con esta culpa para siempre, yo…!

* * *

Contempló la pared dorada. Rodeada de silencio, apresada en el exceso de calma del entorno, se sintió como en Paoz, sumida en una paz que no era para alguien como ella. La piel pareció desprendérsele en una nueva oleada de insoportable sensación, una que bien sabía qué significaba. No quería pasar la noche sola. Quería gritar, quería la piel contra la piel, quería besos interminables. Quería partir la realidad con el puño, como si la realidad ni fuera más que un cristal.

Quería química.

Pensó en la última. Qué misterioso es el cuerpo humano, se dijo; por más avances, por más moral, las personas continúan cayendo en actos que más tienen que ver con el instinto que con la razón. Aún hay cosas que no podemos controlar.

* * *

—Eso es sano, Mai. —Tanto su interlocutora como él reirán después de esta oración—. La vida sería muy aburrida sin esos destellos de pasión que, como personas, no podemos controlar. Es fantástico que haya algo en la vida que nos haga perder el dominio de nosotros mismos. Es como cuando no puedo controlar al saiyajin que tengo adentro: es maravilloso que el instinto exista y que podamos sacarlo sin miedo.

»Siempre y cuando no dañemos a nadie, liberar el instinto es algo positivo.

»Hace que sintamos una genuina libertad.

Claro que este caso es justamente uno donde alguien salió dañado, se dirá para sus adentros él. Este caso es uno donde dar rienda suelta al instinto fue el peor error.

* * *

Ahora, Videl estaba entregada a un adolescente y era incapaz de huir de él, así como era incapaz de volver con su marido. Al principio, al notar que el matrimonio se desmoronaba, ella había entendido el motivo racional del problema; al desesperarse por la piel de un adolescente, el instinto le había dicho todo lo demás. El instinto le había confirmado incluso lo que no se atrevía a pronunciar: estaba harta de Gohan, del Gohan esposo, compañero, amante; de ese Gohan que no la hacía sentir especial. Estaba tan harta de Gohan que sólo podía desear evitarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta olvidar su existencia, hasta alcanzar la vida independiente que tanto anhelaba para sí.

Hasta arrancarlo de su vida para siempre. Así de cruel era con su marido en este punto de la historia. Luego, todo, incluso sus sentimientos, virará.

* * *

De vuelta en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama, totalmente cubierto por las sábanas, asfixiado bajo ellas en plena noche así como lo había estado junto a Videl, Trunks se sentía insatisfecho a un nivel alevoso. ¡No se soportaba! Quería a Videl inmediatamente, Videl desnuda en la cama, sobre él. Quería a Videl desnuda y abrazada a él, durmiendo en total tranquilidad. Quería a Videl con él para siempre.

Pero ella lo había echado, aparentemente decidida a dar fin al idilio.

Al no tenerla a su lado y pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a estar con ella nunca más, la desesperación lo subyugó. Su vida se transformó; la existencia se le tornó un peligroso círculo vicioso donde todo cuanto acontecía lo remitía a ella, a Videl y a él desnudos en la cama, ensamblados los cuerpos extasiados mientras las almas, libres, revoloteaban por toda la habitación, iluminadas por las conmovedoras luces doradas del departamento de Satán City.

Se fue la semana y ninguna noticia tuvo de ella, sin embargo. En el pecho, algo parecía desquebrajársele. Sentía cómo el alma se le llenaba de fisuras incurables. ¡Era insoportable! Miraba el móvil a cada rato, verificaba que estuviera prendido, que la señal estuviera presente. Verificaba que ningún factor externo pudiera alejarlo de ella. Y resultaba ser que todo el exterior afectaba, porque lo que estaban haciendo, dejarse arrastrar sin más por el deseo, era el más nefasto error.

El viernes por la tarde, Bulma se lo preguntó:

—¿Seguro que ya no te verás más con esa mujer?

—Seguro, mamá…

¿Acaso eso no era cierto? ¿Acaso, luego de que ella lo echara, alguna esperanza permanecía en pie? El miércoles, al llegar del departamento de Satán City, Trunks había asegurado a su madre que acababa de terminar con esa mujer mayor de la que le había hablado y que ya no la vería porque no era buena idea hacerlo. No obstante, Bulma lo notaba disperso, como perdido en perturbadores pensamientos que el adolescente no podía controlar. Por eso la pregunta el viernes, porque la actitud de Trunks era por demás sospechosa. No parecía que eso hubiera terminado.

Al contrario.

—Estás raro.

—Ya se me va a pasar, ¿sí? —respondió él, un tanto exaltado—. Un par de días y estoy perfecto.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

El viernes tenía el cumpleaños de una conocida. La idea original era ir con Goten; no fueron. Trunks suspendió la salida. Su amigo, que sólo podía ir con él porque era Trunks el nexo que tenía con ella, primero le protestó, luego le lloró, luego lo aceptó pero insistió en hacer otra cosa. Trunks dijo que no.

—No me siento bien, me quedaré en casa.

—¡Voy para allá y jugamos al Pro Evolu…!

—¡No estoy de humor! ¡No quiero jugar! _Bye_, Goten.

Le cortó. Goten lo mató a mensajes chillones que ignoró olímpicamente. Solo, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. ¡No quería volver a tontear! Ya no quería comportarse como un adolescente sino ser un adulto, ese que Videl, tan triste por la separación, necesitaba a su disposición. Eran las siete de la tarde del viernes y seguía sin saber nada de ella. Se dijo que era obvio, que era inevitable. Videl no dejará a Gohan, no puede. No lo hará y mucho menos por mí. Ya la perdí y, lo peor de todo, es que jamás debí tenerla.

¿Realmente la tuve?

—Soy un idiota…

Sujetó el móvil. Por instinto, abrió la red social que había cerrado hacía días, la del _microblogging_. Al notar la mecánica elección, cerró la aplicación controlando lo más posible la fuerza del pulgar al deslizarse por la pantalla. Los celulares no estaban hechos para saiyajin.

Se levantó, vagó por la casa sin rumbo aparente, terminó en el cuarto de su hermana.

—¡Juega conmigo, Trunks!

Bra había organizado un consejo interplanetario de comercio con sus peluches. Trunks asistió en calidad de asistente de la princesa de Vegetasei. Debatieron sobre los nuevos planetas a conquistar y pelearon con el enorme panda-general por diversos desacuerdos de índole territorial. Al final, Bra estaba de lo más feliz. Al verla contenta por poder jugar con él, Trunks al fin pudo sonreír. Recordó, no obstante, a Videl en Paoz, hablando los dos aquella vez del café, la mordida y el abrazo. Videl tenía razón, Bra podía ser un diablo, pero era linda. Muy.

Cenaron. Trunks vio una película en la sala, esa del superhéroe que usaba una compleja armadura creada con última tecnología y era multimillonario. No le divertía mucho ver algo tan corriente (un saiyajin ve corrientes cosas que otros seres no), pero por lo menos le ayudaba a no pensar, a sacarse el cerebro y dejarlo a su lado, inservible. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a su cuarto y se vio en medio de la cama leyendo un complicado libro de ingeniería para matar el tiempo, vio algo muy distinto a lo que era antes de Videl. Nunca hubiera pasado un viernes por la noche a solas con un libro de ingeniería en su cama. Sus intereses parecían endurecerse, madurar. ¡Qué tonto se sentirá algún día al recordar tan patética reflexión! Estar en casa y no en una fiesta no lo hacía más maduro. Eso no significaba nada.

Pero aún creía que sí.

Pero la melancolía, el añoro, la preocupación por Videl, hacían que viera más allá de lo que acostumbraba. Es que él era un chico «normal» con un lunar llamado Videl que no paraba de expandirse y adueñarse de su piel. Él era noble, tenía empatía, pero eso no quería decir que fuera por la vida tomándose las cosas _tan_ en serio. Ahora sí. Ahora, se tomaba muy en serio a Videl, lo hacía de una forma más madura de la que, de momento, se creía capaz. Por eso se aguantaba las ganas locas de llamarla e indagar, de preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Ella necesitaba su espacio y ellos dos, juntos, no eran nada. ¡Nada! No podía llamarla, no tenía ni derecho ni un porqué demasiado claro como para hacerlo. Tenía que esforzarse en comportarse, en no arruinarlo todo con su siempre inoportuna impetuosidad: basta de ser un crío, de creerme capaz de todo, de ser tan intenso e idiota con ella. Basta de ser un adolescente distraído por la nada, ¡basta, Trunks! Es hora de dejar de lado todo eso. No quiero esas tonteras de las redes sociales, distraerme en Internet, andar en fiestas y en relaciones superficiales que no me dejen nada. No quiero llamar la atención, tampoco quiero esforzarme más por algo que nada me dejará. Quiero esforzarme por ella.

Lanzó a un lado el libro. ¿Qué era esa insoportable inquietud, esa necesidad de hacer algo urgentemente, ya, ahora, todo con tal de sacarse el cerebro y dejarlo a su lado, inservible, inerte? ¡Necesitaba distraerse! Pero no: ahora que estaba en la vida después de haber tenido a Videl en sus brazos, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

* * *

—Un pensamiento muy adolescente —dirá once años después, convertido ya en un adulto—. Para el adolescente, todo aquello que representa el exterior, todo aquello que no se relaciona con eso que tanto interés provoca, sume en una suerte de soledad. Al no poder compartir lo que sientes, al yacer contra el piso aplastado por tan pesado ladrillo, te sientes solo. Todo, a tu alrededor, parece accesorio, aburrido, fácil, tedioso.

»Sin _ella_, todo me aburría. En ese momento y durante mucho tiempo rocé la obsesión. Estaba loco por _ella_, Mai. Luego de tenerla, de estar íntimamente con ella, perdí la cabeza. La situación se me fue de las manos por dos motivos:

»_Ella_ me hacía sentir más hombre. En un adolescente, sentirse varonil es una sensación intensa que sube mucho la autoestima. Yo siempre he sido como soy, burlón, impertinente, soberbio… ¡Pero _ella_ me reducía! Me sentía un niñito. Que _ella_ me mirara me hacía sentir un hombre hecho y derecho, me instaba a esforzarme y a querer ser mejor.

»_Ella_ me hacía sentir especial. Creo que esta sensación es una de las más buscadas por un adolescente, saberse único y con identidad propia. Yo sentía que _ella_ me había tratado con seriedad; merecerme su seriedad me hacía sentir que tenía algo distinto al resto, algo distinto que _ella_ era capaz de verme y que, como era _ella_ y nadie más que _ella_ quien lo veía, efectivamente existía en mí.

—¿Existía eso, niño? —preguntará su interlocutora.

—No lo sé. De mi parte había fuertes sentimientos; de la suya, sólo había piel. La química que había entre los dos hacía del otro una droga y de uno un adicto. No puedo explicarlo… Necesitábamos tocarnos, sentirnos. _Ella_ lo necesitaba tanto como yo, pero por obvios motivos su situación no era tan sencilla como la mía. A _ella_ la aplastaba una culpa que yo ni siquiera llegaba a entender en lo más complejo de su magnitud.

»_Ella_ tenía todo para perder y yo sólo podía ganar.

»Por eso la harté. Por eso y por mucho más.

* * *

Suspiró. Esa era la sensación que lo tenía postrado en la cama, sin ganas, sin nada: sentía culpa por ser como era. Se recordó con Videl la noche del martes, en brazos de ella, desesperado por llenarla de besos, caricias y satisfacción, esforzándose con tanto detalle por encantarla, complacerla. Esforzándose por hacer el amor como un adulto, no como un adolescente. Y ahora que estaba lejos de ella se sentía más adolescente que nunca; y no, no quería sentirse así.

Quería crecer.

Tenía una extraña sensación, era como si de repente se sintiera un inútil y anhelara una gran responsabilidad. Al pensar en su vida «normal» de adolescente, experimentaba una intensa insatisfacción. Era como si ya no pudiera ni quisiera volver atrás.

* * *

—Yo ya había cambiado —dirá al rememorar—. Me frustraba sentir que ya no era el Trunks que había sido hasta entonces. De alguna manera, deseaba deshacer lo sucedido con _ella _y volver a insertarme en esa vida fácil y sin sobresaltos, volver a ver las cosas con simpleza, ser caprichoso, obstinado e inmaduro. Deseaba ir a bailar con Goten a alguna fiesta, emborracharme y besar hasta cansarme a la chica de turno sólo para cambiarla por otra la próxima vez. Deseaba volver a querer eso, ser un muchacho y jugar a los videojuegos, divertirme y distraerme. Pero no.

»Necesitaba la intensidad. Necesitaba sentirla en cada milímetro de mi piel.

»Ya no quería distraerme más.

* * *

Su vida post-Videl era diferente. Ahora se sentía a miles de kilómetros del muchacho que era. Quería dejar atrás la superficialidad del adolescente en pos de vivir la intensidad del adulto junto a la mujer de sus sueños. Quería cuidarla, acompañarla y verla volar por los cielos, libre. Quería hacer feliz a Videl.

No pedía nada más.

* * *

—Pero me había olvidado de un detalle: lo que le gustaba de mí a _ella _era mi juventud, mi forma adolescente de ver al mundo. Le gustaba de mí que yo aún no me hubiera marchitado, que estuviera lleno de deseos, fantasías y anhelos imposibles de cumplir. Le gustaba mi punto de vista adolescente del mundo. Al desear ser adulto, lo arruiné: por esforzarme tanto para mostrarme adulto para ella la harté.

»Porque no estaba siendo yo mismo, quizá.

»Porque estaba posando con el único propósito de agradar. Agradarle a ella y agradarme a mí mismo.

»Intentar agradar es algo muy adolescente. Y muy adulto también.

»Es algo estúpido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sábado al fin, sintió en su pecho la necesidad de ser productivo, de concentrarse, de no pensar en tonterías. Con el móvil en su bolsillo, todavía implorando un llamado salvador de Videl, fue al laboratorio, se sentó en la mesa de trabajo que acostumbraba usar y puso manos a la obra. Desde hacía siglos que fantaseaba con diseñar y construir su propia moto; había llegado el momento. Dibujó un bosquejo con más obstinación que habilidad, lo llenó de detalles, hizo todas las anotaciones pertinentes.

—¿Una moto, muchacho?

Entusiasmado, giró hacia su abuelo. Brief sonreía.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Se ve muy bien. —Brief acomodó sus lentes y se acercó más a la mesa para leer los detalles técnicos—. Interesante, buen trabajo. ¿La harás para ti?

—Sí.

—Eso es fantástico. Aún recuerdo cuando me hice mi primera moto… ¡El estéreo sonaba increíblemente bien!

Las palabras de su abuelo le inflaron el pecho, lo llenaron de orgullo; las palabras indicadas en el momento indicado. Continuó trabajando en el diseño el resto de la tarde, recorrió el laboratorio, buscó piezas, recolectó algunas, tomó más notas. Evitó atender a Goten como nunca lo había hecho, decidido a ocuparse de sus asuntos y no tontear más. Pasadas las seis de la tarde, cansado, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió jugo. Vio el paquete de cigarros de su madre abierto en medio de la mesa. Al desear uno de una forma casi sexual, al necesitar fumar un cigarro tan imperiosamente, se supo mucho más nervioso de lo que creía estar. Miró sus manos y éstas temblaban.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Todo cuanto estaba haciendo era evadir ese deseo.

Le dijo que no al cigarro; eso era algo que hacía muy de vez en cuando e intentaba, por aquellos años, no volverlo una costumbre. En vez de fumar fue a su cuarto, se encerró y miró el número de Videl en el móvil. Se refregó el rostro con las manos, respiró a mil por hora, golpeó el colchón con los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. No debo, se dijo; no debo, ella no quiere verme. Ella no quiere porque esto está mal, porque por más piel que haya, seguimos siendo conocidos, sigo siendo amigo de su cuñado, sigo siendo un crío y ella una mujer casada. No está bien, es algo malo, es algo imprudente y estúpido. Es un error…

Pero la llamó.

Suspiró contra el móvil, se tapó los ojos.

Ella atendió.

* * *

Por su parte, Videl había pasado los últimos días en perpetuo silencio, echándole leña al fuego y convenciéndose de patrañas para justificar lo injustificable: esto tenía que pasar, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba sentir, experimentar la intensidad. Necesitaba sentirme viva y gritar mi libertad. ¡Gritar la ira de vivir en una intolerable monotonía al lado de un hombre que se mantiene demasiado concentrado en todo, menos en nosotros como pareja! Estaba más que convencida de dejar a Gohan, pero entonces asomaba la culpa y la abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era terrible lo que hacía, consolarse en unos brazos adolescentes, mas era imposible soportar la soledad que no sabía sobrellevar. _Necesitaba_ a Trunks y no podía frenar el deseo irracional, el mismo «no sé qué» que destacaba en los besos de él, que la subyugaba con semejante naturalidad.

Un cuerpo reclamaba al otro y viceversa.

Cuando no podía retener a su piel, cuando ésta amenazaba con despegársele del todo, Videl salía a correr. Cerca del departamento había un hermoso parque que abarcaba entre cuatro y seis manzanas, un lugar más que indicado para hacer ejercicio y dejar de lado los pensamientos. Le costaba tanto dormir que cansarse era menester. Corrió, entonces, cada día; corrió mañana, tarde y noche con ropa deportiva, con la capucha del buzo cubriéndola, volviéndola una anónima. Pensaba en Pan mientras lo hacía. La víctima de esta historia no soy yo, se decía; no es Gohan y tampoco es Trunks; es Pan. Pan será la gran víctima y no lo puedo permitir. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que encontrar el equilibrio, no puedo llevarme el mundo por delante cuando el mundo, para mí, es mi hija. Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi hastío y con mis problemas de pareja con Gohan. Ella es lo único bello, puro y maravilloso que tengo en la vida.

Ella hace que todo valga la pena.

Corría más que nunca al sentir la ausencia de su hija, aceleraba el paso, apretaba los dientes y aguantaba. Quería volver a Paoz sólo para abrazarla, pero para permitirse el privilegio de hacerlo debía estar bien. Videl era orgullosa, mas no era el orgullo aquel que la frenaba; no quería que Pan la viera mal porque sabía que su hija sufriría por ella. Y eso sí que no, se decía al borde del colapso, corriendo a una velocidad casi irreal por el parque; Pan me necesita fuerte, no así como estoy ahora. Pan necesita una madre que la proteja, que sea de hierro, no esta sombra que soy ahora.

Necesito recuperar fuerzas para ella. Para ella y para nadie más.

Retornaba al departamento, se duchaba y la llamaba. Mi amor, volveré el lunes temprano, ¿sí? No veo la hora de verte. Y Pan hablaba como perico: ¡mi abuelito me enseñó una nueva técnica! Quiero mostrarte, mami. ¡Me mostrarás todo lo que aprendiste, mi amor! Y pelearás conmigo, estoy haciendo ejercicio, me estoy preparando para ello. Cuando vuelva entrenaremos, ¿qué dices? ¡Sí, mami! ¡Quiero! ¡Siempre quise entrenar contigo! Lo haremos, mi amor.

Mamá estará ahí para ti, siempre.

En la cama, antes de dormir, pensaba en Trunks. No quería, intentaba obligarse a no hacerlo, se instaba a pensar en otras cosas; no se podía. Él se le venía a la mente cada noche, cada mañana. ¡¿Por qué?! Si esto se trata de mí, no de él. Si no soy más que una egoísta y me dejé llevar porque necesitaba inyectarme pasión. ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él, por qué?! ¡No quiero pensar más en él! ¡Quiero pensar en mí, no en él! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa a mí!

¿O sí?

No aceptaba la vida como lo que era, la rutina, Gohan y el silencio de Paoz. No aceptaba tampoco la soledad a la que se condenaba en ese departamento. ¡No lo aceptaba! ¡Quería más! ¡Quería no sólo gritar, sino además rugir, salir de ella, dar vuelta su piel como a una blusa, mostrar su carne y sentir directamente en ésta la intensidad del mundo! ¡Quería escapar! ¡Quería una segunda oportunidad! Y era inútil, se lo dijo el sábado al mediodía, intentando almorzar una sopa que no podía tragar por causa de la angustia: es mentira que Trunks no tiene nada que ver. Aunque me diga que es casualidad que se trate de él, que esto pudo haberme pasado con cualquiera, eso es mentira. Trunks tiene algo que me atrae: es su libertad, su ímpetu, su pasión. Es la pasión y el instinto que me hace sentir compatible con él el problema, el meollo de esta situación. Algo me debilita cuando lo tengo al frente. Es como cuando nos tocamos por primera vez esa noche en Paoz: tocarlo me consume los pensamientos. Quiero controlar esta sensación; no puedo. No puedo controlar algo que no tiene explicación.

Hay piel.

Hay piel y no soporto no ceder ante él.

La situación en la que estaba inmersa, se decía entonces, constaba de dos problemas elementales:

Su hastío de Gohan.

La pasión que Trunks le inspiraba.

Y la última era la sensación más peligrosa de todas.

Hizo ejercicio el resto de la tarde, en el parque. Cuando volvió, después de ducharse, el teléfono sonó. Ansió que fuera Pan, que fuera su niña y la alejara de todo, que fuera la pequeña y le dijera que la extrañaba y le contara lo que su abuelo le había enseñado ese día. No quería que fueran los problemas, que fuera Gohan o que fuera Trunks.

Y era el último.

Se refregó el rostro para contener a la piel. ¿Qué era ese asqueroso calor en su pecho, esa sensación de ansiedad tan asfixiante que se le desataba por el simple hecho de leer ese nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono? Miró la cama, tras ella, que estaba ante la ventana del cuarto: juró verse desnuda sobre él, moviéndose, desatada. Juró escuchar sus propios gritos. Al volver hacia la ventana, sosteniéndose aún el rostro, atendió.

—¿Para qué llamas?

Al escucharla, Trunks palideció.

—Te necesito, Videl. ¡Discúlpame, pero ya no puedo más! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Iré ahora mismo! ¡Por favor!

Los ojos de celestes se desfiguraron en el reflejo de la ventana.

—¡Basta, Trunks! —pidió, la voz entre el grito y el susurro—. Fue un error. Ya caí dos veces y no debo caer más. ¡Esto está mal! ¡Ya no quiero saber más nada! ¡Ya basta de esto!

—Pero dijiste que no estabas arrepentida. ¡Lo dijiste!

—¡No lo estoy! O sí, o no sé… ¡Yo qué sé! Ya no sé qué mierda siento, Trunks. Sinceramente, ya no lo sé, ya no entiendo nada, ya… —contuvo el llanto tapándose la boca un ínfimo segundo—. ¡Ya no sé qué quiero! ¡No sé nada! ¡YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA! Sólo quiero concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer: volver el lunes a Paoz, hablar con Gohan, decirle que me rindo y que ya no quiero vivir la vida que me eligió y largarme de allí para siempre junto con mi hija. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Eso es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Dedicarme a Pan, no a tener sexo contigo como si tuviera tu edad! ¡No dejarme llevar por esto, Trunks! ¡Ya no debe suceder! ¡Ya basta! ¡BASTA…!

Al final, la voz se quebró. Videl se tapó la boca de nuevo, pero ni esto ni nada pudo evitar que Trunks la escuchara. Ella se deshizo en llanto, porque la piel se le despegaba y el orgullo se encogía ante sus instintos. Quería piel, quería besos, quería al chico que le decía que la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

Quería un abrazo y un susurro de amor.

Quería un susurro proferido con la adolescente voz de Trunks.

Y él la dejó ir, impetuoso:

—No quiero que sufras más… Quiero estar contigo, Videl. Si me necesitas, quiero estar ahí… Y abrazarte, y besarte, y cuidarte, y hacerte sonreír…

Besos, esos besos dotados de ese «no sé qué».

Esos que ella tanto se moría por recibir.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Trunks, no!

—¡Sí! Quiero estar contigo. Todo me aburre, todo es tan aburrido aquí… Lo único que hago es intentar pensar en otra cosa y no lo consigo: me acuerdo de ti y me vuelvo loco. ¡Necesito verte! ¡Ahora!

—¡No!

—¡Nadie lo sabrá! ¡Es la última vez, lo juro! ¡Pero déjame, por favor! ¡Me iré rápido!

—¡Lo mismo dijiste la última vez!

—¡Hablo en serio!

—¡No lo haces!

—¡Videl, yo…! ¡Una última vez!

—¡No te lo crees ni tú!

Porque si a él se le hacía tan imperioso verla, porque si él sentía lo mismo que ella, ese despegar de la piel, entonces no podría dejarlo luego de una última vez. Eran adictos; esto no se solucionaba con un simple «no».

—Lo sé, pero… —La voz de él se quebró del todo, al fin. Trunks no pudo contenerse más. Al otro lado de la línea, Videl tiritó—. Videl, quiero estar contigo…

—No podemos, Trunks…

Lloraban los dos. En el llanto del otro, pronto, encontraron la verdad: los dos lo deseaban, los dos sentían el despegue de la piel, los dos ansiaban lo mismo y en el mismo momento: verse, tocarse, hundirse en el otro ser.

Pero sólo uno lo reconocía.

—Entonces… —Ciertamente furioso, Trunks intentó no decirlo; no pudo. Lo tuvo que decir para no enloquecer—: ¡Dime que no sientes lo mismo y no te molestaré más! ¡Anda, es fácil! ¡Dilo y lo olvidaré!

Justo como en el callejón: el pedido de reconocer algo que Videl era incapaz de pronunciar.

Porque era mentira.

Porque ella sentía, aunque su mente la obligara a creer que no, lo mismo que Trunks.

Horrorizada, Videl cortó la comunicación.

Trunks, al percatarse de que ella ya no estaba del otro lado, sintió en su pecho cómo se abría una nueva herida, una hendida ensangrentada abierta en el centro del orgullo. ¡Esa era la respuesta! Ella no podía decir que no le pasaba lo mismo que a él. ¡Ella no lo reconocía; le pasaba lo mismo que a él! ¡Lo mismo! Encolerizado por verse desprovisto de la mujer que amaba con aplastante intensidad, caprichoso como él solo, salió disparado hacia Satán City. Al mismo tiempo, Videl salía disparada al parque con ropa deportiva, discreta. Para cuando Trunks llegó al departamento y se percató de que ella no estaba allí, Videl iba corridas una decena de vueltas a la superficie del parque: corría como sin intentara escaparse de alguien, de la situación en sí, de Gohan y de Trunks, de todos menos de su hija. Corría para huir del deseo, para no ceder, no caer, no errar de nuevo. Y quería: nunca había deseado tanto cometer un error, ¡y qué error! Un error adolescente que le anestesiaba la cabeza, que le despertaba deseos profundos e intolerables. Un adolescente que representaba al terremoto, a eso que sucedía en su interior y que no podía detener con nada.

Trunks sintió su ki cerca, muy cerca del departamento. Aterrizó en un callejón y corrió por la ciudad. Llegó al parque que sólo era iluminado por las luces de la calle y la luna, que estaba más oscuro que claro, tan dorado como el cuarto donde la intimidad había florecido. Emocionado por la belleza de la noche, corrió siguiendo al ki. La sensación de libertad que experimentó le llenó el pecho, le incrementó el amor que sentía por ella: juraba que, si cerraba los ojos, podría alcanzarla. No necesitaba verla para dar con aquella de la cual venía tanto calor, la que inspiraba tanta pasión. Dio con ella: corría delante de él evidentemente agotada. Frenó un momento; al siguiente, corrió más rápido que nunca. Dos segundos, y en medio del vacío parque, bajo las luces de la electricidad y de la luna, blanco y dorado entremezclados, la atrapó. Al sentirse rodeada por los brazos del adolescente, ella no hizo ni dijo nada; respiró agitada, tan agitada como si continuara corriendo. Estaba sorprendida, que él estuviera allí era inesperado, pero qué fortuna, le susurró al oído el instinto, sensualmente: qué fortuna que Trunks está aquí, que vino por ti, que vino y está dispuesto a todo por ti. Qué fortuna que él dio el paso que tú jamás hubieras dado, buscarte, encontrarte, atraparte.

Enloquecerte.

En su oreja, después, susurró él:

—No me rechaces, por favor…

Videl observó la luna, las luces de los faroles, las hojas oscuras de los árboles, las manos aferradas a su cintura. Era un barco a la deriva y él el océano que la alejaba de la orilla, de lo debido, de lo correcto, de lo que debía hacer. Trunks era el océano que, apasionado, la llevaba a donde quería, que la movía a su antojo con la fuerza de su naturaleza, que la sumía en las lejanías de su propia alma, en eso de ella misma que ya no recordaba, la mujer que ansiaba la pasión en cada pequeño detalle de la vida.

Trunks miró el cuello blanco y lo besó; ella se dejó. Él deslizó lentamente sus labios, deleitado. El cuerpo entero le temblaba, porque quería todo, porque contenerse era menester. Debía disfrutar de esa mujer como el tesoro que era, que le representaba a su corazón.

* * *

—Porque ella era un sueño. Y yo me iba a despertar, Mai. Y no quería… —La voz se quebrará, los ojos resplandecerán. Su interlocutora notará todo, incluso lo que ni él notará de sí mismo; que continuará amando, siempre, a la mujer del relato. Siempre, hasta el final—. No me quería despertar y sabía que sucedería eventualmente.

»Y saberlo me devastaba.

* * *

Suspiró el nombre de Videl contra el cuello, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en ella. Trunks la volteó, la abrazó, la miró a los ojos con una profundidad tal que ella creyó desvanecerse. Videl se había dicho que no, que no era lo que debía hacer, que debía huir, que Trunks no tenía nada que ver, pero el mero tacto de sus cuerpos la estremecía y no podía frenarse más. Era adictivo, sentirlo tocarla y morir segundo a segundo por causa de la electricidad que el toque provocaba. Quieta, sin moverse, respirando agitadamente y nada más, ella cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Así, se rindió. No lo hizo, no lo besó, no lo tocó, no nada más que permanecer en sus brazos, ante él, con él, junto a él, aquel que no debía ser. Y Trunks, enamorado, la besó.

Besándose, cayeron. No volaban por los cielos, no eran libres, no estaban desatados, desnudos y liberados; caían por un precipicio y nada más importaba que sostenerse el uno al otro, que besarse, besarse y besarse, tocarse, gozarse hasta que sus cuerpos colisionaran con el piso. Hasta ese momento límite, se disfrutarían culposos, devastados, llenos de instintos y rebalsados por la piel que había entre los dos.

Chocaron con la corteza de un árbol y sólo allí ella despertó. Videl intensificó el beso, lo tornó demencial, violento, ansioso. Las manos tocaron, las bocas se abrieron, las lenguas danzaron y ya nada importó. Habían vuelto a caer.

Y esta caída sería la definitiva.

* * *

—Y la noche que siguió es la que jamás podré olvidar.

Prenderá un cigarrillo, se levantará del sofá, caminará por el salón, el vicio en su boca. Su interlocutora lo estudiará, lo verá andar, lo verá meditar. Su interlocutora sonreirá con cierta resignación por diversos motivos, uno de los cuales será el entendimiento: él la sigue amando. Trunks no ha olvidado a esa mujer.

¿Pero por qué nunca ha luchado por _ella_?

¿Pero por qué no hace algo por recuperarla?

¿Pero por qué sigue conmigo, si es _ella_ la mujer que le significa todo?

Y entonces se decepcionará: ¿Acaso no tienes el valor, la capacidad para luchar, niño? ¿No tienes armas? ¿No tienes forma? No lo creo de ti, niño, que eres tan especial, tan obstinado e insistente. No me creo eso de que te has resignado.

Pero hay un motivo, y tal vez él se lo dirá en algún momento.

De momento, no lo hará.

Porque el motivo, once años después, seguirá siendo poderoso.

Seguirá siendo invencible.

El motivo seguirá pesando más que el amor que sentirá hasta el fin por la única, por la verdadera. Por Videl.

Por la que mujer que no…

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final IX**_

* * *

_Buenas. Ante todo, __**gracias por leer**__. Espero no estar aburriéndolos en exceso con mis locuras. Disculpen también que tardé en actualizar, pero sufrí una fuerte gripe por la cual estuve varios días en cama. Además, no tuve ánimos de escribir, si les soy sincera. No tuve ánimos debido a, entre otra cosas, la muerte de mi héroe máximo de la música, Gustavo Cerati. Aunque pueda parecer extraño, siendo que crecí con Soda Stereo, su muerte me pegó durísimo. Mi papá fue músico en su juventud, mi novio lo es y tanto ellos como mi hermano mayor son fanáticos de la música, así como yo lo soy. Vivo este arte con particular intensidad, por lo cual siento la muerte de Gustavo muy cercana, demasiado._

_Gustavo siempre hablaba (y hablará para siempre) de caminos, de avanzar, de seguir y no detenerse por nada, ni siquiera por los vacíos del entorno. «Estoy moviéndome con mis propios latidos… ¡Llenando vacíos!». Hay que seguir adelante._

_Siempre te voy a amar, Gustavo. ¡Gracias por llenarme el alma con tu música! Aunque no sea más que una de millones de fans, por el amor que te tengo te dedico este capítulo. Gracias por inspirarme tanto, mi amor._

_Y la dejo acá. Sé que este capítulo es extremadamente introspectivo y reconozco que relatar esta clase de cosas es casi un fetiche para mí. Al escribir, me vuelve loca y me llena escribir estas reflexiones. Por eso quise darme el momento de incluirlas. El capítulo me había quedado muy largo (unas 9 mil palabras), así que opté por cortar en dos. _

_Y eso. Gracias a __**LDGV**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Dev**__, __**MBriefs**__, __**Kikky**__, __**Lady'zPhantom**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**TourquoiseMoon**__ y mi amore __**Kattie**__ por sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Con el alma, mil gracias!_

_Faltan poquísimos capítulos. Finalmente, creo, serán 13 más el epílogo._

_Nos leemos en el X, que lo tengo casi terminado ya. __**Mil millones de gracias**__ por leer mis tonteras. «Gracias totales», como diría Cerati._

_Besos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	10. X

En la fiesta de cumpleaños que Bulma realiza cada año todo es alegría. Bingo, comida, espectáculos, premios, un inmenso escenario. Videl los mira a todos, a los presentes y los ausentes. Roshi mira los senos de Marron, la hija de Krilin. Dieciocho lo golpea, lo manda a volar lejos. Todos ríen a carcajadas.

De un momento a otro, Videl no logra acompañar a los demás.

Es _esa_ sensación, de nuevo.

Es _esa_ mirada, otra vez.

Curiosa, abrumada por el contexto, mira rostro por rostro. Mira a Vegeta, Piccolo, Woolong, Tenshinhan. Se lo pregunta: ¿Dónde?

¡¿Dónde?!

Detrás de ella, una sombra se mueve. Videl voltea. ¿Acaso es…?

Se levanta, nerviosa. Camina por los alrededores, esquiva a Gohan y a Pan, que a sus dieciséis ya es casi una mujer. De pronto, es como si pudiera caminar con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un metal y un imán la atrajera, la guiara.

La hiciera suya.

Llega a un pasillo dentro de la interminable mansión Brief; pasillo dorado por las luces tenues que lo iluminan, que hacen ver anticuado un sitio rebalsado en exceso por la tecnología. Allí hay una ventana que apunta al jardín externo; es un interminable pasillo que circunda los extremos de la mansión. Fuera, ya es de noche; sólo reina la luz dorada del pasillo y la luz plateada de la luna.

Como antes.

Ante la ventana, que tiene un vidrio corredizo abierto, lo ve. Trunks fuma un cigarro ante la ventana, observa la luna y la naturaleza del bellísimo jardín en un gesto de evidente fascinación. Ella frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué?

—Trunks…

Él pierde dominio de sí mismo; el cigarro cae al suelo. Lo levanta y lo lanza por la ventana. No la mira.

No debe.

—Videl…

Porque si la mira, caerá una vez más.

Así como ella lo hará.

Sólo que Trunks ignora lo último, que las cosas no son como él cree, que los sentires de la Videl de sus recuerdos no eran los que él creía.

No lo eran ni lo serán.

Porque él la amó y la ama.

Porque ella vio más que piel en él.

—Trunks, yo…

»Quisiera…

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**X**

* * *

La cama era no el escenario; era una mera voyeur. Dos cuerpos de pieles perladas le daban la espalda, dos cuerpos que se convulsionaban de pie. Él la apresaba contra la pared, la espalda blanca pegada al pecho bronceado, y le llenaba de besos los hombros; ella jadeaba, entre la pared y su amante. Las caderas desnudas se movían hacia atrás y hacia adelante, desordenadas, unidos los sexos. Paulatinamente, la velocidad se incrementó, se intensificó: él hacía más hacia atrás la cadera y luego se hundía más en la mujer, lo hacía a desgarradora velocidad. Y ella pasaba de jadear a gemir y de gemir a gritar.

* * *

Él se congelará ante la pared. Permanecerá en silencio, meditabundo. Su interlocutora sabrá el porqué: él lo está recordando, se dirá; él está reviviendo la noche que, afirma, jamás olvidará.

Efectivamente, él, ante ella, rememorará. Ante la pared, similar el color, similar la iluminación, idéntica la noche en el exterior, sentirá un escalofrío. Qué calor.

Qué hermoso calor.

Y la voz, la de ella, en sus recuerdos, repitiendo su nombre.

* * *

Lo dijo una, dos, tres, mil veces, sus ojos cerrados y sus instintos más primitivos encendidos; «Trunks», repitió. En el parque, se había rendido; ahora, Videl estaba entregada a la química producida entre una piel y otra. ¡Basta de luchas internas, de pensar y repensar la situación! Basta de sufrir, de esa angustia fijada a su alma. Ya no podía luchar más ni tampoco reprimir a su instinto.

Necesitaba a ese adolescente.

Gritó; él gritó después, unos segundos más tarde. La habitación parecía girar en sentido vertical y horizontal; mareaba. La cama los abrazó, ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre ella al terminar el acto. Uno al lado del otro, se miraron.

Qué horror lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos.

Trunks estaba sonrojado; Videl, seria. Respiraron de una forma apacible, los cuerpos al fin relajados sobre el colchón. Como ya había sucedido en el pasado, se encontraron sin palabras. Trunks bajó la mirada entornando con amargura la boca. Ahora venía la culpa, el arrepentimiento, el rechazo. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que sería como ya había sido, que ella lo echaría y, esta vez, de forma definitiva.

Era la última vez, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, no: Videl no hizo nada. Videl lo miró y nada más. Videl se contuvo de pedirle el abrazo que necesitaba para aplacar el dolor. Videl dijo lo que debía decir.

Videl advirtió:

—Entiendes que esta situación no es «normal», ¿verdad?

Trunks no levantó la mirada, al contrario: la bajó más. Al final, cerró los ojos con cierta exageración, como si acabara de recibir un baldazo de agua fría. Creyendo que ella volvería a echarlo, efectivamente lo había recibido.

—Sí, Videl —respondió, la voz ronca, en bajo volumen.

—Esto está mal —sentenció Videl, entonces.

—Lo sé.

Él se armó de valor; volvió a mirarla. El rojo aún adornaba su rostro juvenil. Videl leyó lo que pasaba en el interior de Trunks: él peleaba consigo mismo por la impresentable situación. Sabía que estaba mal y, sin embargo, no planeaba luchar. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si la amaba? Aunque Videl desconocía la magnitud de los sentimientos de Trunks, sí estaba segura de algo que no era un detalle menor: él estaba rendido a sus pies. Trunks moría por ella. Videl, sin dejar de mirarlo, se dijo que era esa fascinación adolescente, que era deseo, piel, sexualidad. Y no. Era amor.

—¿No piensas que soy una basura por hacerle esto a Gohan? —preguntó Videl sin dejar nunca de mirarlo, insistente en el meticuloso estudio dedicado a la bella mirada de Trunks.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pienso que debes luchar por tu libertad y no permitir que nadie elija tu vida por ti.

—Lo haces ver todo fácil, Trunks.

¿Y cómo no? Si era tan sólo un muchacho. Siendo el adolescente que era, Trunks no conocía la complejidad del mundo de los adultos. Era un muchacho…

* * *

—Malcriado, obstinado, inmaduro, caprichoso…

* * *

Era un muchacho como cualquier otro, rebalsado de deseos, hambriento, enérgico. Y amaba a Videl con el alma. Para él, si de Videl se trataba, todo era fácil, porque todo era necesario. Como todo era necesario, las cosas se hacían con el corazón, y bien sabe el mundo que cuando es el corazón el que actúa nada más que el sentir impera.

Y el sentir imperó.

La abrazó, él sobre ella en la cama. Frenó al sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Videl. Sin embargo, al segundo, se percató de que ella, que miraba hacia un lado, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, no oponía resistencia.

* * *

—Desde ese momento y como la segunda vez que lo hicimos, cuando se abrió la bata ante mí y me dejó caer sobre ella, nunca volvió a hablar. Ella no volvió a decirme nada, a pedirme algo, a conversar sobre algo que no fuera enfatizar el error que estábamos cometiendo.

»Cuando ella hacía silencio, yo sabía lo que quería: seguir.

»Me quería a mí…

»Se quería perder en lo que nos pasaba.

* * *

Sus labios acariciaron la mejilla de Videl, tímidos. Ella nada hizo por apartarlo. La culpa era extrema, por eso no hablaba; el deseo de la piel de Trunks era extremo también, por eso, simplemente, lo dejó, y él la besó lleno de dudas, y luego lo hizo infestado de amor. La besó en la mejilla con un deleite que ella ni a Gohan le había sentido.

Era hermoso.

Cuando los labios bajaron al cuello, la culpa tomó la palabra:

—Deberías irte —dijo Videl.

—Lo sé —respondió Trunks—, pero no quiero…

Bajando la mirada, ella frunció el ceño. La atención que Trunks le daba era un mimo a su maltrecho corazón. La hacía sentir especial. Dejándose llevar por tan aplastante sentir, lo admitió:

—En el fondo, deseaba hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te necesitaba mucho, Trunks…

El amor de él estalló. Juró que el amor, al explotar, se transformaba en plumas y caía sobre los dos. Quiso llorar, quiso apretarla, morderla, succionarla, poseerla como un monstruo. Tanta vehemencia animal era el símbolo del exacerbado sentir que ella le inspiraba. Conteniéndose, queriendo tratarla como a la reina que era para él, Trunks reanudó el camino de sus besos. Videl lo repitió:

—Esto es un error…

Trunks la besó en los labios e hizo lo que ella deseaba que le hiciera: silenciarla, anularla, reducirla. Trunks besó sus labios y ella, el fin, se pudo callar.

* * *

—Quería estar con ella, quería hacerle todo, quería que gritara sobre mí y que olvidara todo el dolor. Quería borrarle la memoria y que sólo me recordara a mí.

—¡Qué posesivo el niño! Menos mal que no eres así conmigo. Si lo fueras, te colocaría por desubicado.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo conmigo al final. Pero en este punto de la historia aún faltaban semanas para el desenlace.

»Mi intensidad aún le fascinaba, lo hacía aunque no tenía forma de admitirlo; sé que así era.

»Todavía no se había hartado de mí.

* * *

En el silencio, Videl encerró la culpa. Nada deseaba ella más que ser besada, que experimentar el «no sé qué» la noche entera, hasta comprender qué era en realidad. Abrió sus brazos para recibirlo sobre sí, lo hizo apenas, con timidez y el miedo natural. No lo diría, no pediría lo que la enloquecía no tener. Quería besos infinitos por el resto de la vida.

Para siempre, con la exageración propia de un adolescente.

Aferrándose a ella, Trunks tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarla un minuto. La luz dorada la embellecía, si es que eso era posible.

—Quiero besarte hasta morir.

Ninguna respuesta.

Él lo hizo, sin embargo. Empezó el beso más extasiado de la historia del universo, de la vida, de lo que fuera. ¡Qué absurda exageración! Videl sintió que su cuerpo caía en picada hacia la nada misma. Levitaba su cuerpo en el éter, sin pasado, sin futuro; se sostenía en la existencia por estar en contacto con el «no sé qué». Trunks la dejó sin aliento al besarla con semejante ímpetu, deleitado, empecinado en darle el mejor beso de todos.

Y ella sentía que se lo estaban dando.

Ella se sintió inconsciente por causa de la asfixia, al tiempo que él hundía más la lengua y abría más los labios. Cuando Videl sintió el urgido ingreso en su cuerpo, en su intimidad, se percató de que él se movía en ella despacio, fuerte, en disfrute total. ¡Disfrutaba! Y en su disfrute intentaba provocar lo mismo en ella. Videl lo abrazó, tembló, pidió más besos sin decir ni una palabra. Él la besó y se apuró tanto con la boca como con el sexo. Gimió sin dejar de besarla y ella lo imitó. Cuando gritaron el placer en la boca del otro ella entendió qué era el «no sé qué».

Los adolescentes y los adultos besan distinto, se dijo; cuando eres adolescente, aprendes a besar y luego a todo lo demás. El beso es lo que más permitido tienes hacer, lo primero, porque el sexo es tabú, porque un beso no implica desnudez ni conexión. Cuando eres adolescente, besas con el alma porque es lo único que sabes y puedes y el mundo te permite hacer. Gohan dejó de besarme así hace años. Nuestros besos se reducen a castas uniones de medio segundo al despertar y al dormir. Gohan ya no me besa con pasión.

Trunks sí.

Trunks me besa como si no hubiera un mañana. No sé si lo hace bien, si es bueno al besar, pero me hace sentir deseada, añorada. Me hace sentir única y especial.

Viva.

Amada.

Al terminar, Trunks besó su boca nuevamente, sin más aire pero con la adicción por ella intacta. Videl se hundió en el colchón echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Disfrutó con culpa el beso más perfecto. Extrañaba demasiado la pasión; ese adolescente portaba todo lo que ella añoraba del pasado.

Desvió la boca cuando ya no pudo más. Trunks rio.

—Me encantas —le dijo, entregado a ella, acariciando con su desnudez la de ella, deslizando sus labios por toda la piel del rostro.

Ella suspiró. Esa fue su respuesta, una que Trunks entendió a la perfección. Videl nunca le iba a pedir algo; la voluntad de los sucesos estaba en manos de él.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Me quedaré hasta el lunes.

Una mirada hacia un lado, otro suspiro; las manos de ella apretaron la cintura de él. La respuesta, otra vez, era implícita. Trunks se iba a quedar.

Ella nada haría por evitarlo.

—Videl… —Trunks besó un pecho, besó el vientre, besó por todas partes. Esa mujer era una droga y él estaba perdido en la cúspide de la adicción—. Te lo haría en cada habitación. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo, Videl…? ¡Será divertido!

Ella estalló en risas.

—¡Qué cosas dices!

—Creo que estoy entrando en confianza.

Carcajadas. Videl se tapó la boca y se entregó a la más exagerada risa. Reír cura el alma, dicen. Reír junto a él, desnuda bajo él, por causa de lo que él le decía, la sanaba de manera especial. Al cesar, un calor se intensificó en su pecho. Apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Trunks y lo miró a los ojos un instante.

* * *

—Nunca olvidaré cómo me miró —dirá él al respecto once años después—. Fue…

* * *

Especial.

Así como ella se sentía especial en brazos de él, de repente a él le pasaba lo mismo, se sentía especial en brazos de ella. Conmovido por ese segundo de mirada penetrante que ella le había regalado, la besó una vez más; al hacerlo, rectificó el análisis de ella: cuando crecemos, dejamos de besar así. Porque los besos pierden su encanto, porque pasan a significar nada, porque ya no amamos al otro con ese ímpetu del primer enamoramiento. Un adolescente besa mejor que un adulto porque vive su vida en perpetua tragedia y hace todo lo que hace como si no hubiera un futuro.

Un adolescente besa mejor que un adulto porque aún vive la vida con intensidad.

Porque aún _vive_.

Se dejó besar y besar y besar, en silencio. Trunks se levantó de la cama minutos después. Se encerró en el baño y envió un mensaje de texto a su madre que decía algo así como mamá, me iré el fin de semana. Me voy por ahí con la moto. Estoy un poco harto de todo, como ya habrás notado, y necesito pensar. Estaré bien. Tengo dinero, tengo una casa-cápsula, tengo todo lo que necesito y no, no se trata de quien piensas. El lunes temprano vuelvo. _Bye_.

Cuando volvió al cuarto se olvidó del exterior. Aún no lo sabía, pero en el futuro, en noches nostálgicas, rememorará estar desnudo ante Videl en ese cuarto con un dolor casi insoportable. De pie ante la cama, con su sexo al descubierto así como el de ella lo estaba, le sonrió a la mujer-perdición. Ella, débilmente, le devolvió la sonrisa. Videl se sentía tan relajada que nada más parecía doler.

Ante el muchacho-anestesia, nada dolía.

Nada.

* * *

Al otro lado de la realidad, Gohan cerró el libro que no estaba leyendo, que fingía o intentaba o se esforzaba por leer. Cuando el alma late por causa del dolor, nada más interesa y a nada más se le da importancia. Pan dormía, sus padres lo ignoraban, pero la angustia era una espada y lo partía en dos desde el viaje de su mujer. Apretó el libro entre sus manos.

Lo destrozó.

No estaba enfadado con ella; el problema era él. Si bien las personas elogiaban a cada minuto su inteligencia superior, su esfuerzo, su evidente preparación, pocos sabían que, en lo fundamental, Gohan era un tanto despistado. ¿Herencia paterna? Pensarlo lo perturbó.

Miró el libro destrozado en su regazo y la culpa lo subyugó.

Desde la partida de Videl que no hacía más que pensar en los errores: me concentré demasiado en mí y la descuidé. ¡Fui egoísta! ¿Por qué la amo? ¡¿Por qué la amé siempre?! ¡Por ser tan valiente, tan decidida, tan plena, tan genuina, tan libre! Videl era un pájaro y yo lo enjaulé.

Maté con indiferencia a mi mujer.

Suspiró, se quitó los lentes, se rascó la nuca, lanzó fuera de su regazo los restos de libro.

La maté. Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de revivirla, cuando pude retenerla a mi lado y pedirle que no se fuera e instarla a solucionar nuestros problemas, la dejé ir. Tendría que haberla abrazado y no haberla soltado nunca más.

Pan ya le había dicho que mamá volvería el lunes. La niña andaba muy feliz desde que Videl se lo había confirmado. ¿Pero qué era la sensación de desolación que lo tomaba del alma y lo sacudía y lo torturaba? ¿Qué era ese puño ardiente de ki apretando su pecho?

Nunca la tendría que haber dejado ir, se dijo; siendo como es ella, no me lo perdonará.

Videl no soportó nunca la indiferencia. Ella es de armas tomar.

Y yo me resigné.

No, no me lo va a perdonar.

Apagó el velador e intentó dormir. Él no lo sabía y quizá jamás lo haría, o sí, o quién sabe del otro lado y no de este, pero en Satán City, su mujer, a quien evidentemente conocía muy bien, no le perdonaba eso, lo que él sabía que no le perdonaría.

La resignación.

* * *

Y mientras Gohan detectaba cada culpa que tenía en la situación que aún quería creer salvable, ella se contorsionaba de placer. Ella no pensaba en él, porque ante Trunks no tenía forma de hacerlo. Videl no pensaba en Gohan porque estaba encolerizada con él.

Porque estaba en plena adicción a Trunks.

Luego del nuevo —inevitable— sexo, cayeron. Ella se levantó de la cama y se fue para la ducha sin decir palabra alguna, como toda la noche lo llevaba haciendo. Trunks rio por causa del ruido del grifo que lograba captar desde el cuarto; ella no le iba a decir que no. Se levantó y, desnudo siempre de aquí en más, abrió la puerta del baño. Detrás de la mampara la vio y la amó y la poseyó con los ojos. Sin poder contenerse, la acompañó bajo el agua. Cuando ella se percató de la compañía, nada hizo por terminarla. Sin emitir palabra, él la abrazó, la besó y la perdió nuevamente en la adicción. Ella, paralizada, todo se dejó.

Besándola una vez más, él supo que jamás volvería a ser tan feliz.

Al otro día, el domingo por la mañana, él tuvo la fortuna de despertar primero. Ella lo abrazaba por detrás, tal vez por accidente, tal vez por casualidad, tal vez soñando con Gohan. Sentía la respiración de Videl en su nuca y los latidos de su corazón en el centro de la espalda. Era un sueño. Cuando ella despertó, pudo besarla hasta cansarse, pudo ser su amante, su novio, su amor. Tuvo sexo con ella y también le hizo el amor; ella gozó lo uno y lo otro, tanto la potencia del hombre que acto a acto dejaba atrás al muchacho así como al enamorado que moría por expresar sus sentimientos. Se tocaron, se conocieron, aprendieron del otro y dieron y recibieron placer sin cesar, hasta el cansancio. En un punto de la tarde, horas después de un sencillo almuerzo, la lluvia acechó la ciudad. Bajo Videl, Trunks lo pidió:

—G-grita…

Y ella gritó. Por la noche también. Lo hizo cuando la lluvia se detuvo y cuando retornó cerca de la medianoche, por causa del sexo de él, de los dedos de él, de la boca de él. Exhausta, abrazada al adolescente que no paraba de besarla, que no se hartaba de expresarle todo cuanto sentía por ella, Videl sintió culpa de nuevo. Él percibió en su pecho el temblor que se apoderó de ella. La meció, la apretó amorosamente contra él.

—No quiero que esto termine…

—Va a terminar, Trunks.

—Ya sé. Pero si se pudiera… estar así para siempre…, yo quisiera estarlo.

Desnudo y pegado a ella. Atado a ella. Para siempre, para siempre, para siempre.

Fatalidad.

—Te quisiera hacer muy, muy feliz…

—No podrías —dijo Videl, sin tapujos, aún mecida por él—. Eres muy joven, Trunks. No lo entenderás, no ahora. Pero no es tu culpa…

»La culpa es toda mía.

—No soy una víctima y tú no me estás obligando a nada.

—Pero tienes diecinueve años…

Desesperada, ella besó el pecho de él. Trunks la apasionaba. Quería creerle a su fatalidad adolescente, mentirse a sí misma y decirse que había un lugar para Trunks en la maqueta de su nueva vida. No quería soltarlo, porque él la abrazaba y le daba esos besos sofocantes que tan adictivos le resultaban. Porque él la hacía sentir rebosante de energía de nuevo, como antes.

Porque…

… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué beso su cuerpo?

Como si hubiera recordado algo impostergable y sin dar ninguna explicación, Videl se puso de pie y se marchó. Trunks no dudó en seguirla. Dando pasos cortos y silenciosos, apenas perceptible su respiración, encontró a Videl al final del pasillo, en medio de la sala, ante un enorme espejo de marco de madera que colgaba de la pared y la mostraba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Videl?

Ella volteó hacia él al escucharlo. Pareció ignorarlo al retornar la vista al espejo. Observándose a sí misma y sin hacer caso del entorno, Videl recordó la imagen de la mujer de cuarenta, cincuenta años. Ante esa mujer avejentada que no era otra que ella, Videl se había preguntado qué había sido de su esencia, la de la joven valiente y decidida, de ese carácter especial. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Ahora, ante la explícita figura de su desnudez, vio su edad, ni más, ni menos. Tenía veintisiete años y su piel, roja, hinchada, húmeda, curvilínea, tenía la misma edad.

Parpadeó. Estaba en shock.

Se lo juró: seré libre, una mujer independiente. No necesito que Gohan me mantenga ni tengo por qué permanecer al lado de un hombre que no amo y que no pensó en los dos, en cómo alimentar desde nuestra relación la intensidad que tan bien me conocía. Me iré de Paoz porque no quiero volver a vivir allí jamás, porque ¡no soporto tanta tranquilidad! Gohan le había contado una vez que el señor Piccolo había tenido la oportunidad de vivir en Namekusei, pero que él se había apartado de ello. ¿Por qué?, preguntó un joven Gohan; porque no soportaría tener una vida aburrida y sin emociones, respondió el maestro de su marido. Estaba de acuerdo con él: Paoz era una vida tranquila y sin emociones, y ella era una mujer con sangre en las venas.

Ella necesitaba vivir.

Suspiró ante el espejo, volteó hacia Trunks, que la miraba tan embelesado que parecía estar teniendo una apasionada fantasía en ese mismo momento. Efectivamente, Trunks estaba fantaseando, aunque no con un sexo femenino y un sexo masculino en el fulgor del placer; fantaseaba con el cuarto, con la luz dorada, con el cuerpo de Videl en sus brazos, dormido. Fantaseaba con la desnudez de los dos, con la respiración apacible de ella contra la piel de él, erizada por la eternidad al tener tal ser en los brazos. Trunks, que empezaba a enamorarse en exceso de Videl, que cada vez hundía más el sentimiento prohibido en su corazón, fantaseaba con la posesión: no quería dejarla ir.

Nunca.

—Videl…

—¿Qué?

—Te ves bien.

—¿Bien?

—Te ves mejor. Ya no pareces tan…

Ella rio con una peculiar mezcla de impotencia, nostalgia e ironía. Era como si Trunks le hubiera leído los pensamientos. No necesitaba oír el final de la oración.

«Ya no pareces tan apagada. Estás encendida».

—Gracias, Trunks.

Y de repente, se sintió lista.

Ahora podría volver a Paoz, pues se sentía fortalecida. Trunks no entendió por qué ella le dio las gracias; ella lo hizo porque sentía que gracias a él, claro que desafortunadamente, había aprendido mucho de sí misma. Se había reencontrado consigo misma, con sus emociones e intensidad.

Gracias al grito y la liberación de su alma.

Pero ahora que él ya la había ayudado, ¿qué pasaba con lo que sucedía entre ellos?

Trunks la miró a los ojos; ella devolvió la mirada. Los ojos celestes brillaban de emoción. Él no logró detener el ímpetu que lo acechó: corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Videl no pudo esquivar el espejo: ella de frente, él de espaldas. Era la primera vez que se veía junto a él de tan íntima manera. Estaba abrazando a un hombre que no era su marido, en medio de la sala, iluminados los dos por tenues luces doradas, entregados al otro, la blancura de ella pegada al tono bronceado de él. Vio la desnudez de Trunks de espaldas, la cicatriz en la base de la espalda que evidenciaba la herencia saiyajin, los glúteos, los muslos, los hombros; vio sus manos blancas interrumpiendo la piel de su amante y el deseo crepitar en su propia mirada.

Qué belleza.

Sí, era verdad: volvía a ser la Videl que tanto deseaba renacer como un fénix. Tener a Trunks en sus brazos en tan sincero estado era la resurrección. Y cuando abandonara el espejo y retornara a Paoz, sentiría su piel resquebrajar. Lejos del muchacho con quien tan insoportable química tenía no era más que una sombra de sí misma. Nada bueno, nada esperanzador tenía ese sentir. Depender de otro para ser feliz es no entender qué significa la felicidad. Eso se dijo.

Él la besó y ella observó el movimiento de la cabeza de Trunks, la inclinación del cuello, el deslizar de las manos por su cuerpo, el tiritar sincero de los dos. Era la imagen más adorable que hubiera contemplado alguna vez.

Era todo cuanto había necesitado experimentar.

* * *

—Esa noche fue mágica, así como la anterior —relatará él en el futuro—. Fuimos al cuarto y lo hicimos una y otra vez. ¡Nunca más volví a vivir algo así! No podíamos parar. Te juro que me sentía muy culpable: cuando se lo hacía y la miraba y la notaba al borde del estallido, cuando sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar y gritar, salía de mí mismo…

* * *

Clavó las manos a cada lado del rostro de Videl y las rodillas entre las piernas. La vista se le tornó borrosa: veía los ojos de ella, entrecerrados, y la boca deliciosamente entreabierta. Ella gemía y él la acompañaba en todo, pero de pronto perdió la concentración: los movimientos se tornaron frenéticos, la escena perdió todo su sentido. Vio insinuaciones, esbozos de ella, hasta el grito, las lágrimas y el torrente eléctrico que lo hizo derrumbarse sobre los pechos.

Sobredosis.

* * *

—Perdía la cordura. Deseaba gritarle cuánto la amaba y temblaba de miedo y la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. No quería que se fuera, Mai. No la quería perder nunca. Quería que fuera mi mujer…

Su interlocutora, al escucharlo, no se equivocará: la ama. En el fondo, la sigue amando. Lo delata el temblor que ahora me muestra, la emoción en sus ojos, ese tragar saliva tan común en él cuando está nervioso. No la ha olvidado, efectivamente.

Lo que no entiendo, sin embargo, es por qué nunca luchó por ella.

* * *

Exhausto, al borde del sueño en plena madrugada de lunes, la notó dormida. Le besó la comisura de los labios y al hacerlo sintió que se moría. ¿Y si ella se va? ¿Y si ella al final sí vuelve con Gohan? ¡¿Cómo lo voy a soportar?! ¡Será tan horrible! ¡Será insoportable!

—No quiero… —susurró—. No quiero, nunca…

La asió hacia él, la tomó en sus brazos y se meció con ella interminables minutos. Besó su frente hasta conciliar el sueño. Estaba desconsolado.

* * *

—Al otro día, la despedida fue veloz. Nos levantamos, nos bañamos, nos vestimos y ella tomó su maleta. Estaba lista para irse y yo también. Técnicamente, lo estaba; emocionalmente, no. Tal vez, ella tampoco estaba lista.

»Hay cosas, muchas, que no sé, que sólo las puedo suponer.

Hay muchas cosas, pensará, que sólo las puedo imaginar.

* * *

Al despertar, ella no abrió los ojos. Se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin saber qué pasaría al mirar al mundo una vez más. No mostró evidencia alguna de estar consciente; no quería. Quería fingir dormir y que todo lo que había hecho se borrara, desapareciera.

Y no.

Sintió una caricia en su mejilla. Increíblemente, no se sobresaltó: él ya la había acostumbrado a sus manos, a la electricidad que producía con sus toques. Pero algo era distinto: la ternura que expresaba la caricia.

Juró que sus párpados se hacían transparentes, que incluso con los ojos cerrados era capaz de mirar a Trunks. Él sonreía y su rostro denotaba el más profundo amor.

Amor.

* * *

—Hubiera querido que esa caricia durara para siempre —dirá él.

Y su interlocutora fruncirá el ceño.

La amas aún, chiquillo, piensa; la amas tanto que incluso olvidas con quién estás hablando.

La amas tanto que terminas por olvidarte del universo.

* * *

Amor.

Amor de Trunks por ella.

Abrió los ojos cuando él dejó de acariciarla. Media hora después se marchó. Eran las siete de la mañana. A las diez, Videl apoyó su bolso en el suelo, ante la puerta de su hogar, en Paoz. Abrió la puerta y Pan apareció de la nada. Videl se agachó y la abrazó.

—¡Mamita, te extrañé! ¡Mira! ¡Las corté del jardín para ti!

Pan le dio un ramo de jazmines atado con un listón rojo. Videl sujetó el ramo y hundió a su hija en su cuerpo para sentirla parte de ella una vez más. Observó los jazmines.

Un mal presentimiento la estremeció.

Delante de ellas, Gohan la observaba fijamente. Videl levantó la mirada y, al mirar a los ojos a su marido, lloró. Con gesto desolador, hizo la cara hacia un lado, apretó a Pan más y más.

La caricia, la de Trunks, ardió en su mejilla.

Y Gohan, llorando en silencio ante la mujer a la que más amaba en la vida, supo que la había perdido para siempre.

Era tarde.

* * *

—Y yo no lo podía permitir —dirá Trunks once años después.

Y dará la espalda a Mai.

Y esquivará la mirada de Mai.

Y llorará como Videl ante Gohan. La caricia final ardiéndole como siempre lo hará.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final X**_

* * *

_¿Puedo pedir perdón? Perdón, de verdad. Tardé demasiado en actualizar y me siento terrible por ello. Mil disculpas. Había dicho que tenía el capítulo casi terminado y así era, pero se me refrescaron algunas ideas y decidí cambiar un poco el planteo, narrar desde otro lugar las cosas. ¡Perdón!_

_Estuve estresada. Lo sigo estando, pero lo voy llevando mejor. Creo. XD Desde el último update hasta ahora pasé algunas tormentas personales que me sacaron el tiempo y la inspiración para seguir. Fueron semanas dolorosas. Pero acá estoy, enamorada de _Química _y dispuesta a darle fin antes de fin de año. ¡Espero poder! Falta muy poco para terminar, tres capis y el epílogo. ¡Voy a esforzarme! Mil gracias por estar del otro lado, de corazón. Prometo dejar de molestarlos pronto. ¡Agradecida con todos Uds. por el respeto y la paciencia! __**¡GRACIAS!**_

_Hace poco vi una de las pelis que, siendo fan de Kate Winslet como lo soy, me debía ver: _Little Children_. En esta peli, Kate y un hombre le son infieles a sus parejas al sumirse en una intensa relación el uno con el otro. Algo de todo el planteo me recordó a este humilde fic, y ver la película me acomodó bastante las ideas. Recomiendo mucho la peli._

_La infidelidad es un tema muy ajeno a mí. No es por dármelas de algo (?), pero lo digo con sinceridad. Quizá, este fic peque de desconocimiento, por lo cual les pido disculpas, pero nada. Así lo imaginé, así imagino cómo debe ser: culpa, errores, silencios y placer. Creo que una infidelidad como esta no se puede explicar con palabras: cuando un cuerpo nos despierta a tal punto la piel, hablar y pensar y analizar es en vano. Te lanzás hacia el otro ser y te olvidás del mundo por un rato, nada más. Eso sí lo viví._

_Otra cosa que me ayudó fue volver a ver, luego de años, mi josei favorito: _Nana_. Siempre pienso que, en cuanto a narración, sacando a los escritores que me gustan, Ai Yazawa siempre fue una gran influencia. La última escena me la imaginé con el principio del ending y todo (?). XD Jajaja… Tarareen «I'm hereeee waiting for youuuu», se los recomiendo. XD_

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a alguien que jamás va a leer esta dedicatoria: Marcos, mi novio. Dentro de poco cumplimos siete años juntos y es preciso agradecerle por ser mi musa y hacerme tan feliz. Marcos es una especie de co-autor de _Química_. La idea me la dio él, el análisis lo hice junto a él y la inspiración para plasmar el sentir de Trunks a los diecinueve años me lo dio él. Hay un poco de él en este Trunks que escribo, de él y de mí misma. Disfruto con el alma escribir mientras él toca la guitarra a mi lado, cuando le cuento qué estoy plasmando y él me da su opinión sincera. Gracias por ser mi otra mitad, Marki. Te amo con todo mi ser._

_Y voy a obligarte a ver esta nota final. XD_

_Gracias a __**Dev**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Tourquoise Moon**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Maggie**__, __**Chocolatmint **__y __**LDGV**__ por sus enriquecedores reviews, así como a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos recientemente. ¡Gracias! Gracias por leer, mil gracias._

_Por si a alguien le interesa, aprovecharé un párrafo de esta nota final para mencionar los dos one shots que subí esta última semana. ¡La inspiración vino así como de repente! XD Me desbordé. XD Me refiero a _**Desahogo**_ (Trunks x Marron) y _**El porqué**_, un fic tributo a Dragon Ball en su 30 aniversario. Si les llama la atención, son libres de pasarse. Gracias desde ya. =)_

_Y eso, creo que no me olvidé de nada. Besos miles, nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


	11. XI

—Y yo no lo podía permitir.

A la última oración le sigue el silencio. Mai, sentada en la silla como lo ha estado toda la noche, observa la espalda de Trunks. Todo parece «normal», pero no.

Un espasmo.

Un sollozo.

Una revelación.

Mai se levanta de la silla. Camina, da zancadas hacia Trunks. Llega a la espalda, la toca, se aferra. Cuando aprieta el rostro contra Trunks, él da libre albedrío.

Llora.

—No me mientas más, chiquillo. —Mai luce y suena tranquila; por dentro, la ira se contiene—. Ya lo entendí…

—No —dice él sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de odiarse por hacerlo—. No entiendes nada…

Mai ríe.

Ama a ese niño.

Lo ama más de lo que se siente capaz de reconocer.

—Me subestimas —dice.

»Aún la amas, Trunks.

»Anda, admítelo…

»Aún la amas, como antes, como cuando tenías diecinueve…

»Entonces… ¿Para qué _pierdes_ el tiempo conmigo?

»¿Por qué no _luchas_ por ella?

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**XI**

* * *

Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Esa misma mañana la había acariciado justo antes de irse, enamorado de ella con una inquebrantable pasión; ahora, solo, no se soportaba a sí mismo. Trunks moría por llamarla, por escucharla, por verla y abrazarla y besarla y todo y más. Sentía cómo la desesperación lo llevaba del cabello, y lo arrastraba, y lo domaba a su antojo, como a un esclavo.

La necesitaba cada maldito minuto de su vida.

Miró el reloj del celular: las once y cuarto de la noche. Presentía que esta noche sería igual a anteriores. Otra vez sería un zombi en el laboratorio. Bebería mil litros de café, robaría mil cigarros a su mamá, terminaría con los ojos rojos y un dolor de cabeza capaz de destruir el planeta. Otro día más así, navegando los asquerosos mares de la incertidumbre, los únicos mares existentes dada la indeseable situación que de ideal no tenía un pelo. Todo era un maldito error, el error más hermoso de la historia. ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo, para encontrar un alivio lejos de Videl y de todo el amor que le tenía? Sabía que debía terminar, que ya no debían verse, por lo menos no hasta que Videl terminara con Gohan, pero… ¿Eso iba a suceder? Sólo sabía que no tenía idea de absolutamente nada. Lo único que sabía era que la magnitud de sus sentimientos era incalculable.

Sacó la mano de abajo de las sábanas, manoteó en el eterno desorden de la mesa de luz. Nada. Abrió el cajón, revolvió. Nada. Exasperado, llevado por unas ganas desconocidas, prendió el velador.

¿Por qué la luz era blanca? ¿Por qué no podía ser dorada?

Ante el recuerdo de la luz, quiso llorar. ¡Llorar! Se maldijo: no es mi estilo, yo nunca lloro, yo no soy esa clase de chico que lloriquea. Ese es Goten; yo no soy así. Yo soy fuerte, soy engreído. No puedo llorar por esto…

Pero no es cualquier cosa; es Videl.

* * *

—Y lloras al hablar de ella porque aún la amas, niño —dirá la interlocutora, Mai, su mujer, once años después.

»Y lloras porque, por algún motivo, no tienes agallas para enfrentarla.

* * *

¡Pero es Videl! Es Videl. Por ella sí vale la pena llorar. ¿O no? ¿O qué estoy diciendo?

¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de llorar…?

Suspiró. Con luz, fue capaz de hallar, en su cajón, un viejo anotador. Buscó un lápiz, abrió el anotador e hizo algo que jamás había hecho.

Escribir.

_Videl:_

_No puedo dormir. Es que no importa hacia dónde mire; estás en todas partes. Necesito abrazarte, besarte, tocarte… ¡Quiero tocarte! Quiero hacértelo, quiero que grites y que te vuelvas loca, sobre mí, junto a mí, debajo de mí, de todas las formas en las que pueda suceder. Lo imagino y me encanta, hacerlo y después dormir, que duermas en mis brazos y nunca más te vayas. ¡En mis brazos, para siempre!_

_¡No quiero! No te vayas nunca, ¿qué haré sin ti? Videl… Quiero besarte y mandar al diablo a todos aquellos que intenten separarnos. Les borraría la memoria como quien borra un archivo de la computadora; les formatearía el cerebro y volvería a empezar junto a ti._

_Y te amaría y serías libre junto a mí._

_Y te haría la mujer más dichosa del universo._

_Y te haría el amor todos los días…_

_Y te haría sentir viva cada minuto de nuestra existencia._

_Te amo, Videl…_

—Dame una oportunidad… —dijo y escribió.

_No te imaginas lo feliz que te haría. Me esforzaría al máximo para darte todo, para que seas la mujer más feliz, y lo único que te pediría a cambio sería que te quedaras conmigo, sosteniendo mi mano justo antes de dormir, apretando mi mano para siempre. No pediría nada más. ¡Sería la persona más…!_

—Qué mierda estoy escribiendo… —espetó, furioso consigo mismo.

Dejó caer el anotador al piso, el lápiz dentro marcando la hoja. Se revolvió en la cama y dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Apagó la luz y en menos de un minuto, incapaz de soportar el silencio y la oscuridad, la soledad, la prendió. Tomó el anotador y escribió más:

_¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? ¡Yo no soy así! Videl, sé que es un error, sé que lo único que logro es lastimarte y confundirte, pero…_

—Pero…

_No soporto estar sin ti._

_¿Qué me hiciste? ¡¿Cómo mierda logras esto?! ¡No soporto más nada, a nada ni a nadie! ¡Todo es intolerable! ¡Me haces llorar como un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo logras?!_

_¡No soy yo, Videl!_

_No soporto haber estado contigo. Sólo pensar que en cualquier momento puede terminar me destruye…_

Lloró. Lanzó el anotador por los aires y apagó la luz. Escuchar su propio llanto, proferido contra la almohada, de alguna forma le provocaba consuelo: era mejor escuchar el descargo que aguantar el silencio, la vida sin ella, sin su respiración, sin su goce, sin sus gritos de pasión.

Mentalmente, escribió el final de la carta:

_Te amo tanto que ya no lo soporto, Videl._

_Te amo tanto que lo único que quiero es estar abrazado a ti para siempre._

_Borrarles la memoria y hacerte feliz a espaldas de todo el mundo, Videl. Seríamos muy, muy felices así…_

* * *

—¡Mi abuelito dice que soy mucho más fuerte que él a mi edad!

—Eso es fantástico, mi amor.

De eso se trató la primera cena en familia desde su regreso: Pan contando todo y más, Videl acotando y Gohan, ante ellas, en silencio, fingiendo una sonrisa que sólo tenía un motivo: su hija.

No Videl.

Videl no era, ahora, motivo de sonrisas; tenerla enfrente era como tener un fantasma, un espíritu perdido en las montañas. Tenerla enfrente era sólo poder verla, porque por más que ella estuviera ante él y pareciera real, tangible, no lo era. Videl, el corazón de Videl, estaba a un millón de kilómetros, y no importaba cuánto corriera él; ella se alejaba más y más.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. Ella no lo miró en ningún momento. Gohan corroboró el sentir que lo había inundado cuando ella llegó: la perdí.

La perdí y ya no puedo hacer nada.

—Yo lavo —dijo, y comenzó a retirar los platos de la mesa.

—No es necesario, Gohan. Yo lo haré.

Dolor. Odiaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de su mujer. Es que Videl, en la juventud, cuando más enamorada estaba de él, lo llamaba «mi amor». ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando Dende y ella anunciaron el embarazo, él la tomó en brazos, y todos lloraron de emoción, y ella lo llamó «mi amor». Como los meses anteriores a ello, como cada vez que hacían el amor, una vez por noche, dos, tres, mil. Hacían el amor porque sentían todo por el otro, porque perderse en el otro cuerpo era desahogar todo sentir. La miraba a los ojos y la tomaba con fuerza y con miedo, porque ella era su reina y él sentía temor de lastimarla con su poder. Y ella reía y le decía que no, que era fuerte, que él no tenía que tener temor de nada. Porque me amas, Gohan.

Porque me amas y te amo, «mi amor».

¿Cuándo Videl se había vuelto incorpórea ante él? ¿Cuándo había empezado a cometer el error?

—No, Videl. Tú quédate con Pan; yo me encargaré de limpiar.

Mirada al suelo. Videl no lo había mirado a los ojos en toda la noche. Videl, que tan frontal era, que nada se callaba. Estaba muda y no lo miraba más.

La perdí, sí. La perdí.

—Está bien.

Gohan retiró la mesa y, ante el lavabo de la cocina, lavó. Unos pasos le dijeron que ella se alejaba; volteó y vio cómo Videl se llevaba a la cama a una adormilada Pan. Retornó la mirada a los platos sucios y se perdió en el accionar. Un plato, un tenedor, un cuchillo, un vaso. Otro plato, otro más…

Lloró.

Sosteniéndose del borde del lavabo, lloró petrificado, como intentando contenerse, las lágrimas saltando de los ojos, no resbalando por su rostro. Y el agua corría, chocaba contra lo que faltaba lavar. Y él se iba con el agua, entero.

Hasta que el timbre sonó.

Exaltado, mojó sus manos y refregó su rostro. Apagó la canilla y se secó con un repasador. Suspiró y fue a abrir.

—Mamá…

—Gohan.

Chichi, la indomable, la invencible, la inmortal. Chichi le sonrió, ella afuera, él adentro de la casa. Cargaba una vieja canasta de paja, esa misma que usaban los tres, los padres y el hijo, cuando Gohan era pequeño y comían a la luz de las estrellas, antes de Raditz, Vegeta, Freezer y todos los demás. Paz absoluta, y su madre le decía el nombre de cada estrella, y Goku inventaba formas uniendo los puntos y su mujer lo corregía. ¡No es eso! ¡Es otra cosa! Y los tres se reían, juntos.

Qué armonía le hacía evocar esa tierna canasta. La misma armonía que había dejado de reinar entre Videl y él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, mamá?

Chichi entornó una sonrisa plagada de convicción. Gohan parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido.

—Hace décadas que estoy con tu padre, hijo —dijo ella—. Y, además, soy tu mamá. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que no me dices.

El rostro de Gohan se derrumbó. Una madre tiene ese efecto sobre un hijo. Chichi pronunció la convicción en su sonrisa.

—Cuando Goku volvía de pasar mucho tiempo afuera, lejos de nosotros, yo buscaba la forma de reconectarlo con nuestra familia. Para hacerlo, buscaba _recordarle_ lo fundamental.

Extendió la canasta. Gohan la abrió y observó su contenido. Contuvo la emoción; esa canasta contenía el pasado.

Contenía la clave.

—Cuando las cosas están mal y el amor no alcanza, hay que buscar en los recuerdos. Los recuerdos ayudan al amor, hijo.

—Mamá…

Ella sujetó su mano.

—Somos raras, nosotras. Las mujeres necesitamos recordar. Ustedes no son buenos en eso, ¿sabes? —Rieron juntos—. Recuérdale a Videl por qué la amas tanto, Gohan. Toda pareja atraviesa crisis y toda crisis tiene solución.

»Dáselos y recuerden los viejos tiempos.

Gohan sintió que su madre crecía, que se volvía de cinco metros y él se reducía a uno. Ante ella, siempre sería el niño que preguntaba los nombres de las estrellas.

—Gracias…

Ella besó su mejilla y se fue.

Entró con la canasta en la mano. Arriba, se escuchaba la voz de Pan. También se escuchaba la dulce risa de su mujer, una risa que, así como toda ella, incorpórea como un espíritu, ya no le pertenecía. Cargó la canasta hasta el cuarto y la dejó escondida de su lado de la cama. Se puso el pijama y se acostó con un libro en mano. Sin prestar atención a lo que leía, aguardó.

Ella llegó.

Al verlo en la cama, Videl tragó saliva. ¡No podía mirarlo, no podía soportar su presencia! Pero era su marido, el padre de su hija. Gohan, además, era una gran persona. Suspiró, dejó el móvil en su mesa de luz y, a espaldas de él, se desnudó.

Gohan, como si observara ese cuerpo por primera vez, contempló a Videl con vehemencia. Hacía diez años que habían perdido la virginidad juntos, diez años de la primera vez que había visto ese cuerpo, y el corazón latió igualmente desbocado. Recordaba; su corazón tenía memoria y estaba rebalsado de amor justo como en la primera vez. Vio en la desnudez de Videl una belleza atemporal, eterna. Ella era una diosa y él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, justo como a los diecisiete años, como si fuera un adolescente…

* * *

Y él lo recordaba también. El cuerpo de Videl desnudo, convulsionándose. Los senos rosados por tantos besos, así como la boca, así como los párpados y el cuello y las manos y la cintura donde tanto amaba marcar sus dedos. Y él, tocándose con sus adolescentes manos, la veía al evocarla. Videl, dorada como una estatua, brillante y perfecta, decía su nombre.

Trunks.

Y lo gemía.

Y lo gritaba fuerte, tan fuerte que sus jadeos de placer se perdían en el tiempo, en el espacio, en la mera contemplación.

Trunks no se daba cuenta de que gemía demasiado fuerte considerando que no vivía solo, de que eran sus manos quienes provocaban ese placer extremo, de que ella no estaba allí.

Trunks veía lo que sentía, y lo que sentía era a la Videl dorada, perfecta…

* * *

La Videl de la primera vez, inmaculada, sin defectos en su cuerpo, ese que era una tela blanca con pliegues suaves, uniformes. Quería hacerle el amor, lo supo al verla desvestida, sólo con las bragas puestas. Quería quitárselas despacio, muy despacio, y tumbarla en la cama y abrigarla con su cuerpo. Entrar, salir, escucharla jadear suavemente, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Quería que gritara, no su nombre, sí «mi amor».

Al verla ponerse el camisón, la desolación cayó sobre él.

Era su mujer desde el primer beso que se habían dado, a escondidas en el templo de Kamisama luego de la derrota de Majin Buu. Era su mujer y la amaba más de lo que podía soportar. Y sin embargo ella era un espíritu. Se desoló al entender que ya no tenía derecho a tocarla, a que ya no podía acceder a ella con la naturalidad de saberla suya y saberse de ella. No podía acercársele, desnudarla y amarla con intensidad; podía mirarla, nada más.

No tenía derecho sobre Videl.

Suspiró fuerte, tanto que Videl, quieta y de espaldas a él, se estremeció. Ella había esperado ese momento todo el día, acostarse junto a él y decírselo: Gohan, se terminó. Ya no siento lo mismo, ya no soy feliz aquí.

Llegó la hora de separarnos.

Pero al escucharlo suspirar de esa forma tan sentida supo que no podía, que no tenía coraje ni fuerzas para abandonarlo. ¿Por qué? ¡Tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor! Lo mejor, sí.

Se acostó a su lado. Sentados bajo las mismas sábanas, que tapaban la mitad de sus cuerpos, lo dijo:

—Gohan, yo…

Él, al saber qué le diría, despertó en su interior la misma convicción de las más cruentas batallas, esa que su mamá tenía siempre estampada en el rostro. Era la convicción del Gohan que dormía en su interior, esperando el momento propicio para despertar; era el carácter de Gohan en su máximo esplendor. Tomó la canasta, sacó la caja y se la dejó en el regazo.

—Para ti —dijo.

El silencio imperó y también la quietud. Videl acarició la caja de cartón forrada con papel dorado y se transportó en el tiempo. No se dio cuenta, pero sonrió. Al notar la sonrisa, Gohan se sintió un centímetro más cerca de ella. La sensación lo alivió un poco.

—¿Recuerdas? —preguntó Gohan.

Videl contuvo el llanto.

—Sí…

—Ábrela, por favor.

Videl lo hizo, y allí estaban, a los diecisiete años, bajo las estrellas de Paoz. No había nadie en la casa; Goten estaba con Trunks en la Capital del Oeste y Goku y Chichi estaban en Kame House de visita. Era la oportunidad, la única, la última, de intimar por primera vez. Por eso, Gohan la había invitado a comer bajo las estrellas, como sus padres lo hacían con él de pequeño. Como obsequio, Gohan le había dado una caja casi idéntica a esa. Eran unos bombones de chocolate caseros, preparados por Chichi. Eran, desde ese día, los bombones favoritos de Videl.

Al verlos, ella se desmoronó. La lengua ya no pudo decir lo que se suponía que debía decir. Justo como le había pasado ante Trunks: ya no dijo nada más.

—Anda, pruébalos. De seguro están deliciosos.

Al escucharlo, Videl lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejó hacer cuando Gohan la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Él, que al fin sabía qué debía hacer para recuperar el derecho sobre su mujer, la acunó dulcemente.

—Gohan…

Debía hacerla recordar.

—Shh… No digas nada, dejémoslo así por hoy.

Sin voluntad, destrozada por todo el dolor que la llenaba, Videl asintió. No podía hablar, no ahora. No tenía manera de hacerlo. Se limitó a llorar y llorar, hasta que la cabeza terminó por adolecerle. Cuando las lágrimas se terminaron y ya nada más que el dolor quedaba de ella, Gohan tomó un bombón de la caja y se lo ofreció, igual que a los diecisiete años.

—Toma —susurró rebalsado de amor.

Videl dejó que Gohan le diera el bombón en la boca. Lo saboreó, y el chocolate la transportó en el tiempo una vez más. Después de ingerirlo, sin mirar ni un segundo a los ojos a su marido, dijo lo que necesitaba decir, la única palabra que era capaz de pronunciar, la única que existía en su vocabulario:

—Perdóname…

Gohan limpió sus lágrimas con una atención conmovedora.

—No. Tú perdóname a mí.

Él la abrazó. Videl se dejó acunar por él y no dijo nada más. Pero su corazón sí habló, lo hizo en su interior: perdona tú, que tienes por esposa a una traidora.

A una infiel.

Videl se durmió en brazos de Gohan. Cuando él notó que ella dormía, llevó los bombones al refrigerador. De vuelta en la cama, se echó junto a ella y la contempló hasta dormirse también, convencido. Sabía el camino y no le importaba cuántos kilómetros le faltaran para alcanzarla. Estaba convencido de intentarlo. ¡No iba a dejar las cosas así, sus errores destrozados en el suelo! Iba a luchar por Videl, a hacerle recordar cuánto se habían amado una vez.

Cuando ella despertó en plena madrugada, le dio la espalda. Gohan no merecía leer la mentira que se hallaba en sus ojos, en sus facciones deformadas por la tristeza. Él merecía algo mejor. Ese detalle había sido maravilloso, ¿cómo negarlo? Pero el problema era ese, que ella no se lo merecía. Triste, tomó el móvil sólo para ver la hora.

Encontró mucho más.

_No puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en ti y en cómo estarás. Te besaría hasta morirme, Videl…_

Lloró silenciosamente al ver el mensaje enviado hacía menos de media hora, alrededor de las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Lloró y, así como Trunks y a diferencia de Gohan, no pudo dormir más. En lugar de dormir, pensó, evocó. La caricia mientras ella fingía dormir, la sensación de los párpados transparentes, la ternura de la caricia…

El amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, rutina. Pan iba a un colegio en Satán City, cerca del hospital donde Gohan trabajaba, cerca de la universidad donde Gohan buscaba una nueva maestría para su colección de diplomas. Él llevaba a la niña. Por lo general, Goku la buscaba al mediodía, Pan comía con su mamá y luego iba con su abuelo, que se la llevaba a entrenar hasta la tarde.

Decidida a no pensar, Videl buscó estar lo más ocupada posible: para empezar, preparó un asombroso desayuno para los dos saiyajin con los que vivía. Cuando se marcharon y después de un beso en la mejilla que Gohan le dio y que amenazó con derrumbarla, se apuró: lavó ropa, la tendió en el jardín, barrió toda la casa, limpió los vidrios de las ventanas, cambió todas las sábanas y preparó un exquisito almuerzo. Cocinó en tal cantidad que Goku aceptó ayudar a devorar. Pan y él comieron y se marcharon a las montañas, donde abuelo y nieta solían entrenar.

Y la soledad, de nuevo.

Había hecho tantas cosas y tan rápido que ya no tenía nada por hacer; estaba exhausta y vacía de ideas, llena de culpa y frustración. Caminó por la casa con la misma sensación que la acechaba en el departamento esos días de alejamiento: no pienses, no hagas nada. ¡No pienses en eso, en _él_, en Gohan, en…!

No pienses en esa caricia.

Frenó junto al sofá y se dejó caer sin más, derruida su mente, casi tanto como el corazón. Gohan y ella, sacando lo de la cama, prácticamente no habían hablado. ¿Pan lo notaría? Esperaba que no. Delante de ella, al desayunar y al cenar, había disimulado lo mejor posible, había charlado sonriendo, a Pan sinceramente; a Gohan no. No lo toleraba, no soportaba tenerlo cerca. ¡Y Gohan era tan maravilloso! ¡No merecía sufrir por ella! Pero no era por él, no lo despreciaba por él en sí; lo despreciaba porque Gohan era el recordatorio de que todo cuanto había hecho en las últimas semanas era el peor de los errores.

Y se sentía sola.

Y no soportaba más la presencia de Trunks hacia el fondo de sus pensamientos.

No era ciega. Gohan se veía triste, quizá tan triste como ella lucía sin desearlo. Ella, que se suponía que era fuerte.

Que ya no lo era en absoluto.

Vio el móvil sobre la mesa. Lo tenía silenciado desde su llegada a Paoz. De pronto, al vislumbrarlo, sintió cómo la piel tiraba de ella, cómo era atraída por el móvil, cómo la amenazaba con despegarse de ella y dejarla en carne viva. La desesperación la subyugó, y tomó el móvil y releyó el mensaje enviado a las tres de la mañana. Respondió:

_Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí._

En su corazón, agregó algo más: estoy mal, Trunks.

—Te necesito… —susurró.

Escondido detrás de una mesa, en el laboratorio familiar, Trunks leyó el mensaje unos segundos después. Al leerlo, pensó en todo lo que deseaba decir: te amo. ¡Deja a Gohan! ¡Déjalo y yo te haré feliz! ¡Porque por ti haré todo! ¡Maduraré! ¡Creceré! ¡Me convertiré en el hombre que te mereces!

Porque te besaría hasta morir, Videl.

Porque no voy a tolerar separarme de ti.

Agitado, respondió:

_Te necesito._

Obnubilada, conmovida por cómo Trunks parecía leerle la mente, sin convicción ni fuerzas y amenazada por su propia piel, Videl lo dijo:

_Yo también._

Sin aire, Trunks se levantó de un tirón. Corrió hacia su madre: mamá, volveré en un par de horas. ¡Trunks, estamos atrasados con los modelos de la próxima temporada! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tranquila! Volveré y trabajaré hasta medianoche si es necesario, te lo juro.

—¿A dónde vas, Trunks?

Él no volteó. Continuó dándole la espalda a su madre. Porque si ella lo miraba a los ojos lo descubriría todo.

—Un amigo me necesita…

—¿Qué amigo?

—Uno…

—¿Trunks?

Y, sin más capacidad de mentir, de razonar, de concebir en su mundo algo que no fuera Videl, salió disparado de la casa. En el patio, levantó vuelo hacia Paoz. Incluso se transformó en Súper Saiyajin para ir más rápido. Media hora después, estaba allí. Aterrizó en el bosque, detrás de la casa de Videl. Escribió.

En su casa, Videl, que seguía abúlica en el sofá, conteniendo a su piel al apretarse el rostro con los dedos, recibió el mensaje:

_Estoy en el bosque._

Impresionada por ver hasta dónde había llegado él por ella, necesitada de él y de su intensidad adolescente por más que nunca fuera capaz de reconocerlo, creyendo que él era una suerte de mago y que tenía la capacidad de leerle el pensamiento con pasmosa facilidad, salió de la casa.

Faltaban alrededor de tres horas para que Pan y Goku volvieran; unas cinco para el retorno de Gohan. Videl corrió sin energías, llevada por el viento, por la piel que la amenazaba e iba hacia el imán que la atraía, un espectro perdido en el verde puro de Paoz. Corrió llorando, temblando, maldiciéndose. ¿Y si alguien siente su presencia? ¿Y si piensan que está con Goten y notan que no y lo buscan para saber qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y si nos ven? ¿Y si alguien se entera?

¿Y si Gohan lo lastima por mi culpa…?

Sin tener idea de dónde estaba, atrapada en la profundidad del bosque como también lo estaba en la pasión y la culpa, se detuvo a respirar contra la corteza de un árbol. Unos inmensos universos azules la miraron a los ojos, al tiempo que unas manos sujetaban con confianza, con amor, su cintura.

—Videl… —susurró Trunks. La voz estaba tomada. Trémula, denotaba desesperación—. Ya no aguantaba más…

—Esto es un error, Trunks —dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz, trémula toda ella, trémulo todo él. Y las mismas palabras, otra vez.

—No me importa, no puedo más. —Besó el cuello—. Quería verte, quería…

»Tocarte…

»Quería estar contigo…

Ella suspiró su nombre. Trunks sintió cómo se le inflaba el pecho al escucharla. Lo siguiente sucedió fácilmente, porque los dos lo deseaban, porque ya no había forma de contenerse. Videl sólo tuvo que dejarse cuando Trunks la tomó en sus brazos y brincó hacia la rama más alta del árbol. Sentado contra la corteza y ella delante de él, de espaldas a él, Trunks se aferró a la cintura. Besó la nuca, refregó el rostro contra los hombros, puso a actuar sus manos.

—Videl… —suspiró.

Ella oponía resistencia, como siempre. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de frenarlo: él ya la conocía, ya había memorizado cada reacción, cada temblor, cada cambio en el ritmo de la respiración de Videl. Sabía cómo convencerla de recibirlo. Decidido, sin dejar de besar la nuca, él bajó sus manos en una intensa caricia hacia el bajo vientre. Buscó el borde de la blusa que llevaba y se escabulló debajo. Ascendió hasta los pechos, los capturó, los masajeó con ganas y con una experiencia notoria, de la manera exacta, justo como a ella le gustaba. Era asombroso: Trunks ya la conocía lo suficiente.

Ya sabía cómo hacer magia sobre ella.

Videl dejó de resistirse. Sujetó las caderas de él y las apretó. Trunks jadeó y ella también. Sin dejar de masajearle los pechos, una de sus manos bajó. Se perdió debajo de las calzas y la ropa interior, se pegó a la intimidad de Videl, la acarició con toda la palma y luego con el dedo corazón.

—¡No…! —jadeó ella, y después suspiró el nombre un millón de veces. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks.

Él sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo tocarla, cómo hacerla gozar apropiadamente. No se había limitado a gozar junto a ella: había aprendido de su placer. Sabía que no debía tocar directamente su punto más sensible porque a ella le era intolerable, sabía que debía acariciar alrededor, con suavidad y rapidez. Sabía que ella adoraba que le tocaran los pechos y que sentir el aliento de él en su nuca la enloquecía.

Tocó, lo hizo mirándola a los ojos, enamorado de ella como nunca antes. No había retorno: la amaba como jamás volvería a hacerlo.

* * *

—Sé que me quieres, que te importo y que estás conmigo porque soy especial para ti, pero sé que no sientes por mí lo que sientes por _ella_, Trunks —dirá Mai en el futuro, de espaldas a él, al llanto de él.

»A _ella_ la amas con una desesperación que nunca te he sentido hacia mí.

»Que nunca te he sentido hacia nada.

* * *

La amaba porque era una diosa y él un súbdito orgulloso de servirle. Como si ella fuera la única en el universo. Y lo era.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, él la besó. Dotó, sin saberlo, del «no sé qué» al beso, un «no sé qué» que fascinaba a Videl como ninguna otra cosa. Ella llegó y gimió en la boca de él todo su placer. Quietos sobre la rama, se abrigaron en un fuerte abrazo. Trunks la acunó y ella se vio a sí misma la noche anterior, en la cama junto a su marido.

—Debes irte, ahora… —dijo ella. No había convicción en su voz.

No quería que él se fuera.

—¿Cuándo puedo verte?

No quería separarse de él.

—No lo sé…

No quería a Gohan.

—¿Mañana?

No quería nada más.

—Trunks…

Él sonrió. Había algo pícaro en su gesto. Pícaro, tierno, relajado. Había juventud.

—Mañana al atardecer, en el balcón del departamento. Estaré ahí mañana y todos los días, iré a esperarte _siempre_, Videl. Cuando quieras, siempre que puedas, ven…

»Y yo te haré feliz.

Esa misma noche, Gohan le llevó un bombón a la cama. Videl lo comió de su mano y, llevada por él, se dejó acunar en un tierno abrazo, el mismo de Trunks, el mismo del propio Gohan la noche anterior. A la mañana siguiente rompió la rutina: Gohan, me inscribí en un gimnasio en Satán City, cerca de la mansión de papá. Iré por las tardes. Todo lo dijo sin mirarlo ni un instante a los ojos. Él se alegró de que ella no se quedara encerrada en la casa. Era un buen síntoma.

Era pura evasión.

A veces, el ser sólo necesita evadir. Finge una felicidad que no siente, actúa por inercia ante todo y todos, se desconecta de la realidad para no pensar, para no experimentar nunca más el sufrimiento. El ser se comporta como un cobarde porque necesita dejar de sufrir, porque ya no desea experimentar dolor. Huye; el ser huye a toda velocidad de los problemas y lastima, en su trayecto, a las almas que intentan sujetarlo. El ser se equivoca.

Todos lo hacemos.

Videl huyó de Gohan. Él podía hacerla feliz, él podía recordarle cuánto la amaba y cuán feliz podía ser en sus brazos. Gohan podía recordarle que era él el amor de su vida; ella no quería que se lo recordara.

Videl quería huir.

Quería huir porque quería a Trunks.

Quería huir porque no quería soltar a Gohan, tampoco. No tenía agallas para ello.

* * *

—_Ella_ no podía, Mai. No podía dejar a su marido…

»Ni por mí no por nadie podía.

* * *

Las siguientes cuatro semanas, sacando los sábados y domingos, Trunks esperó a Videl en el balcón del departamento cada atardecer. Lo hizo siempre, sin faltar ni un solo día. Y cada vez fue igual e incluso mejor: se abrazaban, se besaban y caían al suelo, apasionados. Y él se lo hacía como si no hubiera un mañana y ella desconectaba todo en su interior, menos la capacidad de gozar. Los cables se cortaban y ya nada dolía. Gritaba, lo hacía bajo el dorado de las luces, del azul de los universos. Debajo, encima, de lado, arriba, abajo, lo que fuere; ella gozaba y todo, menos Trunks, desaparecía.

En principio, él era el proveedor de placer, el muchacho-anestesia. Once años después, él continuará pensando que a eso se limitaba su rol en la vida de Videl: era su consuelo, su desahogo. Nada más veía piel en mí.

Y no.

Él no lo sabía aún, pero llegó un punto, en esas alocadas semanas de sudor, gritos y pasión, donde Videl vio más.

Ella lo supo a la cuarta semana. ¡Cuán obvio había sido y cuán cobarde había sido ella, al punto de negarse a reconocerlo! Gohan se esforzaba por reconquistarla y creía que lo lograba con detalles, abrazos y caricias, porque veía en ella más vigor, más vida, más color. La veía más feliz, bella y tranquila. Ya nunca había llorado ante él. Sin embargo, no.

No era por Gohan.

Era por Trunks.

Los amantes estaban en la cama. Lo habían hecho hacía diez minutos. Trunks descansaba sobre los pechos de Videl. Era feliz. De repente entendió que él era muy feliz así, sobre ella, aferrado a ella más que a la vida. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de felicidad todo lo que pudo, deseando congelar el tiempo y que esa quietud jamás se terminara. Ella percibió la respiración apacible de él y, pensando que estaba profundamente dormido, con la naturalidad de una novia, lo hizo: peinó el cabello de Trunks con los dedos. La quietud compartida con él también la hacía feliz.

_Demasiado_ feliz.

Trunks sintió cómo el corazón de Videl le martillaba los oídos. Era como el ronroneo de un gato, una vibración acogedora, sanadora. Once años después, recordará ese instante como el más maravilloso de su vida, el de la felicidad perpetua. Y no, porque el instante se magnificó aún más cuando Videl, que continuaba peinándolo con ternura, suspiró las más inesperadas palabras:

—Mi amor…

Al escucharla, los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de par en par. ¿«Mi amor»? ¿Acaso eso…?

¿Acaso ella…?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la felicidad lo violara. Abúsame, no me importa nada, ¡no me interesa! Quieto, se dejó acariciar sin más. Que ella lo llamara así significaba más, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Para él, era algo hermoso, la primera gran demostración de cariño que ella había tenido para con él desde que habían comenzado a verse a escondidas. Para ella, era el sello inconsciente.

Él la amaba, y ella, aunque aún no era capaz de admitirlo, empezaba a amarlo también.

Y ese instante, pese a cuán inmaculado era, a cuánta felicidad significaba, no era más que el principio del fin.

* * *

—No es falta de agallas —dirá él—; es falta de derecho.

»No tengo derecho a luchar por _ella_, Mai.

»Porque ya es tarde…

»Porque fue lo que _yo _elegí.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final XI**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por leer, ante todo. ¡Gracias!_

_Le hice una pequeña referencia a _Triángulo _porque eso de «ver lo que se siente» es algo en lo que creo casi obstinadamente._

_Me percaté de que, técnicamente, Goku debería estar entrenando a Oob. o.o Emmm… XD Perdón por el error. Vamos a suponer que él volvió unos meses después y ya. ¡Ah! Me da coraje equivocarme, mil disculpas._

_Admito que me había puesto un poco triste la baja de reviews, no porque los reviews lo sean todo y una escriba para recibirlos, pero dan ánimos, y me tenía triste haber perdido algunos lectores. Sin embargo, cada review que recibió el capítulo anterior fue __**maravilloso**__. Me dejaron sin aliento, ¿saben? No puedo dejar de decirles GRACIAS por la calidad de los reviews, por tomarse un momento para leer y comentar desde las sensaciones. ¡Gracias! Uds. todo lo valen y voy a esforzarme no sólo por mí y mi pasión a la hora de escribir esto, sino también para merecer por lo menos un poco de todo lo maravilloso que me dicen. Por eso, gracias eternas a __**LDGV**__, __**Dev**__, __**Zary**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Maggie **__y __**Luli **__por tanto. ¡Mil millones de gracias! Prometo esforzarme al máximo para que el final de _Química _sea digno de tan maravillosos lectores. Mil gracias a todos._

_De corazón._

_Me faltó responder un par. Prometo hacerlo a la brevedad._

_Les recomiendo muchísimo Bedshaped de Keane. Es una hermosa canción que, pienso, de alguna manera se ajusta a esta situación. Me hizo una fabulosa compañía mientras corregía._

_Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Prometo esforzarme. Intentaré que sea antes de navidad. ¡Gracias por todo y más! ¡Gracias por permitirme compartirles esto!_

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


	12. XII

Ella hace un gesto.

—No deberías fumar.

Él no necesita una explicación.

La piel nunca, jamás, olvida.

La piel no olvida, porque la piel, a diferencia de la mente, siente.

Escalofríos, calor.

La piel arde, se congela, se disuelve.

La piel siente porque la piel sufre.

Adolece, disfruta, se emociona.

La piel sabe cuándo el ser al que encierra es feliz.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

**XII**

* * *

Qué simple parece la vida cuando somos felices. Al contemplar al mundo, sólo vemos luz, sólo escuchamos violines, sólo sentimos calor. La boca duele cuando se es feliz, lo hace porque está entornando una utopía. La boca duele porque el ser no está, nunca, diseñado para ser feliz.

¿Cómo perpetuar la sonrisa en nuestras bocas, si la felicidad no es un estado permanente, sino un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras acaecidas en momentos específicos? Momentos, momentos efímeros que a veces duran días, a veces minutos, a veces segundos. Momentos que, aunque efímeros, saben perpetuarse en la matriz misma del ser, en el centro de su alma, incluso de su cuerpo, incluso de su corazón.

Pero el momento termina, como la vida lo hace.

El momento _nunca_ dura para siempre.

Trunks y Videl, en la cama, desnudos. Trunks y Videl abrazados luego del placer alcanzado al mismo tiempo. En ese instante, fueron felices. Lejos de ellos quedaron los detalles, los terceros, los inconvenientes de su unión. Abrazados y desnudos, fueron felices un maravilloso instante. Ella dijo «mi amor»; él se dejó violar por la felicidad.

Él lo arruinó todo.

* * *

—¿Sabes cómo lo arruiné? ¿Sabes por qué? —le preguntará a su mujer, aún de espaldas a ella.

—No —responderá Mai, seria.

—Porque la harté, ¿recuerdas? La harté con mi intensidad, Mai.

»La harté por ser un maldito adolescente que nada del mundo, absolutamente nada, comprendía.

»Por arruinarlo todo con mi inmadurez, por eso la perdí.

* * *

En brazos de ella, él sintió una energía surgirle del centro de su alma. La energía pareció electrificarlo, provocarle una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer. Se agitó, los dedos de Videl peinándolo aún. Se odió por interrumpirla, pero lo hizo al levantarse, al mirarla a los ojos. Se conectaron; la luz dorada, tan amada, tan odiada, tan atesorada, los iluminó mejor que nunca. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron en demasía; los de Videl lo siguieron. Se agitó y ella también lo hizo; se emocionó y ella también. Contempló el cuerpo y escuchó un tecleo en su cerebro, ¿era producto de la locura? Se le escribían poesías, se le tatuaban en la piel. Era ella, que lo marcaba entero, que inspiraba esas letras que se plasmaban en él.

_Sólo_ en él.

En ese preciso momento, mágica la felicidad que juntos engendraban en su desnuda intimidad, algo se quebró dentro de él. Adoleció: no me ama. No le importo. Sólo soy anestesia flotando en el aire, anestesia que ella goza respirar. Goza, no ama. Goza, pero yo la amo.

¿Y de qué sirve todo esto, estos encuentros, esta relación, si ella jamás sentirá lo mismo?

Se lo dijo: la amo. La amo tanto que podría cometer una locura, cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para mantenerla a mi lado, para clavarla a mi cuerpo y no dejarla ir. Nunca, no dejarla ir nunca.

Quiero que sea mía. Mía y de nadie más. Quiero que me pertenezca, que nadie tenga derecho a ella, sólo yo.

Quiero que me ame.

Quiero amarla.

Quiero...

Se arrodilló. Seducida, hipnotizada, ella se dejó hacer cuando él le abrió lentamente las piernas, cuando se posicionó sobre ella, cuando clavó un codo a cada lado de ella. Los mechones de cabello lila, esos que él siempre llevaba sobre su frente, bailaron sobre la frente de ella, y ella, por la mera caricia del cabello contra su piel, se perdió. Los ojos de Trunks eran como un túnel en el cual era fácil perderse. Un tubo oscuro de paredes azules en el cuál perderse no sólo era fácil, sino también imperativo. Cuánta vida, cuánto carácter, cuánta juventud había en esos ojos. Ella, al perderse en él, lo asimilaba. Se sentía la del pasado, la joven siempre rebelde, siempre distinta. Perdiéndose en él, se sentía ella.

¿Ella?

Se sacudió, ella, al dudar por primera vez. Fue el principio del fin. El lapso de felicidad, como todos los lapsos ocurridos en todas las almas, terminó.

—Videl...

Al escucharlo, ella se sobresaltó. Instintivamente, soltó el cabello de Trunks, que hacía un momento había vuelto a sujetar, para peinarlo, para mimarlo, para sentirlo entre sus dedos, suave y tierno, dulce como todo ese adolescente lo era. Sin dejar de mirarse ni un maldito instante, quietos el uno sobre el otro, ella habló, preguntó:

—¿Qué?

Sintieron los latidos de sus corazones, acompasados, entonando la más dulce de las melodías. El instante pasó de feliz a irreal, a insoportable. Era como llegar al placer, como alcanzar el clímax más intenso. Sus cuerpos no estaban unidos y, sin embargo, sí lo estaban. Estaban gozando, llegando; se estaban moviendo el uno contra el otro a máxima velocidad. Estaban acelerando, sin vértigo; aceleraban a la locura unidos, dispuestos a todo, a demasiado.

Necesitaban alejarse de lo posible en pos de alcanzar una realidad distinta. Una donde lo que entre ellos sucedía pudiera _suceder_ de verdad.

Y ese sitio no existía.

Saberlo fue el drama que se instaló entre los dos; la despedida debía acontecer.

—¿Puedo...?

—Sí...

Un segundo, y él estaba unido a ella, en lo más profundo de ella. Se movió despacio aunque intensamente. Pegó su boca a la oreja de ella y le habló en susurros. ¿Así? ¿Te gusta así? ¿O mejor así? Pídeme lo que quieras, haré lo que me pidas. ¡Lo haré! El techo del cuarto, dorado como ella, como él y como el mundo, dio vueltas sobre Videl, viró y viró sin parar, cada vez más rápido, de forma más confusa. Sintió que caía, que se hundía en sí misma.

¿En sí misma?

Gritó el nombre de Trunks, lo gritó y clavó sus uñas en él, desesperada. ¡Se hundía! ¡Se hundía y todo en ella se extinguía! Todo menos la capacidad de su cuerpo de gozar, la capacidad de su corazón de latir. Latió entera contra él, deliró viendo cómo el cuarto viraba y sus piernas también y los mechones de cabello lila también. Y él hablaba, repetía. ¿Te gusta, te agrada? Dímelo, dime que te gusta. La jadeante voz del adolescente se escuchaba como un eco que corrompía la razón de esa mujer. ¿Qué clase de sueño era este, qué significaba esa locura? Era un viaje provocado por una poderosa droga, la de gritar en brazos de Trunks; gritar como lo hizo en ese instante, con todas sus fuerzas. Eran las respuestas a las preguntas, las exclamaciones, los no, los sí, el girar de sus piernas y la destrucción de todo lo que había conocido.

* * *

—Fue la última vez que lo hicimos —dirá él, sollozando—. La última... —Y se tapará la boca y jadeará de dolor, y Mai lo volteará, y ambos caerán al suelo, y ella lo abrazará a él. Y él lo repetirá, lo hará hasta el fin—: la última... La que me hizo arruinarlo todo...

»La culpable de mi estupidez...

* * *

—Oh, Videl, Videl... ¡Videl...!

Lloraba y gozaba y repetía mil veces lo mismo, al borde, a punto, el ímpetu a mil kilómetros por hora. Ella, mientras tanto, deliraba con el virar del techo y el eco que no resonaba en sus oídos, sino en su corazón. La desesperación de él y de ella se unió en un único lamento. En medio del goce más extremo, se manifestaron los sentires esenciales. Se quebraron al mismo tiempo, los ojos desnudos así como los cuerpos.

—Me fascinas...

—Trunks... No...

Empujó los hombros de él, como intentando desprenderlo de ella, como tratando de lograr lo imposible: olvidarlo, dejarlo, apartarlo de su cuerpo así como de su corazón.

¿...De su corazón?

—Eres tan bella… —farfulló él, sin embargo—, ¡me vuelves loco...! Tanto que de sólo pensar en que esto se termine... ¡Tanto que...! ¡VIDEL...!

Ella apretó los hombros de él, resignada. Un destello de realidad la domó. Fue tan intenso, tan vapuleador el destello, que clavó sus uñas en los hombros una vez más. Trunks se elevó, apoyó las manos a cada lado de ella y siseó de dolor al sentir la herida en su piel. En su piel, la misma que no olvidaría, que añoraría por siempre eso, esto, a ella y él, la luz dorada y el goce, a la anestesia respirada, a la mujer que nunca le iba a pertenecer.

—Terminará... —dijo ella, y lloró.

Los ojos penetraron en los ojos. Él también lloró.

—¡Pero no quiero! —afirmó él, poniendo a su voz el mismo ímpetu que a sus caderas, que se agitaron contra ella, entre las piernas, convulsionadas por la tempestad que los ojos celestes transmitían—. ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

Una lágrima cayó de él y rodó en la mejilla de ella. El líquido de los dos se fusionó sobre la piel de Videl, se convirtió en una única lágrima, la última. Un mal presagio, sin dudas.

Trunks cayó sobre ella. Violentado, la penetró con más fuerza de la indicada. Y ella gritó ante cada embestida, sobrecogida por el llanto de él, por el suyo propio, por esa fusión del sufrimiento emulando la del cuerpo y la del alma.

Estaban unidos y no lo estarían más.

—Videl... Yo...

Y terminó.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, manteniendo unidos sus cuerpos. Con el pasar de los segundos y contrario a como debiera ser, se agitaron más, se apretaron más. Los llenaba lo mismo, el miedo, el terror a tener que salir de ese cuarto dorado y enfrentar la realidad, esa que tanto les dolía, porque en la realidad esto que pasaba entre ellos no era ni sería jamás posible.

Nunca.

Se aferraron al otro, a los brazos del otro, al cuerpo del otro, a la mirada del otro. Lloraron, como sabiendo.

¿Sabían?

* * *

—Lo sabía —dirá él, con su mujer apretándolo en un abrazo similar, un abrazo que no se merecerá ni en un millón de años—. Por eso lo arruiné, Mai...

»Porque sabía que la iba a perder.

* * *

Trunks, disfrutando cada latido del corazón de Videl como si fuera el último que le escuchara en su vida, como si ella fuera un sueño y él estuviera a punto de despertar, violado su cuerpo, tembloroso por los martilleos del pecho de ella contra el pecho de él, lo dijo.

Lo arruinó.

—No me dejes nunca.

Y el momento, así, pasó. Adiós a la felicidad.

El cuerpo de Videl se tensó. Trunks sintió la repentina tensión y la hizo propia por causa del miedo. Pasaron así tensos segundos, aterrados por igual, enamorados por igual, perdidos por igual. _Nunca_ iba a haber futuro. Y sin embargo, él lo reiteró:

—Por favor, te lo suplico... No me dejes nunca, Videl. ¡No me dejes nunca...! ¡Nunca...!

—Trunks, aguarda...

—¡NUNCA!

El grito pareció desintegrarlos, reducir a cenizas lo que tanto había ardido entre los dos. Trunks lloró como ella nunca había visto llorar a un hombre. Ella lo sujetó, confundida, aterrada.

—Tranquilo...

—Nunca, nunca...

—Trunks...

—¡No me dejes nunca! ¡Por favor...!

Ella entendió, entonces: no tenía respuesta a ese pedido. Ni respuesta buena ni respuesta mala. No había manera de responder, porque por más que ese chiquillo le provocara tantos sentires, tan intensos y genuinos, había alguien más, un tercero en la cama, un tercero en su interior, cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Gohan.

Gohan y el hecho de que algo en ella, un lado de ella que aún latía con razón y no con locura, aún deseaba aferrarse a él, a su marido, al indicado. Un lado de ella que sabía que no, que en la maqueta de su nueva vida no había un lugar destinado a Trunks. Porque era imposible, no había forma de lograrlo: por las familias, por el contacto, por los lazos que los ataban era imposible que estuvieran juntos.

Jamás podría suceder. Aunque él lo deseara, no.

Aunque ella lo deseara, tampoco.

Saberlo era sellar el fin, era entender cuán inútil era lo que pasaba entre los dos.

—Trunks...

—Nunca...

—¡Trunks, yo...!

—¡Nunca...!

Era viernes. No se verían hasta el lunes. Videl y Trunks lloraron juntos hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde. Videl salió disparada del departamento; Trunks no. Ella lamentó tener que dejarlo en ese estado, con el rostro rojo del llanto, tembloroso, destrozado; tuvo que irse, no obstante. Trunks lo sabía, por eso la dejó ir sin más, sin mirarla, sin besarla. La dejó ir y se quedó en el balcón, solo. Abrazó sus rodillas y se lamentó. Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas, ojalá los demás no existieran.

Ojalá no los conociéramos, ni tú ni yo.

Ojalá sólo existiéramos tú y yo...

Con un cigarro en la boca, contempló el cielo desde su posición. «Nunca», repitió.

Nunca iba a amarlo. Ella nunca iba a elegirlo. Era saberlo aquel puñal que, al final del último sexo, lo había herido de muerte.

Y había dado lugar a la locura.

Era inútil, sí. No había, en la vida, algo más inútil que su unión. ¿Para qué tomar un atajo, si éste no conduce a ninguna parte?

* * *

Cuando llegó a Paoz, estaba destruida. Se había duchado e incluso maquillado antes de volver, pues las huellas del llanto proferido aún imperaban en su rostro. Ni hablar de sus sentimientos; estos lloraban como locos, sin detenerse ni un instante. Ella no lo sabía aún, pero había llegado al límite.

Estaba a punto de despertar del ensueño.

Devastada, al límite física, mental y emocionalmente, al cerrar la puerta de la casa mientras ensayaba disculpas absurdas dignas de una novela de la tarde, de un hombre y no de una mujer, nunca esperó descubrir lo que la esperaba.

—¡Videl! Estaba por llamarte, ya es tarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

—Siempre que haces ejercicio te entretienes, lo sé, te conozco. Por eso no me preocupé.

Su boca se entreabrió.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Las lágrimas le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Te gusta, Videl?

El cuerpo se le lanzó hacia Gohan, y los ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas cayeron y la boca liberó jadeos de angustia y toda ella tembló, como hacía una hora, pero en los brazos de lo posible, no de lo imposible.

—Videl...

Oh, Videl, Videl...

—¿Te gusta, mi amor? Dejé a Pan con mis padres. Quería hacerlo antes pero...

Oh, Videl...

—El trabajo y... ¿Videl...?

Oh, Videl... No me dejes nunca. Nunca, nunca... ¡Nunca...!

—¡Gohan...!

No me dejes nunca...

—Es hermoso, Gohan...

¡No me dejes nunca...!

—¡Gracias, Gohan! ¡Gracias...!

Lo demás se apagó. Los jadeos asfixiados, trémulos de Trunks bajaron de volumen y, eventualmente, desaparecieron. Algo en su interior estaba cambiando, algo había sucedido, algo la estaba zamarreando y se proponía despertarla, ¿pero de qué? ¿Pero para qué? No entendía lo que pasaba, sólo que Gohan había llenado de velas la sala, que la sala era dorada y una mesa exquisitamente decorada los esperaba. Sólo sabía que Gohan comprendía que no estaban bien, que su relación no funcionaba, pero que también sabía cómo lograrlo, cómo conseguirlo: hacerla recordar era el camino para recuperarla.

¿Ella deseaba ser recuperada?

Pensó en cada pregunta que se había hecho en brazos de Trunks, las unió a esta última pregunta. ¿Qué era ese viento que la sacudía de un lado al otro de la habitación, que la atraía a uno y a otro, a la posibilidad y a la utopía, a los hechos y lo inalcanzable? Unas manos levantaron su rostro y unos ojos negros apuntaron a ella, dispararon.

—Videl...

El mero movimiento de los labios de su marido significó para Videl una suerte de hipnosis. De pronto, supo que moría por esos labios, que ansiaba esas manos, que necesitaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser. Porque era Gohan, el de siempre, el eterno.

Y ella una traidora.

El viento que la movía de escena a escena, metafórico viento que simboliza la desesperación, desató su máximo potencial. Era la razón, intentando prevalecer. Era la locura, debilitada por causa del amor.

¿...Amor?

Gohan la besó, la apretó, la levantó en brazos y caminó hacia el cuarto de los dos, hacia la cama de los dos, hacia el recuerdo del amor que tanto los había desesperado alguna vez. Videl se movía sueños, tribulaba. El volumen del recuerdo equivocado la acechó de nuevo, mientras Gohan la lanzaba a la cama y la desnudaba velozmente, presuroso por complacerla, por amarla justo como ella, según él, lo merecía.

Y no.

Estaban en medio de la cama. Videl escuchaba dos voces, lo juraba. En su mente, Trunks le suplicaba: no me dejes, no me dejes, ¡no me dejes! Y los ojos de Gohan, de otros modos, con otro lenguaje, con otros motivos e iguales, también, pedía lo mismo: no me dejes, Videl. No me dejes nunca.

—Gohan...

Él arrojó esperanza sobre ella, arrojó convencimiento y súplicas, miedo.

—Eres hermosa, mi amor —dijo él, la voz quebrada. Pareció sorprendido por el sonido adolecido de su voz—. Siento mucho haberte descuidado, haber arriesgado nuestra relación...

No me dejes, decían las dos voces al mismo tiempo; no me dejes nunca, Videl. ¿Qué haré sin ti? ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué va a pasar si nos separamos?

¿Qué _haremos _sin ti, Videl?

—Videl, eres la más hermosa... ¡Siento tanto mi ausencia! ¡Nunca quise...! ¡Nunca...!

—Lo sé —balbuceó ella, destrozada. Cada mano tiraba en sentido contrario; su cuerpo estaba por quebrarse en dos—. No lo digas, por favor...

Él acarició su rostro con una mano, limpió las lágrimas, provocó todo con muy poco. Esa simple caricia la había estremecido hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

—¿Puedo, Videl...? —dijo Gohan en la realidad y Trunks en sus sueños—. ¿Puedo hacerte el amor...?

La acarició en un nuevo intento; una mano provocó una revolución entre sus pechos al deslizarse suavemente, amorosamente, apasionadamente. Qué admiración vio en los ojos negros de su marido, tan profundos como el sentir que profesaban. La amaba más que a su vida y, así como ella, necesitaba recordar. Muchos años de trabajo, estudios, ocupaciones, títulos y libros y obsesiones. Y él también había olvidado cuánto la amaba, hasta sentir que la perdía lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora, recordaba.

Y debía hacerla recordar.

A veces sucede, pasa entre dos seres que llevan años unidos: el amor se torna costumbre y la debilidad se esfuma. Pensamos que ya no hay peligros, que la relación es sólida y ya no hay vértigo. «Nadie nos separará», nos decimos. Pero no: si el amor no se transforma, si la desesperación no se manifiesta, no durará. Sólo quienes crecen juntos y cuidan del amor, sin acostumbrarse, sin dar _nada_ por sentado, prosperan.

Sobreviven.

Ella no había respondido su pregunta. ¿Tenía derecho a hacerle el amor? Continuaba sintiéndola un fantasma. Desesperó al jurar que ella no estaba ahí, debajo de él, tan resplandeciente en su conmovedora desnudez. Aterrado, volvió a tocarla, depositó su mano en la curva de la cintura. ¿Era real? ¿Existía? ¿Le pertenecía tanto como él a ella?

—¿Puedo...?

La misma pregunta. La misma. Videl lloró, estremecida por la mano que estrechaba su cintura. ¿Qué clase de poder tienes? ¿Cómo logras esto?

¿Por qué lo logras ahora? ¿Por qué no antes...?

—Sí.

La sonrisa de él pareció inundar de luz la habitación, una luz blanca; la claridad. Entró, y Videl se retorció al sentirlo dentro de ella, tan cálido como siempre, tan dulce como siempre, tan único y experto en todo lo que se relacionara a ella. Experto, justamente; esa era la diferencia de todo cuanto sucedía, de la voz del adolescente en oposición a la voz del adulto: su marido la conocía de una forma detallada, obsesa, íntima hasta lo indecible. Gohan sabía todo de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus reacciones, de sus gustos y la forma en la cual amaba sentir placer.

Amaba. Amaba porque era el placer que sólo él le sabía dar el que hacía vibrar el cuerpo y el alma, uno al compás del otro, al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad.

Gohan recordaba; era hora de demostrarle cuánto lo hacía.

Era hora de recuperarla.

Se movió despacio, vehemente, de memoria sobre su mujer. Lo hizo como bien sabía hacerlo, como más lo disfrutaba: desatando, con cada movimiento, oleadas de placer infinito en ella, que se retorcía, que se elevaba y se dejaba caer sobre el colchón, y mantenía las manos cerca del cuello de él, sujeta a él como a la vida, a la relación de los dos. Elevando sus gritos, gozando sinceramente tanto del sexo como del amor, Videl entendió todo: Gohan siempre había tenido esa extraña capacidad de reconfortarla, de explorar, de encontrar en ella todas las debilidades y fortalezas. Nunca había sido egoísta en la cama; siempre había pensado en ella. Jamás en él. Era ella quien pensaba en él y era él quien pensaba en ella.

Con Trunks, ella pensaba en sí misma y él pensaba en los dos.

Jadeó el nombre de Gohan al sentir cómo él la sujetaba con sus inmensos brazos y la elevaba, y la posaba sobre él como a una delicada flor. Se miraron a los ojos, se estrecharon; el llanto estalló en ella a la par del placer.

Le fui infiel, se dijo.

Le fui infiel y, si se lo digo, me dejará.

—¡No me dejes nunca...! —gritó ella, enloquecida. Acababa de despertar del ensueño, de la pesadilla, de los ojos azules de su inexperto amante—. Nunca, Gohan...

»Nunca, mi amor...

Gohan lloró con ella al escucharla. La apretó con fuerza desmedida. «Mi amor»; era el llamado que más había deseado escuchar. Era saber, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que ella aún le pertenecía. Lo hacía, sí, así como él le pertenecía a ella.

Para siempre.

¿Por qué antes no y ahora sí? Videl lo entendió: porque Gohan, al comprender que la perdía, había recordado sus sentimientos hacia ella. Al recordar, la inseguridad del principio de toda relación había vuelto, y con éste el miedo al inevitable final. Gohan había aprendido de sus errores y su amor se había reformado, revitalizado. Ahora, él sentía una nueva encarnación de sus sentimientos hacia Videl. Ahora, la amaba _más_. Porque a veces debemos sentir el vértigo, sumirnos en distintas clases de crisis en pos de entender qué es lo esencial para nuestras almas: cuando el miedo nos acecha recordamos que estamos vivos y que tenemos corazón, que sentimos y que no queremos perder lo que amamos.

A Videl.

A Videl y a nadie más.

—Nunca, Videl... —le juró entre besos al terminar, acunándola en los brazos, igual que en la adolescencia—. Nunca te voy a dejar...

* * *

Al amanecer, se levantó. Bajó a la sala y se lamentó por no haber comido con él, por haber desperdiciado esas velas que él había encendido para ella. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se dijo que, de todas formas, había valido la pena.

Estaba _despierta_, al fin.

Algo en Gohan la había hecho despertar. No habían sido las velas, tampoco el sexo; era algo más. El amor renovado, el sentir renacido. Gohan había reencarnado en su corazón. La había ido a despertar.

Pero no todo era felicidad.

Dos problemas. Uno se llamaba «infidelidad»; el otro, «Trunks». ¿Cómo se lo decía a Gohan? Porque se lo iba a tener que decir; estaba segura de no soportarlo por más tiempo. Gohan debía saber la verdad; si ella no la decía, jamás podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, no en paz consigo misma, no con naturalidad. Ni siquiera con amor.

Amor…

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Su mente era un pinball; los pensamientos se iban a un lado, se iban al otro; unos se mostraban y otros…, otros no. Creía ver todo con claridad, pero no; en cuanto viera a Trunks, la claridad que juraba ver ante ella, iluminada con blanco y no dorado, con los ojos de su marido y no con los de su amante, se desvanecería. La claridad se iría ante Trunks.

Por eso, lo primero que debía haber, le dijo su razón, era terminar con Trunks.

Bajo su mano, que aún la cubría, rio. ¿Terminar? ¿Y cuándo había empezado? Antes de Trunks, su vida amorosa consistía en Gohan, en la formalidad, en los títulos, los aniversarios; no locuras. Nunca arranques, nunca falta de razón, nunca algo como lo que había entre Trunks y ella: convulsión, desorden, ahínco, asfixia.

Amor…

Los dedos apretaron el rostro y toda ella se rindió. Para mantener la claridad debía huir de la oscuridad. La oscuridad empezaba en aquel túnel azul infinito y terminaba… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde, maldita sea?

¿En sí misma?

—Trunks…

En sí misma, sí.

Y debía cortar el lazo. Si quería mantener la luz blanca encendida, Gohan debía ser lo único que sus ojos miraran.

¿Pero cómo?

—El lunes —dijo de pronto.

El lunes, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que las últimas semanas, Trunks estaría ahí. Ella lo invitaría a pasar al viejo departamento de su padre y hablarían: se terminó, diría ella. Ya, Trunks. No podemos seguir. Mi marido primero, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, debo hacer reencarnar mis sentimientos por él y dejarme de huir como si fuera una chiquilla cobarde con la que jamás quiero identificarme.

No debo permitir que me distraigas más.

Que me anestesies.

Que me hagas sentir algo que ya no tiene caso seguir.

Añorar a quienes fuimos es estúpido. Permanecer en el mismo reglón de nuestras historias significa estancarnos, no evolucionar. Videl, gracias a Trunks, al intenso y pasional Trunks, había retrocedido no sólo reglones, sino páginas enteras de su historia. Todo por alcanzar a una Videl que ya no era y que nunca más sería. Todo para recordar sensaciones que, a su edad, ya no tenía caso buscar. La adolescente estaba muerta; revivirla a través de Trunks había sido un error.

—Error…

Un error, sí. ¡Un error! ¡El peor error! Si tan sólo fuera posible borrarlo, arrancar esa hoja del libro de su vida. Si tan sólo bastara con arrancar, la vida sería más sencilla. Nunca podemos arrancar la hoja de algo que hicimos: sin una hoja, sin un error, la historia no sería la misma.

Al final, nada de lo que somos tendría sentido.

Por eso, no debía arrancar.

Debía cambiar el final, nada más. Terminar con Trunks, confesarse con Gohan y esforzarse para que el último, el único que no lo era por más que ella quisiera que sí, no la dejara nunca.

Jamás.

Para que Gohan no la arrancara del propio libro de su vida.

* * *

—Ese fin de semana fue el preludio del fin. Miraba la carta que le había escrito y algo parecía pronunciarse en mi cabeza, unas palabras que no era capaz de entender, ideas que no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo…

Mai masajeará sus hombros. En la cama, él recostado boca abajo, ella sentada junto a él. Mai masajeará sus hombros y lo dejará llorar, resignada, furiosa con su marido. ¿Para qué me lo contaste? ¿Con qué fin? No quería tanta sinceridad, no quería sentirme un reemplazo para un vacío que jamás podrás llenar.

No quería esto, Trunks.

Y es, ahora, lo único que tengo de ti: recuerdos, lágrimas y el saber que nunca fui para ti lo que _ella_ fue.

Y sin embargo, masajeará los hombros, instará a Trunks a continuar.

—¿Y cómo fue? Me refiero al fin.

Masajeará un minuto, dos. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Masajeará y él, de un segundo al otro, lo relatará.

Tenso, lo hará:

—Fue horrible.

* * *

Llegado el lunes, ambos sabían la verdad, que ya no había futuro, no luego del «mi amor», no luego del «no me dejes nunca»; no luego de percibir cuán grande era el vínculo de los dos y cuán imposible e inútil, al mismo tiempo, resultaba. Era saber que lo que sentían no tenía futuro aquel mal presagio a punto de cumplirse: ¡no había manera! ¡No tenían cómo! Porque no era como las palabras que la carta que Trunks no le había dado ni le daría; no podían fingir que nadie los conocía ni pretender ser otras personas; no podían hacer que el mundo lo olvidara sin más, que ella había sido la esposa de Gohan y él el mejor amigo de su hermano, que eran prácticamente familia y desearse como lo hacían era el más imperdonable error. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo seguir, si no estaban destinados a ello?

No lo sabían aún, pero había una forma.

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que pasó luego de nuestra última discusión. Pero no, aún no te lo diré. Déjame ir en orden, por favor…

»Al final, te lo diré.

»Si me atrevo, lo haré.

* * *

Al atardecer, Trunks prendió un cigarro en el balcón. Atisbó el cielo que cubría la totalidad de Ciudad Satán con el peor presentimiento en el pecho. Durante el fin de semana, no había dejado de sentirse miserable, de sufrir, de imaginar cómo sería la vida post Videl. ¿Cómo sería? Horrenda, gris, vacía, devastadora. La vida post Videl sería injusta, y la más justa de todas al mismo tiempo. Haberse metido así con ella y con Gohan merecía un castigo, no era gratuito; el castigo sería el sufrimiento que lo acecharía hasta el fin.

* * *

—Y así fue —dirá él once años después.

—Y así _es_ —agregará Mai, masajeando la espalda de Trunks.

* * *

Pese a ser un chico valiente, fuerte, decidido, la idea de separarse de Videl lo reducía a nada. Nunca había sentido algo así, un amor tan gigante y tan insoportable. Era incontrolable, imposible de domar. Era un sentir que se le iba por los poros y se le incrementaba al hacerlo, de alguna forma mágica. Era el hechizo de un mago, una obsesión, no un sentir «normal».

«Normalidad», ¿qué era la normalidad? Desde la génesis de su historia con Videl que se lo preguntaba. Seguía sin respuesta. Su sentimiento por Videl nunca había sido «normal». Tal vez, nada en la vida lo era.

A lo mejor, no existe la «normalidad», sólo la pasión de cada ser, el desborde de cada persona, la obsesión de cada corazón. Y él era un anormal y Videl también y todo el universo también. A lo mejor, lo que sentía por Videl, por ser «anormal», era más verdadero.

Era el sentir definitivo.

La «normalidad» no existe, se dijo; es en los lunares donde está el encanto de las cosas. En su mera imperfección. En su locura.

* * *

—En el amor verdadero, el que está lejos del que nos «enseñan» a sentir.

* * *

La mente se lo detuvo cuando el momento tan anticipado, tan temido, se dio. Unos pies aterrizaron junto a él. Trunks tomó el cigarro de la boca con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, índice y corazón. Videl carraspeó. Llevaba una falda larga color gris, una camisa blanca, unas botas, un abrigo azul, un bolso sobre el hombro, el que le ayudaba a fingir que iba al gimnasio ante los ojos de Gohan.

—No deberías fumar —dijo Videl, seria.

Trunks sabía que ella odiaba el cigarrillo. Siendo Videl tan sana, tan atlética pese a los años que llevaba sin entrenar apropiadamente, él jamás fumaba ante ella. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Tal vez porque ya no tenía nada que perder. O quizá porque el cigarro lo relajaba y le permitía anestesiarse ante los miedos y el dolor. Como si eso, anestesiarse, le dejara algo en verdad.

Y no.

Trunks lanzó el cigarro por el balcón. El atardecer era, por su belleza, poético.

El momento había llegado.

De pie, uno ante el otro, se miraron los zapatos, los propios y los ajenos. Los dos sabían y ninguno era capaz de empezar. Videl, pensando en Gohan, en la claridad y en lo que debía hacer para atesorarlo en su vida, juntó el valor suficiente. Habló:

—Entremos —dijo. Apretó los párpados al sentir la severidad de su tono—. Tenemos que charlar, Trunks.

Él no fue capaz de mirarla. ¡Sentía que la odiaba! ¡Sentía que no la soportaba! Y la amaba, lo hacía más que nunca. La miró un momento, ella lo esquivó y él empezó a recibir el castigo: sintió que no tenía derecho a tocarla, que Videl estaba a mil kilómetros de él. Que Videl no le pertenecía.

Era un fantasma. Justo como Gohan lo había sentido.

El castigo. Era eso, sí.

Entraron. Videl encendió la luz dorada del velador de la sala. Se sentó en el sofá donde tantos roces se habían producido y él hizo lo propio junto a ella, a medio metro de ella, cada uno en una punta distinta del asiento. No fue hasta acomodarse que la luz los indujo: se miraron y la magia pareció amenazarlos una vez más. ¡Nunca habían entendido la naturaleza de su mortal atracción! Aquella magia que se produce cuando una persona es compatible con otra: ese era el motivo máximo, el quid de la cuestión. Era la química, aquella maga intentando unirlos de nuevo, las pieles pegadas y los sexos ardientes.

¿Era la química y nada más?

¿Era una cuestión de piel, realmente? ¿Había algo más allá de la piel?

El silencio se pronunció por una verdadera eternidad. Ninguno dijo nada. Parecían no respirar, incluso. Así como en el balcón, fue Videl, una Videl que se indujo a pensar en Gohan para armarse de valor, quien quebró el silencio con su trémula voz:

—Esto debe terminar.

¿Qué metáfora podía describirlo mejor? ¿Un Final Flash de su padre? ¿Una Genkidama de Gokuh? No: ninguna servía. Cuando Videl pronunció esas palabras, él supo que no estaba preparado para escucharlas, que el dolor que sentía no podía compararse al que un ataque físico podía provocar. No estaba preparado ni lo estaría, nunca.

Se había terminado.

Abrió la boca y amagó con decir algo, profirió un sonido sin forma ni sentido, como un lamento, el anuncio del dolor infligido, de cuánto dolía la sensación que lo embargaba. Videl sólo necesitó escuchar el intento fallido para proseguir:

—Porque esto es un error, Trunks.

No lloró, no tembló, no nada; era una estatua apoyada sobre el sofá, sin color, sin vida, sin nada más que la nada misma. Nada en absoluto. Videl no lo miró, no a los ojos; observó las rodillas de Trunks y vio cómo las manos de él no apretaban la ropa, cómo el cuerpo de Trunks no denotaba tensión. Entendió que él no iba a decir nada; ella debía seguir hablando.

—Estuve ciega, fuera de mí. Todo este tiempo, Trunks… —Mirar las rodillas, no notar vida, seguir—: fui injusta contigo, con Gohan y conmigo misma. ¡Fui injusta con los tres! Pero Gohan es mi esposo y debo seguir a su lado, quiero seguir a su lado… ¡Lo quiero tanto…! Y Pan, y la familia que formamos los tres… ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLA IR SIN MÁS…!

Nada de vida, ninguna reacción. Ningún valor para mirar a la cara a Trunks, por lo cual Videl siguió:

—En vez de enfrentar mis problemas, lo único que hice fue huir de ellos. ¡Huir, yo! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo no huyo; yo enfrento las cosas…! ¡Pero es que…! ¡Ese día…! —Mirar las rodillas, no notar nada aún. Jurar ver palidez en la piel de las manos que ninguna fuerza ejercían. Seguir—: ¡CUANDO TOCASTE MI MANO, TRUNKS! ¡Yo no…! ¡Yo no pude…! ¡Me fui de mí misma, aún no logro explicármelo con propiedad! ¡Y cuando fuiste a buscarme al callejón me dejé llevar y…! ¡Trunks…!

Basta.

Sujetó las manos de Trunks con todas sus fuerzas. Le clavó las uñas al apretar en demasía, salió sangre de más de un punto, pero Trunks no reaccionó. Videl notó la frialdad de las manos y toda la piel. No lo soportaba: en esa piel, en la piel de él en contacto con la de ella, jamás había frío. ¡Y era horrible! Sentir ese frío fue la cosa más horrible de toda la situación.

Y de mucho, mucho más.

—¡TRUNKS, PERDÓNAME! —gritó hundiendo el rostro entre las manos frías, sujetándolas contra su rostro, suplicando por una última pizca de calor de la piel, esa piel, la única piel, contra la de ella—. ¡Fue mi culpa, lo fue ese día! ¡Porque cedí! Si no hubiera cedido… Todavía no había caído. ¡Estaba a tiempo de no cometer este maldito error...! ¡PORQUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO UN ERROR, TRUNKS! —Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, lágrimas que humedecieron, mas no calentaron, las manos de Trunks, que continuaba sin vida, suspendido, en trance, en shock—. Pero ahora entiendo que me equivoqué —agregó ella, las emociones a flor de piel—, que juzgué mal la situación, a ti, a mí y especialmente a Gohan. ¡Fui demasiado injusta con Gohan...! ¡Y de sólo pensar que cargaré con esta culpa para siempre, yo...! ¡No lo soporto! —Lloró más fuerte, demandó más vida; nada obtuvo de la piel que más añoraba en el mundo más que frialdad—. ¡Me volví loca, Trunks! ¡Perdóname! ¡ESTOY LOCA!

—Y amo que lo estés.

Al fin, los ojos chocaron en medio del espacio. Le bastó a Videl con ver la vacuidad total de la mirada de Trunks para soltar las manos y aferrarse al cuello, para lanzarse hacia la boca y besarla con toda su pasión, para dejar que su piel hiciera lo que su cerebro no deseaba en absoluto: perderse en el adolescente, no en el adulto.

Renunciar a Gohan, no a Trunks.

Necesitaba sentirlo una vez más, perderse, evadir, ¡adiós! Necesitaba a Trunks, sus besos, su cuerpo, su piel. La química que los domaba y a la cual no habían podido escapar. ¡La química! No quería nada más.

Pero _tenía_ que renunciar. Por Gohan, por Pan.

Trunks volvió a la vida, lo hizo cuando las manos de ella se deslizaron por el rostro, cuando la boca se incrustó en su cuello, cuando el aliento de Videl, dulce, maravilloso, calentó su piel. La abrazó, la besó, le quitó la camisa y el arrancó el sostén. Besó sus pechos, luego su ombligo, y al final la volteó. Se perdió en la blancura de su espalda abrazado a su cintura.

—No puedo dejarte ir… —susurró entre besos, deslizando sus labios, luego su lengua, luego sus dientes en la espalda de Videl, esa que tan inmaculada le era, tan blanca y perfecta. Nunca la había marcado.

Nada deseaba más en el mundo que hacerlo.

—Tienes que dejarme… —dijo ella, sin renunciar a los besos, las caricias de la lengua, las de los dientes. Quería sentirlo.

Quería ser marcada por él.

—Videl… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes…? ¡Lo intenté! —farfulló respirando irregularmente, deshecho contra la espalda, conteniendo las ganas locas que tenía de morderla y dejarle una marca suya en su piel—. Me has gustado desde niño, desde siempre. ¡Evité, durante años, ir a Paoz! Lo evadí cuanto pude, pero cuando te vi… ¡Cuando te vi tan mal, yo…! ¡Yo no concibo la idea de verte mal! No quería esto, te lo juro… ¡Pero sí lo quería! ¡Pero lo necesito! ¡Te necesito _a ti_!

La mordió apenas. Videl jadeó, perdida entre la culpa, la alegría y la más desoladora tristeza.

—Mejor hubiera sido huir... —susurró ella, anulada por completo, a merced del adolescente.

—¿Huir? —dijo él. Le dolía la mandíbula, o eso creía, por contener la mordida final—. ¡Huir no sería propio de ti! Y tengo razón, Videl. Esto tenía que suceder: era inevitable y lo sabes tanto como yo. ¡No íbamos a aguantar! Yo no iba a aguantar… ¡Aguanté años, pero ya no podía más! Cada fiesta, cada vez que visitaba a Goten, cada ocasión en la que te veía… Te miraba y…

* * *

—Y me decía que era la mujer perfecta y que por nada hubiera dado más que por ser él, su esposo…

»Ese hombre afortunado al que, sin que se lo merezca, tanto desprecio.

* * *

—Te miraba y no sabía qué hacer. Me paralizaba. Me embrujabas, Videl. Te miraba y no podía soportarlo… Me iba, escapaba, te evadía.

Confundida, a punto de enloquecer del todo, entre el blanco y el dorado, atrapada toda ella, Videl indagó:

—¿Por qué lo hacías? —preguntó, sintiendo el resbalar de los dientes por su espalda, conteniendo la mordida que se morían por ejecutar—. ¿Por qué hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué no lo soportabas? —Pensó en cuanta mirada le había detectado a Trunks antes de que la química se produjera—. ¿Por qué de esa forma tan…?

—¿No es obvio? —Trunks detuvo los dientes y sonrió contra la piel. Ya no podía ocultarlo más—. Te amo, Videl.

»Te amo desde siempre.

»Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te amaré siempre, para siempre…

* * *

—La amas aún, sí.

—Te lo dije: jamás dejaré de amarla. Cuando eres adolescente y te enamoras de esa manera tan vehemente, creo que jamás lo olvidas, no del todo. Lo poco del Trunks que era a los diecinueve años que me queda siempre, _siempre_ la amará.

* * *

Pero, aun cuando sabía —sabrá— que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, la soltó. Dejó a Videl sobre el sofá y asomó al ventanal. Miró hacia atrás por última vez, sonriendo. Ella no lo miraba.

—Nunca te voy a dejar de amar —dijo al voltear hacia ella, exhibiendo una extraña clase de tranquilidad ante la cual Videl no se vio capaz de reaccionar. Ella cubría sus pechos y miraba hacia la nada. Nada más hizo que escuchar: estaba sin capacidad de reacción—. Nunca, Videl…

»Así que…

»Bueno…

La sonrisa se agrandó. Videl nunca reaccionó.

—_Lo haré_.

Se acercó a ella, la besó.

* * *

—El último beso. Si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera alargado por la eternidad…

—¿Si lo hubieras sabido? ¡Niño, a ver! No te estoy entendiendo…

Una sonrisa se manifestará en él. Mai no lo sabrá nunca, pero era la misma de aquel atardecer, la que había entornado ante aquella mujer.

—Ya lo entenderás. Si me atrevo a contártelo, te juro que lo harás.

»Falta poco, dame unos minutos más.

* * *

El beso fue corto, casto, más dulce que erótico. Un beso lleno de amor. Amor, sí. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez.

—Trunks…

—Te amo…

Un beso en la frente y él se marchó. Sólo al verse sola Videl reaccionó. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, por lo menos no por algo que fuera amor.

Amor, sí.

Porque algo en ella, un lado, su piel, su órgano más importante, amaba a Trunks de la misma forma en que él lo hacía por ella.

Algo en ella _amaba_ a Trunks.

Y lo único que podía hacer, ahora, era llorar.

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntará Mai, la interlocutora que toda esta historia ha escuchado.

—Fui a buscarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

* * *

Sonriendo, así hizo todo: se duchó, se vistió, se preparó. Vació la mochila y, sigilosamente para no ser descubierto por su familia, bajó al laboratorio. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero conociendo a su madre, debía estar en algún cajón de su escritorio.

Y ahí estaba: en el tercer cajón, al fondo.

Sonrió más al tenerlo en su mano y aún más incluso cuando lo accionó y comprobó su funcionamiento.

—No te puedo dejar ir… —Contuvo las lágrimas. Sonrió más y más y más—. No lo haré.

»No, mi amor. No lo haré.

Besó la pantalla y se marchó. Y en su cuarto, sobre su cama, bajo su almohada, abierta había quedado la libreta donde había escrito aquella carta para Videl. Con una lapicera roja que había encontrado en el desorden de su escritorio, antes de irse, había señalado una oración, la musa de su plan, la de la idea a la cual no había podido darle forma días anteriores.

La última oración.

Y el poder, la magia, de hacerla realidad.

—Y no perderla jamás…

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final XII**_

_Escribo esto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La última escena me sobrepasó. Y Jeremy de Pearl Jam de fondo no ayuda, la verdad. ¡Qué emoción llegar hasta acá! ¡Qué difícil decirle adiós a este fic que tanto me ayudó en los últimos meses, que tantas ganas me dio de escribir luego de tantas otras cosas…! Cuando lo termine pienso dejar una extensa nota de autor donde voy a explicar de dónde salió _Química_ y por qué me significó tanto escribirlo. Ansío llegar y al mismo tiempo me niego. _

_Qué jodido es esto, por dios. _

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. El siguiente será el último capítulo. A continuación de éste, vendrá un epílogo que terminará de cerrar la historia. Es decir: faltan dos entregas más. _

_Por cómo decidí contar este fic, casi todo el tiempo supimos el qué, supimos que esto terminaba mal entre Trunks y Videl. El gran misterio era el cómo. Ese misterio está por revelarse. Gracias por llegar hasta acá, por la paciencia y el respeto, por el cariño y el aliento que me dan. Nunca voy a ser capaz de explicarles con justicia cuánto significa para mí. Gracias por acompañarme desde el otro lado. _

_Intento mantener el misterio y creo que esta vez me salió mejor que con _Triángulo_: sólo una persona adivinó el final. A ver qué pasa ahora, en el siguiente se define todo. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa! Y triste, porque _Química _se me metió hondo en el corazón. Es uno de mis fics más queridos y uno de los que más disfruté escribir. Se va a mi altar personal, con _Tri_, con _A salvo_, con _Roce_ y _Goce_, con _Doble Vida_. Es y será uno de los especiales para mí. No digo que sea el mejor, no lo es ni por casualidad, pero sí le tengo un afecto especial._

_Espero se note. _

_Me encariñé a tal punto con esta pareja que, si en algunos meses le quedan fuerzas a Schala S, si ella aún logra sobrevivir en mi corazón, pienso despedirme de los fics usándolos por última vez, en un fic línea Mirai que hace años estoy planeando. Ojalá que _Némesis _vea la luz alguna vez, me encantaría. No pensaba meter a Videl ahí, la idea es reciente, pero agregarle ese condimento me permitió poder llenar los vacíos a los que no estaba encontrándoles solución. Ojalá salga. Ojalá._

_Quiero hacer una dedicación muy especial para un maravilloso lector: __**LDGV**__, gracias por enseñarme tanto sobre Gohan y sobre Videl. Gracias por tu cariño sincero hacia ellos, por permitirme conocer ese cariño y por poder, a través tuyo, comprenderlo. Creéme que lograste que los quiera sinceramente, que entienda la magia de esta pareja, que sienta deseos de conocerlos más, que desee leer sobre ellos. Lograste que me encariñara con ellos de una forma dulce, genuina. Gracias miles, gracias perpetuas. ¡Gracias! Vos sabés por qué. Te aprecio mucho, muchas muchas gracias. _

_Gracias a él y a todos los que firmaron el capítulo anterior: __**Zary**__, __**Dev**__, __**Rex**__, __**veggilove**__, __**SpyroTJ**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Dary**__, __**Connie23**__, __**Mikamira661**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**MBriefs **__y__** Tourquoise Moon**__. ¡Qué increíbles comentarios! ¡Me mataron de amor mil veces! ¡GRACIAS POR TANTO! Gracias por inspirarme de tal forma, son maravillosos y me siento afortunada por tenerlos del otro lado. Gracias. _

_Les recomiendo escuchar Glory Box de Portishead. Esa canción inspiró todo el capítulo, su atmósfera triste y erótica fue ideal para describir todo lo que pasó. Realmente, se las recomiendo. Y Jeremy de Pearl Jam, porque aunque la letra no tenga nada que ver con el fic, tiene algo que ver conmigo y siempre me provoca inmensas emociones escucharla. La tuve de fondo muchas veces escribiendo este fic. _

_Gracias a __**Dev **__por recomendarme canciones y a _Outlander _(?) por hacerme ver el videoclip que me hizo descubrir la canción de Portishead. ¡Ah! Espero no haber escrito «sassenach» por accidente. XD Me tiene mal Jamie Fraser, fue el culpable de la demora de este update. Sí, Dev... ¡Fue culpa de él! XD Insertá emoticón enojado. XD _

_También y sobre todo, fue __**mi**__ culpa. Me cuesta mucho terminar mis fics, porque me encariño con ellos. Si ya me han leído otros fics extensos, sabrán que tardé meses en terminar _Pecados…_ y casi un año con _Doble Vida_. Menos _Triángulo_, tardé con todos. Al final suelo bajar el ritmo por eso, por miedo, por tristeza. Terminar una historia representa un pequeño duelo que no se parece a ningún otro, que duele de una forma bastante particular y que sólo quien ama esto, escribir, supongo que entendería. O no, la verdad que no lo sé, no sé si es mío o es de muchos, pero terminar una historia es como pasar la página de la vida, y a veces no es tan fácil. Estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con eso. Disculpen mi absurda sensibilidad. _

_Mil gracias por leer, en serio. _

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


	13. XIII

—A ver, niño. —Mai se levanta de la cama, camina por el cuarto, va y vuelve de lo mismo a lo mismo una y otra vez, una mano sujetando a la otra a sus espaldas. Ya no entiende nada y la furia es grande; debe acelerar—. Hace minutos que me repites lo mismo: «si puedo, al final te lo contaré». «Lo haré si puedo». «Si me atrevo». —Frena junto a él, que sigue boca abajo sobre la cama, un tanto bebido, pasado de cigarros, casi sin voz al borde del amanecer. Él la mira; ella jamás le baja la mirada—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Él ríe. Eso la irrita, pero Mai no se resigna. Tanta charla la ha agotado, tiene en su mente demasiada información sin digerir, información que la confunde, información que la marea. Necesita saber, no porque él necesite expresarse; porque ella necesita entender a quién ha tenido a su lado los últimos once años.

¿Quién es él?

¿Qué somos nosotros?

¡¿Cómo pudo mentirme así?!

A mí, niño…

Justamente a mí.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**XIII**

* * *

**«Existe perfección en un cuerpo de mujer que nunca puede ser poseído ni conocido por completo, ni siquiera mediante la relación sexual».**

(Anaïs Nin, _Delta de Venus_)

* * *

**«Caminas por las calles sabiendo que estás loco, poseído, porque es más que evidente que esas caras frías, indiferentes, son los rostros de tus carceleros».**

(Henry Miller, _Trópico de Cáncer_)

* * *

Entró rápido, como si detrás de ella viniera un monstruo invencible. Y venía, sí. Entró apresurada, sin aire, sin más lágrimas porque ya las había derramado todas. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ésta. Tembló desbocada, incapaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Se había terminado todo.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, el flequillo revuelto y adherido a la piel por culpa de las lágrimas secas. Trató de regularizar la respiración inspirándose en la paz que le transmitía su hogar y quienes allí vivían, sobre todo, pero tan sólo verlo le inspiró lo más atroz: no te mereces nada de lo que hay aquí, ni a esa hermosa niña que es tu hija ni a ese perfecto hombre que es tu marido. No mereces esta vida que desperdiciaste al pegar tu piel a la persona equivocada. ¡No te mereces nada!

Sólo la expulsión de este paraíso; eso es lo que te mereces.

Entonces, refregó su rostro con las dos manos. Sentía esa vieja sensación del abandono de la piel. Se despegaría y huiría, no sin antes ahorcarla y darle muerte. Todo eso sentía, porque la culpa era extrema y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo evadirla, esquivarla en pos de salir viva de la compleja situación.

Pasa. Cuando algo ha terminado, algo que ha causado mucho daño al propio ser y otros más, lo único que se siente es desesperación. Es como ir en la parte trasera de un auto, sin entender dónde se está, a dónde se va, quién se es por la oscuridad que nubla los ojos. Ella se sentía así, sin rumbo, sin futuro, sin pistas para salir adelante.

Y Gohan apareció.

Bajaba las escaleras despacio, lo hacía antes de verla; cuando la vio, corrió. Videl se dejó caer contra la puerta y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no estaba ahí sino en los brazos de su marido. Sin hacer preguntas, sin cuestionar, sin nada más que estrecharla contra él, Gohan la condujo al cuarto, y ella lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. No me expulses, suplicaba al mirar los ojos preocupados de Gohan; no me expulses, no me dejes.

Dame otra oportunidad.

—Por favor, mi amor… —farfulló, llorando sin llorar.

—Tranquila, Videl. Estoy aquí…

Desaparecieron tras la puerta del cuarto y, de ahí en más, sólo se escucharon llantos, voces, tristeza y súplicas. Del otro lado, por desgracia, alguien escuchaba todo cuanto sucedía. Si bien era medianoche, la pequeña estaba despierta, y sin poder soportar ni un sollozo más de su mamá, huyó.

La puerta principal de la casa se cerró tras su partida y nadie supo nada más. De momento.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que hice, preguntas? —dirá Trunks, hundido en su almohada, hundido en ella así como en los más dolorosos recuerdos—. Bueno, hay dos cuestiones, Mai: lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer. Y el «debía» es relativo, porque probablemente no debía hacer lo que hice.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres? ¡¿De qué mierda hablas, niño?!

Él se levantará. Caminará por el cuarto, frenará ante su mujer. La tomará de los hombros, la mirará fijamente, dirá:

—Hablo de lo que sucedió la madrugada siguiente, casi a la hora del amanecer.

* * *

Él la acarició por horas, literalmente. Ella yacía en la cama, boca abajo, chillando. Él, mientras, susurraba:

—Estoy aquí, mi amor…

Una y otra vez, lo mismo: estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy contigo, estamos juntos, estamos listos para afrontar lo que sea. Porque te amo, Videl; te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de pintar una sonrisa en tus labios, hacerlo y hacerte muy, muy feliz.

Ella lo escuchó atentamente, al tiempo que, en su corazón, la casa entera le hablaba: ¡traidora! ¡Adúltera! ¡Serás expulsada, porque no los mereces, porque lo arruinaste todo! Te irás, Videl; te irás porque ya no mereces permanecer un minuto más así, aquí, en brazos del hombre al que engañaste de la peor de las formas con un adolescente que nada que ver tenía en su situación, la de tu marido y tuya, la de dos adultos que, con diálogo y voluntad, ¡nada menos, nada más!, podían solucionar sus problemas.

Pero no quisiste.

Le diste el poder a tu piel y, así, lo arruinaste todo.

Sollozó una vez más. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, dolía tanto como los ojos hinchados que eran más rojos que celestes. Una nueva caricia, y Videl pudo escuchar la dulzura y el reclamo como dos caras del mismo sentir. Entonces, la epifanía:

Había llegado el momento.

Tomó asiento. El cuerpo ahora temblaba no por la tristeza; lo hacía por el miedo. Sin embargo, la necesidad era tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable, que no podía frenarse ni un minuto más. Era hora, era tiempo.

Era imperativo.

Los ojos se clavaron en los ojos y Videl se sostuvo del cobertor para no desmoronarse. Estrujó la tela entre sus manos.

—Gohan…

—Dime, mi amor.

—Te fui infiel.

La nada siguió. ¿Es egoísta pensar en uno mismo? ¿Es egoísta hacer prevalecer el propio sentir? Videl se lo preguntó al apretarse el pecho con las dos manos, al sentir el latido desquiciado de su propio corazón; al ver el vacío que su confesión provocó en los ojos de Gohan, esos que eran tan negros y tan profundos, y de pronto se transformaron en dos cuencas muertas donde jamás había habido vida. ¡Jamás!

¿Es egoísta preferir el bienestar propio al ajeno? ¿Era egoísta Videl al confesarle su error a Gohan para así obtener el alivio que la verdad siempre brinda al ser?

¿Era egoísta preferir decirle la verdad que mentirle por el resto de sus vidas?

…¿Decir la verdad es un acto de egoísmo?

Gohan se puso de pie. Videl lo observó atentamente: caminó hacia la pared que estaba ante la cama y frenó allí, a espaldas de ella. Una mano se apoyó en la pared, los dedos de la mano se flexionaron y Videl experimentó un instante de terror: Gohan y su impulsividad, Gohan y esos ataques de furia que tuvo alguna vez, los que hacen que desbloquee todo el potencial de guerrero que posee. Gohan y lo impredecible que, en cierto punto, siempre ha resultado.

Gohan, al que acababa de apuñalar con la verdad.

La mano cayó. Ella vio como él apretaba el puño un instante; al siguiente, los dedos se relajaron, o no; los dedos murieron a la par del corazón.

—Gohan, yo…

—¿Tan ciego he estado, Videl?

Ella no dijo nada, porque el tono que Gohan utilizó al proferir esa pregunta le quitó la capacidad de hablar, de pensar. El tono no era violento, tampoco exasperado, tampoco furioso; era triste.

Gohan estaba devastado.

—Mi amor —dijo Videl. Se paró pero no caminó hacia él; permaneció junto a la cama—. No tengo nada que explicarte, porque de nada sirve y no tengo derecho… Pero…

—¿Tanto te descuidé, Videl? —preguntó él, y la respuesta jamás llegó—. ¿Tanto te he fallado, como para que…? No lo puedo creer... Yo…

—Gohan, no…

Sí: él lloraba.

—Es mi culpa —sentenció él. Su llanto era confuso, aniñado. Era tierno—. Tú jamás hubieras hecho algo así, Videl, no si yo hubiera… Si yo hubiera sido un mejor marido, tú no hubieras buscado a alguien que…

—¿«Buscar»? —Videl se llenó de energía. Corrió hacia Gohan y lo sujetó de los brazos. Esa palabra había detonado la bomba dentro de ella—. No lo busqué, Gohan; sucedió. No es excusa, te lo juro. Si te lo estoy contando es porque mereces mi verdad. Nunca me excusaría por esto ni por nada, pero... —La voz la abandonó. Carraspeó para ayudar a su garganta a proferir lo que debía—. Gohan, sucedió... Nunca busqué...

¿O sí? ¿O sí, y la palabra dolía por decir una verdad?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba mirando a Gohan a los ojos. Al fin. Qué horror; el negro no brillaba, era un punto dibujado en una hoja, no el ojo de un ser vivo. Era un ojo dibujado, no uno verdadero. Era un ojo hermoso porque era de Gohan, un ser resplandeciente como pocos en _esta_ historia, pero no un ojo de una existencia intensa y errante, imperfecta, real, vigorosa. Gohan era un bosquejo.

Videl no podía permitirlo.

—Lo siento, Videl. —Gohan se desasió de ella suavemente. Se sentó en la punta de la cama—. No quise decir eso, no quise ofenderte.

Videl se sentó junto a él. Tomó sus manos y éstas, por el frío que ostentaban, la remitieron a aquel a quien ni en su mente quería volver a mencionar. Sacudió la cabeza para despintar la reminiscencia.

—Quien debería decir eso soy yo, mi amor, no tú. —Videl frotó las manos en pos de calentarlas; nada.

Gohan seguía siendo un bosquejo, no un ser humano.

—No. Tú no, mi amor —respondió Gohan. En sus ojos se atestiguaba la vida con las lágrimas sombreadas con lápiz celeste—. Es mi culpa, fui yo el que te descuidó, fui yo el que se concentró demasiado en sí mismo, fui yo el que no prestó atención suficiente a las señales. Si tú hiciste... eso... —La voz bajó su volumen como si un control remoto apuntara a su boca—. Si tú fuiste infiel fue porque yo, como marido, hice todo mal. ¡Más de diez años, una hermosa hija! Y me acomodé y pensé que todo estaba bien. —Las manos frías trazadas en lápiz frotaron las manos de Videl. El calor de su mujer no lo contagió. Kilómetros los separaban—. Y no... Y es mi culpa.

Videl observó las manos. Frías y trazadas con lápiz. Blancas, sin pintar. Sombreadas por un lápiz de punta blanda. Un 2B, quizá. ¿O era más? ¿Un 5B? ¿Más todavía? Videl observó los ojos y éstos tenían relleno de marcador. No decían nada más que lo obvio, lo evidente, la maldita moraleja otra vez diciendo lo mismo. Y no: ella quería volverlo corpóreo, verlo humanizado, latiendo, refulgiendo la vehemencia de su corazón en el centro del universo cubierto por el fuego. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

La reacción de Gohan era absolutamente predecible.

¡Claro que iba a culparse! ¡Claro que iba a quitarle toda responsabilidad a ella! Porque era un bosquejo que nada más que obviedades expresaba. Gohan era tan noble, tan bueno, tan perfecto que resultaba evidente, ahora que lo pensaba, la reacción adoptada: Videl, fui yo. Fui yo y todo te lo perdono, fui yo y...

—Basta, Gohan.

Él la observó sin expresión. La tristeza reinaba pero era la vacuidad lo que más latía en el papel. Un papel, vacío. Un papel donde no se ha expresado nada, esperando ser más que un blanco, esperando que alguien le inyecte vida con las manos. Gohan se le iba, se le consumía, se le hundía en el blanco y perdía contacto con él. ¿Por qué? Porque eran dos mundos distintos, un mundo imperfecto y real, crudo; un mundo perfecto e ideal, maravilloso. Está claro quién es quién.

Está claro que la vida no es perfecta, ideal o maravillosa.

—Gohan, fui yo, fue mi culpa, no tuya —farfulló Videl—. No te culpes, no lo soporto... ¡No tiene sentido! La que arruinó todo fui yo. Yo, Gohan. Yo lo busqué.

Los ojos negros se levantaron y la alcanzaron. Videl se sintió roja como la sangre. Quería sacudirlo, quería reanimarlo, quería que el frío transmutara a calor, que el bosquejo no fuera un bosquejo, que fuera carne, que su marido estuviera hecho de carne y no de papel. Quería realidad, no la perfección vacía de esa vida ideal, maravillosa que habían intercambiado por sus sentimientos. Porque en la perfección no hay alma. Porque la perfección no existe. Y está bien.

Ese era el error: haber buscado la perfección. La habían alcanzado juntos, sí, porque el amor que se tenían era infinito. ¿Pero qué queda cuando se alcanza la perfección? ¿Qué hay delante? Nada. Cuando llegas a la cima sólo puedes retroceder. Volver.

Al entenderlo, Videl pudo sonreír.

—Te estás culpando porque me idealizas, Gohan —sentenció. No se detuvo de allí en más; todo lo dijo con tono grave y entrecortado por la angustia, con lentitud, con cuidado. Dolor y verdad lo que expresaba y una sonrisa en los labios simbolizando la convicción que sólo lo real, la vida, lo humano, puede conferir al ser—. No soy perfecta; soy imperfecta, humana, y cometo errores. Yo fui infiel, yo estuve con otro hombre. Deja de culparte, porque si yo hubiera hablado antes contigo, si hubiera tenido carácter suficiente, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Y no hablo de la infidelidad; hablo de nosotros dos, de ti y de mí. Al final, todo esto se trata de ti y de mí.

»Nos casamos al terminar la secundaria, la edad a la que la mayoría de los chicos de hoy, como por ejemplo tu hermano, aprovechan a disfrutar, a salir, a experimentar... —Pausa, sollozo. Él nunca lo sabrá, pero ella estuvo a punto de nombrar al innombrable también—. Nosotros no hicimos eso; estábamos tan enamorados, Gohan, que nos dejamos llevar por la corriente, que nos enceguecimos, que nos encerramos el uno en el otro.

»Dejamos de lado a nuestros amigos de la secundaria, nos olvidamos de todo el mundo, ¡de todos! Tú seguiste estudiando y yo me dediqué a la casa: cocinar, lavar, limpiar, cambiar; cosas que jamás había hecho y que nunca me obligaste a hacer, pero que yo hice porque quería estar contigo y hacerte feliz. Por eso me ocupé de eso y de asegurarnos un primer techo gracias a mi papá, además de ayudarte con los gastos de tus estudios. Tú te sentías mal, ¿recuerdas? Te daba culpa que te ayudara pero yo te decía que no, que sólo pensaras en estudiar. Me ocupé de todo y te liberé el camino, mi amor. Quería un ambiente ideal para ti, quería que pudieras concentrarte en tus estudios, en todo aquello que te apasionaba, y como yo no seguí estudiando ni busqué un trabajo me dediqué a la casa y ya, y nada más. Me dediqué a mirar tu perfección, a idealizarte. Y qué bien se sentía, Gohan… Mirarte resplandecer me hacía pensar que yo resplandecía.

»Y no.

»Cambié el carácter. Casi de la noche a la mañana, lo hice. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo entiendes! Dejé de ser la que era, esa muchacha gritona y justiciera, y me relajé. Me concentré en ti y en nadie más que en ti. Se me drenó toda la personalidad. Era una esposa ejemplar, la mujer que quería ser para el hombre de mis sueños.

»Pero... Siempre hay un «pero», ¿no? Gohan, me relajé tanto y me concentré hasta tal punto en ti que me olvidé de mí. El día que nos casamos dejé de pensar para siempre en mí. Me olvidé de todo, dejé todo atrás, gustos, ideales, pasiones. Todo lo que era lo dejé atrás.

»Pero no, no fue tu culpa. La culpa sólo es mía.

»¿Se supone que eso debe hacer una mujer? No lo sé y no me lo voy a preguntar porque sólo obtendré más preguntas. Lo que sí sé es que, cuando sientes algo tan grande como lo que nosotros sentíamos, te encegueces. Lo único que quieres es sentir al otro junto a ti.

»Éramos unos niños, Gohan. Éramos niños y yo te amaba demasiado. Nunca dudé, nunca tuve miedo, nunca me reproché nada... ¡Es que eras tú! Tú, no cualquiera. ¿Cómo no dejarme llevar si te amaba con locura, Gohan? Estaba loca de amor. Loca. Todo lo que podía hacer por ti estaba bien y nunca noté que no me miraba a mí. Me entregué sin más al amor que te tenía. Quizá porque las cosas entre nosotros fueron complejas en el principio. Todos tus secretos, todas las intrigas que me producías, el torneo, mi pelea con Spopovich, la aparición de Babidi, creerte muerto...

»Eso me marcó, mi amor. Creerte muerto me marcó para siempre. Y morir, claro. Cuando Majin Buu me convirtió en quién sabe qué y me comió, cuando me sentí un alma en el otro mundo, cuando te creí perdido para siempre... ¡Gohan, casi enloquezco! Cuando te fuiste a pelear contra el enemigo me dije que ojalá todo saliera bien, así podría tener una cita contigo cuando volvieras. Y no: tú muerto, yo muerta.

»Desde ese día que me aferré a ti para no dejarte ir nunca más. Valoré mi vida y la tuya desde otra perspectiva y me dije que no debía volver a permitir que todo eso sucediera. No te quería perder nunca. Me olvidé de todo y me aferré a ti con todas mis fuerzas...

Las manos la apretaron. Ella no las miraba; sus ojos estaban en sus propias rodillas, en cualquier parte menos posados en su marido. Al sostenerla, sin embargo, Gohan hizo que ella girara hacia él; sus manos estaban calientes.

Estaba vivo.

La tristeza lo cubría; él era un espejo de ella. Los dos podían jactarse de estar vivos, de ser de carne y no de papel, de ser imperfectos y reales, crudos los dos, carne roja como la sangre que viajaba por sus cuerpos, que detonaba bombas, que producía química entre sus pieles. Porque ellos la habían tenido también, porque a veces en la vida las cosas sí son una cuestión de piel. La piel de ellos dos, el concepto de química, se había perdido hacía años, sí.

Porque los dos se habían convertido en papel.

¿Cómo puede haber química entre dos pedazos de papel?

—Nunca quise que te olvidaras de ti —dijo él, y las palabras denotaban tristeza pero también vida, pero los labios eran de carne, pero los ojos eran de verdad, no un bosquejo mal pintado con marcador—. Yo estaba esforzándome al máximo por ti, Videl. Yo quería dártelo todo, quería merecerte. —En un brusco movimiento, Gohan se quitó los lentes. Abandonados éstos en el centro de la cama, Gohan se despeinó, masajeó su frente, frunció y desfrunció el ceño. Pensaba, sentía, vivía—. Videl, esto no es culpa tuya; es culpa de los dos. ¡Y me reprocho tanto no haberlo notado antes! —Golpeó sus rodillas con las manos hechas puños. Apretó los dientes—. ¡Estoy furioso! ¡Conmigo! Y contigo, porque no me dijiste nada de esto a tiempo. ¡Si hubiéramos hablado, quizá…!

Videl sonrió. Lo perdía, pero era justo.

La verdad es una forma de justicia.

—Exacto, mi amor. Sólo dices la verdad.

—¿Quieres que te deje?

Lo preguntó mirando al vacío, los puños enrojecidos, la frente sudada.

—No, nunca. No quiero, Gohan.

»Quiero que aprendamos juntos, que salgamos adelante. Por nosotros y por Pan, por lo que somos los tres.

Las lágrimas cayeron de ella. También de él. Gohan se sujetó la cabeza y la hundió en sus rodillas.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Por qué, Videl?! ¡SIEMPRE PUEDES HABLAR CONMIGO, SIEMPRE! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste hasta qué punto llegaba tu frustración?! Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, Videl... ¡Cualquiera! Lo que fuera, todo con tal de sacarnos adelante...

»Pero en vez de eso...

—Te engañé.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

* * *

—Nunca me amó, Mai. Nunca...

»Pero quería pensar que, si se olvidaba de él, podía mirarme a mí...

»Es patético. Somos muy patéticas las personas: en el fondo, lo único que anhelamos es sentir que somos especiales. Es una droga. Sentirse especial es una droga y sentirse un humano común y corriente es la peor humillación.

* * *

Videl se puso de pie. Ante Gohan, se estrujó sus propias manos. Luchó, luchó, luchó, pero no, pero nada. Lloró.

—Porque él me hacía sentir especial. Él me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir yo. Me sentía yo, Gohan...

»Era yo.

»Al fin, después de tantos años de no reconocerme, de sentirme tan insulsa, de no ser capaz de recordarme, de sentirme harta de todo y todos, podía sentirme yo una vez más, viva, latente. Podía existir.

»Él era un espejo. Podía verme de diecisiete años de nuevo. Y era lindo volver a ser ella...

»Pero no.

»Todo era mentira.

»Él fue el error que tuve que cometer para entenderlo. Para mirarte a ti.

—¿Lo conozco?

Él la miró; ella no.

—No me lo dirás, ¿cierto? No me dirás nunca quién es.

—No vale la pena decirlo...

—Pero... Ustedes...

—Terminamos.

—Y lloras por él.

—Sí...

—Porque te encariñaste con él.

—No. Sólo era química. Yo no...

Gohan apareció ante sus ojos. La sujetó de los hombros con una delicadeza inaudita en tan tensa situación. Videl no se daba cuenta, pero su rostro era un mar de lágrimas. Era un exceso.

Era amor.

—Ya no me amas, Videl.

Los ojos cayeron al suelo.

—No...

—Lo amas a él.

—No... Yo no...

—¿No lo sabes?

* * *

—¡¿Entonces por qué no luchas por _ella_ y pierdes el tiempo conmigo, Trunks?! ¡¿Qué te lo impide?! ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

—Te amo a ti. ¡A ti!

—No, no lo haces. Y está bien.

* * *

—_Ella _ya no sabe de mí, ese es el problema.

»_Ella _me olvidó. Para siempre. Por eso no puedo hacer nada por recuperarla. Porque _ella _no sabe nada de esto.

»Nada.

* * *

—Gohan, no...

—Basta. —Gohan caminó por el cuarto, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Sentía que el cuerpo le iba a explotar, que la energía era demasiada y lo traspasaría. Sentía que se le iba de las manos, todo, la vida, el amor, el rencor—. Videl... Sientes algo por él.

—No lo que siento por ti.

—No. Porque ya no sientes nada por mí. Y me lo merezco. —Sonrisa, la sonrisa de la convicción. Videl lloró al entender lo que pasaba, al saber—. Lo arruinamos, Videl. Los dos. Alcanzamos todo cuanto nos propusimos y nos dejamos consumir. Y lo siento mucho, de verdad...

»Hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera. Intenté, estas últimas semanas, alcanzarte, llegar a ti. Y nada. Te me volviste lejana, inaccesible. Y te veo a la distancia y te veo perfecta, mi amor... —La voz se quebró—. Es verdad: te idealizo. Y no veo fisuras en ti, porque ya no hay nada entre nosotros dos. Ya no hay intimidad... Ninguna, de ningún tipo. En conclusión... —Gohan se limpió las lágrimas. En vano, porque sin importar cuántas veces las secara, éstas continuaban cayendo. _Ad infinitum_—. Nos marchitamos. Los dos lo dejamos morir. Los dos, yo pensando en mí, tú pensando en ti, en reencontrarte. Ninguno de los dos pensó en el otro, por eso no me di cuenta antes de cuánto te estaba fallando, por eso terminaste con otro...

»Se acabó.

Videl se tapó la boca.

—No...

—Sí. O no, o no sé... —Gohan caminó en dirección a Videl, la alcanzó, la abrazó—. Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo y pensar. Creo que es lo más sensato. Ahora no estamos listos para recomponernos, Videl... Ahora no vale la pena hacer nada. Pero si nos distanciamos un tiempo, tal vez...

—No me quiero distanciar de ti.

—Sí quieres. Lo necesitas y yo también lo necesito. No puedo perdonarte aún. Quiero, porque te amo, pero no puedo.

Videl apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Gohan. Sentir su aroma la encandilaba, sentir la textura de su piel, el latido de su corazón... ¿Era amor? ¿Era nostalgia? ¡Nostalgia! No tenía idea de nada, pero sí, sí de algo: Gohan no le generaba lo que Trunks solía.

Gohan no era Trunks.

Y ella añoraba a Trunks.

Contra su voluntad, sí, pero lo hacía. Por la piel, la misma piel que, pegada a la de su marido, pareció despegársele así como tantas veces, despegársele en pos de huir, en pos de alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Un pecho que no era ese.

El muchachito hermoso, imprudente y caprichoso que tan especial la había hecho sentir.

No quedó mucho por decir, sólo lo obvio:

—De acuerdo, Gohan. Tomémonos un tiempo. Es verdad: no me vas a perdonar de un minuto al otro. Es mejor… tomar distancia.

—Para que yo pueda perdonarte y para que tú decidas lo que deseas, estar conmigo o estar con él.

—Gohan, no...

Labios. Gohan la besó un instante, en un beso corto, intenso y demencial, doloroso. Al final, apenas manteniéndose en pie, tiritaban.

—Hazme caso, mi amor —dijo él, sonriendo, convencido, destrozado por la verdad y el peso que ésta ejercía en sus hombros—. Plantéatelo.

—No. Ya lo decidí.

—Entonces decídelo mejor. No luces tan convencida como crees... —Una enigmática risa acompañó la caída de una lágrima del ojo vivo de Gohan—. Eres caprichosa, mi amor.

Ella acompañó todo, entendiendo; acompañó risa y llanto a la par, las contradicciones humanas que atestiguaban los latidos de sus corazones.

—Lo soy...

Sin más, se apretaron. El abrazo duró la noche entera, primero ante la cama, los dos de pie; después sobre la cama, ella recostada sobre el pecho de él. Acariciándose como si fueran dos viejos amigos y no el amor de la vida del otro, lamentaron todo, cada error, cada silencio. Y la piel de ella luchó y luchó y luchó, y perdió. No lograba despegarse, no lograba ir a donde más deseaba, hacia ese cuarto dorado de Satán City, sobre ese cuerpo joven y prohibido, delante de ese espejo de mutua desnudez; se rindió y cayó, sin vida, sobre la mujer que ya había tomado la decisión.

Videl lloró su última lágrima al sentir la muerte de su piel. La haría recapacitar y, así, la resucitaría. Pero primero lo primero: extirpar los restos de la otra piel, la piel hermana, la piel amante, la piel dorada como la luz, la adolescente, la que nunca podría ser.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De Gohan, de Trunks o de ella? Habiendo derramado la última lágrima, se respondió: los tres.

Fue culpa de los tres.

Si así no lo fuera, si no hubiera sido tan tonta y tan visceral, mi piel no estaría llorando. Y llora.

Porque no será fácil olvidar a Trunks.

No, no lo será.

Nunca es fácil olvidar. No a aquello que te genera el sentir más fuerte que una persona puede sentir, el que cambia vidas, el que cambia el mundo, el que inspira, el que encamina nuestras existencias. No es fácil olvidar aquello que te hizo sentir pasión alguna vez.

Es una cuestión de piel: la piel no olvida aquello que la erizó alguna vez. La piel no olvida, y aunque yo olvide ella no lo hará. Cada vez que lo vea, cada vez que lo huela, que lo oiga, que lo perciba cerca, muy cerca de mí...

Ella recordará.

Mi piel nunca lo olvidará.

Nunca.

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntará Mai once años después—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que _ella _no sabe nada de esto?

Él se sentará en la cama e instará a su mujer a sentarse junto a él. Afuera, así como aquella vez, asomará el amanecer. Es hora de terminar, se dirá, y seguirá, lo hará:

—Eso, ni más ni menos.

»Que _ella _no sabe nada quiere decir que no sabe nada, punto.

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. No le había llevado más que unas horas, pero listo, pero ya. Pisó el bosque que rodeaba las casas de la familia Son sintiendo la adrenalina en su máximo esplendor. ¡Faltaba poco! Poquísimo, y todo estaría bien.

Decidido, las sacó al abrir la mochila y derramarlas en la hierba. Al verse juntas, brillaron. Era como si reunirse les diera felicidad. Arrodillado ante ellas, Trunks sonrió.

Pese a la sonrisa, sin embargo, temblaba de un miedo que lo atravesaba como un rayo.

Intentando contagiarse ánimo, las rozó con los dedos. Siempre que veía las esferas del dragón se sentía un niño. ¡Eran tan increíbles! Daban esperanza, inducían magia y felicidad.

Y aun así temblaba.

Miró el cielo: faltaba poco para el amanecer o eso le pareció; debía llamar a Shenlong cuanto antes, pues si no lo hacía todos sabrían, por la noche que el dragón traía con su aparición, que alguien lo había llamado. Eso, obviamente, no era buena idea, no para sus planes, aquellos que tan ¿decidido? estaba a llevar a cabo.

Pensó, sin más, en la carta que le había escrito. «Les borraría la memoria como quien borra un archivo de la computadora; les formatearía el cerebro y volvería a empezar junto a ti», decía.

* * *

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Contra su voluntad, niño?! ¡¿Borrarle la memoria para que no recordara a su marido y así tenerla siempre contigo?! Estás enfermo, ¡¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así?!

—Estaba mal de la cabeza, lo sé. Pero, como te darás cuenta, no lo hice.

—¿Y qué te hizo recapacitar?

Él, en respuesta, sonreirá.

—El destino.

* * *

Tragó saliva y se refregó los brazos para mitigar un ápice el frío. Pronto la tendría junto a él y serían muy, muy felices los dos. ¡Sí! Sin ningún Gohan, sin tabúes, sin familia de por medio: les haría olvidar a todos quiénes eran ellos y volvería a empezar junto a ella una nueva y maravillosa vida. ¡Nada más necesitaba! Nada más que a Videl junto a él, hermosa, única, resplandeciente; su reina. Suya y de nadie más.

Locuras.

El destino jugó su carta con el ruido de unos golpes. En shock, sin lograr sentir ninguna presencia a su alrededor, temiendo ser descubierto, Trunks metió las esferas en su mochila de nuevo. Juraba que irradiaban electricidad con sólo tocarlas; eran imponentes. Respiró hondo al final. ¿Y si se trataba de un animal? Era lo más probable pero resultó ser más que incorrecto, lo hizo cuando un chispazo de ki se distinguió. ¿Acaso...? Sin reconocer la presencia que había desaparecido inmediatamente, Trunks se dejó llevar por el instinto. Casi no había luz, el cielo estaba apenas un poco más gris que hacía unos minutos. El amanecer era inminente, pero no podía llamar a Shenlong hasta saber qué había sido ese chispazo. Unos pasos más y descubrió a la dueña del misterioso ki:

Pan.

Anonadado, la observó forzando la vista: Pan golpeaba un árbol con los puños sin poner especial énfasis en cada ataque. La niña tenía puesto un adorable pijama de ositos infantiles. Lloraba.

Trunks dio tres pasos hacia ella. Por el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la hierba, ella lo descubrió a él.

—¡¿Trunks?! —gritó.

Él no lo notó, pero la niña se sonrojó de una manera absolutamente tierna.

Él se acercó a ella. Tenía que apresurarse.

—Hola, Pan. ¿Cómo estás?

Caminaron hacia el otro. La niña de seis años apretó los puños a cada lado de su diminuto cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, y su tono denotó una clara aflicción.

¿Por qué?

Trunks apoyó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó junto a ésta. Abrió el bolsillo lateral y extrajo su móvil. Encendió el modo linterna y lo posó ante él. La luz blanca logró que se miraran. Para estaba roja y, efectivamente, las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro decían que había estado llorando por largo tiempo.

—Yo pregunté primero. ¿Cómo estás? Siéntate si gustas.

La pequeña, a regañadientes, se sentó. El celular parecía ser una fogata, la luz se interponía entre los dos. Pan se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

La niña frunció el ceño.

—Yo pregunté primero —espetó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trunks rio. Pan era tan ingeniosa como Bra.

—Doy un paseo.

—¿Aquí, a esta hora?

—No, no, no. Niña, ahora respondes tú: ¿bien?

—Sí.

—No lo creo. ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué entrenas sola a esta hora en el bosque? Y antes de que me digas algo, te responderé: sí, doy un paseo aquí y a esta hora. —Sonrió, victorioso—. Te toca.

Pan miró sus manos. Jugueteó infantilmente con ellas.

—¿Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie? Si mi tío Goten se entera se burlará de mí, dirá que soy una niña llorona... —Trunks asintió, comprensivo—. Bueno, eh... Vine aquí porque no quería estar en mi casa.

Trunks abandonó la sonrisa. Los nervios lo desestabilizaron. Mal presagio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Papi y mami pelean mucho últimamente. Piensan que no me doy cuenta pero yo soy muy inteligente. ¡Sí! Y me doy cuenta de todo.

Más nervios.

—¿Pelean?

—Sí, y mami llora y papi, cuando mami no está, también. Y... Y tengo miedo de que no se quieran más.

* * *

—Sentí un puñal en el pecho cuando escuché a su hija decir eso. Mai, cuando la niña dijo eso no le demostré ninguna emoción, no me delaté, ni me inmuté, pero por dentro grité, lloré y maldije a toda la humanidad. Y eso no fue todo...

»La niña siguió...

* * *

—¿Qué pasará conmigo si papi y mami no se quieren más? Yo... ¡Yo no quiero que eso pase!

* * *

—Y siguió...

* * *

—No quiero que papi y mami se separen como se separan los papás de mis compañeros, Trunks. —Lloró—. No quiero perderlos nunca, quiero que se sigan queriendo, quiero que se queden conmigo. Los dos.

* * *

—Y esa fue la puñalada final.

»De niño solía sentirme triste cuando mis padres peleaban. Mamá y papá han peleado toda la vida y esa es su forma de amarse, pero cuando eres pequeño piensas que algo malo ocurre y no quieres, te niegas. Me vi en ella por un segundo y el mundo entero se me vino abajo. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así, borrarles la memoria a todos y volver a empezar, si había tantas personas involucradas, si había tanto en juego? Al escucharla entendí que era un hijo de puta. No podía arrebatarle a su mamá. No podía arrebatarle su hija a _ella_. No podía destruir esa familia...

* * *

Se levantó de un tirón. Cuando Pan terminó de reaccionar, Trunks la tenía aferrada a su pecho. Como él le gustaba y era su gran amor platónico desde siempre, Pan no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La emoción imperó, no obstante, y se entregó a un sonoro llanto. Entre sollozo y sollozo lo repitió una y mil veces. ¡No quiero que se separen! ¡Quiero que estén juntos! Quiero que papi y mami se quieran para siempre. Y llorando en silencio, apretando a la niña para no caer, Trunks creció. Ese día, en ese instante, dejó de ser un adolescente y se convirtió en un adulto. No por madurar, sino por morir.

Al escuchar el dulce llanto de Pan, una parte de Trunks murió.

* * *

—Y entonces lo supe.

* * *

Debía usar las esferas, sí, pero para otra cosa.

* * *

—Para _reconstruir_ esa familia.

* * *

Convencido, sonriendo con la misma convicción que la verdad les había dado a Gohan y Videl, llorando a lágrima viva sintiendo que se le drenaba la vida entera en cada gota liberada, Trunks sostuvo los hombros de Pan. Ella, al ver su llanto, apretó la camiseta de Trunks con sus manos.

—¡Trunks, lo siento! No quiero que llores...

Él amplió la sonrisa. De todas formas no lo recordará, se dijo. Apretó los hombros con más efusividad.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ¿sí? Te lo prometo, pequeña: todo estará bien.

»Te daré el final feliz que te debo.

—¿Que me debes?

—Porque me hiciste abrir los ojos. ¡Gracias, Pan! Todo estará bien, te lo prometo...

»Papi y mami estarán siempre contigo. Juntos...

Y soltó un hombro y golpeó suavemente la nuca con el dorso de la mano. Así, desmayó a Pan. La cargó hasta el árbol, la sentó con delicadeza. Después cayó hacia atrás y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

—Se había acabado para siempre. No lloré, eso lo hice después, cuando volví a casa. Sólo grité, grité tan fuerte que sentí que se me desgarró la garganta al hacerlo. Tomé mi mochila y corrí. Pensaba que me estaba alejando de ella, de _ella_, pero no; me estaba acercando.

»La historia decía que debíamos vernos por última vez.

* * *

Despertó con el corazón acelerado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no, considerando tanto? Gohan dormía. Sobresaltada, con la ropa del día anterior puesta y arrugada, Videl se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad. La llevó el instinto.

—¡¿Pan?!

Apretó el pomo de la puerta de Pan con tanta fuerza que lo rompió. La cama, vacía. Desquiciada, corrió escaleras abajo. Nada. Corrió arriba. Nada. Salió para afuera.

El cielo del amanecer rebobinó hasta perpetuar la noche de nuevo.

Se refregó los ojos para convencerse de que era verdad. A lo lejos, en el cielo, vio cómo Shenlong se enredaba en sí mismo en una espectacular aparición. Sin entender nada, corrió.

—¡PAN!

No vio a su hija, porque Pan estaba desmayada más atrás, apoyada en la corteza del árbol que había golpeado buena parte de la noche.

Sí vio a Trunks.

De pie en medio de una circunferencia bordeada por árboles que permitían vislumbrar el cielo pese a estar en medio del bosque, lo vio de espaldas y a Shenlong ante ella, ante los dos.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo? —inquirió el majestuoso dragón mágico.

—¡Deseo que...!

Sin entender nada, sin entender por qué, dejándose llevar por el impulso demencial de su piel, Videl corrió hacia adelante.

—¡TRUNKS!

Y él volteó.

* * *

—Cuando la vi se me deformó la cara. Casi me arrepiento, pero no. No lo hice, como verás.

»Si así hubiera sido estaría haciéndole el amor en este preciso instante, demostrándole todo lo que he aprendido estos últimos once años. Se lo estaría haciendo como nadie se lo hará jamás, siendo el hijo de puta más despiadado de la historia. Pero no: _ella_ ahora está con su hija y es feliz, o eso creo. Lo importante es que está con quien debe estar, con la única con la que debía y deberá estar.

»Porque los hombres no significamos lo mismo para ellas cuando ese ser aparece entre los dos.

»El lugar de una madre es al lado de sus hijos y de nadie más.

* * *

Trunks apretó los puños. Gritó:

—¡Vete! ¡No lo hagas más difícil!

Pero ella no lo hizo; siguió corriendo y lo abrazó por detrás, y lo golpeó en el estómago, y lo hizo temblar de horror. Sentirse les revolucionó los sentidos, sobre todo el del tacto. Como siempre, la electricidad. Maldita sea, como siempre.

—¡¿Dónde está Pan?! ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ PAN!

—¡Tranquila, está bien! Estaba triste, la encontré por casualidad en el bosque, hablé con ella y le prometí que todo estaría bien…

Videl no entendió nada. No tenía manera.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Se enfrentaron con la mirada.

—Allá…

Videl se lanzó hacia adelante. Pasó por debajo de Shenlong y encontró a su hija dormida contra el árbol. Sus ojos estaban hinchados pero su rostro se veía tranquilo. La besó mil millones de veces. Acelerada, retornó a Trunks. Estaban uno ante el otro y Shenlong los contemplaba a los dos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, por qué llamaste a Shenlong?!

—¡Por ti!

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —Videl observó pasmada el gesto serio y altivo del dragón. Estaba en una extraña pesadilla—. ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

—¡Lo mejor!

—¡¿Qué es lo mejor?!

—Vete, lo hago por ti… —Le dio la espalda y miró a Shenlong—. ¡Mi deseo es…!

—¡NO!

Ella lo sujetó por detrás justo como al principio. La electricidad se repitió, idéntica.

—Videl...

Él sostuvo las manos de ella y se esforzó por recordarlo, por tatuarlo en su piel y no olvidarlo jamás, eso, lo que sentía al tocarla. Ella le clavó las uñas en el estómago y él sonrió. Agitado, enamorado como jamás volvería a estarlo, llevó las manos de ella bajo su camiseta. Apretó los dedos de ella contra la piel de su estómago, obligándola a clavarlo. Siseó de dolor.

—Gracias...

* * *

Mai no dudará: lo arrojará en la cama, se sentará a horcajadas sobre él y le levantará la ropa. Encontrará, así, las casi imperceptibles marcas sobre el estómago de su marido: dos uñas de un lado, tres del otro, las marcas formando una especie de paréntesis invertido. Un final y un comienzo al revés de como debieran ser. Y en sus labios, al mirarlo, encontrará una sonrisa.

* * *

Contuvo las lágrimas, levantó las manos de Videl y vio sangre en las puntas de sus uñas. Le besó la cara interna de los dedos apretando vehementemente las manos contra su boca. Giró, la miró.

—Te amo y te voy a amar siempre.

Sin más, la empujó. Ella cayó a un metro de él. Se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo, lo vio de espaldas. Gritó:

—¡TRUNKS, NO!

Y el «no» fue un «sí»:

—¡Shenlong, quiero que cumplas mi deseo! —Volteó hacia Videl, le sonrió por última vez, la señaló—. ¡HAZ QUE LO OLVIDE TODO, SHENLONG! ¡HAZ QUE VIDEL, GOHAN, PAN, MI MADRE Y TODOS LOS QUE SEPAN ALGO SOBRE ESTO OLVIDEN QUE ELLA Y YO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS! ¡BÓRRALES LA MEMORIA! ¡A TODOS! ¡Menos a mí...! ¡A TODOS, MENOS A MÍ!

Videl gritó, y el grito atravesó el cielo como una bala.

* * *

—Aún retumba en mis oídos...

* * *

Antes de perderse a sí misma, de alcanzar la oscuridad, capturó la última imagen, una tan intensa que le pareció inconcebible la idea de olvidarla así sin más: Trunks iluminado por los ojos rojos de Shenlong, rojo todo él, rojo el mundo, rojo como la sangre que manchaba la punta de sus dedos, como la pasión, como la carne, como todo aquello que nos hace estar vivos.

Rojo, como el amor.

—Para siempre...

Y adiós.

* * *

—No sé si estuve bien. Yo…

—No lo estuviste. Pediste ese deseo para «hacerla feliz», pero olvidar que cometiste un error no te hace feliz, niño. ¡Nunca! Muy estúpida tu conclusión. Apuesto todo a que _ella_ se divorció de todos modos.

—Eso te lo contaré después. Ahora me ducharé. ¡Fumé tanto que no me tolero ni yo! ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

Mai suspirará.

—Niño, no me hables como si me hubieras contado una tontera que hiciste con Goten en tu infancia. Estoy furiosa contigo.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero ir a la ducha contigo, para disculparme. Siempre nos amigamos en la ducha, ¿no?

—No quiero hacerlo contigo sabiendo que pensarás en _ella_.

—Estás muy equivocada, Mai.

»No te adelantes, no te he contado el final aún.

—Ah, ¿hay más?

Él la besará en los labios. Ella reconocerá, en el mero tanto de los dos, esa sensación descrita por él durante el extenso relato: piel, electricidad, fuego, pasión. Será lo mismo y ella lo sentirá. Y sabrá, al sentir las caricias de él en su espalda, amorosas pero no incitadoras, que no ha estado sola en este sentir.

No lo estuvo, no lo estará.

Nunca.

Pese a todo, nunca.

—Maldito niño depravado. Vamos y me cuentas el final.

* * *

Ella no lo sabía y jamás lo sabrá. Videl no tenía idea de que esa madrugada había cosas que, mágicamente, ya no le dolían más. Después de tanto, al fin había llegado a ese punto.

¿El dolor volvería alguna vez? Técnicamente, no. Nunca más lo sentirá.

O eso se suponía.

Giró hacia él y pensó: vislumbrar la boca en la oscuridad; una acción que se había vuelto costumbre. Tocar la boca, rozarla con la necesidad de sus labios; una acción que se le había vuelto imposible de concretar. ¿Cuándo Gohan se le había convertido en tan inalcanzable ser? Cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo, ante él, ante esa boca que, en el pasado, era parte de sí misma porque siempre, en la soledad, estaba sobre su cuerpo. Ahora, desde hacía tiempo, eso había cambiado. La situación se les iba de las manos.

—Gohan… —susurró. Bien sabía que él ya estaba dormido—. Gohan, oye…

Nada.

Giró en la cama una vez más, dejó de estar frente a él y pasó a estar frente al techo. Suspiró, y pasó del techo al borde de la cama, a la mesa de luz, a la ventana del cuarto, eterna en medio de la pared.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

Conteniendo la furia y las lágrimas, que en ella bien podían ir de la mano por la esencia que portaba, admitió lo que llevaba meses siendo evidente: Gohan y yo estamos en crisis. Ya no hay contacto, ya no hay ganas. Estamos en otra etapa de nuestra relación. Atrás quedaron esos besos que nos dábamos, esa necesidad de amarnos, esa costumbre del contacto y todo lo que éste provocaba en los dos.

¿Se acabó?

Acongojada, fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió un pequeño velador. La luz dorada que iluminó el espacio fue como un puñal. ¿Por qué? Sin motivos, se deshizo en un llanto feroz. Sólo se detuvo cuando notó la sangre en las puntas de sus uñas.

—¿Qué es esto...?

Sin más, sintiendo una indescriptible sensación de desprendimiento en su piel, gritó.

* * *

**~Terminará**

* * *

_**Nota final XIII**_

* * *

_El final. Acá estamos al fin. _

_Ante todo, __**perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón**__. ¡Este update se demoró demasiaaado! ¿Les soy sincera? Estaba desanimada y mi estrés en su pico máximo; febrero fue un mes muy complicado para mí por este estrés que me tenía a mal traer. Y cuando las ganas volvieron algo malo sucedió en mi vida, una situación familiar muy complicada a fines de marzo, y este capítulo (el que había retomado ese mismo día, casualmente) quedó en medio de un horrible recuerdo, atado a éste contra su voluntad. Costó mucho volver a _Química_, muchísimo. No pude volver hasta que ese problema se resolvió hace algunas semanas. Hasta entonces, era abrir este documento y recordar, y ver que las cosas no se resolvían, y sentir impotencia, odio, bronca, de todo. No había manera. Hasta verlos bien no tuve manera. Pero acá estoy. _

_**Mil disculpas por no haber mantenido la regularidad. Quería, se los juro, pero cosas de la vida no me lo permitieron. **_

_Y nada. La nota final quedó larga. Son libres de saltearla, ignórenme. _

_Sobre borrar memorias__:__ sí, cuando este final se me ocurrió me dije que era la cosa menos original del mundo. Pensé en esas pelis famosas por el borrón de memoria, como _Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos_ (nunca la vi entera, __la verdad__) o _El efecto mariposa_ (una peli que me encanta). Pensé también en otra versión de un posible borrón, como la poco conocida, poco valorada pero —a mi gusto— excelente _Dollhouse_, serie que tuvo la desgracia de morir demasiado pronto, habiéndonos dejado sólo dos temporadas. ¡Y debería seguir al aire hasta hoy, como _Tru Calling_ y como _Buffy_, como todo lo que hace la grossa de Eliza Dushku! Pensé en todo cuanto pude pensar y me dije que el final que se me había ocurrido para este fic no era nada original. _

_Pero era el final ideal. _

_El final se me ocurrió en el mismo segundo en el que se me ocurrió el inicio, ese domingo en el que me había puesto a mirar DB en mi tablet tapada hasta las orejas en mi cama y me topé con el capítulo 289 de Z. Ese día nació _Química_ dentro de mí, con su inicio y con su final justo como los pueden leer ahora. Y es cómico, pero los personajes mismos me dieron la idea: Trunks me dio la idea de estar enamorado en secreto de Videl por cómo se avergüenza al verla en el mencionado capítulo, y Videl me dio la idea del final por un diálogo que tiene con Trunks y Gohan unos minutos después, cuando menciona que las esferas del dragón borraron la memoria de todos cuando fue lo de Buu. _

_El propio DB trata el tema del borrón de memoria. Los juegos con la memoria, ni en los fics ni en cualquier otra cosa, tienen algo de originalidad. ¡Ni tampoco la infidelidad! Cuando lo entendí, me animé y lo hice así, no sin antes ensayar un par de finales distintos que terminaron desagradándome en extremo. Sé que no es original, sé que no descubrí América ni nada por el estilo, pero por las emociones expresadas en este fic me parecía un final a la medida. __El fic es bastante humano, trata sobre cosas que pueden pasarle a cualquiera; este final era inesperado en este contexto, siento. Y esta cuota de fantasía desemboca en muchas posibilidades reales que espero expresar con justicia en el epílogo. __En éste, la próxima y última entrega de este fic, vamos a ver en qué quedaron los personajes. Espero les guste. ¿__Se separaron Gohan y Videl? ¿Mai castrará a Trunks en la ducha? XD_

_Sobre lo políticamente correcto o incorrecto... Nada. Después les cuento, en la nota final del epílogo (que escribí a principios de marzo, en una fecha muy especial para mí). _

_Mil gracias por los comentarios tan maravillosos, por la gente que elogia _Química_ en el FB, por los que estuvieron desde el principio y los que se fueron sumando, por aquellos que señalaron cosas, que recomendaron, que analizaron las distintas situaciones__. GRACIAS, porque veo que cumplí gran parte de mi objetivo, hacer una historia humana sobre gente imperfecta que se equivoca en situaciones más y menos límite. Ver que hay tantos lectores como opiniones sobre los personajes me deja saber que quizá no lo hice tan mal esta vez: yo no creo en los personajes buenos e idealizados, por eso me encanta que no estén de acuerdo con ellos, que haya TeamGohan, TeamVidel y TeamTrunks (?). Nadie es inocente en este fic. _

_Gracias por todo._

_También__ les agradezco a los que no llegaron hasta acá por haberlo intentado, y les extiendo mis disculpas por no satisfacerlos con la lectura. __Espero que la próxima vez que me lean les guste más. Ojalá. _

_Yo soy TeamMai. XD _

_Otra cosa: esta semana releí _Química_. Entero. Me demoró tres días pero lo leí de pe a pa y aproveché para corregirle pequeñísimos detalles de estilo (decir «aún» en vez de «todavía», es decir lo mismo dicho de otra forma, o bien sacarle comas que sobraban y sacar alguna palabra que se repetía mucho, como «paralizado», palabra con la que me obsesioné en un capítulo del principio XD), nada grave ni trascendental; retoques de rutina, diría. Ahora lo siento un poco más prolijo. Increíblemente pensé que iba a ser más complejo, pero no, nada. Fue algo muy sencillo. __Espero haya quedado bien._

Química_ me hizo compañía durante un periodo de estrés bastante serio, un duelo mal resuelto, una crisis laboral, una pelea con una querida amiga —que finalmente tuvo un final feliz— e incluso estuvo ahí cuando mi héroe, Cerati, partió hacia la eternidad. También estuvo conmigo estos meses de distanciamiento, latiendo en mi corazón en contradicción con el penoso recuerdo que estaba atado a él por ese tema familiar que comenté más arriba. Me hizo compañía todo este tiempo y le estoy muy agradecida. Me hizo muy feliz._

_Gracias por permitirme compartir esta historia con Uds._

_Gracias a __**Zary**__, __**Guest**__, __**LDGV**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Rex**__, __**Connie23**__, __**SpyroTJ**__, __**Devi**__**Dev**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**otro**__**Guest**__, __**Hellracer**__, __**Yael**__, __**Manrica**__, __**MBriefs**__, __**Tourquoise**__**Moon**__, __**Yumi**__-__**chan84**__, __**Diosa**__**de**__**la muerte**__ y __**otro Guest**__**más**__ por tomarse el momento de leer y comentar. ¡Gracias miles a todos! Espero sigan del otro lado. Quizá no todos, pero espero la mayoría ande todavía por ahí y disfrute el final. Sus comentarios merecen todo mi esfuerzo, ¡merecen más que eso! Gracias. También a __**Gii**__ del FB por tantos ánimos en aquella charla que tuvimos por privado. ¡Gracias por estar siempre! Un honor para mí, espero estar a la altura. Por último, a __**Ana**__ (no pongo el apellido porque me parece que no corresponde) que hace unos meses me agregó al FB y me dejó un mensaje maravilloso en mi muro hablándome sobre todo de _Química_. Los dos fics que más me leen son _Pecados en la Sangre_ y _Triángulo_, eso dice el Story Traffic cada mes. Cuando me dicen que uno que no es ninguno de los mencionados es el que más les gustó me pongo especialmente feliz. Un honor que me leas y muy agradecida por tu apoyo, Ana. Espero te guste el final. _

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a__ él__, como lo prometí hace poco: __**Skipper**__, felicidades por la calidad de persona que sos, por los comentarios maravillosos que dejás, por tu sensibilidad tan especial al escribir, por el talento que tenés nato y que tanto disfruto leerte. Hace un tiempo, querido Oscar, en ese post de los autores favoritos de fanfiction en _Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball_, me dijiste algo __**demasiado**__ maravilloso que aún retumba en mi cabeza__, porque no me lo creo__. Espero algún día __merecer__ lo que me dijiste, estar a la altura de que alguien tan talentoso como vos, a quien respeto muchísimo dentro de este fandom, me diga algo así. Gracias, Skipper. Mil millones de gracias. ¡Prometo esforzarme al máximo y luchar cada día en pos de crecer! _

_Mil gracias por acompañarme, __**¡será hasta el epílogo!**__ Voy a ponerme una fecha-objetivo: __**entre el 20 y el 26 de septiembre lo subo. =)**_

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


	14. Epílogo

—¿Por qué lloras?

La luz es dorada; el clima, íntimo. Llueve tras las ventanas, y la luz que los ilumina constituye el mundo, lo es, pues es el mundo lo que le genera el sentir.

—Pues…

»Me siento feliz, Gohan. Lloro porque aquí, así, soy feliz.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

**«Quiero enamorarme de tal forma, que la mera visión de un hombre, incluso a una manzana de distancia, me conmueva y me penetre, me debilite y me haga temblar, aflojarme y derretirme entre las piernas. Así es como quiero yo enamorarme; tan fuerte que el simple hecho de pensar en el amado me produzca un orgasmo».**

(Anaïs Nin, _Delta de Venus_)

* * *

**«Ya nos encontraremos en otras vidas y en otras vidas podré poseerte y quedarme contigo para siempre».**

(Henry Miller, Carta a Anaïs Nin)

* * *

La ducha, ese lugar de simbólica redención. Trunks sabe, mientras se desviste, que dista de ser el mejor hombre. No es el más inteligente ni el más apuesto ni el más bueno. Según la popular revista de millonarios, sí es el más rico al ser el CEO de la Corporación Cápsula, pero no, ser rico no tiene importancia en este caso. Ser rico no significa nada; lo otro, sí. Algunas cosas menos que otras, algunas más para el mundo y otras más para el ser, pero significan y él lo sabe.

No es el mejor, en definitiva. En nada.

Por eso es que la ducha es el recinto de la redención. Cuando su imperfección alcanza la cúspide, y erra, y la lastima, es allí donde se reencuentran, por más absurdo que algo como esto pueda sonar. Quizá porque su primera vez fue en una ducha, aquella vez hace tantos años, cuando él se le apareció allí, detrás, y le besó el cuello, y le corrió el cabello hacia el lado, y masajeándole la espalda le dijo lo que ya era una obviedad: te necesito, Mai.

Te necesito, ahora.

Ella temblaba; él lo hacía más que ella. Era la primera vez, luego de Videl, que compartía desnudez con otro ser. Y por fortuna sólo con ella la compartió de allí en más. Así es como la ducha simboliza para ellos algo parecido a lo que la luz dorada simbolizó para la adulta y el adolescente de los que ya nadie, más que él, se acuerda: es la reminiscencia, el reencuentro con todo cuanto significa su relación.

Ironías las de un hombre que, una vez, fue un adolescente que borró la memoria de su amante: la ducha es un recordatorio.

La luz dorada, también.

Mai está igual que en la primera vez: el cabello, húmedo, está pegado a su espalda y la cubre hasta la cadera; bajo el cabello, su piel es blanca y suave, de esas pieles que dan ganas de morderlas por lo curvilíneas, por lo femeninas. Él entra en la ducha y la abraza por detrás.

—Amor…

Mai se suelta.

—No te hagas el meloso, niño: sigo enfadada.

—Bueno, bueno… —Sin dramatizar en ningún momento, Trunks se lava el cabello debajo del agua. Hace buches para alejar al cigarro de su aliento—. Te entiendo, te lo juro, de verdad. Pero Mai, de todas formas…

—¿Qué?

—¿Hace cuánto que estoy contigo?

—¿Oficialmente? Como diez años o algo así.

—¿Y crees que te conté esa historia por qué?

—No habrás aguantado más o habrás necesitado decírmelo antes de separarte de mí. Bah, ¡yo qué sé!

—No fue por nada de eso.

Trunks masajea el cuero cabelludo de Mai con dedos expertos; ella apoya una mano en la pared para resistirse a la magia de ese maldito hechicero, como le gusta llamarle desde la génesis de su relación. Maldito niño depravado, hechicero de la perversión, susurra en su fuero interno; siempre me provocas lo mismo, siempre sabes dónde tocarme y cuándo tocarme, siempre me haces ceder…

Te odio, niño. Te odio con todo mi ser por tener tanta magia sobre mí.

—No te hagas el misterioso, niño. Anda, dilo. ¿Por qué, entonces?

Trunks hunde los dedos en la espuma que cubre el cabello de Mai. La limpia, primero allí, luego en la piel de la espalda, luego entre las piernas. Ella, con las dos manos sobre los empañados azulejos, lo odia aún más.

—¿Por qué, niño?

—¿«Por qué» qué?

—¿Por qué me mentiste así? Te lo dije todo, sabes de mí más que yo, te conté mi pasado como villana, mis planes junto al Gran Pilaf y cómo el papá de tu amigo nos arruinó todos. Te conté mi infancia, por qué uso ropa militar, por qué soy reservada, por qué pienso como pienso, por qué soy como soy. ¡Hasta te conté que pedimos de deseo rejuvenecernos! ¿Y tú?

»Me mentiste, Trunks. Me mentiste todo el tiempo.

Él ni se inmuta y eso la irrita. Este maldito hechicero no sólo sabe cómo tocarla; sabe cómo herirla.

Sabe cómo anularla.

—No te mentí, Mai. ¡Nunca te mentí! ¿Por qué dices eso? No te entiendo. No entiendo qué tiene que ver esa historia con las mentiras.

Basta, se dice ella. Voltea, lo observa, le clava el azul sobre el azul, idénticos los colores oculares de los dos. Trunks ve en ella todo lo que vio desde el primer minuto, cuando eran niños y ella salió corriendo por el pasillo. Su cabello, negro como la noche, bailó resplandeciente ante él, tan resplandeciente que hasta al diamante que él sostenía entre las manos opacó. Le sonríe; ella lo golpea en el pecho con un puño cerrado.

—Nunca me amaste. Nunca, niño.

»Nunca signifiqué nada para ti.

Él suspira. Ahora sí se inmuta, porque él sabe cómo tocarla y cómo herirla, sí, pero ella tiene en sus manos la misma clase de conocimiento; sabe lastimarlo como ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Serio, Trunks termina de asearse y sale de la ducha. Sus planes de redención han quedado truncos. Parece que las cosas serán más complicadas de lo calculado previamente. Tanto había temido esto, y sí, sucedió: Mai no toleró su historia.

Y quizá, se dice, no me la perdonará jamás.

—Malinterpretaste todo —le dice a Mai asomando por la ducha por última vez, tranquilo pese al reproche que sus palabras sugieren—. Si me permites explicar por qué te dije todo eso quizá me permitas explicar, también, por qué me estás malinterpretando. —Le da la espalda. Se aleja—. Tú eliges. Te espero en la cama.

Sola, Mai refunfuña con fuerza, apretando los puños, sus ademanes tan aniñados como siempre lo han sido. Sale minutos después, se seca ante el espejo, se envuelve en la bata y se va para el cuarto. Trunks está acostado y, a su lado, el velador arroja una luz blanca. Trunks tiene los brazos tras su cabeza, en cruz. Impertérrito, mira el techo. Cuando ella llega, él cambia el techo por sus ojos.

Sonríe, de nuevo.

—Ven —dice, y hace un gesto hacia el lado de la cama que no ocupa—. Charlemos.

Ciertamente a regañadientes, ella acepta. Se sienta de lado contrario de la cama y se quita la bata. Sabe que Trunks escruta la desnudez de su espalda; los ojos son dedos y la acarician en forma ascendente, luego descendente, luego ascendente una vez más. Los ojos son dedos, sí, y le provocan los más crudos escalofríos.

Mai se escabulle bajo las sábanas, desnuda aún, y se acuesta de espaldas a su marido.

Los ojos reiteran la caricia.

—Habla —pide ella, y ya no quiere ni puede decir más.

—Bueno… —Lo escucha suspirar, y los ojos se deslizan, y nada más que la pared observa ella de allí en más; sólo la pared, sólo el efecto de la voz que pareciera hacer temblar el cuarto y el mundo entero por el peso de sus palabras—. Nos quedamos en que pedí ese deseo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Cuando todo terminó, fui a casa y lloré como un crío. —Pese a lo triste que resulta aquello que dice, la voz de Trunks denota una especie de diversión. ¿Es esa clase de risa que reemplaza al llanto? ¿Es el célebre «reír por no llorar»?—. Tenía sangre en la camiseta, que me limpié como pude, pero nada. Y mamá vino a verme…

Él recuerda: su madre lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo acunó, le gritó, lo consoló. ¿Por qué lloras?, preguntó ella. Porque sí, respondió él. Cuánta impotencia saberlo: el deseo había funcionado y ella nada sabía de ese idilio entre su hijo y una mujer casada y mayor. El deseo había funcionado y Videl, entonces…

—Preguntó y preguntó pero no le dije nada. Mamá nunca ha olvidado esa escena, cada tanto me lo vuelve a preguntar: Trunks, ya pasaron muchos años. ¿Podrías decirme por qué llorabas? Y no. Nunca se lo diré.

»Se quedó conmigo. Al día siguiente, me bañé, armé un bolso y me fui a su laboratorio a despedirme. Le dije que me iba de viaje.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mamá, tú te fuiste cuando eras más joven que yo. Sí, tenemos trabajo aquí, ya lo sé… ¡Pero necesito irme!

—No a menos que me digas qué te sucede.

—No puedo decírtelo, mamá… —Le dio la espalda—. Necesito irme, te lo suplico…

—Trunks… —Bulma tocó su hombro; él de desasió de ella.

—¡NECESITO IRME, AHORA!

* * *

—Y me fui. Le escribí una carta explicándole que estaría bien y me fui sin contar con su permiso. Al carajo todos: si me quedaba un minuto más, alguien me la nombraría, algo pasaría, y no, no podía permitirlo, porque si la veía me moría, Mai. No quería verla nunca más… —El tono se ensombrece hacia el final—. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dar un paso al costado, por eso me fui.

»El resto lo sabes bastante bien: me fui en moto a recorrer el mundo con todos mis ahorros en los bolsillos, sin teléfonos, sin nada, escondiendo mi ki y durmiendo a un lado de la ruta dentro de la casa-cápsula que le robé al abuelo. Comía lo que podía, paraba en gasolineras, no hablaba con nadie y pasaba mis días cantando todas las canciones que me sabía, hablando en voz alta de tonteras, riéndome de mis propios chistes, destruyéndome los tímpanos con la radio. Nada, no quería pensar en nada.

»Y pensaba.

»A veces, me detenía en un bosque y miraba el cielo durante horas. Pensaba en _ella _y sentía que me volvía loco. Se me desgarraba el alma, Mai. Recordarla iluminada por la luz roja de los ojos del dragón, recordarla llorando detrás de mí, recordar su grito y volver a escucharlo en cada maldita pesadilla que tenía me estaba alejando de la realidad.

»Ni te cuento cuando veía las marcas de mi estómago…

* * *

Se aseaba en la ducha con el volumen de la radio a máxima potencia. Cantaba cada canción a los gritos con la única intención de acallar a su mente. Cállate, maldita, eso suplicaba; cállate, no quiero pensar en eso, en ella, en la luz, en todo, en su piel.

No me hagas pensar en Videl, por favor.

Aléjala de mí…

Entonces, el jabón terminó sobre su estómago. Temblando, hizo lo que tanto deseaba hacer, lo que cada vez que se bañaba hacía: refregó, refregó, refregó, y arrancó las débiles costras de esas heridas provocadas por las uñas de Videl; y la sangre, roja como el mundo, como la pasión, como el amor, volvió a fluir a través de las heridas.

Observó el jabón: blanco, y lo manchaba un hilo de su propia sangre.

Cayó al piso. Sobre la losa, se abrazó. Desgarró su garganta al gritar y el resto del mundo desapareció, menos los pensamientos, menos el rojo, menos ella.

* * *

Un breve silencio. Mai se pregunta en qué piensa, qué cosa está recordando sobre las heridas, qué partes de la historia le está ocultando durante el relato. Él respira fuerte; a espaldas de ella, acaricia las pequeñas cicatrices con las yemas de los dedos. Sigue:

—Ese viaje no me estaba haciendo bien, en resumen; me estaba escapando de mí mismo y mis errores; así no se solucionan los problemas, sólo te condenas a una eternidad de amargura.

»Hasta que te encontré, Mai.

Ella traga saliva y frunce más el ceño al escuchar su propio nombre. Aprieta los párpados; no quiere escuchar lo que sigue.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —continúa él, sin embargo—. Hacías autostop en una ruta, cerca de donde había estado el castillo de Pilaf. Hacías autostop porque necesitaban dinero y decidiste irte para poder trabajar en algún pueblo cercano y acumular la cantidad suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente por un tiempo.

—Y a cambio de eso me encontré un niñito perverso.

Risas de los dos, las risas de dos personas que, tantos años después, se conocen la vida entera y se leen hasta en los silencios. Hay alguna clase de decepción en la risa de ella. Trunks no lo nota y prosigue:

—Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando me viste…

* * *

Plena tarde, el sol mataba con su intensidad en el centro del desierto. Frenó junto a la muchacha de chaquetilla militar que hacía dedo junto a la ruta. Al verla, al reconocerla, rio por primera vez desde el deseo, lo hizo con emoción genuina, porque el destino le demostraba una vez más cuán ocurrente podía ser.

—Disculpe —dijo ella cuando él frenó, y le hizo un millón de reverencias, nerviosa y exagerando cada ademán—. Necesito acercarme al pueblo más cercano y mi nave se quedó sin combustible. ¿Será que podría, acaso…?

Sin más preámbulos, él se quitó el casco. El lila de su cabello y el azul de sus ojos bastaron: Mai lo reconoció.

—¡Tú…!

—¿Qué tal, Mai? ¿Cómo has estado todos estos años?

—Niño, maldito seas. ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí?!

—Te aviento al próximo pueblo. Anda, sube. —Le dio el casco. Mai lo sujetó sin ninguna convicción, hecha un manojo de nervios—. Y descuida: no te guardo rencor por desaparecer de un día para el otro y plantarme en el parque cuando teníamos trece años.

* * *

—Me costó convencerte, pero te subiste. El resto es historia, ¿verdad?

Mai suspira. Ese recuerdo, aunque aún hoy odie admitirlo, le encanta. Es uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida, el reencuentro con ese noviecito que había tenido un tiempo mientras vivía en la Capital del Oeste junto al Gran Pilaf y Shuu, mantenidos los tres gracias al dinero que le habían pedido a Shenlong el mismo día en que unos extraterrestres pidieron de deseo revivir a un sujeto que volvió reducido a un puñado de trozos movedizos. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién o qué lo había cortado así al asesinarlo? Cuando el dinero se acabó, se fueron, y ella jamás se despidió de él.

Y lo había tenido presente por años.

Niña pese a ser una mujer, lo había recordado siempre.

—Viajamos juntos hasta el próximo pueblo —recuerda Trunks, y ella siente al escuchar su voz todo el amor que, aunque sea la peor a la hora de admitir, le tiene—. Fue como una semana de viaje en moto, creo.

»Tú no hablabas y yo tampoco, no de cosas íntimas, tú por reservada y yo porque estaba destrozado. Hablábamos de tonteras, torpemente, y fuiste la primera persona en sacarme una sonrisa después de todo lo que había ocurrido con _ella_. Eras una bocanada de aire fresco: me hacías bien. Me hacías reír, me hacías pensar en otras cosas, me relajabas, me hacías sentir un niño otra vez, ese niño al que le gustabas tanto. Me gustaba todo de ti, justo como cuando éramos niños y fuimos «novios» durante un tiempo. Tu carácter, tu mirada, toda tú. Y tu cabello; sabes cuánto me fascina tu cabello.

Mai siente el odio corroerla.

—¿Y ahora dirás que te hice olvidarla, niño? Eres cursi, me fastidias.

—No. —Trunks ríe, convencido—. Diré que me ayudaste a dejar todo lo sucedido atrás.

»Tu compañía era justo lo que necesitaba para evitar volverme loco en pleno viaje. Llegaste en el momento indicado y, cuando alcanzamos el próximo pueblo, te supliqué que no te quedaras allí, que volvieras conmigo a la Capital del Oeste.

* * *

—¡Ni loca! —respondió Mai—. No me voy contigo.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque eres un niño depravado y de seguro te piensas que aceptaré tener algo contigo! Pues no: no soy una chica fácil, niño.

—Ay, Mai… ¡No! Tú eres buena en electrónica, lo recuerdo bien. Cuando vuelva a la Corporación Cápsula tendré toneladas de trabajo acumuladas, y se me ocurrió que podrías ayudarme. ¿Qué dices? La paga es buena, te lo garantizo. ¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo! Si no te agrada el trabajo yo mismo te daré una de mis naves para que te vayas. ¡Anda, di que sí! Te lo prometo: harás buen dinero trabajando en la empresa junto a mí. No te arrepentirás.

* * *

—Y acepté.

—Y aceptaste.

»Por fortuna, diré: si me volvía a quedar solo, enloquecía.

Aún no se miran: ella mira la pared y escucha la voz de él, y tirita al sentir el aliento caliente en su piel desnuda, acariciada hasta el hartazgo por los ojos azules. Él libera una risilla.

—Hasta que lo dijiste no lo había pensado, ¿sabes? —dice él, y ella abre los ojos de par en par—. No había pensado en tener algo contigo; sólo pensaba en que me hacías bien, en que me alegrabas y eras la única persona cuya presencia era placentera para mí. Te necesitaba mucho y no podía dejarte ir.

»Volvimos. En total, estuve ocho meses fuera, cinco meses solo y tres meses contigo. Al volver, aparecí junto a ti y todos me querían asesinar. Papá me dio una paliza cuando entrenamos, mamá no me dirigía la palabra. Y Goten…

Frena.

—¿Qué pasó con Goten?

Trunks traga saliva: acaba de hablar de más. ¿Cómo lo disfraza? ¿Cómo evita que Mai sepa que _ella_, la mujer de la que han hablado la noche entera, se trata de la cuñada de su mejor amigo? Y lo que es peor: ¿Qué tan bien ha guardado el secreto durante su relato? Por un instante, al tiritar, no se siente lo suficientemente seguro de nada de cuanto ha dicho.

—Goten… —Suspira. Disimula, se pide a sí mismo; disimula y no permitas que ella lo sepa, porque si lo sabe no te lo perdonará jamás, y la perderás, y no lo tolerarás—. Goten estaba furioso conmigo por irme sin él. También estaba celoso, supongo: sólo te hablaba a ti. No le hablaba a nadie más.

»Eventualmente, en casa me perdonaron, y mamá empezó a hacer preguntas sobre nosotros: ¿es tu novia otra vez? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? Y yo recordaba eso que me habías dicho, eso de que yo quería tener algo contigo, y me daba cuenta, poco a poco, de que la idea no me desagradaba.

»Sin embargo, no. No estaba listo.

»Las heridas del estómago tardaron meses en cerrarse definitivamente: no las dejaba cerrarse, las mantenía rojas, vivas. Empezaron a cerrarse aun cuando yo no deseaba que lo hicieran, no obstante, y cuando eso sucedió entendí que el tiempo estaba pasando y yo no quería aceptar los hechos. Es como cuando estás triste y te obligas a escuchar una canción triste para hundirte aún más en el sentir. Bueno, yo hacía eso: me hundía. No quería estar bien. Inconscientemente, tal vez, sentía que no me merecía estarlo.

»Pero cada día, gracias a ti, sonreía un poco más.

»Me faltaba una sola cosa para salir adelante, entendí: saber de _ella_. Necesitaba saber de _ella_, algo, lo que fuera. No tuve que averiguar demasiado: un amigo que la conocía… —Aprieta el puño como si eso bastara para reforzar la mentira a medias— me dio información de un día para el otro.

* * *

—Gohan y Videl se separaron, Trunks.

Al escuchar _ese_ nombre, el segundo de los que Goten había pronunciado, Trunks se perdió a sí mismo. Se alejó varios pasos de Goten, los dos encerrados en su cuarto a pedido de su amigo, quien había ido a visitarlo aduciendo tristeza. Estoy triste y necesito hablar con alguien, le había dicho Goten para convencerlo de pasar tiempo con él. Trunks, por supuesto si de Goten se trataba, no se había podido negar. Y entonces el baldazo de agua fría:

—Se separaron y Gohan está destruido. No sé cómo ayudarlo, no sé qué hacer…

Tratando de no enloquecer por causa de lo que escuchaba, reanimada la angustia, la desesperación y el amor que _ese _nombre despertaba en él, Trunks, sujetándose del escritorio, aún de espaldas a Goten, indagó:

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué… —Tragó saliva. Se moría— se sep…?

—Mmm… No debería contarte, pero eres tú, Trunks. ¡Necesito hablarlo con alguien! Discúlpame si hablo de más… Fue así:

»Hacía meses que no venían bien. Videl le planteó la posibilidad de separarse por lo menos por un tiempo, pero Gohan insistió en trabajar juntos para fortalecer la relación. Algo así me dijo Gohan anoche. Entonces, se dieron tiempo para estar juntos durante algunas semanas; no funcionó. Videl le dijo que lo quería, pero que ya no sentía lo mismo de antes. A pedido de Gohan, hicieron terapia de pareja. Nada. Videl se fue con Pan ayer por la mañana. Le dijo a Gohan que ya no era feliz con él, que ya no lo amaba, que ya no podía seguir con él en Paoz. Al parecer, ella se sentía muy apagada, muy incómoda consigo misma, y necesitaba cambiar muchas cosas de su vida para, según ella, «recuperar» su persona.

* * *

—Lo mismo —dice Mai conteniendo la risa—. Era obvio, niño: hacerla olvidar no la iba a hacer feliz. No ibas a evitar que se separara al hacerla olvidarte.

—Pero yo no lo entendí hasta que escuché sobre su separación —sigue él—. Hasta ese momento me volvía loco cada noche pensando en _ella_ y su marido, pensando en lo felices que debían ser habiendo hecho lo que hice. Los imaginaba tan, tan bien…

»Y no.

»Se habían separado por el mismo motivo, sólo que yo no había existido en la vida de _ella_. Sin mí, las cosas habían sucedido con más lentitud, pero habían sucedido de igual forma.

»Me sentí el ser más infeliz del universo. Al mismo tiempo, sentí un rayo de esperanza.

—¿Acaso…?

Mai gira por primera vez. Trunks sonríe contagiado por una profunda emoción.

—Sí —dice. Pronuncia tanto la sonrisa como la emoción—. La busqué.

Él la abraza. La besa entre los ojos, en el ceño.

—Encontrarla no fue difícil: estaba en el mismo departamento donde tanto había sucedido entre nosotros. La conocía tanto que pronto me di cuenta de que podía leerle las actitudes, los movimientos. ¡Y qué extraña era esa sensación de saber tanto sobre una persona que no sabía nada de mí, que ya no recordaba nada sobre nosotros dos! La encontré en el parque una noche, ese parque donde ya la había encontrado una vez. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo: corría vestida con ropa deportiva. Y yo…

»Yo…

* * *

Once meses sin verla. Once, y al sentir su ki sentía, a su vez, exactamente lo mismo: amor, locura.

Pasión.

Para tolerar todo cuanto la presencia le expresaba, se aferró a una corteza de árbol, que accidentalmente resultó ser el mismo árbol contra el cual, aquella vez, la había besado hasta el hartazgo, justo antes de ir al departamento para hacerle el amor con todo su corazón. Eso no iba a volver a suceder, se dijo, y el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo incrementó la fuerza del agarre.

Y la vio.

Supo que rompería el árbol, que era capaz de hacerlo, por lo cual cambió la corteza por la tela de su camiseta. La estrujó escondido tras el árbol, apretando los dientes, sosteniendo en su garganta el grito de amor que ansiaba proferir, el grito que su piel estaba bramando en un idioma ininteligible. Las rodillas cedieron cuando ella pasaba justo ante él. Se tapó la boca para no gritar, y cuando lo hizo, sólo al hacerlo, se percató de cómo lloraba.

Y ella frenó.

Trunks sintió que el corazón se le detenía así como ella lo había hecho. ¿Por qué justo delante de ese árbol? ¿Por qué en ese momento, con él detrás de la corteza escondido? Vio cómo ella observaba el entorno, cómo parecía estudiarlo. La vio dar vueltas en círculos, fijándose en detalles que él no era capaz de adivinar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Unos minutos, y ella se fue.

* * *

—Pensé en hablarle. Me lo imaginé todo. —Trunks voltea a Mai y se apoya completo contra su espalda. La abraza y habla sobre su oído—. «¿Qué tal estás?», pensé en decirle. _Ella _me decía: «bien, ¿y tú?» Y me sonreía como _ella _suele sonreír, con esa empatía tan evidente. Entonces _ella _notaba mi llanto y me preguntaba qué me sucedía, y yo me confesaba y _ella _me abrazaba y al tocarnos _ella _me recordaba, a mí y a todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Pero no…

»Eso no iba a suceder, sólo era ficción.

»Pero no pude resistirme: cada noche, cuando _ella _salía a correr, yo iba para allá a espiarla. La espié durante días, semanas, ¡no lo sé! La espié y la espié y retrocedí: volvía a añorar algo que jamás podría volver a suceder, volvía a arrancarme las costras de las heridas. No me permitía curarme. Cuando me di cuenta de cuán inútil era ir a verla, cuán mal me hacía, cuánto necesitaba sonreír y dejar esa historia atrás, me animé. Le hablé.

»No lo hice durante la noche en el parque; la busqué en otro horario. Un martes por la mañana vi cómo dejaba a su hija en el colegio. Con gorra y lentes, me hice el tonto y fingí cruzármela.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Mai, anonadada.

—Porque si no asumía que _ella _ya no me recordaba nunca lo iba a superar.

* * *

La sintió venir. Controló los nervios, controló los temblores, controló a su piel, que parecía querer despegársele, y en la esquina, sintiendo el ki y escondiendo el suyo, la interceptó. Sin chocarla, sin siquiera rozarla, se frenó justo delante de ella. Al verlo, Videl, que iba cubierta por gorra y lentes así como él para así ahuyentar a los medios que bien sabían quiénes eran ellos dos, se mostró asombrada.

—¡Trunks! ¡Qué sorpresa!

* * *

—Me sonrió justo como lo había imaginado, con esa empatía tan de _ella_.

»Me sonrió, y supe que no se acordaba de nada; que yo, para _ella_, no era más que ese niño que conocía por gente en común.

* * *

—Ah, Videl… ¿Qu-Qué tal?

Ella parpadeó. ¿Qué le ocurría a Trunks? Bien lo conocía gracias a Goten: Trunks no era la clase de persona que expresara inseguridad. Era altivo, imponente, un Brief en lo más ortodoxo del concepto. Era un muchacho de gran actitud, de enorme personalidad. Era un líder nato, no ese chico que tan angustiado y pálido exhibía tantas dudas e incertidumbre ante ella.

Se preocupó.

—¿Te sucede algo? No sabía que habías vuelto. Antes de… —Su voz bajó un tono—. Antes de separarme, lo último que supe de ti fue que aún no habías regresado de ese viaje. Eso me contó Goten.

—Volví hace unos meses—respondió él con el tono muerto, sin atisbo de vida—. Estoy haciéndole trámites a mamá aquí, en Satán City.

—Ah… —Videl lo estudió: muy notorio era que algo le ocurría. Justiciera como ella sola, con la empatía en el cielo, buscó indagar más—. Oye, no te veo bien. Luces nervioso. ¿Quieres charlar o algo…?

—Quise, Mai. Quise decirle que sí, quise arrojarme a sus brazos y llorar y gritar y hacérselo y decirle y gritarle y asegurarle que la amaba y la iba a hacer feliz ahora que estaba separada. Me sentí tan incapaz de controlarme y me dio tanto miedo lastimarla, ¡lastimarla, sí!, que, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, me reprimí.

—No. Me peleé con mi… novia. Ya se me pasará… Gracias por preocuparte.

—D-de nada.

—Saludos a Pan. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos…

* * *

—Cuando le di la vuelta a la calle corrí como en mi vida lo había hecho. Lo asumí: se terminó, no me recuerda ni me recordará. No hay lugar para mí en su vida, no existo para ella. No soy nadie.

»Estaba destrozado, Mai. Fue la peor época de mi vida. La peor.

—Nunca se te notó —afirma ella, y siente una aguda tristeza al pensar en lo difícil que habrá sido, para él, no contar con nadie en tan extraño y doloroso momento.

Él se ríe. Otra vez, y ella sabe que sí, que es cierto: ríe por no llorar.

Cuánta frustración.

—Soy un gran actor, Mai —asegura él, y ríe más al hacerlo.

»Me concentré en el trabajo, en mi familia, en Goten y en ti, especialmente en ti. Verla me ayudó, pude llegar a ese punto del sufrimiento donde te dices que es estúpido seguir hundiéndote, donde aún conservas el ápice de sentido común preciso para decírtelo. O me hundía y me perdía a mí mismo o salía adelante y volvía a ser yo.

»Salí. Salí pero nunca a volví a ser el que era. ¡Qué absurdo creer que volvemos a ser los que éramos al superar un dolor que llevamos incrustado en lo más hondo de nosotros mismos!

»Sin embargo…

»Me gustabas sinceramente, Mai. Me gustabas tanto que sonreír al pensar en ti era fácil. Acepté lo bien que me hacías con tu carácter y tus ocurrencias y tus exageraciones y todo cuanto te constituía y le dije adiós a _ella_. ¡Basta!, le dije; serás feliz en esa vida que habías planeado para ti misma, te recuperarás, dejarás de sentirte marchitada, pero yo no puedo ser parte de eso porque ya no te acuerdas de mí. Debo asumirlo: no te acuerdas de nada. ¡Así que basta! Basta: debo dejarte seguir tu camino y debo seguir el mío.

—¡¿Pero por qué no luchaste por _ella_, Trunks?! —exclama Mai en clara frustración. Es él quien la frustra; es su actitud ante la obviedad—. La amabas aún y _ella _estaba sola.

—En primer lugar, porque aparecerme ante _ella_ y decirle «¿sabes?, fuimos amantes y te borré la memoria pensando que así podrías ser feliz» no iba a funcionar. Ella me trataría de loco, Mai. ¿No es obvio que no tenía sentido hacerlo?

—Lo es —admite Mai sin demasiada convicción—. Pero…

—En segundo lugar, no lo hice porque no tenía derecho. Yo le había hecho daño y estuve a un deseo de arruinarle la vida. No me lo merecía, Mai.

—No, no te lo merecías.

—Así que decidí merecerte a ti.

—¿Por eso…? —Mai ríe, odiándolo y amándolo. Sabe lo que sigue en la historia—. ¿Por eso es que tú…?

—Por eso es que me dediqué, casi de un día para el otro, a conquistarte. ¿Te acuerdas con qué insistencia te invitaba a salir?

—Sí…

—¿Y te acuerdas con cuánta insistencia te sacaba tema de conversación mientras trabajábamos en el laboratorio?

—Eras insufrible.

—¡Lo sé! Y tú eras un verdadero desafío, esa clase de chica por la cual hay que remar y remar en un mar de asfalto. Me costó demasiado convencerte, pero pude.

—Pudiste…

—Y te encaré en la ducha.

—¡Y te odié por ser tan pervertido!

—Pero me amaste después de hacerlo conmigo.

—Maldito niño…

Mai sonríe: él la había convencido porque ella estaba convencida _per se_. Le costó aceptarlo, mucho, muchísimo, pero él le gustaba. Era la primera persona, fuera del Gran Pilaf y Shuu, con la cual se sentía cómoda, por la cual se sentía valorada, con la cual sentía que podía hablar, en la cual se creía capaz de confiar. Trunks parecía inyectarle vida luego de años y años de estar entregada a una causa que la había sumido en la pobreza y sinrazón. Siempre tan puritana cuando de hombres se trataba, se había convencido de sus verdaderos sentimientos infantilmente: me gusta el niño, ¡y tengo como cincuenta años mentalmente! Y me hace sentir niña. Me hace sentir una niña, y también una mujer, y también me hace sentir valiosa, hermosa, inteligente, perfecta, ¡perfecta! Me hace sentir perfecta y me hace sentirlo mío. Y me siento de él. ¡Maldito niño, me siento tuya! Todo es sincero entre nosotros dos: todo es verdad.

Y entonces, la historia que le ha contado. Y entonces, las dudas sobre la relación que hace tantos años tienen y sobre la cual nunca ha sentido duda alguna.

Trunks la besa en el cuello y ella pierde la razón. Lo odia y lo ama más que nunca, todo a la vez.

—El resto lo sabes: compré este departamento y me casé contigo, y hace años que estamos juntos. Trabajamos en la empresa, yo soy el CEO, tú eres la Jefa del departamento de Electrónica y tramas conquistar el mundo a mis espaldas.

—¡No!

Trunks se ríe a carcajadas.

—Ya sé, ya sé, aunque a veces tengo mis dudas.

—Eso quedó atrás. El Gran Pilaf vive una vida tranquila.

—Y se mantiene cerca de ti.

—Si esperabas que renunciara a mi pasado por ti, te equivocaste.

—Y por eso te amo, tonta.

Mai siente un escalofrío al escucharlo, provocado por el aliento de él, que con cada palabra le acaricia el oído con aire incitador.

—No, no me amas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la amas a _ella_.

—Y ese es tu error, Mai. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

—Claro que sí tiene que ver.

—No, al contrario. Yo lo pienso así: si no la hubiera amado a _ella _y hubiera sufrido como sufrí, si no hubiera cometido todos esos errores imperdonables, nunca hubiera podido estar contigo como lo estoy. Esa historia constituye el porqué estamos juntos, tonta: ¡si no hubiera sido por esa historia no te hubiera encontrado haciendo autostop! Todo es por algo, las cosas suceden por un motivo, y si yo no hubiera madurado, y si yo no hubiera cambiado como cambié luego de _ella_… Mai, _nunca _hubiera estado contigo.

»Te cruzaste en mi camino en el momento indicado, eso intento decir.

»El amor que dura es eso, ¿no? Es cruzarte con la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado. Eso es amar para mí: merecer y que te merezcan en el espacio-tiempo indicado. Con _ella _no iba a ser posible, y yo, si luchaba por _ella_, me iba a condenar a una vida gris y vacía.

—¡Pero _ella _se…!

—Se separó, sí, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaría.

Mai voltea de nuevo. Incrédula, indaga con los ojos. Trunks responde gesticulando una de esas intolerables sonrisas:

—Un año después de separarse volvió con su marido. Están juntos hasta el día de hoy.

Mai se tapa la boca por más motivos de los que Trunks supone a simple vista.

Sí, es _ella_.

—Sabías que _ella_ volvería.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Cómo?

—_Ella_ y él son especiales. Hay cosas que no se pueden negar: cuando encuentras a esa persona que está hecha a tu medida poco podrás hacer para luchar contra ello. Tú eres esa persona para mí, y él es esa persona para _ella_. Podrán separarse mil veces como podría pasarnos a ti y a mí, pero él y _ella _siempre volverán a encontrarse, estoy seguro. Así como tú y yo, un día, nos volvimos a encontrar.

—Trunks…

Él la mira a los ojos. Está convencido de cada palabra que dice y ella es capaz de leerlo en su mirada: todo cuanto dice es cierto, lo piensa, lo siente. Hay gente a la que, de una forma u otra, estamos destinados a encontrarnos una y otra vez, y no es su destino volver a cruzársela a _ella_.

Y lo sabe.

—Sino mira a mis padres. Una millonaria terrícola y un príncipe de los saiyajin. ¡Ja! Se iban a encontrar, se tenían que encontrar.

—Nunca me percaté de cuánto crees en el destino.

—No creía en esas sandeces, Mai, pero vi al destino burlar a la magia, lo vi con mis propios ojos: _ella _se separó de él, _ella _volvió con él. _Ella _me vio y nada le pasó conmigo, nada le hizo ruido, nada se asomó en _ella _al verme llorar en medio de la calle. Yo no era su destino.

»Él sí.

—Pero todo lo que dices sigue sonando a que soy el premio consuelo, niño.

Trunks larga otra carcajada. Mai percibe cuánto se muere él por llorar.

—¿Por qué la gente es así? El pasado demarca el futuro, maldita sea. ¡Si yo no hubiera vivido eso no estaría viviendo esto! Si no fuera sincero lo que siento por ti hubiera mandado la vida misma a la mierda y estaría luchando por _ella _aún, haciéndome mierda contra _ella_ una y otra vez, como si _ella_ fuera una pared. Pero no debía, no podía y no quería. _No quería_, Mai.

»Quería ser feliz. Y nunca iba a ser feliz junto a _ella_.

—¿Y eres feliz junto a mí, niño?

Mirándose a los ojos, él no duda:

—Sí.

Y ella le cree. ¿Cómo no, si en sus ojos hay verdad? Si gritan verdades y nada parece posible cuestionarles. Ella sabe cuándo miente él, lo conoce lo suficiente; ahora no miente. No, porque sus ojos siempre lo delatan, porque es allí es donde siempre está su verdad.

—Entonces, me lo contaste porque…

—Es lo único de mí que no sabías.

»Como dijiste, yo lo sé todo de ti. A mí me faltaba decirte esto. Y te confieso que dudé mucho, por eso tardé once años en contártelo: temía esto, que pensaras que te mentí, que no te amo, que «te amo menos», que eres menos para mí por haberla amado a _ella_.

»Y no, Mai.

»No, nunca.

»Que hayamos amado una vez no quiere decir que no podamos volver a hacerlo. Que una parte de mí, ese adolescente que aún vive dentro de mí, en algún sitio, aún sienta algo por _ella_, como ya te lo dije, no significa que lo que siento por ti tenga menos valor. Al contrario…

»Me hace amarte _mejor_. Me hace amarte con madurez.

—Entonces, niño… —Mai sonríe. Ha esperado la noche entera este momento. Con las pruebas en las manos, segura de la conclusión que ha sacado, lo indaga—: ¿por qué no me dices que _ella_ es Videl?

Trunks muta justo después de _esa_ mención: se convierte en un adolescente cuando se la nombra. Mai ve al que fue el amante de esa mujer, lo ve como si fuera _ella_, como si fuera Videl: es un muchacho precioso. No apuesto; precioso. Es él; el adolescente está vivo en su interior, aún.

Y está más vivo de lo que él cree.

—Mai, yo… —La voz es adolescente, todo él lo es.

Cae la careta y él ya no puede mentir, reír, evadir. Está desnudo física y emocionalmente, brama sus angustias en un idioma que Mai es capaz de comprender.

—Te delataste demasiadas veces —le explica ella—. De hecho, contándome esto sólo me confirmaste una sospecha que tengo hace años, niño.

El rostro de Trunks pasa a ser blanco papel.

—¿Eh? —farfulla, confundido.

—Que lo he notado, Trunks —sentencia Mai—: cómo la miras, cómo la evitas cada vez que tu mamá los reúne a todos y cómo _ella_ no parece comprender tu actitud. Si se presta la debida atención, se siente algo extraño en ti cuando _ella_ está cerca.

»Aún la amas y lo haces con todo tu corazón, niño. Aunque no lo quieras, lo haces. Y está bien: me cuesta aceptarlo, apenas si estoy comprendiéndolo, pero entiendo lo que dices lo suficiente como para saber que sí, que es verdad: me amas, y una parte de ti la ama también.

Él lo pide con los ojos, entonces: abrázame, por favor. Ella lo hace, lo hunde en su pecho. Afuera, el amanecer es un hecho. Ha sido la noche más larga de toda su relación. Ha sido la más dolorosa de todas, también.

Especialmente para ella.

—Mai…

—No lo digas, niño. Lo sé: dices la verdad. Y es una verdad muy cursi, muy digna de ti cuando te pones sentimental: todo es por algo, las cosas ocurren porque deben, nada es en vano. Vivir unas historias nos habilita a poder vivir otras. Por eso funcionamos, porque viviste lo que viviste y porque viví lo que viví.

—Exacto…

—Así que llora y duerme, niño. Llora a Videl como tanto deseas hacerlo y deja de fingir que eres fuerte cuando, ante este tópico, no lo eres. Ahora que se lo contaste a alguien, que ya no es un secreto que sólo tú sabes, podrás llorar _de verdad_.

—Podré, sí…

—Podrás y yo estaré aquí, niño perverso. Estaré aquí como lo he estado todo este tiempo.

—Gracias, Mai…

Y llora, sin más. Y observa, sin dejar el pecho de Mai, la luz blanca del velador. Ya no es dorada. No lo es y no lo será. No, nunca más, porque la nostalgia es el sentir más inútil, porque no tiene caso luchar por algo que, a estas alturas, sólo es un recuerdo que a nadie más que a él pertenece, ese amor que sintió y que siente, ese amor que sólo él conserva, pues sólo de su parte venía.

Porque no era correspondido.

Recordar a alguien que no nos recuerda con el mismo cariño; la vida misma. No hacen falta borrones de memoria, magia, ficción, para que el recuerdo, en dos personas, sea dispar. Los vemos avanzar sin voltear hacia nosotros, los vemos alejarse de lo que sentimos, y al final sólo podemos decir una cosa: ¿por qué no te acuerdas de mí como yo me acuerdo de ti?

¿Por qué signifiqué menos para ti de lo que tú significaste para mí?

No hay dolor más grande para quien siente saber que no tiene significado propio en el recuerdo del ser amado.

No hay peor condena que aquella de carecer de un concepto.

Lo que queda en el pasado en el pasado bien está.

* * *

Mediodía. Él duerme, todavía; ella no. Ella mira el techo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello lila. Lo siente suyo, se siente de ella, pero la historia ha sido demasiado pesada y no puede hacer a un lado todo lo que ha sentido al escucharla.

Es verdad, reflexiona: él me ama aun cuando conserva, en el fondo de su ser, amor hacia _ella_. Sin embargo, hay algo sobre lo cual no ha hablado al hablar sobre mí, algo que no es casual que no haya mencionado en absoluto. No sé si fue consciente, inconsciente, pero así como él lo dice, todo es por algo.

Por algo _no_ lo dijo.

—Piensas que soy tonta, niño —susurra mientras lo peina—. Me subestimas demasiado…

Lo hace, eso siente, pues ha esquivado el tema magistralmente.

—Aunque me ames, no soy yo la más importante para ti.

»Porque nunca tuviste ni tendrás conmigo, ni conmigo ni con nadie, la química que tuviste con _ella_.

Ahí radica la diferencia.

Ahí radica aquello que, probablemente, Mai nunca pueda perdonarle del todo, pues no ser los reyes absolutos en el corazón amado es el peor golpe al ego que una persona puede recibir.

Con amargura, lo acepta: ha ganado la batalla mas no la guerra.

Es _ella _la dueña de él. Es Videl y siempre lo será.

* * *

Falta poco para llegar. Al saberlo, al adivinarlo con ayuda del cielo que vislumbra, siente en su pecho una sensación bien conocida: angustia. No es cualquier angustia, por supuesto; no es esa que se siente ante un problema ni es la que genera una pelea, por ejemplo.

Es una angustia sin significado aparente.

Once años lleva sintiéndola, desde _esa _noche. ¿Por qué? Ante determinadas situaciones, una inmensa angustia la acecha. En su pecho se forma un nudo y la insatisfacción es absoluta. ¿Qué la genera? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

¿Qué es este sentir que pareciera no pertenecerle?

Mira a su marido y se lo pregunta otra vez: ¿por qué, Gohan? ¿Por qué, desde _ese_ día, me siento una extraña en mi propio cuerpo al experimentar determinadas sensaciones?

¿Por qué, a veces, me siento tan desdichada?

Suspira. Masajea su frente.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —pregunta Pan desde atrás.

—¿Te duele, mi amor? —pregunta Gohan a su lado, mientras conduce.

Suspira de nuevo.

—Estaré bien —exclama con una sonrisa.

La tensión que envicia el aire baja después de su respuesta; Pan vuelve a prestarle atención a la música y Gohan al camino. Luego de revolverse en su asiento, Videl intenta pensar en otra cosa, pero no, no puede. ¿Por qué?, se pregunta otra vez.

¿Por _quién_?, le pregunta al azul del cielo.

Rememora: todo se remonta a aquella crisis con Gohan. Ella no estaba bien, desde hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía marchita, desganada, infeliz, pues la vida de Paoz junto a su marido no la satisfacía por ningún motivo que no fuera Pan. Pero no lo asumió hasta esa noche, esa misteriosa noche once años atrás.

La recuerda como ayer: despertó y, más descorazonada que nunca, asumió que Gohan y ella estaban en crisis. Hasta ese momento, la angustia tenía significado. Después, bajó a la sala y prendió un velador que pintó de dorado el ambiente. Sintió ante la luz una emoción subyugante que, al igual que la angustia, no encerraba ningún significado aparente.

Luego, los vio.

—Llegamos —anuncia Gohan.

Bajan de la nave, la convierten en cápsula y caminan y caminan hacia donde les han indicado que acontece la fiesta, en el jardín exterior, hacia el fondo del espacio que ocupa esa monstruosa edificación llamada Corporación Cápsula. Gohan la sujeta del hombro durante el trayecto, la protege de manera especial, como lleva nueve años haciéndolo. Lo mira, y él le sonríe.

Entonces _ese_ día, hace once años, los vio.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —indaga su marido.

Los vio, recuerda: sus dedos, ensangrentados.

¿Por qué?

Sin prestar atención a su marido, concentrada en la remembranza, Videl estudia sus uñas al observarlas: para la ocasión, las ha pintado de celeste, como sus ojos. Mira el color, voltea las palmas y mira debajo de cada uña. _Esa_ noche, hace once años, sintió la emoción sin significado y, luego de prender el velador, gritó al ver sangre en sus uñas, sangre, como si hubiera clavado en la piel a alguien.

¿A quién?

La angustia sin significado aparente latió en su interior por primera vez; la reconoció al notar que lloraba sin saberlo. Temblando profusamente, luego del grito, Videl pensó en las posibilidades: ¿de dónde viene esta sangre? ¿A quién pertenece? Se preguntó, llorando mientras temblaba, si acaso había lastimado a Gohan, pues ella no tenía ninguna herida en su piel. _No_ era su sangre; no había sangre en ella. Era la sangre de alguien más.

Agitada, aterrada, gritó otra vez.

¡Videl!, sintió que gritaban desde el primer piso de la casa.

Gohan…, susurró sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Entonces un miedo que se manifestó con violencia pareció guiarla por la casa. En este acto no hubo ningún tipo de razonamiento; una fuerza superior la guiaba. Corrió a la pileta de la cocina y lavó la sangre con detergente, sin más. Por algún motivo, cree recordar, al escuchar cómo Gohan bajaba la escalera sintió que debía limpiar esa sangre, que debía _borrar _esa evidencia.

¿Pero cuál fue ese motivo?

—¿Mi amor? ¿Me escuchas? ¿…Qué pasa?

Y así ha estado los últimos once años, preguntándoselo.

—Nada, Gohan. —Le sonríe—. Pensaba algo.

Y así ha estado, sintiendo adentro un vacío al cual jamás ha podido dar explicación.

—¿Qué?

Frunce el ceño, se lo pregunta con marcada insistencia así como lo hace cada vez que la emoción sin significado, o bien la angustia, la asedia: ¿por qué? Rememora, mientras, cómo limpió la sangre y fingió calma cuando su marido apareció detrás de ella aquella noche: ¿Por qué gritaste?, indagó él. Creo que tuve un mal sueño, inventó ella.

—Que no me gusta cómo me queda este color en las uñas —responde, ausente de sí misma.

Gohan asiente, y una tristeza parece latir en su interior al hacerlo. Bien le conoce a Videl esta ausencia que denota. Desde _ese_ día, sí.

—Combina con tus ojos —afirma él, intentando llegar a ella.

Porque cuando Videl se pone así, se dice, él la siente a mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Pero prefiero el rojo —contesta Videl sin observarlo. Está lejos, es inalcanzable—. Es un color más bonito, ¿no? ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Qué color te gusta más?

—Me gusta el celeste; es el de tus ojos.

Ella se sonríe por el cumplido. A Gohan, por un instante, le parece que no la conoce. Con Videl, a veces es distancia y a veces es lo que es ahora, desconocimiento total: ¿quién es ella?

¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—Yo prefiero el rojo —insiste ella—, como el de aquel vestido con el demonio pintado delante, ¿te acuerdas? Adoraba ese vestido, también ese traje rojo que tenía, con el que fui al torneo una vez. Creo que ya no me va ninguno de los dos.

Ríen, lo hacen y se observan: están más grandes, treinta y ocho años. Bordeando las cuatro décadas, se les nota la madurez, a ambos, pero entre ellos parece imperar una mágica armonía, la de antaño. Pese a ello, los dos saben que parte de esa armonía es tan sólo una fachada.

Miran hacia atrás y buscan, así, el porqué: Pan camina con gesto despreocupado, vestida como muchachito y con auriculares a todo volumen en las orejas; de éstos se desprende una pesada canción de rock. No les hace caso, como cualquier adolescente que se precie, pero la siguen sintiendo lo mismo que siempre, el motivo, el significado mismo de su relación. Pan es todo lo que ha salido bien entre los dos, su motivo para ser uno los dos desde hace tantos años. El motivo por el cual volvieron a ser marido y mujer.

Pan era, es y será el nexo que los une.

Gohan estrecha más a Videl, quien no devuelve el gesto. Cada uno piensa en lo mismo sin sospechar que el otro lo hace de igual forma: nos queremos, nos adoramos y bien lo sabemos. Sentimos por el otro todo lo que una persona puede sentir por otra, toda la confianza, todo el agradecimiento, toda la empatía del universo. Pero algo es distinto, lo es desde la crisis que nos separó, lo es desde _esa_ noche.

Gohan se lo dice: nunca he vuelto a sentir de parte de ella el amor que siempre me había hecho sentir.

Videl se lo dice, también: nunca volví a sentir por Gohan lo que sentía en mi juventud.

Un año duró la separación. Pan estaba triste, bien lo sabían, pero la desconexión entre los dos era tan notoria e invencible que no podían concebirse como una pareja de nuevo. No, de ninguna manera. Por eso, ese año se vieron lo menos posible, Pan el único gran motivo para hacerlo. Hasta que llegó el momento de hablar, de reencontrarse, pues Pan los necesitaba juntos y ya no toleraban ver dolor en la reina del corazón de los dos.

Hablaron durante horas y encontraron en el otro parte de lo que habían perdido al momento de separarse: compañerismo. Se sentían dos viejos amigos que todo podían compartirlo, que todo podían decírselo. La emoción los subyugó, y un abrazo les hizo saber cuánto se querían. Habían sido el primero y el único para el otro y estarían unidos de por vida por la existencia de la hija de los dos; había un vínculo y éste aún latía; quisieran o no, lo hacía. No obstante, no: ya no era lo mismo. Algo había cambiado para siempre.

¿Pero acaso no se adoraban? ¿Pero acaso no era el otro aquella mitad que todo les conocía?

Volvieron. Por quererse, por ser dos viejos amigos, pero sobre todo volvieron porque no se imaginaban con otra persona, porque todo se lo conocían, porque tenían una hija. Por Pan, por eso volvieron.

No por lo que _él_ piensa.

Y así siguen hasta hoy. El compañerismo es algo importante en una relación, es uno de los pilares de una relación, y tienen con el otro un compañerismo envidiable, sienten por el otro un cariño profundo, pero algo falla, algo está ausente, lo mismo que se ausenta entre tantas otras parejas, aquello que tiende a apagarse porque tiende a menospreciarse, aquello donde también está involucrado el amor.

Ya no hay química entre los dos.

Ya no hay amor entre la piel que los cubre a los dos.

—Ah —exclama Gohan, y da así fin a la remembranza que comparten sin saberlo—, allá están todos.

Al fin, luego de caminar y caminar, llegan a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. Videl se entrega con inercia a la situación, domando lo más posible esta emoción sin motivo, esta angustia latente, que por algún motivo desconocido hoy, ahora, ha llegado a invadirla una vez más. Hola a Yamcha, Puar, el maestro Roshi, los padres de Bulma, Chaoz, etcétera. Hola a Mai, y el patrón cambia.

Mai observa a Videl de una manera muy extraña. Hay desprecio, un notorio desprecio en sus ojos.

—Videl, no le hagas caso —dice Gohan a su lado, alejándose ambos de la esposa de Trunks—. Mai siempre ha sido un tanto… ¿peculiar?

—Lo sé, pero tampoco para mirarme así —asegura Videl, ciertamente nerviosa—. ¿Quién se cree?

Gohan sonríe cuando ve cómo le asoma a su mujer aquel carácter tan bien conocido, el de siempre, el de la _verdadera _Videl, ¡porque esa era la verdadera, no la de ahora, la de este sábado de la nostalgia!; esa misma Videl que, a veces, cree perdida en el camino que han comprendido juntos a lo largo del tiempo. Esa Videl que, aun cuando la recuperó luego de un año de separación, todavía se le resiste.

Esa Videl que nunca ha vuelto a pertenecerle.

Le sonríe, y cuando ella le devuelve el gesto con aquella empatía que tan bien le reconoce, se dice que así está bien. El amor apasionado, el enamoramiento, no ha sobrevivido en su relación, no en la potencia del pasado, pero sin embargo sí sobrevive la amistad, el compañerismo. Haber permanecido juntos los últimos nueve años, luego de la separación, no ha representado para ellos ni una carga ni una obligación. No iban a buscar a otras personas, no era ese el motivo para separarse, sino la ausencia del enamoramiento, la pasión, lo inexpresable. Aprendieron, juntos, a vivir sin todo eso, a valorar otros motivos de su vínculo, y es por eso que han pasado de ser marido y mujer a ser dos viejos amigos. Por sobre todas las cosas, han pasado de ser marido y mujer a ser los padres de Pan. Es ese el significado de su nexo; es ese el motivo por el cual no imaginan la vida sin el otro, porque Pan existe y porque Pan los une. Porque si se trata de hacer feliz a Pan todo cuanto hagan está bien.

—Ya, ya… —dice él, y la estrecha más—. No pienses en eso.

Se sientan y ya no piensan más en el tema. En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma todo es alegría, así. Bingo, comida, espectáculos, premios, un inmenso escenario. Videl disfruta, ríe junto a su marido; Videl los mira a todos, a los presentes y los ausentes. Roshi mira los senos de Marron, la hija de Krilin. Dieciocho lo golpea, lo manda a volar lejos. Todos ríen a carcajadas.

De un momento a otro, Videl no logra acompañar a los demás. ¿Cómo conectarte, si no eres parte de ellos aunque desees serlo? Si dentro de ti hay otra cosa, un enigma, un misterio, un vacío que nada ni nadie ha podido, en los últimos once años, llenar.

¿Por qué?, se pregunta, y lo percibe en su piel.

Es _esa_ sensación, de nuevo.

Es _esa_ mirada, otra vez.

Curiosa, abrumada por el contexto, mira rostro por rostro. Mira a Vegeta, Piccolo, Woolong, Tenshinhan. Se lo pregunta: ¿Dónde?

¡¿Dónde?!

Detrás de ella, una sombra se mueve. Videl voltea. ¿Acaso es…?

¿Quién? ¿Quién es?

Se levanta, nerviosa. Camina por los alrededores y esquiva a Gohan y a Pan, quienes no notan en ella anomalía alguna, pues la conocen: ella es así; ella, a veces, se ausenta de todo y todos y busca su propio lugar.

De pronto, es como si pudiera caminar con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un metal y un imán la atrajera, la guiara.

Y más.

Llega a un pasillo dentro de la interminable mansión Brief, pasillo dorado por las luces tenues que lo iluminan, que hacen ver anticuado un sitio rebalsado en exceso por la tecnología. Allí hay una ventana que apunta al jardín externo; es un interminable pasillo que circunda los extremos de la mansión. Fuera, ya es de noche; sólo reina la luz dorada del pasillo y la luz plateada de la luna.

Como antes.

Videl mira sus uñas en un acto reflejo que bien se conoce desde hace once años. ¿Cómo antes?, piensa. ¿_Qué_ antes?

¿Qué es esta absurda nostalgia que me llena y me hace enmudecer?

Ante la ventana, que tiene un vidrio corredizo levemente abierto, lo ve: Trunks fuma un cigarro ante la ventana, observa la luna y la naturaleza del bellísimo jardín en un gesto de evidente fascinación. Ella frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué?

Mira sus uñas, de nuevo. Después, mira a Trunks. Hace años que apenas si cruza palabra con él. En el fondo, cada vez que va a una reunión, se pregunta por qué pareciera él evitarla. No hay antipatía en sus saludos, jamás; se siente una suerte de incomodidad de él hacia ella. Nunca lo ha entendido. Al verlo a solas envuelto en esa luz, se lo pregunta por enésima vez: ¿por qué?

¿Por qué parece no soportarme cerca?

—Trunks…

Él pierde dominio de sí mismo con tan sólo escucharla; el cigarro cae al suelo. Lo levanta y lo lanza por la ventana. No la mira.

No debe.

—Videl…

Porque si la mira, caerá una vez más.

—Trunks, yo…

»Quisiera…

Ella no prosigue. Trunks se reprocha esta soledad en medio del pasillo, la siente un error. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que…? Es que hace tres noches ha hablado con Mai sobre ella, tres malditas noches, y aún siente la nostalgia que la charla le produjo en el corazón.

Desde hace tres días que no deja de pensarla; Videl ha estado en su cabeza cada segundo desde entonces. Nota en Mai cierto reproche y se siente triste por ello, pero, oh, no puede dejar de pensar a Videl. ¿Cómo, si contar lo sucedido entre ambos despertó en él tantos sentires dormidos? ¿Cómo, si Mai tiene razón y él la sigue amando en lo más recóndito de su ser? Tan embelesado estaba hace un momento ante el paisaje que divisa aún por la ventana que no notó a la protagonista de sus pensamientos: recordaba, hasta escucharla, esa noche en el parque, cuando corrió tras ella, cuando la abrazó, la besó y descendió al más maravilloso infierno junto a ella. La recordaba, ¡a ella!, y ahora la tenía enfrente y no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Hace cálculos sin apartar la vista del paisaje que divisa: no habla con ella desde que la interceptó para cerciorarse de que ella lo había olvidado hace ya tantos años. Tiempo ha pasado, y al mirar sus manos y notar el temblor que ostentan, burlonas las manos que le recuerdan más y más situaciones protagonizadas por la piel de los dos, sabe que nada ha cambiado, que todo cuanto le ha dicho a Mai es cierto: una parte de él aún la ama y, probablemente, siempre lo hará.

Pero la nostalgia es el sentir más inútil, se repite como lleva once años haciéndolo. De nada sirve sentirla, porque sentirla significa frenar, estancarse; sentir nostalgia es negarse todo lo que podría ocurrirnos de mirar hacia adelante y continuar viviendo.

Sentir nostalgia es negar que estamos vivos, aún.

—Dime, Videl —dice, y la voz le tiembla más de lo que es capaz de soportar.

Ella lanza unas sílabas confusas. Él se prohíbe mirarla en lo consecuente.

—Eh, lo siento… No sé por qué te hablé —farfulla ella. La voz le tiembla o eso le parece a Trunks por un instante—. Me sorprendiste aquí solo, supongo.

—Ah, eso… —Trunks se golpea el pecho disimuladamente: el nudo que se le ha formado lo asfixia—. Estaba fumando y, bueno, Mai odia que fume. Vine acá para fumar en paz.

—Ah, ya veo…

Ella ríe: se ve que Mai estaba amargada por eso, se dice, y camina hacia Trunks. Frena junto a él y mira el mismo paisaje que él mira, el horizonte allá a lo lejos, infinito como los sentimientos lo son hacia ciertas personas fundamentales en nuestras vidas.

Trunks se aclara la garganta.

—¿Y tú…? —susurra—. ¿Y tú qué…?

—Eh, bueno… —Sin mirarla fijamente, haciéndolo lo menos posible, él nota que ella observa el suelo. Parece destilar una especie de vergüenza—. Estoy un poco pensativa y quise caminar un poco. Ya sabes, alejarme un poco de todos…

—Ah…

Silencio. Trunks escucha que Videl pronuncia una sílaba que no desemboca en ninguna palabra. La observa con la misma reserva de antes.

—¿Sucede algo, Videl?

—No, o sí. ¡Ah! —La escucha reír y siente que le hierve la sangre. No por furia, por supuesto; por felicidad. Escuchar su risa siempre le dará felicidad—. De repente me brotaron ganas de charlar, pero…

Él larga una risa que Videl, impresionada, reconoce como amarga.

—Puedes… decir lo que quieras decir, Videl. Te escucho.

Él traga saliva justo después de hablar sin pensar. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué le dice que la escucha? ¿Por qué la nostalgia es tan inútil y tan adictiva a la vez?

Se miran de soslayo. Se sonríen por mera cortesía, y Trunks nota lo pequeña que ella le parece. Ahora es mucho más alto que a los diecinueve, ya no está en igualdad de alturas con ella. Y ella parece más pequeña, más delicada, más dulce y aniñada pese a esos signos que la hacen ver mayor. Trae el cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, y lleva puesto un bonito aunque sobrio vestido gris, junto a unas botas de cuero y unas calzas negras. Al ver las últimas, él recuerda la primera vez; traía puestas unas parecidas.

El recuerdo lo despedaza. Videl lo nota.

—¿Sucede algo, Trunks?

Él sabe que está pálido. Posiciona su rostro de tal modo que le impide a ella mirarlo. Y se delata, sin embargo.

Y ella todo se lo percibe todavía.

—No… Eh… Miraba el cielo y… pensaba.

—¿Nostalgia?

Trunks aprieta los párpados. Siente cómo el corazón le acelera. Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos para que el temblor adolescente no quede en evidencia.

—Nostalgia, sí. Algo así…

—Es exactamente lo que siento ahora, ¿sabes? —comenta ella con inaudita naturalidad. Hay atropello en su forma de hablar; hay urgencia—. Hay días en los que siento una especie de nostalgia mezclada con otros sentimientos y no encuentro forma de dejar de darles importancia.

Trunks sacude el rostro como si acabara de recibir un golpe, sintiendo cómo le sudan la frente y las manos. Pensamos en lo mismo, farfulla para adentro; pensamos lo mismo y es insoportable.

—A todos nos pasa —contesta él en un hilo de voz.

Videl lo nota raro, pero continúa. Por algún motivo, tan carente de significado como la emoción y la angustia, siente la necesidad de hablar. Y no, no con cualquiera; con él.

¿Por qué?

—Sí, sé que a todos nos pasa, pero… —Videl se abraza a sí misma; ¿qué estoy diciendo, qué estoy pensando?, se pregunta—. Estos últimos diez años, más o menos, siento cosas que no sé si son «normales», a las cuales no tengo forma de darles explicación. Supongo que la separación tuvo que ver, no lo sé, pero me pasa: siento cosas que no puedo explicar, me emociono y me angustio con facilidad en ciertos contextos. Por ejemplo en estas reuniones: antes de venir, me lleno de todas estas sensaciones y me pongo así, como estoy ahora, y… ¡Ah, qué pena decirte todo esto!

Él traga saliva, de nuevo. La nostalgia es inútil, se repite.

La ilusión también.

—No te preocupes, Videl —responde él con más cortesía que convicción, sudando frío—. Di lo que quieras, insisto. No es molestia.

Ella ríe una vez más y él nota que esa risa tiene mucho de nerviosismo. Por un momento, jura que ella es un espejo de él.

—¡Debes pensar que estoy loca! Rara vez hablamos, no tenemos mucha relación, Trunks, y sin embargo te digo todo esto…

»No sé, es como si me sintiera… en confianza contigo.

»¿Te molesta?

Trunks traga saliva una vez más y contando, y juguetea con el encendedor encerrado en su puño. No la mira, no, nunca. Se muerde la lengua, y si bien por fuera aparenta con bastante éxito un estado de ánimo dentro de los parámetros de lo normal, por dentro es un volcán, una tormenta, una bestia, un monstruo. Es una bomba y siente que, en cualquier momento, explotará.

—No pasa nada, Videl —dice, y se odia al sentir el hilo nervioso que representa a su voz—. A veces es… refrescante hablar con otras personas, supongo.

—Sí, puede ser.

Entonces, Videl se percata de algo: el reflejo que el vidrio de la ventana le devuelve parece hablarle, susurrarle un algo sin forma ni sentido en voz baja. Se concentra en el tenue reflejo que le devuelven los cristales y un _déjà vu_ estalla dentro de ella, la desestabiliza por completo. Trunks la observa de soslayo: en principio, ella parece prestar atención a algo en particular, y al notarlo siente un _déjà vu_, también: recuerda aquella vez que la volvió a ver, en el parque corriendo con ropa deportiva; ella había frenado para estudiar algo en particular, ¿pero qué? Estudia el reflejo que ella parece estudiar y la ve temblar de pies a cabeza con pasmosa notoriedad. Frenéticamente, mueve sus ojos hacia atrás, los apunta a la pared, luego al piso, luego a la mesa de vidrio decorativa. Sobre ésta, un velador los ilumina.

Y la luz es dorada.

Trémulo, con todas las emociones a flor de piel, devuelve la mirada a Videl: ella lo mira fijamente. Cuando los ojos y los ojos se encuentran, estalla la bomba en los dos.

—¿Trunks…?

—Videl…

—Yo… —Ella aleja los ojos de él. Trunks nota con qué fuerza se sujeta la cabeza—. Lo siento, nada.

La ve: se aprieta la cabeza con fuerza inaudita y aprieta los párpados de igual forma. Siente cómo le sube el calor por el pecho al notar que un fuerte dolor la aqueja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—No, no lo estás.

Y ella se aprieta más, la cabeza con las manos y los párpados contra los párpados. Él se estruja la camisa que le cubre el pecho. Instintivamente, lleva su mano hasta su estómago. ¿Es posible que esté sucediendo lo que parece?

¿Es posible que ella, de alguna forma…?

—De verdad —agrega ella, y abre más la ventana. Se sujeta de los bordes y se refresca con el aire del exterior—. Lo siento, es que a veces me pasan cosas un poco… raras.

Trunks estruja más la camisa. Siente que las heridas le arden por dentro, no por fuera.

—¿Hace un momento dijiste que no es normal… lo que sientes?

¿Por qué se lo pregunto?, se dice él; ¿por qué tiemblo como un crío, otra vez? ¡¿Por qué no me voy, carajo?!

¿Por qué me ilusionas así, Videl?

¿Por qué me haces creer que tú…?

—No, creo que no —dice ella, y masajea su frente, como si intentara calmarse una jaqueca—. A veces siento que me miran, a veces juro que veo sombras, a veces…

—¿A… a veces?

—A veces me emociono sin motivo.

—Eso no es anormal. A todos nos pasa que nos emocionamos sin motivo.

—Pero… —Y ella vuelve a mirarlo a él. Al hacerlo, vuelve a temblar, y se masajea más la frente, y aprieta sus párpados con fuerza—. ¿Te pasa que ciertos ambientes te recuerdan sensaciones?

Trunks suplica: deja de hacerlo, deja de ilusionarme, deja de hacerme pensar que…

Que…

—Sí —responde, derrotado.

—Esta luz, por ejemplo…

Dorada, como la del cuarto. Dorada, como cuando él le hacía él amor y ella se desahogaba al gritar sobre su cuerpo. Dorada, como cuando ella era _la_ mujer y él era el muchacho-anestesia.

—Me trae recuerdos, sí —contesta él, y la voz le tiembla al ritmo del cuerpo entero, de la piel, del sentir que lo abruma y le señala a esa mujer.

—A mí también, Trunks. Me trae recuerdos…

Trunks jura que el piso tiembla por causa de los dos y no sólo por causa de él. Hay algo, en el ambiente, que le hace sentir que no está solo en esta trascendental emoción. ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Pero no es posible!

—¿Qué…? —farfulla él, confuso.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos, preguntas? —Ve cómo ella apoya los dedos en el borde de la ventana, ve cómo hunde más y más los ojos en el horizonte. Trunks susurra un casi imperceptible «sí»—. Felices.

Trunks camina hacia atrás. Hunde una palma entera en la pared contraria.

—¿Felices…?

—Sí. —Videl gira hacia él, ahogada—. Cuando veo esta clase de luz, dorada… No sé, me emociono mucho. —La voz le tiembla, se quiebra por completo, y los ojos se humedecen al fin. Está emocionada de verdad—. Me da ganas de llorar y no sé por qué… Es como cuando escucho una canción y me hace pensar en mi mamá…

—Nostalgia, Videl… —susurra Trunks de espaldas a ella.

—Nostalgia de algo que me hizo _muy_ feliz.

Y al escucharla, Trunks se tapa la boca. Se despeina, respira agitado. Manotea, con la urgencia de un adicto, un cigarro de su bolsillo. Recuesta la espalda contra la pared y, evitando a Videl, se lo lleva a la boca.

Y ella hace un gesto.

—No deberías fumar.

Y frena con esa frase del pasado al dedo que se disponía, hasta sus palabras, usar el encendedor. Y el encendedor se va al piso. Hablan uno sobre el otro:

—¡Oh, Trunks! Lo siento…

—No te preocupes, yo…

Y los dos se agachan para recogerlo.

Y las manos, once años después de la última vez, se rozan.

El encendedor queda en el suelo y se lo olvida como aquello que es efímero y no posee significado alguno en una escena verdaderamente importante. El tiempo se detiene y no es una sensación, porque lo hace de verdad. Entre ellos, algo se detiene y no vuelve a avanzar más. Retrocede, en realidad.

Trunks fija los ojos donde no debe, donde no quiere, donde el instinto le ordena que los fije: en las manos, que bajo esta luz lucen tan doradas, tan desnudas, tan como antes. Nota su temblor, en él y también en ella, y cuando a fuerza de voluntad aleja su mano, no, no puede; Videl apoya las puntas de sus temblorosos dedos sobre las de él con una urgencia que resulta conmovedora, con desesperación pero también con ternura. El temblor se multiplica. No es electricidad lo que el roce de las pieles les produce; es un terremoto, y es de alivio.

Las respiraciones aceleran. Los ojos de él, sin más, suben.

—Videl…

Y ella ya lo mira, lo hace fijamente. Las puntas se pegan más, ejercen una fuerza anormal. Se hunden los dedos en los dedos, hasta entrelazarse. El apriete les produce dolor.

Les produce felicidad.

—Trunks…

Y ella se suelta. Al hacerlo, Videl observa su propia mano, lo hace atentamente. La estudia, busca explicar lo que acaba de suceder. Se sonroja, derrotada. No hay explicación alguna.

—O quizá sí —se dice en voz alta, y el rojo estalla en sus mejillas al percatarse de la extraña situación. Traga saliva—. Lo siento, Trunks. Yo… Yo no sé… —Masajea su frente unos segundos—. No entiendo por qué hice… eso…

Cuando se fija en él, ve la fijeza de la mirada, lo penetrante que le resulta el azul sobre su celeste. Él parece en trance y ella sospecha, de alguna forma, que sería inútil en este momento hablarle; él, sabe, no la escuchará.

Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta—. Trunks… Lo siento, no quise tomarte la mano así. Yo…

Él no la escucha, efectivamente. Cuando Videl lo entiende, va de su mano a él, de su mano a él, una y otra vez, sin mover la cabeza, moviendo nada más que las pupilas de una forma casi imperceptible. ¿Pensará que yo…? ¿Acaso…?

Entrecierra los ojos. Se lo dice a sí misma al fijar los ojos en los ojos, al ser absorbida por el mismo trance que lo tiene así a él: ¿por qué siento esto?

¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo viví?

Ve las luces, las ve al verlo a él. Une al entorno con este hombre que con tanta fijeza la mira, sin parpadear, sin denotar vida. En la garganta de Videl se produce un nudo, y lo sabe: sí, esto ya lo viví.

—¿Trunks…?

¿Pero cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo lo viví?!

En un impulso, sin embargo, observando la mano que él aún tiene suspendida entre los dos, Videl lo toca una vez más. Apoya cada punta en cada punta y concentra su humanidad entera en ese toque, en lo que siente al tocarlo, en lo que siente al ver estas manos que se tocan rodeadas por esta luz dorada que tanto, en los últimos once años, la ha sumido en la más cruel de las nostalgias, en esa angustia sin motivo, en esa emoción sofocante.

Tiemblan los dedos, más de él que los de ella.

—¿Sabes…? —dice ella, y se asombra de la voz trémula que expulsa por su propia garganta. Es como si no fuera ella. Es como si no lo fuera pero lo fuera al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué?—. Cuando veo esta clase de luz… —susurra, y ve el encendedor tirado en el piso, y ve cómo tiemblan los dedos de Trunks. Y mira sus ojos y éstos tiemblan también—. Cuando la veo, a veces lloro, a veces me angustio, porque es como si sintiera una… ¡No sé! Una especie de ausencia…

»Pero ahora…

Así, nota que al borde de los ojos de Trunks hay humedad. En torno al iris, el blanco se ha puesto rojo, y las pupilas tiemblan como si hubiera un terremoto dentro de ese ser. Y lo hay.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Trunks, y su tono no es el que Videl le conoce, el de los últimos minutos; el tono tiene algo adolescente entintándolo.

Videl se fija en las manos. Los dedos tiemblan tanto, los de ella y los de él, que se desplazan. Es como si, involuntariamente, se acariciaran gracias al temblor compartido. Ella suspira; él siente que muere cada segundo un poco más.

—Ahora se siente… _bien_ —afirma Videl, y Trunks jura que se le tiñe el mundo entero al verla sonreír. Todo es dorado, todo es perfecto, todo es como tanto ha soñado que sea, como pensaba sólo era posible en ficción, no en la realidad—. Se siente bien, Trunks…

»¿Por qué?

Las manos tiemblan más, las rodillas en el piso, las cuatro. No hay frío, no hay miedo, no hay motivo para que tiemblen así, no en ella, que no entiende este lapso, que no es capaz de cuestionarlo, que no es capaz de describirlo. Pero en él, en él sí hay motivos:

¿Ha vivido, acaso, en una mentira?

Observando las manos, viendo la caricia involuntaria que le dedican al otro, él larga una risa. Ella nota, en ésta, la misma amargura de antes, aunque potenciada hasta niveles casi escalofriantes.

—Qué fácil sería recordártelo, pero no lo haré —dice él, odiándose por decirlo, odiándose por sentir todo lo que siente aún.

Videl ejerce, sin proponérselo, más fuerza sobre los dedos de él. El temblor se distorsiona ante los dos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo recordarás? —indagará ella—. Trunks… ¿De…?

—Porque es tarde.

—¿Tarde?

Él sonríe. Ella ve más amargura de la que detectó en la risa proferida hace un momento. Es exagerado, ya.

—Videl… Eres más feliz así, ignorándolo.

Es exagerado para alguien que no recuerda, mas es lo mínimo para quien sí lo hace.

Ella aprieta más los dedos de él.

—¿Ignorando qué?

Y él también ejerce presión sobre ella.

—La gente es más feliz cuando no tiene idea. ¡Es más fácil así, no recordar, no saber, no nada! —exclama él, y las lágrimas se le caen de una vez—. Créeme, Videl: eres más feliz así…

Y ejercen aún más fuerza sobre el otro. La caricia involuntaria se intensifica, y ya no es involuntaria, y es más bien necesaria, obvia. La caricia es nostálgica. Es adictiva.

—Pero…

Cuando Trunks siente enloquecer, aleja su mano de la de ella. Se pone de pie y le da la espalda, pues sabe, entiende que si la mira un segundo más, la desnuda; que si la mira un segundo más, le recuerda absolutamente todo al hacerle el amor.

Y cuántas ganas tiene de eso, se dice sin dejar de lado el temblor; cuántas ganas tengo de hacerle el amor.

Ahora que sé que me equivoqué…

Ahora que sé que quizá, yo, no…

—Trunks —insiste ella, de pie detrás de él, observando la nuca que la luz torna dorada, observando la nuca y sintiendo que la recuerda, que le suena, que la conoce.

Y no.

¿O sí?

—No —contesta él.

Videl siente que sus emociones se le sueltan, que se expanden, que le atraviesan la piel para hablar por sí mismas. La mandan al diablo a Videl todas y cada una de las emociones que la subyugan y profieren con su voz todo cuanto desean indagar:

—Trunks… ¿Tú…?

—No…

—¿Tú sabes algo sobre _esa_ noche?

—¿Cuál noche…?

—Desperté con sangre en mis dedos…

—No sé nada de eso.

—Sí lo sabes…

—No.

Sin dejar de temblar ni por un segundo, ella camina como puede hasta él, hasta encararlo. Se miran a los ojos y, debajo del dorado, algo se sigue sintiendo como se ha sentido durante este diálogo, familiar.

—Sí sabes —dice ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos esboza una desconsolada sonrisa, tan amarga como la de él—. Y sabes por qué me siento observada, y sabes por qué me emociono sin motivo ante ciertas cosas, ciertos aromas, ciertas luces… —Llora, Videl llora y Trunks siente que se muere allí mismo, que ya está muerto, que todo está perdido—. Sabes por qué siento, ahora, lo que sentí esa noche cuando vi sangre en mis dedos…

Trunks retrocede y ella avanza. Ella, fuera de sí, lo encierra contra la pared.

—¿Qué sentiste…? —farfulla él con la voz de un adolescente una vez más.

—Que se me desprendía la piel…

Y lloran, lloran como dos imbéciles. Trunks se tapa la boca, ella también, y lloran sin dejar de mirarse entre el dorado, la alegría y el grito ensordecedor de cada piel. Porque gritan, lo hacen; las pieles gritan y se reclaman, la piel de ella sin saber por qué, la piel de él sabiéndolo perfectamente.

Es la nostalgia del pasado aquello que los hace felices; es el reencuentro, es saberse juntos una vez más, porque es la piel la que llora, la piel de los dos reclamándose como si esta fuera la primera vez.

No era química, entonces.

No era química, sino más.

—No preguntes más, Videl. Es mejor así…

—¿De qué sirve ser feliz en la ignorancia, si esa felicidad es falsa? Trunks…

»¿Por qué tocar tu mano me hizo tan feliz…?

Se miran a los ojos. Las manos, una de él, una de ella, se tocan una vez más.

—¿Por qué, Trunks…?

Y él se responde. No a ella, sí a sí mismo: porque sí me quisiste, Videl.

La suelta y cubre su rostro con las dos manos.

Se lo repite: sí, me quisiste.

Sí, me amaste.

Sí, lo hiciste y he vivido en una mentira los últimos once años.

Me amabas, se repite; si no me hubieras amado, si hubiera sido para ti sólo lo que siempre he pensado que era, el muchacho-anestesia, el olvido, el escape de tu realidad, el maldito adolescente que con su intensidad te hartó…

Sí sólo hubiera sido eso para ti…

Unas manos se apoyan sobre las suyas.

—Me hace feliz… ¿Por qué?

Si realmente te hubieras alejado de mí por no soportarme, por haberte hartado…

—No lo sé…

Si hubiera sido eso solamente, si hubiera sido eso y nada más…

—Mientes y es muy obvio. Si dijeras la verdad no estarías extrañado de este comportamiento tan anormal que estoy teniendo.

Si hubiera sido eso nada más, mi amor, entonces esta nostalgia que sientes de mí no te daría felicidad.

—Videl…

Porque es eso: la nostalgia es inútil, es el sentir más inútil, ¿pero cómo negarla, si a veces es inevitable? Recordar a alguien, amar para siempre a alguien que ya no está contigo, quedarte en ese pasado para que todo parezca mejor en torno a ti.

Recordar personas, momentos que te hicieron inmensamente feliz…

A veces, la nostalgia no es inútil. Ante ciertas personas, la nostalgia es lo único que te queda. Es la realidad.

Saber que me amaste, saber que estuve once años equivocado.

Saber que esa vez en la cama, cuando me llamaste «mi amor» mientras peinabas mi cabello, decías la verdad…

Que yo era eso para ti…

Que no lo era Gohan, sino yo.

Videl, ¿cómo negarme esta nostalgia ahora, si me hace tan feliz?

—Dime la verdad, Trunks. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que soy más feliz sin saber? ¿Qué…?

Asombrada y no tanto, ella siente cómo él le sujeta las manos. Algo en la desesperación, en la intensidad del aferro de él a ella la sume en una nueva e inconcebible sensación de familiaridad. Trunks mira las manos, las mira y las besa de un segundo al otro, despacio, en total disfrute, en absoluta naturalidad. Aprieta los párpados, mientras, odiándose por lo que hace, por besarla, pero incapaz al mismo tiempo de detenerse. Videl siente una indescriptible felicidad al sentir sus labios sobre ella, mientras. Es como si él la conociera; es como si él supiera, como si tuviera un conocimiento implícito sobre su cuerpo. El calor sube, los dos tiemblan por su causa, por la alegría, por la pasión.

¿_Pasión_?

El terremoto que los encierra sólo es un recordatorio; muy obvio es todo. Videl se suelta con toda la delicadeza que es capaz de dominar entre tanta incertidumbre, asustada de la intensidad que la embarga, asustada de lo que siente, de la que se siente ante él, una que no es, una que ya no recuerda haber sido. Y lo fue.

Y lo será contra esa piel, siempre.

Trunks aclara su garganta. Cuando se dispone a disculparse con toda la vehemencia que ella le inspira, Videl lo interrumpe con las palabras justas, con el sentir exacto. Con la verdad:

—Es como si… hubiera química entre nosotros.

Claro. ¿Por qué se deja tocar y no piensa en su mujer? ¿Por qué ella se deja tocar y no piensa en su marido? Trunks se responde en su fuero interno con una fatalidad devastadora: porque no importa cuánto ame a Mai, porque no importa cuánto ames a Gohan, Videl…

Lo nuestro era pasión. Era química. Era piel. Y nuestra piel no se enamora de quien se enamora nuestra mente, de quien se enamora nuestro corazón.

Nuestra piel no elige. Es la más sincera de todas. Nuestra piel no elige sino que demuestra. Nuestra piel nos avisa cuando alguien será inolvidable en nuestras vidas.

Él sonríe con la misma amargura de antes. La verdad es una confirmación.

—La hay.

—La hay… —dice ella, sabiendo sin saber—. Pero…

Trunks siente su propio corazón desbocársele ante lo límite de la escena que vive. Siente el nudo en la garganta, el desprendimiento de la piel; siente todo, siente más y mejor ante y por ella. La ha deseado todos estos años, la ha extrañado cada noche mucho más de lo que se atreve a confesar. No ha vuelto a ser completamente feliz, nunca, no después de aquella vez, cuando ella y él estaban desnudos en la cama y ella mientras lo peinaba se lo susurró.

«Mi amor».

«Mi amor»; escucharla decirle así fue su instante de más cristalina felicidad. Once años después, momentos bellos, varios, unos cuantos, pero ninguno como ese, como cuando tenía diecinueve años y ella veintisiete, como cuando creía estar hartándola con su intensidad, cuando creía ser anestesia y no eso que ella misma le había dicho que era. Su amor.

El hombre por el cual sentía algo; el hombre con el cual tenía la más profunda y elemental química.

El hombre que, pese a lo inoportuno y desafortunado, la hacía feliz.

—Vete, Videl —dice pese a todo el sentir que lo embarga.

—No me iré sin que me expliques —espeta ella, al borde de la furia.

—Tienes que irte.

—¡No!

—Sí…

—¡¿Por qué?!

Él la observa entera. Al sentir los ojos de él recorrerla ella no sólo siente confusión, miedo, odio, rechazo; siente alegría, familiaridad. Siente nostalgia, y es ésta la que aúna todos los demás sentires en el centro de su corazón.

—Porque si te quedas un minuto más no respondo de mí. Te voy a lastimar, Videl. ¡Te voy a hacer infeliz! ¡Y no! Antes muerto.

»Te prometo que te haré muy, muy feliz…

—¿Hacerme feliz? ¡¿De qué diablos…?!

Él no se detiene: mira sus labios y recuerda cómo besarlos como si los acabara de besar; mira sus pechos, y recuerda que son su punto débil, que le fascina que la acaricien allí, que cuando le tocan los pechos ella cede y se rinde, deja de luchar, deja de resistirse, se entrega a la pasión, se hunde en la voluptuosidad y ya nada la detiene, no hasta gritar, no hasta alcanzar la cúspide de toda felicidad, el cuerpo y el alma fusionados en lo mismo.

Mira las piernas y entre ellas, mira las rodillas, la cintura, el cabello, la nariz, los ojos, todo. Mira todo y para cada retazo de piel sabe qué hacer.

Cuánto sabe de ella, de su pasión, de su corazón, de su esencia. Cuánto sabe y cuán poco derecho tiene de saber.

Resignado, sonríe.

—Te lo prometo, Videl.

—¿Qué cosa me prometes?

—Te prometo que serás feliz.

Cae una lágrima por su rostro, lágrima que descoloca a Videl. Él le sujeta las manos. Las mira, las estudia, se reencuentra con esas líneas que tanto disfrutaba contarle en el pasado, mientras ella dormía; le sujetaba una mano y empezaba a memorizar. Encuentra todo justo como lo dejó, incluso esa magia que ella tenía en sus manos, una magia capaz de controlarlo como a un monigote.

Sin poder resistirse, besa sus manos por última vez. Videl tirita al sentir la intensidad del apriete de la boca contra su piel. Cuando siente tiritar entera por lo que el beso le provoca, más allá de todas las emociones que la llenan, una destaca. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no le pego una cachetada por atreverse a besarme así, como si fuéramos algo que no somos? ¿Por qué no siento reproche? ¿Por qué no siento culpa? ¿Por qué _no siento_ a Gohan?

¿Por qué no me causa rechazo el beso de este hombre que, evidentemente, _no_ es Gohan?

En este preciso instante, no en otro en realidad, ella reacciona. Lo mira: la luz, su piel, sus ojos concentrados en la piel de ella, el disfrute plasmado en su rostro al estar en contacto con ella; el espejo que él es del sentir de ella ahora mismo. Videl no recuerda, no tiene idea, pero su piel, que en contacto con los labios de Trunks no tarda en erizarse, se siente sumida en una poderosa hipnosis, parece domar un conocimiento que se ha desconocido la vida entera, algo que con sólo el tacto entre los dos ha aprendido. Es la remembranza de lo que sucedido entre los dos.

Es algo que la hace feliz.

Se sueltan, y al hacerlo los atraviesa la misma desolación. Videl lleva sus manos a los hombros de Trunks sin saber qué está haciendo, guiada por el saber implícito de su piel. Sujeta los hombros y los baja, insta a Trunks a descender unos centímetros debajo de su altura. Trunks entiende lo que ella busca, lo entiende y las lágrimas descienden a la par de su rostro. Se miran con una fijeza abrumadora.

—Trunks…

—Videl…

Ahora, él está en igualdad de alturas con ella. Al verlo a esta altura específica, ella termina de reaccionar.

Agitación, palpitaciones, sudor, miedo, culpa, felicidad, excitación; todo aterriza sobre los dos, los pisa con el peso de la verdad. Hay piel, aún la hay y siempre la habrá.

Aunque no lo quieran, la hay.

Aunque no lo queramos, nuestras pasiones se desatan sólo ante una cosa: ante la verdad.

Él mira sus labios por última vez y siente que será capaz de todo si permanece un segundo más junto a ella: subirle la falda, levantar sus piernas, enredarlas en su cintura y hacerle el amor con una felicidad perpetua, sabiendo al fin que ella, en realidad, sí lo amó, que lo amó y es por eso que ahora luce feliz, radiante, eterna en unos veintisiete años que ya no tiene, sumida ella y sumido él en la misma nostalgia, una cama hecha de nostalgia, un placer teñido por la nostalgia.

Inevitable: ¿cómo no caer rendido a la nostalgia? ¿Cómo no abrazarla como si ésta fuera una amante, como si la nostalgia fuera Videl en sí misma y no un mero sentir? Mirar los labios de Videl es inspiración suficiente para condenarse un minuto más. Sólo un minuto, suplica; si lo haces un segundo más, morirás.

O lo harás de verdad.

Lo imagina con un detalle inaudito: la besa y ella corresponde. Funden sus bocas en el fervor de un beso añorado por siglos, el reencuentro de dos almas en la vida siguiente. No hay lugar para quienes son sus parejas oficiales, para aquellos a quienes los atan vínculos escritos en un papel; hay lugar para la demostración de la piel, la representante de la pasión en el exterior del cuerpo del ser. Es la piel la que se enfría, la que hierve, la que se eriza, la que siente. Es la piel la que exterioriza las pasiones.

Es la piel la que sabe la verdad de lo que somos.

Por eso se besan así, tan desesperadamente, en su imaginación: porque la piel se los pide, porque es imperativo. Y ella se aleja de él un instante por causa de la razón: ¿qué estamos haciendo?, le preguntan los ojos celestes. Él le responde de la misma forma y con la misma honestidad: estamos haciendo lo que nunca debimos dejar de hacer, apasionarnos juntos, dejar que la química fluya entre nosotros.

Amarnos, Videl.

Amarnos con la pasión que sólo el otro ha generado hasta este demencial punto en los dos.

Lo imagina: Videl vuelve a besarlo al leer la respuesta en el azul.

En su imaginación, las rodillas se estampan en el suelo al mismo tiempo, luego de flaquearles a ambos. No se sueltan las bocas ni un instante. Heridos en sus respiraciones, buscan aire con desesperación. Forcejean mientras se besan; exudan una apoteótica sensualidad. La excitación es desgarradora, tanto como la alegría, tanto como la incomprensión de ella y el delirio de él.

Delirio, sí.

Delirio porque este beso sólo es producto de su imaginación y no una realidad. Porque nunca podrá ser completamente real.

Es obvio, piensa: once años, y los dos han moldeado sus vidas. Ella se ha quedado en su vieja vida con su marido, lo ha elegido a Gohan; él se ha casado con Mai y todo lo comparte junto a ella.

Es tarde para ellos.

Es tarde y él lo ha arruinado todo.

No hay vuelta atrás.

—Trunks, háblame —exige ella en un hilo de voz—. ¡Háblame! —Y aprieta sus hombros—. ¡Hazlo! —Y lo sacude.

Trunks retorna a la realidad al escucharla, donde no la ha besado, donde sabe que esta es la despedida definitiva.

—Ve con Gohan —pide él, y su voz atestigua el punzante dolor que lo atraviesa—. Todo estará bien —agrega sintiendo _ese_ ki.

Videl frunce el ceño, más perdida que nunca. Mira a la derecha y lo hace al ver a Gohan, el perfecto Gohan, el ideal Gohan, su amigo, su compañero, el padre de su hija y el protagonista de su vida. Al verlo y ver la luz, al verlo y como tantas otras veces, el cortocircuito se produce. La luz le da felicidad, una felicidad perpetua que no es capaz de describir.

Gohan no es parte de esa felicidad. No encaja.

Nunca lo hizo ni nunca lo hará, ¡no!, no después de _esa_ noche; eso piensa cuando lo ve: ¿cuántas veces lloré luego de hacerlo con él en alguna noche nostálgica para los dos? ¿Cuántas veces sentí que algo faltaba al estar con él? ¿Cuántas veces sentí que no se trataba de él? Mira a Trunks e indaga; él le evita la mirada.

¡¿Qué es todo esto, Trunks?!

Frustrada, limpia sus lágrimas justo como Trunks lo hace. Gohan no nota las huellas del llanto proferido con anterioridad.

—¡Ah, Videl! —dice él justo antes de alcanzarlos—. Te buscaba. —Se fija en Trunks—. ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto afuera.

Trunks saca un cigarro, se lo prende y abre del todo la ventana.

—Fumaba, Gohan —contesta, seco—. Me crucé con Videl hace un momento y me estaba diciendo que no lo haga, que no debería fumar.

Videl se extraña por la actitud fingidamente tranquila de Trunks. Gohan, relajado, asiente. Videl los observa y no entiende nada de lo que sucede. La confusión es mortal y la obliga a masajear su frente para así calmar el dolor.

—De hecho, ella tiene razón, Trunks. —Gohan palmea el hombro de éste, quien no parece inmutarse por el reto de hermano mayor que recibe por su vicio—. Fumas mucho o eso me ha dicho Goten. No deberías.

—No debería, es verdad —dice Trunks, y sonriente observa a Videl, quien ante la pesadez del azul traga saliva, en trance aún—. No debí, no debo y no debería nunca más, pero nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, Gohan. Soy adicto.

Lo soy, dice él para sus adentros sin quitar los ojos de los de Videl; lo soy, mi amor. Y si fuera un adolescente aún mandaría al carajo todo, mi vida, la tuya, todo; mandaría todo al carajo y pediría ese deseo egoísta que se me ocurrió la primera vez, pero no.

Es tarde y no te merezco.

Es tarde y ya lo arruiné todo con mi estupidez.

Gohan parpadea repetidas veces. Algo en Trunks lo descoloca. Se pregunta si se encuentra bien. Su mirada es explícita, al parecer, porque Trunks lo percibe. Y lo odia, lo hace, porque Gohan es perfecto, tan perfecto que no parece humano, tan perfecto que _no_ lo es. Es papel, no es carne. Es papel y nunca, ahora lo sabe, habrá entre ellos la química que entre ella y él hubo, hay, habrá.

Nunca.

—¿Sucede algo, mi amor? —pregunta Gohan al ver cómo Videl, sin dejar de observar a Trunks, se masajea la frente con cierta insistencia.

—Me duele la cabeza —dice ella, y su marido la siente inalcanzable.

Subyugado por ese sentir, la abraza.

—¿Te duele? ¿De nuevo? Mi amor, cada vez es más insistente, me preocupa…

—No tienes que preocuparte —afirma ella, y no lo mira a él, y ya no le pertenece a él y Gohan lo sabe justo y como lo ha hecho los últimos once años—. Estaré bien.

—Bueno, pero vamos por un té, ¿sí? Vamos, mi amor…

Gohan avanza, se aleja de Trunks; Videl no. Antes de seguir a su marido, ella dice a Trunks una cosa más:

—Luego —susurra— me lo explicarás.

Sin más, se marcha también. Videl alcanza a Gohan y éste la abraza. Trunks, al ver cómo se alejan, lanza el cigarro por la ventana, a la mitad. Videl se sujeta de la cintura de Gohan y, sin que su marido lo note, voltea por última vez. Al ver cómo se aleja de la luz, de la nostalgia, de la alegría que ésta nostalgia le ha provocado junto a Trunks, Videl llora con todas sus fuerzas. Trunks, en la lejanía, derrama una lágrima junto a ella. Y él le sonríe justo como al final, como cuando pidió el deseo ante el dragón. Y ella, por esa sonrisa, parece llorar aún más.

Antes de que Gohan se percate de su llanto, Trunks se aleja del pasillo, se pierde del lado contrario y ya no los ve más.

Suspira. Camina hacia el laboratorio temblando profusamente, haciéndolo más de lo que piensa, entendiendo cuán equivocado ha estado los últimos once años con respecto a ella, a Gohan, a Mai y a sí mismo, sobre todo. Llega, va hacia el escritorio de su madre, revuelve el tercer cajón y allí está otra vez el radar. Lo mira, lo besa.

—Serás feliz, mi amor… —se jura en voz baja, remarcando el «mi amor», sabiendo que, aunque ya nadie lo recuerde, le pertenece.

Serás feliz, se repite; serás feliz porque nunca más volveré a tocarte, Videl; porque nunca más volveré a poner en peligro tu felicidad.

¿Felicidad?, se cuestiona; felicidad, se repite. Claro que es felicidad, porque aunque no sea la mejor, aunque no sea la más anhelada, aunque no sea la verdadera, es la única que encaja en la maqueta de nuestras vidas.

Es triste hablar de conformarse, de acostumbrarse, de apagar el fuego que tenemos adentro en pos de aceptar la tranquilidad de lo inamovible y perpetuo, ¿pero acaso no es esa la esencia de la adultez? Para los cobardes como nosotros, Videl, sí, esa es la esencia de la adultez: conformarte es aceptar la felicidad incompleta como la única posible.

Cobardes, dice; cobardes, porque tú no te alejaste de mí porque yo te haya hartado, sino por no ser capaz de aceptarme a tu lado; porque yo pedí ese deseo en vez de luchar contra Gohan. Fuimos cobardes, no supimos…

No entendimos cómo…

Irónico, realmente: le borró la memoria hace ya once años. Le extirpó su recuerdo de la mente y la mente olvidó, pero la piel, ¡oh!, la piel no lo hizo. Eso sí que no se lo hubiera esperado; eso es lo que lo tiene sin dominio de sí mismo, y lo tendrá. Por siempre, lo tendrá.

La piel es la piel, concluye. La piel no es la mente: la piel es la representante del alma en el cuerpo. La piel no olvida, porque la piel, a diferencia de la mente, siente. Escalofríos, calor. La piel arde, se congela, se disuelve. La piel siente porque la piel sufre. Adolece, disfruta, se emociona.

La piel sabe cuándo el ser al que encierra es feliz.

Y él, sin ella, nunca lo será, no en el centro del fuego, no al ciento por ciento. Y ella, sin él, tampoco. Ahora lo sabe. Por eso, lo hará, lo cambiará, lo decidirá: serás feliz. Serás feliz en la ignorancia y yo lo seré de alguna manera también. Tú por la ignorancia que volveré a provocar luego de esta escena, yo por la convicción de mantenernos a los dos en la vida que, errados o no, elegimos junto a personas que no son _las_ personas para nosotros pese a cuán significativas puedan ser para nosotros.

Seremos felices porque nos amamos, Videl. Y es mejor saberlo que no, para mí. Y es mejor que no lo sepas a que lo hagas, para ti.

La próxima vez será, se jura al levantar vuelo, al atravesar el cielo como una flecha; en la siguiente vida, mi amor. En otras vidas espero hacerte muy, muy feliz. Y sabré que eres tú, no tendré dudas de que eres tú, no me frenaré ni un segundo al saber que se trata de ti.

La piel hará que nos volvamos a encontrar. Porque la piel no olvida, Videl.

La piel no olvida. Nunca.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_Hola… =)_

_Ante todo, __**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**__. Gracias a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta acá, que leyeron, que sintieron, que me hicieron compañía durante este año y dos meses y pico de publicación. ¡Gracias!_

_Segundo: PERDÓN por atrasarme. Tengo dos motivos: la fecha que lancé en el capítulo anterior no la pude cumplir porque me cambiaron la fecha de un examen. Esa semana, pensaba, iba a ser mi semana post-exámenes, y no; se atrasó una semana todo, y con ello mi update. No pude dedicarle a _Química_ el tiempo adecuado porque las obligaciones no lo permitieron. Escribí este capítulo una parte el viernes y sábado y el resto el domingo de hace dos fin de semanas. Ese domingo escribí de un tirón tres cuartos de este epílogo, y fue tremendo, me emocioné mucho. Sin embargo, me costó corregirlo, por eso lo publico hoy apenas. ¿Qué me pasó al corregir? Sobre todo me pasó que me costó concentrarme. Suele sucederme cuando llegan los finales, porque me emociono mucho y me cuesta enormemente publicarlos. Estoy que no doy más de la emoción. _

_Nada. __**Disculpen y gracias**__._

_Tengo mucho por decir. Como acostumbro, voy a dejar una nota de autor extensa para poderme despedir apropiadamente de _Química_. Son libres de saltearse lo que sigue. Si les interesa, empiezo con algunas aclaraciones:_

_Sobre quedarse juntos por un hijo, pasa. Y pienso que pasa más de lo que pensamos. ¿Está bien? ¿Está mal? Creo que infiere mucho ser padres o no para analizarlo apropiadamente. Yo no soy mamá, así que no les sé decir. Pero más allá de los hijos, muchas relaciones permanecen a lo largo del tiempo por infinitos factores, aun cuando la pasión se apagó. Depende de qué valore cada persona poder llevar adelante cierta clase de relaciones, pienso. A mi juicio, veo a Gohan como una persona que no pondría a la pasión en un lugar protagonista, eso pienso de él a título personal y puedo estar muy equivocada, mas eso percibo de él. Videl, en cambio, me da otro palo… Videl sí es apasionada. Si su relación fuera real, si DB no fuera un dibujo animado sino la realidad en sí misma, veo fisuras en ellos a futuro, las veo y perdón si mi punto de vista es molesto, lo digo con el mayor de los respetos. Es lo que siento y, por fortuna, las personas sentimos cosas distintas con respecto a distintas situaciones. Menos mal, sino todo sería muy aburrido y gris. _

_¿La pasión debe ser protagonista o no? La vida depende del ojo que mira, del corazón que siente; algo así escribí una vez en Tri y lo sigo pensando. La respuesta tiene que ver con qué clase de persona se sea. No creo que haya personas «mejores» y «peores» en ese aspecto; pienso que hay personas con puntos de vista diferentes. Y todos los válidos. _

_**Todos**__. _

_Quizá notaron las citas que incluí en el capítulo anterior y acá, dos de Henry Miller y dos de Anaïs Nin. No es casualidad, por supuesto, que los haya elegido a ellos dos. Quisiera contar por qué, si me lo permiten: tengo dos motivos, el primero es que ellos están en mi panteón de héroes literarios. Tengo varios y por distintos motivos, pero ellos dos son particularmente especiales para mí. Los quiero mucho a los dos, son enormes influencias para mí, todos los días están conmigo. Muchas de sus frases son las que siempre tengo en la punta de la lengua, para ciertos momentos las de ella, para ciertos momentos las de él. Los elegí por eso, porque los amo desde que no tenía edad para leerlos, y los elegí también porque fueron amantes durante décadas y compartieron un vínculo pocas veces visto entre autores de literatura. La pasión que compartieron fue especial y es inspiradora para mí. _

_Si tienen la oportunidad, googleen su correspondencia. A veces me incomoda leer correspondencia, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo luego de ver las joyas literarias que uno encuentra ahí? Ejemplo: las cartas donde Rimbaud dice su más famosa frase, mi favorita: «yo es otro»… «Tanto peor para la madera que se descubre violín»… «Si el cobre se despierta convertido en trompeta, la culpa no es en ningún modo suya». Con un poco de vergüenza a veces leo correspondencia de mis autores favoritos, lo admito, aunque la correspondencia de Anaïs la publicó ella misma, así que supongo que no debería sentir tanta culpa (?). Las cartas que se mandaban con Henry son las mejores cartas, las mejores. Desbordan pasión y locura, son pequeñas joyas. La carta que cité al final, la carta con la que él se despidió de ella, es la mejor carta de amor que leí en mi vida. Me hace llorar, es espectacular. _

_Y este humilde e imperfecto fic llamado _Química_, porque así lo siento, __humilde e imperfecto__, es quizá la historia de amor más intensa que escribí. Por eso quise darle belleza a través de esas citas, dejar esas citas acá para poder pensar en algo más, para enriquecer, para completar, para invitarlos, si es que nunca los leyeron, a leerlos. _Trópico de cáncer_, de Henry, es uno de mis libros favoritos, tiene otra de las frases de mi vida: «haz cualquier cosa, pero que produzca gozo. Haz cualquier cosa, pero que produzca éxtasis». Pasión, en resumen; la pasión es mi motor. Soy una persona apasionada y esa pasión a veces espanta, lo digo en serio. Lo he charlado más de una vez con mis seres queridos: siempre tengo miedo de alejar a la gente de mí por lo intensa que soy para _algunas_ cosas. Y pasa, siempre pasa, porque la intensidad que tengo viene de mi pasión, esa que a veces no soy capaz de controlar adecuadamente._

_Soy rara, jajaja._

Química_ es uno de mis fics más apasionados. Habla mucho de la pasión, que a mi juicio es la explosión más sincera del amor, la verdadera y definitiva explosión. Pienso que es el sentir fundamental que las personas podemos sentir, el que cambia vidas, el que determina situaciones, el que gana batallas, el que crea el arte más significativo. A diferencia de _Triángulo_, quizá mi fic más erótico y retorcido, la pasión de _Química _es más visceral, sincera, desordenada. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea más real. En cierto sentido, por lo menos._

_Ponele._

_Intenté describir ese amor, esa locura, esa pasión incontenible y enferma, visceral y sublime. Lo intenté. Ojalá haya sido, para Uds., una lectura digna. _

_Sé que muchas cosas expuestas en esta historia me costaron lectores. Sé que fue así y lo lamento en el alma, en verdad. Yo sólo quería ensayar, ver si lograba hacer una historia sencilla, humana y que al mismo tiempo, pese a su sencillez, pudiera ser más o menos profunda. Viendo reviews, pms llenos de secretos, confesiones de gente del otro lado de la pantalla, hombres, mujeres, de mi edad o más grandes o más chicos, adolescentes, adultos, creo que estuve más cerca de lograrlo que de no hacerlo. Siento mucho si lastimé a alguien y les agradezco en el alma a los que me regalaron un fragmento de su historia de vida por sentirse identificados con personajes del fic. Confieso que estoy MUY sorprendida por la respuesta que tuvo _Química_, nunca me hubiera esperado esos reviews extensos y sentidos, esos pms con «gracias» en cada párrafo, esos reconocimientos de «sentí que sabías algo de mi vida» que me dijeron tantas veces. ¡Tantas! Y no presumo, jamás, porque aunque haya gente que me diga que antes de dialogar conmigo le parecía soberbia, no, nada que ver. Se sorprenderían al saber mi historia de vida, al entender el gran conflicto que encierra mi alma, la lucha que guía mi existencia: mi desprecio a mi persona y cuánto me cuesta quererme, cuánto me cuesta creer tantas cosas lindas que me dicen a veces, ya sea un lector o mi propia mamá. No creerían cuánto me cuesta, más ahora, que vengo de vivir algunas cosas que no hicieron más que hacerme retroceder y reencontrarme con capítulos que creía terminados en mi vida. Cuando de chico te marcan ciertos hechos, la herida se queda. Nomás hay que curarla cada tanto, asegurarnos de que se quede cerrada. Y si digo estas tonteras es porque me regalaron tantos fragmentos de ustedes que me parece imperativo compartirles un fragmento de mí. Acá lo tienen. Perdonen mis sentimentalismos, por favor, y perdonen los lectores que se enojaron conmigo. No quise, de verdad. No quise…_

_Yo sólo escribí esto porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a _Química_ y me ayudó mucho a sentirme bien. Más abajo les cuento por qué._

_Contradictoriamente (?), __**le dedico y regalo esta historia a mi novio, Marcos**__ (Marki para sus fans XD). Marki es el ser más resplandeciente que conocí en mi vida, un ser imperfecto, testarudo, pasional, creativo, alocado, desabrido, hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Una mezcla de Goten, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks, como me gusta decirle (?!). Marki es real y el amor que le tengo es real. Y sano, sobre todo. Marki es mi compañero de ruta hace casi ocho años, desde que éramos un par de inmaduros adolescentes que habían sufrido demasiado y necesitaban sentirse amados con verdad. Nos amamos con verdad y estamos orgullosos de nuestra relación y del otro. Marki es músico, toca la guitarra con inmensa pasión y fue un poco autor de este fic, porque tanto él como yo, antes de conocernos, tuvimos nuestras Videls, es decir nuestro amor adolescente, y salimos lastimados de esas relaciones, muy. Se dieron paralelismos curiosos sin siquiera conocernos, como haber vivido ese amor con gente mayor a nosotros, que ya era adulta y no adolescente como lo éramos. Así como Trunks y Mai, pasamos muchas noches de estos casi ocho años hablando de esas personas. Aceptamos que amamos antes de amarnos y agradecemos haberlo hecho, porque lo insalubre de algunos amoríos que tuvimos nos enseñó a amar «bien», y por amarnos así es que lo nuestro funciona, por eso y por la química que tenemos el uno con el otro, ese tocarnos y saber que todo tiene sentido al unirnos. Le dedico este fic porque mi primer borrador lo escribí al lado de él, hablando con él, con palabras mías y de él, y sentí que se entusiasmaba con mi idea. Sentí que le gustaba, que la sentía real, y eso me dio ánimos para seguir._

_Incluso hay una frase que dice Trunks que se la cité directamente a él. No voy a decir cuál, ese es nuestro secreto (?), pero sí, y creo que es una de las frases más significativas del fic. _

_Te amo, Marki. Siempre digo que siento mis hijitos a mis fics. Este hijo es de los dos. Gracias por dejarme ser yo y por ser vos junto a mí. _

_Y sí: Trunks está inspirado en nosotros dos. Tiene algo de Marki y tiene algo de mí. Si Trunks les pareció excesivo, exagerado, oscuro, egoísta, lo que fuere… Nosotros éramos un poco así. Es lo que recordamos de la adolescencia, el amor desmedido que sentíamos por personas a las cuales idealizábamos y cómo el sentir que les profesábamos nos sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de adentro._ Química _es, ni más ni menos, una suerte de tributo o remembranza de esos amores apasionados que, antes de conocernos, vivimos. Esos amores locos y sufridos que nos enseñaron a amarnos como lo hacemos, con esta pasión tremenda e incontenible que sentimos por el otro. _

_¿La piel olvida? A esto quería llegar: no, no lo hace. En eso, basada en mi experiencia, creo. Cuando tuvimos química con otro cuerpo, con otra alma, con otro corazón o con todo al mismo tiempo, nunca olvidamos. Algo dentro de mí y dentro de Marki aún recuerdan esos amores tan sofocantes del pasado. Una chispa de amor sobrevive, porque fue en la adolescencia, y lo que ahí sucede perdura por siempre, simplemente porque, en esa etapa, es cuando más sentimos. Somos vírgenes, de cuerpo, de alma, de corazón, al llegar a esa etapa, y nunca salimos ilesos de ella. En eso creo porque eso fue lo que viví. _

_Por eso este fic __**es**__ así. _

_Y _Química_ también es algo más, lo es sobre todo, y también lo voy a contar completamente sonrojada: _Química_ es mi duelo por el final de _Triángulo_. _

_¿Duelo? WTF! ¿Se puede atravesar un duelo por terminar una historia? No lo sé. Me gustaría preguntárselos, si es que escriben fics. ¿Queda un vacío al final de una historia o soy yo y mi locura? La realidad es que el final de Tri __**me mató**__. Fue escribir «fin» y tirarme en la cama y llorar, llorar y llorar sin ser capaz de detenerme. Mamá, papá y mi hermano me preguntaban qué me pasaba pero yo no podía parar de llorar. Marki trató de consolarme pero no, no había manera. No podía parar. Cuando escribí «fin», se me desmoronó el alma, se me quebró algo adentro y pasé meses intentando revivirlo. Me bloqueé, desaparecí unos meses de acá. ¡Escuchaba una canción que me le recordaba mientras estaba en el trabajo y se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas! ¡Absurdo pero real! No podía escribir nada y ya nada me emocionaba, estaba deprimida, envuelta en un duelo que hasta hoy sigue avergonzándome por lo absurdo de sus circunstancias, pero del cual no puedo burlarme porque lo viví, porque pasó, porque terminar Tri fue dejar ir al sostén, al amigo, al amante, que tuve por cuatro largos años, el que me despertaba, con el que me dormía, el monstruo kilométrico, denso e imposible de leer que me cambió la vida por innumerables motivos. _

_Era lo que le daba significado a mi vida. Era mi salvación. _

_¿Y qué tiene que ver _Química_ con estas tonteras? Videl desesperada al inicio de la historia, añorando el pasado, a la que era antes de marchitarse en su nueva vida. Algo en ella era yo añorando a Tri. Y algo en Trunks era ese falso consuelo inicial de intentar revivir lo que ya quedó atrás. Creo que, con el final de _Química_, llega el final de mi duelo. Y le estoy muy agradecida por haberme devuelto las energías para escribir. ¿Y saben qué? No lloré al final de _Química_; sonreí. _

_Sí: el duelo terminó. =) _

_Y creo que, si soy objetiva, _Química_ es mejor que Tri en algunos aspectos. Es más prolijo, más conciso, más «normal», más legible, más «lectura». Las comparaciones son odiosas, pero _Química_ salió bastante bien y me sirvió de experiencia. Tiene errores, muchos, pero es un paso más en mi crecimiento. Por los errores les pido disculpas, no soy profesional y no soy Toriyama. Creo que muchas de sus fallas se deben a la pasión visceral con la cual lo escribí, a cuánta desesperación y cuánta energía le puse. Imperfecta como lo es, espero _Química_ haya sido, de todos modos, una buena lectura para Uds._

_Cada fic me enseña algo, y este me enseñó muchísimo. Gracias por estar del otro lado y compartirlo conmigo. _

_Otro tema (?): la música. ¿Cómo no agradecerle si siempre está conmigo? Hay muchas canciones que sonaron durante _Química_, pero creo que hay algunas que vale la pena mencionar para recomendarlas a quien desee escucharlas, Amo la música, es una de mis grandes pasiones, por eso es natural para mí sentirla una parte importante de lo que escribo. _

_Ejem, veamos: En el borde de Soda Stereo es un tema sobre infidelidad que sonó muchas veces, muchísimas. Tiempo y, sobre todo, Imán de Miranda! (del primer disco, el único que me gusta de ellos) son dos canciones que van con el fic, especialmente Imán, que de hecho fue el tema con el cual terminé de escribirlo. ¡Temazos! Glory Box de Portishead y Crazy in love de Beyonce (la versión de Cincuenta sombras… XD Lo que quieran, pero la canción es MUY sexy) sonaron en algunos lemon. Watching me fall de The Cure sonó en momentos dramáticos, así como otras canciones del grupo, especialmente de sus discos Disintegration y Bloodflowers, probablemente mis dos favoritos junto con Pornography (como le dicen, la trilogía gótica de The Cure). Exposing the Sickness de Diva Destruction es el disco que más sonó mientras escribía _Química_, es el de mis comas fantasiosos mientras viajo de aquí para allá. Todas las canciones sonaron, y la oscuridad que transmiten ayudó a la oscuridad que yo le siento a este fic. Especialmente The one, qué temazo… ¡No puedo describir cuánto significó ese disco para mí mientras escribía! Demasiado. El disco entero es fabuloso. También, temas de Trapnest, el grupo de Reira de _Nana_, ese anime que tanto me gusta, acompañaron muchos momentos, especialmente Recorded Butterflies y A little pain. _

_Y bueno. Si hay UN tema que sonó más que ningún otro mientras escribía _Química_, ese es Jeremy de Pearl Jam. La letra no tiene NADA que ver con _Química_, NADA. Sin embargo, algo en lo que la melodía transmite lo siento sumamente atado a lo que intenté decir acá. Hay algo desesperado, sufrido, triste y furioso en esa canción, ese algo que sentía de igual forma al escribir este fic. Ese es EL tema de _Química_, no por lo que dice sino por lo que transmite. El deseo de Trunks a Shenlong con los segundos finales de la canción quedan muy sentidos, les recomiendo el efecto (?). _

_Otra cosa que quiero ahora, en este espacio, es hablar de sexo, del sexo que tan presente está en el fic. No les voy a mentir y lo digo con mucha sinceridad: soy una persona de mente muy abierta y que no tiene ningún miedo, prejuicio ni reserva con respecto al sexo. Lo vivo con naturalidad. En este fic, el sexo es la máxima expresión del sentir que Trunks y Videl se tienen, la raíz misma de la pasión que los une, aquella que nace de la química de sus cuerpos. Si me preguntan, que Trunks se toque pensando en ella y que ella y él terminen desparramados en el suelo al hacerlo vehementemente no es algo que simbolice violencia, obsesión o un amor malsano y retorcido; para mí, desde mi punto de vista, es algo netamente pasional y sublime, sublime por la intensidad de su expresión. Si les pareció muy sexual, muy perverso el fic, lo siento. Me tomo esto con naturalidad, como dije, y expresar la pasión corporal entre los dos no tuvo, para mí, nada de malo. _

_Tampoco todo es flores, dulzura o lo que fuere; hay momentos fuertes, momentos retorcidos, momentos límite en su angustia o desesperación. Pero creo que a muchos puede pasarnos, llegar a límites, cometer errores, desear cosas imposibles. _Química _es eso, se trata de dos personas que tienen piel y que se equivocan. Trata sobre dos personas que, al hundirse en la pasión sofocante que los enlaza, cometen innumerables errores que perjudican su unión y el entorno al cual pertenecen. Nada más. No quise irme al diablo. Si así lo sintieron, perdón._

_Meto sexo en mis fics no porque quiera más lectores o por mera perversión; meto sexo en mis fics porque el sexo es la cosa más natural del mundo y no le veo nada de malo a este contenido. El sexo dice algo distinto de un personaje o de una relación. Explorarlo, así como el sexo en sí, me parece natural._

_Eso._

_Y antes del final de esta despedida, quisiera hablar del destino. _

_Agradezco a __**Vanessa**__ por mencionarlo en Facebook hace unos días, me sirve de introducción a esto que voy a decir: Vanessa me dijo que Trunks en este fic cambió su futuro así como Mirai Trunks lo hizo. No lo hice conscientemente; me di cuenta después, ese domingo cuando escribía la parte en la que Trunks y Mai hablan del destino en este epílogo. De repente, al plasmarlo, me dije que Trunks se olvidaba de algo: según el destino, su vida iba a ser la de Mirai, no la que terminó teniendo precisamente gracias a Mirai. Es decir: Gohan iba a morir joven; ese era su destino, no el que terminó teniendo, otra vez, gracias a Mirai._

_Plotwist. XD_

_Pensé en reflexionar sobre eso pero no, me iba a ir por las ramas: Trunks cree en lo que cree y ni yo lo voy a hacer cambiar de parecer. Pero sí voy a dejar esa reflexión para el hermano de _Química_, _Tres formas de unión_, al cual le falta sólo un capítulo que intentaré tener listo antes de fin de año. En ese fic, Gohan muere al enfrentar a los androides y Trunks y Videl se reúnen en tres puntos distintos de sus vidas, en principio para recordar a Gohan; luego, para entender que es hora de superar su muerte. Trunks está profundamente enamorado de Videl pero al mismo tiempo siente mucha culpa por sentir algo por quien fuera la novia de su maestro. Ella aprecia mucho a Trunks pero siente que mirar a otro hombre sería una traición, al mismo tiempo que los dos sienten miedo de sentir algo especial por alguien porque temen que pase como con Gohan y perderlo y hundirse así en la infelicidad._

_Ese «en otra vida será» fue un guiño a esa historia. No creo que _Tres formas… _sea mejor que _Química_, de hecho considero que es un fic poco atractivo, pero le tengo cariño porque es un fic sobre Mirai, y a todos mis fics línea Mirai los quiero especialmente. Dejaré ese debate para allá. Por lo pronto, acá puedo decir que Trunks debió analizarlo mejor, y también diré que no creo en el destino tanto como él lo expresó. Aunque un poco creo en eso. A veces, «el destino» es la única respuesta ante lo inexplicable. ¿Cómo no creer en eso, si mi papá se fue de un trabajo, y al otro día se vino abajo el techo de la oficina que ocupaba? A veces no tengo forma de creer en la casualidad. Todo es por algo; esa frase, la frase que repito en casi todos mis fics, es una de las que describen mis creencias. Todo es por algo, las cosas suceden por un motivo. _

_Y nada… _

_Gracias a __**IkuKidGakupo**__ por cada cita que dejaste en tu Facebook, por escribir tan maravillosamente y por haber sentido tanto a _Química_. Gracias __**Fiorella**__, __**Maggie**__, __**Tourquoise**__**Moon**__ por estar siempre y ser tan lindas conmigo. Gracias a mi amore __**Kattie**__ por aguantarme esas noches de reflexión y por pelearme cuando le digo que me gusta más Videl que Pan para Trunks. XD Gracias a __**Skipper**__ por ser tan talentoso, por ser el lector más maravilloso del universo y hacerme llorar con cada palabra dedicada a _Química_, porque sí, lloré con más de un review tuyo, especialmente con el último, que me tomé el atrevimiento de contárselo en susurros a Marki, quien me abrazó bien fuerte luego de que lo hiciera. Nunca me van a alcanzar las palabras para describirte cuánto te agradezco tu humanidad, Oscar; sos __excepcional__. Gracias a __**Diosa de la muerte**__ por sumarse recientemente a la lectura de este fic. Gracias a __**Gii**__ y __**Vanessa**__ del Facebook por el apoyo, son geniales. Gracias a __**Zary**__ por ser la tremenda persona, lectora y escritora, una inspiración inmensa para mí. Gracias a __**Manrica**__, __**Gloria**__ y __**Faith**__**Jokab**__ por sus últimos comentarios. Gracias __**Kuraudea**__ por el apoyo y por las portadas que me regalaste. Gracias __**Tomoecita**__ por volver a leerme. ¡Te adoro! Gracias a mi hermosa Emperatriz __**Kawaii **__**Destruction**__ por las observaciones y la maravillosa entrevista que me hizo con motivo de _Química_. Y obvio, obvio, obvio, GRACIAS a mis queridas __**Dika**__, __**Dev**__,__** Nadeshico**__ e __**Hildis**__ por estar conmigo y ser tan parte de mi vida cada día que pasa. Las quiero. Especialmente gracias a vos, __**Devi**__**Dev**__, porque siento (quizá me equivoque) que _Química _te gustó especialmente a vos. ¡Gracias por ser mis amigas, mis peeeeerras hermosas! XD Y a __**Corita**__ por ser mi musa. n.n ¡Y perdón si me olvido de alguien! Gracias a cada rw, pm, mensaje en el FB; ¡gracias a cada palabra, favorito y follow que le han dado a _Química_! _

_**Gracias a todos, en definitiva, a los que llegaron hasta acá y a los que no, a **__**TODOS**__** les agradezco por leer esta historia**__. Cuando la publiqué pensé que no iba a llegar a los tres reviews por capítulo y resulta que faltan 25 para los 200… ¡Qué locura! __**¡GRACIAS POR TANTO Y PERDÓN POR TAN POCO! Gracias miles desde el fondo de mi corazón. **_

_Y me dejo de hinchar. ¡Basta, Pame! XD _

Química _es un fic que quizá no esté al nivel de otros que tengo, pero se va a quedar siempre dentro de mi corazón, en ese lugar reservado para las historias que me ayudaron a superar adversidades, junto a su hermano directo, aquel a quien _Química _le debe la vida: _Triángulo_. Gracias a mi Tri por darme, a través de _Química_, su regalo final. =) _

_**Será en otro fic, nomás. Gracias de nuevo y, para lo que necesiten, ya saben: review, pm, mail, lo que dispongan; siempre cuentan conmigo. Un encanto y un PLACER leerlos, siempre. **_

_Besos miles, millones. Un gustazo. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**_Pamela, a.k.a Schala S.- _**

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


End file.
